


Expensive Love

by yobaekhyunsniceskirt



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, HunHan - Freeform, M/M, Prostitute, Rich - Freeform, brothel, sekai - Freeform, sekaihan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-06-11 08:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 120,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yobaekhyunsniceskirt/pseuds/yobaekhyunsniceskirt





	1. Chapter 1

Chanyeol looked at the tall building in front of him. 

It was night and the street was only barely lit but this building was so big, extravagant and also expensive looking. 

If he hadn’t known he wouldn’t have been able to tell what’s inside. 

 

Tomorrow was his birthday and he would finally turn eighteen. Finally would be allowed to drive a car, finally would be allowed to move into this big rooftop loft his father owned. The bright, stylish place he had always wanted to move into.

His father was a public, famous politician and had almost never time for him. His mother was kind and caring but rather spent her husband’s money than cooking for Chanyeol after private school.

Chanyeol didn’t mind really. He had a better relationship to the housekeepers than to his parents but at least he had everything he needed. Everything and more. 

While being still only seventeen years old he was already rich, owned some properties and several cars. He didn’t even know how rich his family was but he knew he technically would never ever have to work in his life.

He was lucky to be able to visit private school with some of his best friends without having to worry about anything. Even if he would fail, with his father being who he was, he would always pass every single class. Didn’t mean that Chanyeol used it as an excuse to be lazy though.  
He hated the whole society he was living in, which was mostly the reason why he couldn’t wait to move out. He wanted to be away from his mother’s daily shopping sprees, her girlfriends coming over for champagne and gossip and her nagging about him not having a girlfriend. He could have the most beautiful girl on his side, she said.

Sometimes Chanyeol felt as if he was living in a K-drama.

But what was about to go down tonight was nothing like in the TV shows his mother was watching religiously.

Tonight he would loose his virginity. Because turning eighteen while still being a virgin was totally not happening. Regarding to his best friend Kim Jongin at least, playboy with a supermodel face and body like a young, greek god. 

Also the reason why he was here tonight. Basically.

 

Kim Jongin, his dearest best friend, actually a good but pretty cocky guy, had teamed up with their other friend Jongdae, and they booked him a night in a brothel. 

And not in any brothel, it was the most expensive, exquisite and best known one. It was known to only hold the best looking, the best skilled and most beautiful men in the whole country. And Chanyeol was gay. Very gay.

Which was, of course, the reason why he had no girlfriend yet. And also why he was still a virgin. His father kept his spies everywhere at school and he never ever had the chance of even getting close to someone else’s dick.

 

But his two friends, also rich, had rented him the best man working there. He was said to be the most beautiful man in whole Asia. Chanyeol snorted at the thought. There were no pictures or anything of him open to see for the public or anyone who wanted to book him. The whole business of this brothel was very strange and mysterious. No names, no pictures… only this ridiculous high price. One night with the guy he was about to meet had the price tag of a new car. A sports car. He felt like all of this was the biggest rip off ever.

 

Chanyeol raised his brow at the building in front of him. 

He was dressed nicely, took a long shower and styled his hair before coming here.

He couldn’t believe he was actually doing this. But he at least could meet the guy to find out how beautiful he really was.

 

Nervously he stepped in and was greeted by someone who looked like a servant. The lady gave him a polite smile, probably wondering how the hell he could afford coming here, and gave him instructions. Enter the elevator, go to the highest floor and go to room number 202. The suite, she said, the biggest and most beautiful room they had. Also the most expensive one. Chanyeol didn’t even want to know how his friends would explain the loss of this amount of money to their parents. If they would even notice.

 

In the elevator he checked himself in the mirror, made sure his clothes looked okay. It was weird to meet someone whom he had basically paid for sex. What if this all was just a very well planned trick to get loads of money? Maybe there was someone waiting for him, who would knock him out and force him to give out his credit card information afterwards?

A chuckle left Chanyeol’s lips. His forever overthinking mind loved to play tricks on him like this.

 

He heard a ‚Ding‘ and left the elevator, stepped into a very nice looking hall. Clean walls, a fine wooden floor and a lot of doors. But the one he was looking for was at the end of the hall, the numbers next to it seemed to mock him as he walked towards it.

Park Chanyeol, an almost eighteen year old boy, who didn’t manage to find himself a boyfriend or even a date. Or a fuck in the lunch break like Jongin did.

But he was romantic which meant coming here was the strangest thing he ever had done. And the most repelling thing too.

Nonetheless he stopped in front of the door. What was he supposed to do? Knock? Walk in?

He quietly cursed and tried to remember what the lady downstairs had told him.

Go up, look for the room and wait for him. Right. 

 

He carefully reached for the doorknob and felt his tummy turn as the door actually opened.

He peeked in but saw nothing, so he stepped in and automatically looked for the light switch.

When the room was lit with dim lights, his jaw dropped. Coming from a wealthy family meant that he knew luxury and he was used to expensive and crazy interior. And he had somehow expected a brothel to look… somewhat shabby.

But this suite was absolutely stunning. Again, a nice wooden floor with red carpets. Tall, huge windows which now where halfway hidden behind long, dark red silk curtains. The next thing he noticed was the tremendous bed. It was more than kingsized and the bedding looked so incredibly inviting, again, red silk sheets. He looked at the rest of the huge bedroom, every furniture piece screaming luxury. He also could tell that the door to the left would lead to another room while the door to the right probably led to a bathroom. The suite looked like something a royal would live in.

Slow music was coming from somewhere and Chanyeol also smelled something he couldn’t quite name. It was a sweet but also sexy smell, something that, if worn by a human, would probably be quite seductive.

 

But when he turned around he got startled. 

There, in the doorframe of the bathroom, stood the most beautiful man he had ever seen.

 

 

 

 

___

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-5 hours before -

 

 

 

„Your customer tonight is the son of the politician Park. You know, the one who was recently in the newspaper for…“, Baekhyun heard his Boss talk but soon let his mind drift off. 

He was still a bit tired today, since he came home late last night. A regular, a rich old guy who absolutely adored him and booked him sometimes for a few nights or a whole weekend, had booked him for a dinner.

Luckily the guy usually didn’t want more than a few nice words and Baekhyun’s beautiful company, always had the most luxurious gifts for him, but he still had kept Baekhyun awake until early in the morning. Not for sexual activities but to complain about his wife. Baekhyun, of course, always told his customers what they wanted to hear. To make them come back, to make them fall even more for him. 

It was his job, to wrap them around his finger, to make them want to book him again and again or to even make them fall in love with him.

Baekhyun had received numerous requests to marry people, to leave this place and live with them. But his contract was strict and he quite enjoyed his life here.

Nice clothes, a lot of money, all the admirers and he loved to be the mysterious beautiful boy. And he was indeed very beautiful. Not only once had he jobs where he had to dress as a woman. And even then everyone got jealous of his looks. He simply was the most beautiful human alive, as his boss always said.

And it was his weapon and the reason why he was able to get the most requests from all. Everyone wanted to see him. And even though they were in an unspoken business, somehow secretive too, even newspapers sometimes dared to write about him. When a customer spilled how stunning he was, how white his skin was, how talented his lips.

Baekhyun could only coldly smile at those compliments. And those idiots paid endless amounts of money to even look at him. To actually fuck him was almost not affordable. Not for a normal person at least. And that made him even more desirable.

 

 

„He is rich, Baekhyun. Incredibly rich. Make sure he wants to come again. The person who booked you was very persistent, a friend of Park. It is a present for his birthday, he will turn eighteen tomorrow. They paid until the morning so you can take your time to fully put your spell on him. They booked the suite, the one on the top floor. Your favorite. No preferences, so just make yourself look as good as always. The friend told us that the boy is still a virgin. So you will have lots of fun.“, his Boss said with a wicked laugh.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

Why did Kris still think he had to tell him how to do his job? Baekhyun was perfect at it. He was a seducer and he loved sex.

He thought this job was very beneficial. He got to do something he liked and got loads of money for it.

Luckily he was also the most important person here, so he slowly but surely got more to say and decide on his own. If he didn’t want a job he was able to say no, could decline the perverted business men who wanted to fuck him on their office tables while their wives picked their kids up from soccer.

 

„Don’t worry. I know what to do. I just can’t believe we have underage kids as customers now. Will he even be fully grown?“, Baekhyun sighed but got up from the seat in front of Kris’s table and with a quick hand movement as a goodbye, he was gone.

 

Him, and all the other boys who worked here, had rooms here. 

Baekhyun and some others also had a separate home, but the newer ones also lived here. 

The house was huge, it was a mansion actually, so there was plenty of room.

And Baekhyun had his own dressing room where he got ready for clients or rested.

His co-worker and friend already was waiting for him when he reached his room.

„Hey, can you lend me that sexy black shirt you wore last week?“, Sehun asked and just followed Baekhyun inside of his dressing room.

„Sure.“, the older one said and plopped down in front of his vanity.

He started applying light, natural make up and felt Sehun’s stare.

„Why are you so cold and moody today again? Did the boss give you a shitty job?“

„No actually not. It’s a young boy, turning eighteen tomorrow, i am his present. Isn’t that cute?“, Baekhyun asked sarcastically and admired himself in the mirror while applying some lightly tinted lip balm.

„What’s with the bitchy look then?“

„Mood swings. Still trying to adjust to not taking this shit anymore.“, he mumbled and pressed his lips together.

It was quite common that people in their business took drugs.

He knew Sehun was still on them, he himself had taken them for quite some while. Nothing crazy, just sweet little pills to keep him going. To keep him and his body awake, to keep him smiley and happy while he had to look always beautiful next to the men who so much loved to look at him.

 

Of course diet was a topic. 

Baekhyun had been here since he was a kid, was trained and educated. And his appearance was adjusted. He was a beauty to begin with but he used to not be allowed to go outside for too much so his skin would stay white, he still to this day followed a harsh diet and work out plan and he regularly got treatments done. To keep his beautiful hands perfect. To keep his skin spotless. To keep his hair shiny, his teeth white and his sunken in cheeks filled out. Basically to stay perfect.

But he was happy. He was enjoying it and had everything he needed. He was healthy and young. And he was earning a lot of money to afford the lifestyle he had. Why not use his stunning looks to fill up his bank account?  
And it was more than he ever thought he would have.

Just sometimes he had this feeling, deeply hidden inside of him that told him, that there might be something else waiting for him. A better life maybe, a life with more sense and point. Something to be happy about when coming home.

 

„Oh shit. Well you are doing quite well, actually. I would totally freak out without them.“, Sehun said and patted the pocket of his jeans, clearly having some stuff with him.

„Yeah. Do you need anything else? I need to get ready and be there before the kid shows up. Gosh, this will be so easy. A virgin! I will probably only have to touch his dick once and he will come.“, Baekhyun chuckled, watched a laughing Sehun leave through the door.

 

Baekhyun shook his head and looked back into the mirror. He gave himself a proud smirk. 

He loved the power he had over men. They were all the same, so easy to manipulate. And Baekhyun was always the better one in this game.

 

 

Later, when he was waiting in the bathroom of the suite he was looking into the mirror again. He made himself look extra sexy today, since he was really in the mood.  
He wore a black, silken robe. And only that.

It’s length reached Baekhyun’s mid-thigh and he had only closed it loosely so it was revealing a lot of his pale and toned chest. He had made sure to oil his body, so it would look even better in the dim lighting. 

His black, slightly curly hair was also falling loosely into his face, the longest parts reaching underneath his ears. He loved to make it look messy but it was just as silky as his expensive robe.

He applied some of his favorite perfume again, made himself smell sexy and seductive.

He was wondering how the boy would look like. He really hoped it would not be an acne-covered and overweight nerd. Why else would a seventeen year old, rich boy still be virgin? He surely could not be good looking. 

Baekhyun knew how those guys were. They were assholes, loved to brag with the money of their parents and thought they owned the world. Baekhyun loved to heat them up but then let them drop when he was out in the clubs in his free time. He just loved to play with men. Especially with dumb men.

And Baekhyun enjoyed this game endlessly, always won it. He was smart and cunning, knew all right words…had the right body language.  Basically he could have everything he wanted. 

 

He tapped some light gloss on the center of his lips and then heard the door. He quickly turned off the lights in the bathroom and waited.  
He loved to do it like that.

Some would wait on the bed, some would make the customer wait… But Baekhyun was special. And he wanted to make sure everyone instantly knew that he was.

He would usually appear when he felt like it, liked to watch the customer a bit before they saw him. Making them pay for their own waiting. Literally.

That’s why he was now standing in the doorframe, hidden in the dark, and was watching the guy look around in the room.

Tall. He was very tall.  
Baekhyun could also tell that his body was good. So no overweight nerd then. 

He rose his brow at the perfect proportions of the customer, eyed his ass and long legs… Why would this guy not find someone for sex? Why did he have to pay for sex? Even if his face would be ugly, a body like this was a great plus. And if his manhood was also that well built, Baekhyun would surely enjoy tonight’s job.

 

The Park son looked around for some more and Baekhyun managed to get a glimpse of his side profile. Very handsome… Baekhyun simple could not find one bad thing about his appearance. His ears were a bit too big but it was somehow cute… Also he was dressed nicely, a leather jacket from a designer he recognized, had those wonderful manly hands… Baekhyun couldn’t wait to take the guy’s virginity.

 

The boy then turned around and froze when he saw Baekhyun standing there, eyes growing huge and eyeing him from head to toe. Baekhyun had to lightly smirk.

He knew what effect he had on men so he let the birthday boy stare at him a bit longer before stepped closer.

„Park Chanyeol is it?“, he asked with his melodic, sultry voice and slowly walked closer, hips swaying while he did so.

The boy just nodded, still speechless as it seemed, and Baekhyun just gave him a smile. 

It would be so easy to have fun tonight. This customer was exactly his type, so he for sure would not have to play too much.

 

 

 

 

___

 

 

 

 

 

 

Endless long legs.

Milky, white skin. 

Silky black hair. 

Reddish lips and ever so slightly black framed eyes.

The most ridiculous good looking body, with a tiny waist and so delicate shaped limbs. Hands…. those hands. 

The skin he was showing, the naked chest, this tiny piece of clothing almost slipping off his shoulders. 

A sparkly earring in his left ear, complimenting his pearly skin tone.

A beautiful mole above those sexy lips, which curled teasingly upwards. 

Such a seductive scent as he came closer.

Chanyeol gulped. This boy was indeed more beautiful than he had ever imagined.  
He suddenly got more nervous. How should he be able to stay cool around someone like that? Just the way he looked at him made his knees wobbly.

 

And, oh god, his voice. 

It was so smooth, so sexy… Chanyeol felt like kneeing down, bowing for this guy and giving him the world and more. He could not believe this man would sleep with him. Could not believe this boy was hidden from the world. It should be illegal to hide his beauty like that.

He was unreal. Like an awoken painting. Unlike anything he had ever seen.

Chanyeol would pay a lot of money to just look at him again.

 

He nodded.

His name coming from the beautiful man, made him almost choke on his breath. 

This beautiful boy in front of him was a whore, a noble one, but Chanyeol not once thought about that as the beauty reached for his wrist and pulled him towards the other room, and towards a black leather couch, pushed him on top of it.

Chanyeol could not stop stare at him in awe, didn’t even realize the snacks and drinks on the table at first. 

Only when the boy gave him a glass of champagne he slowly came back to his senses.

„You are… so… so beautiful.“, he managed to say and almost dropped his glass at the look this man was giving him. Confidence. Such a strong confidence was radiating from him and that made him even sexier.

„I know. But tonight is not about me… It is about you… And your birthday. We are allowed to celebrate together.“, the man said and clinked glasses with him, only took a small sip though.

Chanyeol took a bigger gulp. He definitely needed a bit of alcohol to calm himself down.

He shivered as the boy moved closer, put those long, stunning and hairless legs above his lap and rested one hand on Chanyeol’s chest. 

The closeness made Chanyeol so hot.

„What… What is your name?“, Chanyeol asked and found himself lost in those beautiful eyes.

„You can call me whatever you want. I will be what or whoever you want.“, the smooth voice answered, slim hand stroking his chest.

Chanyeol was never happier about his faint abs than now, wanted the boy to touch muscles. 

The answer had something so sexual about it…

„No… please, your real name. Can i know it? I want to know it…“, he asked and put the glass away after he had finished it. He saw short amusement flicker in the boy’s eyes but with a blink of his eyes it was gone.

„Baekhyun. My name is Baekhyun.“, he answered and Chanyeol believed him.

„A beautiful name for a beautiful man.“, he said and unsurely put his hand on Baekhyun’s slim thigh. He was skinny but not too thin. He was perfect. With curves on all the right places, seemed fit and also muscular… Chanyeol’s mouth was watering. 

Baekhyun managed to make his dick go hard only by looking like this. Without any touching or talking… It was impressive.

 

„Don’t be shy. I am all yours tonight.“, Baekhyun purred into his direction and Chanyeol could feel a blush spread across his own cheeks.

„I.. i just want to say that my friends booked all of this. I… i would never… want to use you just for my needs.“, Chanyeol said and looked at those beautiful facial features. It was a shame. This beauty was kept hidden here and got paid to have sex with strangers. Maybe he did enjoy it but Chanyeol somehow felt sorry for him, somehow saw something in his eyes that told him that he was not truly wanting this.

Maybe he was overthinking again.

 

„Why don’t we just talk?“, Chanyeol suggested which had Baekhyun rise his left eyebrow. 

„You want to talk? With me?“, Baekhyun asked and obviously didn’t agree to Chanyeol’s idea. Seconds later he was seated on Chanyeol’s lap and had both hands on his chest, gave him this oh so sexy look. 

„Yes!“, Chanyeol said and kept his hands to himself. He had a hard time not thinking about how only so little fabric was separating their naked bodies.

„From where are you? Since when are you here? How old are you? What’s your favorite color?“, Chanyeol asked and gulped by Baekhyun’s sassy smile.

„I will answer one question at a time. Deal?“, Baekhyun said and Chanyeol couldn’t help but nod. He would probably agree to everything Baekhyun would ask him to do. 

„Okay. My favorite color is blue. Navy blue. A royal, rich, navy blue. Elegant and beautiful, just like i am.“, Baekhyun answered, not even coming off as arrogant as he said it, and his pretty fingers found their way to Chanyeol’s neck, who shivered because the boy played with his hair there.

 

„Why don’t you take off your top? So i can massage you a bit. You look a bit tense. Come on, show me your nice body and lay down on the bed.“, Baekhyun said after a while of gently strokes and another glass of champagne. 

Chanyeol, finally feeling a bit more relaxed now, nodded. 

Again, he could not possible decline anything this beauty demanded him to do. 

 

His fingers shivered a bit when he threw away his leather jacket and  opened his own button up, closely watching Baekhyun following his every move with his eyes.

The sexual tension was growing by the second and he wondered if it was only because of Baekhyun being who he was, or if it was because they had great chemistry. But he felt like it was the second. 

 

Topless he lay down on the bed, back facing Baekhyun now, and he was glad he could close his eyes for a bit and give them a rest. Baekhyun’s appearance was really blinding and mind blowing.

 

The bed shifted slightly next to him and he gasped quietly as some oil dribbled onto his back. Warm hands were placed on his skin and he groaned as Baekhyun started to massage him. Shit, the boy knew how to use those hands. If only a back massage by him felt like this, he wondered how…

No. He didn’t want to use this boy like that. He wanted to treat him better than all the other men did.

Chanyeol frowned into the pillow.

There were a lot of men who were allowed to do this with Baekhyun. To be with him, to get touched by him and to spend hours talking to him. Why the hell was he feeling jealousy build up inside of him?

 

„Tell me, Chanyeol, what do you like to do? What are your hobbies?“, Baekhyun’s calming voice asked.

„I… I like to hang out with my friends, play video games, work out… But my biggest hobby is music. I would actually love to study it after i finish school but…“, Chanyeol stopped. He really sounded like a loser.

„But? Go on.“, Baekhyun said and found a very tense spot in his back.

„But… my father is against it. He wants me to follow his steps or at least become a lawyer or something this nature. He thinks music or any form of art is a waste of time.“, he explained and sighed. 

It was true. He really could not be whom he wanted to at home. His father manipulated his life in every aspect. He was just glad he was allowed to decide who were his friends on his own.. everything else was controlled by his father. Another reason to finally move out.

 

„It’s not. Music is great…“, Baekhyun said and Chanyeol couldn’t help but wonder if the other liked to sing or play an instrument too.

„Do you enjoy it too?“, he dared to ask.

„Mh… i already answered something about myself this time but i am in a good mood. So yes, i do. I like to sing. I also know a little bit of piano… I want to learn more though.“, Baekhyun told him and Chanyeol smiled against the bedding. It sounded like the real Baekhyun came through for a moment. 

 

„Uh… you are so tensed.“, Baekhyun then said and the movements of his hands started to feel different. Even more smooth and somehow sexier. And they went lower.

„Do you want me to release some stress for you?“

Chanyeol gulped at that question and glanced over his shoulder.

„Do i..?“, he asked which made Baekhyun chuckle.

„You’re cute, Chanyeol. Turn around and relax, will you?“, Baekhyun said.

Chanyeol did as he was told and turned around, lay down on his back. 

His breathing became irregular only by looking at Baekhyun’s seductive facial expression, by his sultry eyes, by the bit of skin that was revealed. 

Just by looking at him like this he could feel his dick react, his pants getting uncomfortably tight.

 

His breath hitched again as Baekhyun’s skilled hands massaged down his chest. 

He got more and more nervous the closer the hands got to his crotch and he bit his lip as the beautiful boy started to undo his belt. But Baekhyun’s look he had on his face, just the way he stared down at him made it so much more exciting and on turning.. Chanyeol was absolutely weak for him.

And he felt so special, it felt like he had known Baekhyun forever and at the same time he didn’t know anything. All he knew was that this boy was abnormally beautiful and that his stunning hands were all over him.

 

Chanyeol felt his pants being removed. 

Only in his underwear he felt the silken bedsheets underneath his legs now as well, felt now soft it was against his skin.

And Baekhyun suddenly lowered his upper body and a small, almost shy kiss was pressed on top of his belly.

„Such a great body…“, the boy whispered so quiet that Chanyeol thought he wasn’t maybe meant to hear it.

 

Long, delicate fingers found their way to Chanyeol’s waistband and pulled the last piece of fabric down, revealing a pretty proudly standing erection.

Baekhyun’s tongue clicked.

„Awww, look at you saying you only want to talk. When you are this needy. Has anyone ever touched you?“, Baekhyun asked and started to massage Chanyeol’s lower belly and upper thighs, slowly but dangerously coming closer to his erection.

Chanyeol nodded.

Yes, he had received some hand jobs and even a blowjob once, but it was not worth mentioning. Since it had also been girls who did it. Before Chanyeol was sure about being gay.

 

But never ever had a man touched him. And surely not a beauty like this one in front of him.

And he somehow felt like, or at least hoped, that Baekhyun’s enjoyed his company too.

Just the thought of this beautiful boy having to do something he didn’t want to broke Chanyeol’s heart. 

But before he could even properly think about it the hands reached his hard dick.

He tried to hold back his moans at Baekhyun skillfully started to massage him, started to move his hands with the perfect pressure and even fondled with his balls.

„Don’t hold back.“, Baekhyun almost chirped before he let his tongue join his fingertips.

Chanyeol had never felt something like this before. The boy was doing magic down there and he felt ashamed as this familiar heat started to build up in his lower stomach way too quickly.

„B-Baekhyun..“, he groaned and reached down to fist his hair, to gently pull him away. It was getting a bit much and he was feeling overwhelmed by how good the other made him feel.

„Mh… don’t worry. When i am finished with you, you will be able to last a lot longer.“, Baekhyun smirked up at him and then painfully slowly licked his whole length, starting from the base and stoping at the tip. This sight made Chanyeol moan deeply again and he couldn’t hold back anymore and came. Way too fast but Baekhyun was also way too skilled.

„Ah… i am sorry…“, he panted and watched how Baekhyun actually licked up everything neatly. And he even managed to seem so happy about it, like it was the best thing that could have entered his mouth.

„For what, baby? It was just round one.“, he winked and sat up, gently stroked Chanyeol’s legs up.

„Such a nice dick. I think it’s the nicest i have ever seen.“, Baekhyun complimented him and then crawled up to sit on his lap again.

Chanyeol wasn’t sure if it was part of the job to tell him that but he believed it. And he was feeling a bit manlier now. And he surely wanted to impress Baekhyun.

 

Chanyeol managed to moved a bit backwards so the pillow was supporting his back and he was able to admire Baekhyun’s beauty a bit better. But then the gorgeous boy leaned closer and this amazing scent hit him again. He almost felt delirious as Baekhyun started to nibble on his neck. What was this guy doing to him? Had there been drugs in his drink before?

 

„Don’t you want to see me naked? You haven’t tried to undress me yet.“, Baekhyun asked, sitting up again and having a pout on his unbelievable beautiful face. Chanyeol blinked at him. A cute Baekhyun was something he liked as well he realized… Baekhyun was just perfect. And more than just his type.

„I… yes i would love to.“, Chanyeol truthfully answered and gulped as Baekhyun let out a happy smile and then reached for his own shoulders where he smoothly pushed off the robe. 

Pale shoulders were revealed and Chanyeol realized how perfect even Baekhyun’s collarbones were. He felt he wish to lick them, to leave a hickey on the white skin.

Baekhyun’s naked upper body was as if he had been drawn by gods. His proportions were unreal and his muscles so perfectly placed and defined… Chanyeol wondered how this boy was not a top model. It was a shame that he had to keep his beauty in this place.

„You are allowed to touch me, you know.“, Baekhyun teased and Chanyeol reddened again.

„You are just so beautiful i… i didn’t dare to… „, Chanyeol whispered but now placed his hands on this tiny waist. It was ridiculous that a man was able to have a body like that. And Chanyeol caught himself thinking how amazing Baekhyun would look in female clothing.

 

„Your skin… is so soft… Wow.“, Chanyeol said as he looked at it. Even Baekhyun’s long, slender arms were hair and spotless. There was seriously no single imperfection on this guy’s body.

He slowly moved his hands, started to explore Baekhyun’s upper body. He stroked the chest, the firm and flat belly, the strong but slim arms, the rosy nipples… and the travel of his hands ended on Baekhyun’s hips. Where he ever so slowly pushed away the rest of the robe, which made Baekhyun smile this wicked, cocky smile, which made him look so sexy and manly.

„Ah-ah. I think we should take a bath together now. You can reveal my body there, what do you think? Shared baths are so sexy and sensual“, Baekhyun said with a wink, stopped his hands from removing the fabric and got up, walked to the bathroom only with the black robe around his now swaying hips.

Chanyeol licked his lips at this sight. Unreal. This guy was just unreal.

 

 

 

 

___

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun had prepared the nicest bath oils. Hot water was now running into the huge bathtub, foam was building up and the oils made the still clear water extra shiny.

 

He smiled to himself.

Chanyeol was so different from every customer he ever had. He was so polite, so gentle and shy… And he wanted to talk. Get to know him. Ask him questions. 

It was incredibly cute.

 

„Bath is almost ready!“, Baekhyun yelled to make Chanyeol come to the bathroom now too.

The shy, tall male slowly came in, still naked, and looked only at him. Baekhyun was used to always being admired but Chanyeol’s stares were different. He looked at his eyes instead of his body. It almost made him feel shy too. Almost. 

Baekhyun had lit candles so the light in here was very soft and complimenting. Chanyeol’s naked body looked so sexy. Baekhyun actually felt his insides tickle at the sight of him. Actually could feel himself get horny, which barely happened at jobs. 

He couldn’t wait for this amazing dick to be inside of him. His own thoughts made him chuckle quietly.

 

„Sit in.“, Baekhyun demanded and watched how Chanyeol did as he was told and sat in, eyes never leaving Baekhyun’s eyes and lips.

Baekhyun reached for the belt of his robe, which was the only thing that was still holding the fabric in place. And he loosened it and let it fall before coming closer and joining his client in the bathtub.

Judging by Chanyeol’s face he was having a hard time again. Literally.

 

„Like what you just saw?“, Baekhyun teasingly asked and went back onto Chanyeol’s lap and started to put water on his shoulders. A nice bath was something so erotic. And Baekhyun’s only allowed certain people to join him in the bath even though it was his secret kink somehow.

Chanyeol only nodded which made Baekhyun chuckle again.

„Why are you so shy? You should use your time with me.“, he said and stroked the strong, broad shoulders and bit his lip. He loved the manly body of the other. He had to collect himself and calm down a bit or otherwise he would jump the hot teen boy. But he was supposed to be seductive, mysterious and sexy. And not needy and impatient. 

 

„You know my friends only told me today that their present for me is… well is you. But i never really was someone who lived like that. Who would party hard, use money for sex or… well be excessive. And by all respect, i never wanted to support something like that. I always thought everyone gets forced into a job like this… but… but seeing you is not what i expected. You are so… unreal. I feel like this is all a dream. And i am overwhelmed.. I don’t know how to behave right, how to treat you appropriately… I don’t want you to feel like i am using you. Because that is not what i want.“, Chanyeol said and Baekhyun stared at him. Never had anyone ever said something like this to him…

„Also… you are so stunning. I feel so honored to… you know. To be allowed to be with you. But i am not sure if i am able to treat you like you should be treated… you are worthy you know. I don’t want you to feel any less or something like that…“

Baekhyun actually felt touched by those cute words. To hide his watery eyes he turned around to grab some soap.

Within a minute of being with him had Chanyeol already managed to find his weakness. Feeling worthless even though men payed thousands to spend time with him. To be touched by him.

But at the end of the day he was unloved. And trapped. And broken.

 

Baekhyun turned around with a wide smile and soaped Chanyeol up.

„Don’t worry! I told you to relax. It is your birthday soon. And it is my task to take care of you, make you happy and make you feel special.“, he coed and washed the toned body. 

 

And it actually didn’t feel like a job for once. 

 

The sexual tension between them grew more and more.

Baekhyun not often felt turned on by the his clients. But Chanyeol was so sexy even though it was obvious that he was not aware of it. And just the way he looked at him… Baekhyun liked it.

He took his time to wash the boy’s arms, his chest and shoulders… and eventually leaned in for a short kiss on his lips.

Baekhyun didn’t have to kiss, never actually did it when he was doing a job. But just somehow he had forgot that this was a job and craved to kiss Chanyeol. So he did it. And Chanyeol wouldn’t know that Baekhyun usually didn’t kiss clients anyways. 

 

Chanyeol’s kisses were amazing. Even though he lacked in practice his lips still moved perfectly against his own. They were plump and soft and fit so well on Baekhyun’s lips.

Baekhyun was still on Chanyeol’s lap and started moving his hips a bit. He was really getting a bit impatient and he had to remind himself that he was at work. If it would have been his free time he would have jumped this cute boy right away… But he had to drag it out, had to make Chanyeol stay as long as possible. And make him want more and give him the full experience.

 

Chanyeol’s deep groan broke their messy kiss and Baekhyun licked his lips while slightly grinning at him.

His grin grew wider when Chanyeol’s hands reached for his hips under water.

„Do you mind it? Me touching you?“, Chanyeol asked. Such a polite cutie.

„No… Touch me as much as you want. I am yours tonight, remember?“, Baekhyun whispered and grabbed Chanyeol’s hands to move them to his own butt. 

Chanyeol groaned again and squeezed his globes which made Baekhyun grin again. „Feels good, doesn’t it?“, he asked and leaned in to nibble on Chanyeol’s lower lip.

„Let’s move back to the bed again… so you can touch me some more there. And see more of me.“, he purred and placed another sinful kiss on Chanyeol’s sweet mouth.

 

Baekhyun wrapped his perfectly curved hips in a towel and gently dried Chanyeol’s sexy, tall body. He licked his lips again at the sight of him, at the nakedness of his underage customer. 

And Chanyeol slowly seemed to loosen up a bit, probably partly because of the alcohol but also because he was feeling good in Baekhyun’s company. Of course he did, Baekhyun was treating him like a king.

 

Baekhyun moved the bedsheets aside and told Chanyeol to lay in. He allowed the tall guy to remove his own towel and soon was laying next to him while slowly stroking his toned stomach.

 

Soft kisses were being shared again, slowly turning into more heated ones… Baekhyun couldn’t hold back and sucked on Chanyeol’s tongue, hand dangerously close to his middle again.

But he still had to do a little bit of a show. 

A short glance at the watch told him that it was almost midnight so he sat up again. His plan was to make Chanyeol come exactly when he was turning eighteen, at twelve o clock. And Baekhyun, of course, could do that. Could time it like that and could handle men’s bodies like that.

 

He gave Chanyeol an intense stare. Still sitting on top of the guy he slowly rose his own fingers to his own mouth and started licking and sucking them. Basically wetting them, while making sure to look sexy and irresistible. And Chanyeol’s horny stare told him that he liked it. 

Baekhyun moaned against his lips, moved his hips against Chanyeol’s growing middle and started to touch himself. Not his own erection but everywhere else, made sure that Chanyeol could see where he touched himself. How he stroked his own chest, pinched his own nipples and scratched his own skin. 

 

When happy with how wet his fingers were he turned around, leaned slightly forward, lowered his upper body to push his behind up in the air and reached for it, slowly entering those coated, long fingers.

A real moan escaped his lips, something he could also perfectly play and fake to please his clients. But he was really that horny for that guy. And he was really wanting him so bad right now.

He shamelessly prepared himself on top of Chanyeol, making sure the boy could see everything. And when he looked over his shoulder, gave Chanyeol a sexy look he saw how overwhelmed the guy was. 

Baekhyun had to hold back a low chuckle and finished stretching himself. Chanyeol’s shy hands all over his hips and thighs.

 

When finished he turned around again, sat up straight and lazily massaged Chanyeol’s erection. The atmosphere was so thick, so heavily filled with lust and impatience but Baekhyun still kept playing with time. Chanyeol’s breath was going fast and uneven and Baekhyun knew that he was this close to losing it.

„It’s not even your birthday yet, but should we practice? So we can do the real, birthday celebration sex later?“, he suggested with a cheeky smirk and pushed the fingernail of his thumb into the slit of Chanyeol’s dick to tease him. The tall male underneath him squirmed and nodded. Baekhyun grinned. Of course, he had made this guy melt like butter too. Nobody could resist Baekhyun.

 

He slowly lowered himself and pressed a short but sexy kiss onto the full lips.

„Usually being allowed in without a condom costs extra… But i won’t tell anyone.“, he breathed against Chanyeol’s mouth. At those words he had reached for the hard dick, situated it perfectly and sat on top, feeling the proud thing enter him fully. 

Chanyeol’s cock was amazing. Baekhyun had seen quite a lot already but Chanyeol’s probably was his favorite.

And since the boy was still a virgin he wanted to make it extra special for him, make it feel extra nice. And Baekhyun just was really needy.

 

Chanyeol’s hands gripped his hips again, he started to moan loudly. Baekhyun loved how he managed to overwhelm the boy with his actions and words, loved how purely he moaned.

And those deep groans… Baekhyun surely loved the deep voice.

 

He moved on top of him rhythmically, circled his hips skillfully. And it was so good. Baekhyun didn’t even remember the last time he had enjoyed sex this much.

 

Chanyeol, again, didn’t last that long but Baekhyun didn’t care. The boy was a virgin and also the paying client, so who was he to judge.

„S-Sorry… you… you didn’t even come yet.“, Chanyeol apologized and Baekhyun again got a bit taken aback. This boy really cared about him it seemed…

„This night is all about you. Don’t worry about me…“, Baekhyun purred and lifted his butt, immediately felt Chanyeol’s milky juices leave his body.

„No that’s not right… You should feel pleasure too! Also you’re still hard…“, Chanyeol insisted.

„Mhh… so you want me to come too? Well…“, Baekhyun smirked, reached for his own middle and started to jerk himself off while still sitting on Chanyeol.

„Watch me come then…“, he sexily breathed and let his head fall back into his neck while he presented himself like this. He felt Chanyeol’s eyes all over him, felt the growing erection underneath him… oh how much he loved the libido of young men.

 

He got surprised by his client again.

Chanyeol reached for Baekhyun’s dick and did the work for him.

Baekhyun let him and just enjoyed it, again felt like it was not a job where he was at.

Of course, some clients liked to touch him and play around with his body… But it usually was him who took care of them. To touch him also cost extra, to be allowed to lick his body too. Baekhyun’s pleasure was expensive fun for all those kinky bastards.

 

He shamelessly moaned as he came all over Chanyeol’s hand. The guy had done an amazing job which made Baekhyun smirk at him.

„Did you practice this? On yourself?“, he teased and laughed because of Chanyeol’s red ears.

He pressed a lovely kiss onto those lips again but then paused. Why did he just do that? Why did he behave as if he was with a lover in his free time? He quickly told himself to get the fuck over it.

 

„Let’s have some champagne. It’s midnight soon.“, he said to distract Chanyeol, but most importantly himself, and wandered off.

He stayed naked and brought back the already opened champagne bottle and their two glasses and filled them to the brim.

Chanyeol had meanwhile sat up and thanked him for the beverage.

„Wow i… just lost my virginity.“, the boy said and Baekhyun cooed at his cuteness.

„We will repeat it… as soon as you’re eighteen.“, he said and reached for Chanyeol’s arm to gently stroke it.

„I didn’t think this would feel so good.“, Chanyeol also admitted and the professional smiled at those words. Cute. The boy was just so cute.

He rose his glass and drank half of it. He actually should stay sober during jobs but the amount of feelings confused him. He usually switched to a cold mode while working, turned every single feeling off. It was as if Chanyeol tickled them out of their dark, secret hide away. 

 

„You are so beautiful, wow…“

Baekhyun smiled, honestly smiled. He was used to compliments but he especially liked those coming from Chanyeol. He didn’t really know why.

„You are pretty handsome yourself.“, he cockily said with a confident smile to not show any insecurities. He could not let Chanyeol have the power here… Baekhyun needed to stay in the leading role, he was the one who should confuse other people and make their hormones go wild. Not the other way around.

And again Baekhyun was horny for that guy. 

Also a new feeling.

 

 

 

Baekhyun let the boy rest for a bit, massaged and stroked his body, loved to feel the muscular arms and back, even massaged his butt at one point. Chanyeol’s body was great in his eyes.

 

But midnight came and so did Chanyeol’s birthday.

A servant delivered a tiny cake to the suite. 

Baekhyun, in the black robe again to accept the cake, brought it to the bed and even lit a candle for him. He watched Chanyeol blow the candle out and even if he usually was so annoyed by cheesy stuff like this, he was so happy to be able to congratulate him like this. What the hell was wrong with him?

 

He allowed the other to eat a bit of cake, of course ate none himself, until he pushed him back into the bed again.

„What’s a position you have always wanted to try out one day?“, he whispered and licked some chocolate off Chanyeol’s lips.

„Can i really say that…?“

„You can. I will allow you one wish… And i bet it’s not that crazy.“

„Actually… What you did before was it. Riding… But i always really liked the idea of doggy style too…“

Baekhyun smirked. He loved doggy style.

Without saying anything he undressed again and moved away from him, just to knee down in the huge king-sized bed. He lay down his upper body flat on the bed and just kept sticking up his ass like this.

„Consider your wish to be granted.“, he said and already breathed irregularly against the bedsheets. It was as if he had taken the drugs again. His body kept going on it’s own and his mind was so willing… It was fun to be with Chanyeol. 

And as Chanyeol caressed his butt, kneeled behind him and pushed in he had to silently admit to himself that he loved to be around this guy.

 

 

 

 

___

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol absolutely was whipped.

He had never expected this night to turn out like this. With his head in the clouds and hearts in his eyes.

It was three in the morning and their time was over now. Baekhyun’s job was over now.

 

Chanyeol panicked. He really had forgotten where he was. Had forgotten that it was Baekhyun’s job to do all this. That his friends had paid for it.

Chanyeol felt like puking his guts out.

 

Baekhyun was so beautiful. And beautiful wasn’t even good enough to describe him. The word to describe Baekhyun’s beauty still had to be invented.

And his laugh.

Good lords, his laugh. His smile. His voice. His touch. His wicked body.

Chanyeol suddenly believed in love at first sight.

 

„I need to see you again.“, he blurted out after he was dressed. Baekhyun, how again in his black robe, just smiled at him, almost happiness dancing in his eyes.

„I am always here. You know how to see me again.“, he answered and Chanyeol heart skipped a bit. Of course. He could book him again.

„I will. And next time we will talk.“, he said, pressed a kiss on Baekhyun’s lips and left. 

 

And he didn’t care. 

He didn’t care what Baekhyun was or why he had slept with him.

Chanyeol knew that Baekhyun had enjoyed it too, saw how happy he had been.

Chanyeol secretly hoped he had been his favorite customer so far.

 

He walked right to the secretary and asked to see the beautiful Baekhyun again.

The lady told him that he was completely booked out and she could only fit an hour into his schedule for next week. Chanyeol told her to put them into the most innocent room they had.

 

While walking home he grinned like an idiot. 

He suddenly felt so happy.

 

 

 

 

___

 

 

 

 

After the birthday boy had left Baekhyun walked back to his dressing room and put his normal clothes on. Some jeans, trainers and a black hoodie, paired with a leather jacket.

He wasn’t living far from here so he usually walked but tonight he opted for a taxi, since it was pretty late. Or early in the morning to be exact.

 

When he arrived at home he instantly hopped in the shower, made himself a cup of tea and sat in his favorite spot in his flat.

The window of his living room.

He sat on the wide windowsill, opened it and enjoyed the last hours of the night.

He lit a cigarette and stared at the sky.

Emptiness. This was what he felt as soon as he was home alone. As soon as those foreign hands were gone.

As soon as those compliments went silent.

 

He sighed.

But tonight he felt different. He still had a small smile on his lips.

Park Chanyeol…

The boy didn’t leave his mind like other clients usually did.

He put down the mug and reached for his phone.

He googled the boy and lit a second cigarette while he read a bit about his family online.

Super rich family. One bigger sister.

Baekhyun didn’t look at any pictures, too scared of seeing Chanyeol’s face and missing him.

What was wrong with him? He didn’t even believe in love, never trusted anyone. He just didn’t believe in staying with only one person. Also someone like Chanyeol would never want him anyways. He was a filthy whore after all.

 

Baekhyun threw his phone away, now angry at himself for getting sad because of a guy he didn’t even know. Because of a guy who was years younger than himself and was the exact opposite of himself.

Loved by a family, life full of possibilities and chances. 

 

He groaned and finished a third cigarette.

His dinner and breakfast.

 

Baekhyun went to bed feeling light headed, feeling sorry for himself and angry at Park for confusing him like that.

 

Luckily he had a day off next day.

 

Enough time to think about this lovely giant.


	2. Chapter 2

„Shit this place really is amazing.“, Kim Jongin said as he let himself fall onto Chanyeol’s new leather couch. 

„But now finally tell me how your night with the most beautiful man in Asia went? And i want details. Did you secretly take a picture maybe? Is he really that beautiful? Was he good? Did he suck you off nicely? Don’t tell me you backed out last minute, you have been quiet about it the whole time.“

Chanyeol sighed and sat down as well.

Three days have past since his birthday night. He hadn’t stopped thinking about Baekhyun once. Could not get his beautiful face and body out of his mind, his laughter… 

„No i didn’t… it was great, really. At first i really was unsure about it but as soon as i was with him in this massive suite i totally forgot where i was. Or what he was. Gosh, Jongin, i can’t begin to tell you just how beautiful he is. Seriously! His body is… perfect, with curves on all the right places. His skin is so spotless and bright, his hair so silky and shiny… And his face. Believe me when i say you have never ever seen a man like this. I can’t believe he is real! And he is actually so cute! A bit cocky and arrogant but not too much. And so confident which makes him even more sexy… I wish i could have snapped a picture. Maybe next time… I didn’t really have time to think about my phone to be honest.“, Chanyeol blushed. 

„Holy shit you sound like you met the love of your life. So… what did you guys do? Tell me! In case i wanna book him as well.“, his friend smirked.

Chanyeol instantly saw red. Jongin booking Baekhyun? He felt jealousy rise up and tried to control his anger, act like he not totally felt like Baekhyun was only meant for him. 

„He started with a blowjob… he also massaged me, we bathed together and then he rode me. Then i was allowed to take him from behind… And before i left he seduced me again and i fucked him in the shower…. Shit, Jongin, i need to see him again. Not because of the sex… but because of him.“, he quietly admitted.

„He looked so lonely… and almost sad even though he was laughing and in a good mood.“

„Chanyeol, he is a fucking whore. You don’t need to feel bad for him. It’s his job. Gosh, you always were too sensitive.“, Jongin rolled his eyes.

Chanyeol frowned. His best friend had never understood why Chanyeol did not like random fucks or flirting. He was romantic. And apparently an sensitive, whipped guy.

„But… But i really think he enjoyed the time with me too#

. He said so at least… He said he couldn’t wait to see me again…“

„God damnit, Chanyeol! How naive are you? I am sure he has told this exact same line to four other guys since you saw him. I repeat, he is a whore. It’s his job to make you feel special. Come on, stop crushing on him now and get up. Let’s shop a bit, this place is way too empty. You need a second playstation so i can come over for a game night tonight. I think we should order pizza and get drunk. I also have the black card from my dad with me, so maybe we can find some pretty girls i can impress?“, Kai said with a dirty grin.

This time Chanyeol rolled with his eyes.

Jongin didn’t really stick to one gender.

‚Why limit myself?‘, was what he always said.

 

Jongin took him to town in his black sports car and parked for everyone to see.

Even though Chanyeol was just as wealthy, if not even more, he didn’t like showing off like that. But Jongin had been his best friend since kinder garden… So he just lived with it.

„Where is Jongdae?“, he asked as he walked next to Jongin, who wore black sunglasses and looked so damn good with it. Chanyeol always felt like the ugliest and most unimportant guy ever next to him.

„Trying to get into Minseok’s pants again. Gosh, when will this idiot finally stop running after that dude? He is way too old for some fun anyways.“

Chanyeol laughed and hit Kai’s shoulder in a friendly way.

„Will you ever be nice?“

„I am nice! Look over there, this pretty girl. I will show you how nice i am.“, he smirked and just walked over to her.

Chanyeol sighed. But he was used to this anyways. The forever flirting Jongin, always trying to get a good fuck or at least blowjob. The amount of times he had accidentally run into his best friend getting blown was ridiculous.

 

He waited for his friend and while he did so he observed the people walking around.

Most of them were busy talking to someone or staring into their smartphone, no one really payed attention to him.

And he started to compare people to Baekhyun.

The boy across didn’t even look half as pretty.

The girl in red, sitting on the bench, was ugly compared to him.

The tall guy next to him had short legs if he thought of Baekhyun’s, even though the beauty was much shorter.

Nobody was as good looking as Baekhyun. 

Nobody excited him as much. Nobody even made him remember their faces.

But Baekhyun did.

And he saw him not only in his head but also on the street.

„You’re slowly turning crazy, Chanyeol…“, he muttered to himself.

But the more he looked at the black head in the crowd the more excited he got.

He wasn’t imagining things.

There he was, stunning as he remembered him.

In tight, ripped skinny jeans, a simple black turtleneck tucked into it, showing off his waistline and hips.

Stylish and expensive looking shoes on his feet, a Rolex on the wrist.

Chanyeol was a bit surprised. 

But why was he even? Baekhyun cost a fortune for a night. Of course he would earn some nice money. Even though his boss probably kept a big percentage of it.

 

Chanyeol smiled as he watched him. A few shopping bags in one hand and cellphone in the other.

Chanyeol told himself to remember the shopping bags so he maybe could buy something there for him as well.

He walked over to him before he could even properly think about it. It was as if Baekhyun was a magnet and pulled him in, Chanyeol felt a force drag him over there.

He smiled wider the closer he got. Even from here he could spot the little mole above his lips and and the sparkly earring.

He didn’t look like a whore at all. Nobody would ever think he was working as one, seeing him like this in the middle of the day. Everyone probably thought he was a model or famous person.

 

„Baekhyun.“, he said as he almost had reached him and smiled wide at him, when the boy turned he looked at him with wide, shocked eyes.

 

 

 

 

____

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun had the day off, only had to work at night today, had to attend a dinner and spend the night in a hotel suite with a regular costumer again. 

But he didn’t want to think about it yet and had decided to drive into town and treat himself.

Of course, he often received pretty gifts but he wanted to spend some time alone, wanted to not be the hoe he was for a few hours.

He had received a nice tip last night, something his boss should not ever know, and he had used it to buy those cool designer pieces he had lusted after for a while.

 

Baekhyun’s taste was expensive. He didn’t like cheap materials, poor fits or nameless brands. He wasn’t cheap after all as well.

 

He walked around in town, carried the shopping bags while fondling with his phone.

Sehun kept annoying him, asking him question about that club they wanted to go to on Friday. In their free time, without any clients or other co-workers.

 

He replied with some rude emojis and smirked against his phone, pushing it into his back pocket again when he heard someone call his same. 

A voice that hadn’t left his mind for days.

Which he kept dreaming about and hoped to hear again soon.

 

He turned around and indeed saw Chanyeol in front of him, smiling at him ever so cutely, clearly happy to see him here.

Baekhyun stared at him in shock.

Why the hell did Chanyeol talk to him? In public? When he was not booked? Was he not ashamed?

Baekhyun gulped as he remembered all those nice words Chanyeol had said in their first night together.

He was different. Chanyeol almost…cared about him.

Not about his body but about his insides, about his feelings and well being.

But Baekhyun was so overwhelmed.

Never ever in his whole life had a client greeted him on the street. Never ever had one even shown that they had known each other.

It was a taboo. And Baekhyun knew he was not allowed to talk, not allowed to show anywhere whom he all knew.

But Chanyeol walked up to him, greeted him. Said his name. 

What the hell was he doing to him?

Why would he, Byun Baekhyun, feel insecure in front of a man?

No, a boy. 

 

Nervousness spread inside of him and he didn’t know how to react at first.

„C-Chanyeol.“, he managed to say after what felt like hours.

‚What the hell do you want?‘, he almost blurted out but didn’t. 

He looked around but saw no one who seemed to be here with Chanyeol.

 

„Hey, how have you been? It’s so nice to see you, wow… You look absolutely amazing.“, Chanyeol said and Baekhyun couldn’t help but smile.  
He was so cute, so shy but he looked so good.

And it was good seeing him too but he could never ever tell him that. Never would he be able to admit, that he couldn’t stop thinking about him.

 

„Thanks.“, he managed to say with a smile and even stared at the floor a bit.

Stared at the floor.

Him.

Byun. Baekhyun. 

Shy. 

Because of a fucking eighteen year old.

 

„It’s nice to see you too.“, he finally said, or more so whispered.

But Chanyeol’s wide smile was worth saying it. He looked so genuinely happy to see him, it really warmed Baekhyun’s heart.

„So… are you out for some shopping? Nice! What did you buy?“, Chanyeol asked and tried to glimpse into his shopping bags, but Baekhyun pulled them against his body. It was a reflex, he was just not used to so much interest in his person.

„Uh.. just some clothes… and stuff.“, he said and looked up at the happy face.

„Chanyeol… why are you talking to me?“, he then finally asked.

„Huh? What do you mean? Why would i not? Do you not want me to? I-i am sorry if… if i bothered you…“, an embarrassed and confused Chanyeol stuttered.

„No it’s just… it surprises me. You know, everyone usually pretends to not know me.“

„What the hell? I mean good for me, i don’t want them to talk to you anyways! But i am so happy that i didn’t have to wait until Thursday to finally see you again! You really won’t leave my head, you know.“

Baekhyun felt his cheeks heat up. Something that rarely happened.

„You booked me again for Thursday?“, he asked and bit his lip. He somehow wished all his jobs could be with Chanyeol. Only with him.

„Yep. Sadly you were only free for an hour. So to prevent this from happening again, i booked all the free days for the coming month!“, he proudly said and Baekhyun stared at him in shock. Did Chanyeol even realize how much money that was? 

„Chanyeol… You…“

„Oh! Oh my! I meant, not to, you know… I want to talk to you. And get to know you! I will just pretend it’s first dates.“, the giant laughed and Baekhyun was speechless.

Chanyeol had booked him. Just to see him? Not to even sleep with him? Just to… talk? Have first dates?

 

„Oh shit, my friend is looking for me.“, Chanyeol suddenly said and waved to some guy. A sexy guy, tan skin and confident smile.

But Baekhyun’s eyes went right back to Chanyeol.

„Chanyeol, won’t you get in trouble for that?“, he asked a bit worried.

„Nope! Don’t worry, okay? Just prepare some facts about yourself for Thursday! Can’t wait!“, he said, reached for Baekhyun’s hand and squeezed it, smiled warmly at him and walked back to his friend. Not without stumbling over something because he kept staring at Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun chuckled and had to smile too. 

It was the first time ever he looked forward to a job.

His first date.

 

 

 

 

____

 

 

 

 

„Who was this?“, Jongin asked.

„Don’t tell me this was him… Holy shit Chanyeol! This guy looked like a model! Like a model who had already been photoshopped! Shit!“, Jongin said and lit himself a cigarette as they walked, tried to look at Baekhyun again but the beauty was already gone.

„Yes, that was him… Shit Jongin, my heart went so crazy when i spotted him in the crowd. Do you think i fell in love??“

Jongin snorted.

„Love? Are you drunk?“, he asked.

„I am serious! Can you please take me serious for a minute? Jongin… i think it was love at first sight. I mean it!!“, Chanyeol said and pulled at his own hair.

„Okay okay, calm the fuck down. You think you fell in love. Alright. But if that happened, what do you want to fucking do? He is a whore. Do you want a boyfriend who gets fucked by plenty of random guys all the time?“, Jongin loudly asked which earned him a few looks from passing people.

„Shut it, Jongin, Be more quiet please. And i know! I know it is crazy! But i swear i fucking feel it. He is the one.“, Chanyeol insisted.

„For fucking’s sake, Chanyeol. You have gone completely mad!“, Kai said and stared at him.

„Who cares! Someone who loves isn’t sane anyways.“, he said and walked to a store. A store he had never been in but he knew his mum had a few bags from there. One of them cost a fortune. And Baekhyun had been carrying a huge shopping bag from there.

„What are you doing? You hate these shops!“, Kai yelled as he followed Chanyeol.

„I need to find something in a rich, royal navy blue!“, he said and stomped in. 

 

 

 

 

 

____

 

 

 

 

„Good job, Baekhyun. Last month was amazing, you got in so much money again. And the Park son booked you again as well. Good. As usual you are doing great.“, his boss said and closed his laptop to look at Baekhyun.

Baekhyun faked a smile and nodded.

„I did my best. As always.“, he said but avoided his look.  
„I know… you are so precious. Come here.“, Kris said and Baekhyun bit his lip as he stood up and walked around the table. His boss had leaned back in his massive leather chair and Baekhyun knew him well enough to know what he wanted.

He sat down on his lap, hands on his shoulders and looked at him, felt his hands on his sides and hips, caressing his curves.

„Everyone loves you so much… you are so unbelievable beautiful, so skilled.“, Kris said and reached for Baekhyun’s cheek to stroke it. 

„So seductive. And you have such a pretty mouth…"

Baekhyun knew what his boss wanted, knew why he had been called here.

 

It was normal for his boss to call boys into his office or bedroom but he especially loved to do it with Baekhyun.

And Baekhyun usually didn’t mind, just told himself it was like being at a job. And it kept his boss happy and willing to give him a good salary. So he would just close his eyes, shut his emotions down and get it over with.

 

But this time he had troubles numbing himself. Chanyeol’s face kept popping up in his mind and he just did not want to get fucked by anyone else today. He simply was not in the mood.

 

He felt Kris staring at him and told himself to get it back together. To calm the fuck down and do his job like he used to.

The hand on his waist wandered to his shoulder and the light push told him enough to know what his boss wanted.

He let Kris push him down onto his knees, right between his legs and faced his reward for doing his job so well.

 

Oh, how much he hated it. To feel so less, so worthless. Being complimented but at the same time used for someone’s perverted fantasies and needs. To always obey and always bury his own needs and rights as a human with feelings. Expect that Baekhyun had trained himself to not have them. To not feel anything.

 

But Baekhyun, in the first time ever, realized he felt like utter shit when he reached for the manhood to show his boss just how good he really was.

 

 

 

 

 

___

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun was, for some reason, nervous as he waited in the room Chanyeol had booked to meet him in again.

He was dressed not as sexy this time. Chanyeol had told the secretary that he wanted Baekhyun to show up in casual clothing, so he did. A pair of nicely fitted jeans, a simple T-shirt and trainers.  
The room Chanyeol had chosen was simple too. The innocent bed room. With book shelves, a kid-like desk and a small bed. There was not much going on in this room and it was usually used for kinky role plays. School uniform stuff. 

 

Baekhyun was sitting on the desk, legs swinging around as he waited. He was ten minutes early and he tried to stop thinking about this as if it really was a date like Chanyeol had said. 

A date. 

Chanyeol was being ridiculous.

Completely naive to think they would have a date here. 

Or a date at all.

And Baekhyun knew Chanyeol meant what he had said. Really meant his own words.

Baekhyun, of course, did have dates. Fake ones though, where the customer wanted to play as if they were on a date. 

But he felt how Chanyeol really meant that this would be their date, and that if he had to, he would even pay for it.

Baekhyun smiled, no, grinned at the thought of it. 

Chanyeol was such a cute and pure guy he couldn’t believe someone like him was coming from such a shitty society. But maybe Chanyeol didn’t enjoy playing the rich kid. Maybe Chanyeol wasn’t like the other wealthy bastards and show offs. Maybe Chanyeol was really a good guy. Maybe Chanyeol was someone who really could make him smile more.

 

 

Someone knocked on the door and Baekhyun felt excitement rush through his body.

And as the lovely giant peeked in, finally entered, he was so happy. So nervous and he could feel something weird in his tummy. 

Suddenly everything made sense. Suddenly he was thinking about the future, simple just thought of one in general. 

And Baekhyun was this close to jump off the table and hug the boy who was now smiling so widely at him, who shyly stood in front of him and seemed to be just as nervous. Only that Baekhyun could hide it and didn’t show any of these feelings on the outside.

 

„Hey.“, he said and stopped the swaying of his legs.

Chanyeol looked very handsome again. Effortlessly. 

He obviously didn’t spend that much time worrying about fashion or hairstyle but he still looked so neat. In some black pants, a hoodie and his fluffy hair.

Of course, Baekhyun spotted the expensive watch on his wrist, probably the only thing about his outfit that showed off his wealth.

But Baekhyun liked that. Baekhyun liked the simple style of the other, liked that he wasn’t wearing clothes that screamed how rich he was. Even though his outfit probably still had been very expensive, someone who didn’t know anything about fashion or designers wouldn’t be able to tell. And that made Chanyeol really likable.

 

And his eyes.

Baekhyun had been thinking about his eyes for the last few days. Nonstop. 

How nice they were, how warm and gentle. And so deep and trustworthy. His smile a little goofy but handsome, his facial features so manly but still pretty.

Chanyeol was just a very attractive guy and Baekhyun was sure, that the other would get sexier the old he would get. And he was also sure, that Chanyeol probably was not aware of his good looks.

 

„Hi, Baekhyun.“, Chanyeol answered and came closer.

„I couldn’t wait to see you again.“, the tall boy said and then just hugged him.

Tightly and innocently.

Baekhyun was a bit surprised and overwhelmed. 

But the hug felt amazing. 

He allowed himself to sink into the hug a bit and enjoy the warmth and closeness of Chanyeol’s body.

And the innocent and non-sexual body contact. Something he was not used to. He did not cuddle with his clients, didn’t hug them or softly kissed them.

It was all just about sex. All about pleasing them. 

 

But Chanyeol held him so closely without Baekhyun feeling suffocated by the feeling of disgust and hate towards the other body. It just felt good. Comforting and nice.

Safe.

 

He sighed as he was released again and looked up at him. And looked into those warm, honest eyes and he felt like crying. He felt as if his heart was awakened , felt as if he suddenly had an explosion of feelings. Feelings he had to hold back or push away for years.

Feelings that were never allowed to even slightly show up.

 

Chanyeol was obviously good in reading Baekhyun’s face because seconds later the huge hands were gently caressing his arms and back, again nothing sexual to it.

„Are you alright?“, the taller one asked and Baekhyun nodded. Of course he was alright. He was just confused and overwhelmed. But he would never tell Chanyeol that he was making him feeling things he never did before.

 

Baekhyun jumped off the table and pulled Chanyeol to the kid bed and sat on top of it, already pulling him closer.

„Ah… wait. That’s not what i want. And i am the customer, so i get to say what we will do, right?“, Chanyeol smiled and got out a piece of paper. A list, it looked like.

Baekhyun stared at him a tiny bit frustrated. Sex was usually something he used to distract himself and numb his feelings further down. But Chanyeol had been serious when he had said he just wanted to talk.

 

„We only have one hour  today so i want to use it cleverly. I prepared a list of things i want to ask you and since i am your customer you have to provide me with honest and correct answers. No lies, i paid for the truth.“, Chanyeol smirked and Baekhyun had to chuckle.

Well, when Chanyeol explained it that way… Baekhyun guessed he was just making his customer happy and pleased with answering everything he was asked.

Even though Kris didn’t want any of his boys to give out any personal information. Or as little as possible at least. Especially Baekhyun, to keep up his value and mysteriousness. 

 

„Okay, first question: How old are you?“, Chanyeol started and Baekhyun smiled because it was just an innocent question.

„I am 22, turning 23 this year.“, he answered.

„Good, brings me to my next question. When is your birthday?“

„May the 6th.“

„How tall exactly are you?“

„174 centimeters.. Why do you want to even know that so specifically?“

„Because i can picture you better standing next to me when you are not even here next time. I know you’re favorite color but what is your favorite food?“

„Actually… just some spicy rice dish.“

„Favorite taste in ice cream?“

„Strawberry. Hey, are you taking notes?“, Baekhyun laughed and tried to peek at the list.

„Research. What’s your favorite scent in a shower gel?“

„Musky scents… or something fresh. But did you know that a musky scent can be an aphrodisiac to most men?“, Baekhyun winked.

„Is that why you smelled so sexy the first time i saw you?“

„Exactly.“, Baekhyun confidentially said and leaned back on his palms and waited for the next question.

„Do you ever switch your earring? Or is this your favorite?“

„I rarely switch it. It’s a very expensive piece, a fully white gold framing with a real diamond. And i am allergic to cheap jewelry. I am not making this up, whenever i try to wear cheap stuff i get an infection.“, Baekhyun pouted.

„But why is it not a gemstone in your favorite color?“

„Nobody ever cared for my favorite color.“, Baekhyun frowned.

„I see. Next question, ever been on holiday?“

„Uhm… not really. There is this one client who used to take me on short trips… But it was not a real holiday for me.“

„Where would you like to go to one day?“

Baekhyun laughed.

„I don’t get a holiday. I would love to go to a nice beach though… But i would never be allowed to.“

„What..? Why not?“, Chanyeol asked, confusion written all over his face.

„Because i am not allowed to be in the sun. I need to stay pale and spotless. Also the sun is damaging your skin very much and i like my nice skin.“, Baekhyun said and wondered why Chanyeol wanted to know all of this.

„I want to ask you something now! What is your favorite color?“, Baekhyun asked.

„Orange. I like bright colors.“

 

It went on like this for the whole hour. They asked each other countless amounts of questions and Baekhyun still could not believe that Chanyeol really had only wanted to talk to him. To get to know him. As if it was a date.

 

When the hour was over Baekhyun felt utterly sad. 

Happy, because he laughed so much and got to know Chanyeol better, sad because their great time was now over and he would have to go to his next job, a job he surely would not enjoy as much.

 

He didn’t know what was wrong with him as he held onto Chanyeol’s hand and hugged him as a good bye.

Chanyeol seemed to be very happy about it, wrapped his arms around Baekhyun and pulled him even closer. 

Baekhyun gasped at the strength in Chanyeol’s hold but wished he would never let go.

 

„I am not allowed to meet customers in my free time but i guess if i would see you coincidentally again i would not have a choice but to talk to you, since i don’t want to anger you and lose a new, regular customer. You know, since i have this weekend off i will, perhaps, be at this club tomorrow night, you know, the big new one in town, which you only get in if you’re very good looking or very rich. I might be there with Sehun and i might be there at around eleven pm, so i don’t know whom i will see there.“, Baekhyun said and looked up at Chanyeol, who seemed to get exactly what Baekhyun was trying to say.

„We just want to dance and drink a bit, no big deal. I will be the sexy one, with the leather pants right on the middle of the dance floor.“, he winked and with that pressed a gentle kiss onto Chanyeol’s cheek and left him. 

Knowing that he was doing something dangerous, fully aware that he would get very much into trouble if Kris would find out. 

But just as he said, it would not be his fault if he would coincidentally meet Chanyeol in a club that was only allowing people between 21 and 35 in. And very rich people. 

 

 

 

 

___

 

 

 

 

 

„You have what? Baekhyun! If Kris finds out you have invited a customer to a private meeting… not only will he rip your head off but he will also make sure this guy won’t be able to see you anymore! Who is it even? Which client would you want to invite anyways? Don’t you get enough dick at work?“, Sehun snorted.

„Shut it. I didn’t invite him, i just told him where i would be. And also i know that it is kinda dangerous to do that, but he is different. It’s the birthday boy from a week ago. Gosh, Sehun, he is just so different. He… he acts as if our meetings are dates. I know what you are thinking but that’s not how it is. He didn’t even touch me last time he booked me! We just talked, he asked me questions about myself, tried to get to know me. I just… feel so happy around him. I feel so special and worthy.. Not like a whore for once. Shit, Sehun. I suddenly feel so much… So much i haven’t ever felt before. I don’t even know how to explain what this guy is giving me… And he even greeted me on the street! I ran into him when i was out shopping two days ago, and he came up to me and fucking talked to me. As if i wasn’t the most disgusting person alive!“, Baekhyun rambled.

„Woah, calm down. I have not seen you this excited in forever! Are you sure you stopped taking drugs? Damn… This guy really worked you up it seems!“, Sehun said.

Baekhyun put his eyeliner away and stared at him.

„I swear to fucking god, that i seriously feel like he cares about me. And i feel so happy and safe around him it’s the best feeling ever.“, he said and went back to putting make up on around his eyes.

They were at his apartment and were currently getting ready for their night out. As planned, Baekhyun wore tight leather pants and a sexy, revealing black button up. In silk. He also wore a silvery choker and rings, wore a sexy perfume and had his hair styled up in a handsome way.

Sehun looked just as hot, ripped skinny jeans, a fishnet top and messy hair.

„Oh god, Baekhyun. Did you fall in love? Oh my god, did you actually fall in love? With a customer? That’s like pretty woman!! Oh my!!“, Sehun said and excitedly clapped his hands.

 

„No. I did not fall in love.“, Baekhyun hissed at the other one. 

„It surely sounds like you did, though.“, Sehun chuckled and took a sip of his cocktail.

Baekhyun sighed and gave in.

„I know! I know it sounds like that but how would this be even possible? I mean it is completely unrealistic to fall in love with me! Also it would not work out anyways. I can’t leave this place and Kris would never let me just ‚because i fell in love‘. Which i haven’t!“, he clarified and sighed again.

„Gosh, what the hell should i do? I get so nervous around him, Sehun. Me! The guy who seduces every fucking man on this planet. The most beautiful man in whole Asia! Gets nervous!! Because of a eighteen year old nerd who lost his virginity in a brothel. I can’t fucking believe it.“, Baekhyun said and angrily threw his eyeliner away.

„Full of yourself again, aren’t we? And also stop drinking alcohol for today, if you’re turning into an emotional mess like this. Calm down, will you?“, Sehun scolded him.

„You are stunning, beautiful and intelligent. No man in the word will ever be able to resist you. But if you really happened to have fallen in love then that’s great. Sad too because it would be really hard to get together with him but also so nice, Baekhyun. Nobody of us usually falls in love. The fact that someone found you in this rotten hell is just so nice, Baekhyun. That someone looked through your cold and sexy facade is even nicer. Just enjoy those new feelings, okay? And if you really will realize that you have fallen in love… Well then we will figure it out together. We will find a way to make you happy. Even if i have to kill Kris myself.“, Sehun said with a proud grin, which made them both giggle.

„Thank you Sehunnie… I swear, i would really lose my mind without you. You really get me.“, Baekhyun sighed and took another shot. Dang, was he nervous because of later.

Would Chanyeol turn up?

Would it be this great again? Would they laugh as much again? Would Baekhyun feel this save and happy again?

 

„What a shame that Luhan can’t join us tonight.“, he sighed and lit a cigarette in front of the window.

„Yeah. He got booked by this European guy again. This westerners really like our little, Chinese beauty.“, Sehun said and strolled over to Baekhyun, stole a cigarette and joined him in front of the window.

They both looked out, enjoyed the nightly breeze and their cigarette.

 

„That’s our taxi down there. Should we go?“, Sehun asked as they had finished their cigarettes and saw the car waiting downstairs for them.

 

„Yeah, let’s go.“, Baekhyun agreed and made his way downstairs with his friend, where they jumped into the taxi.

 

 

 

 

___

 

 

 

 

The club was dark and steamy, the music bouncing off the speakers.

Baekhyun could feel the beat up to his throat, could feel how the rhythm made him want to dance.

 

But he still was standing at the bar with Sehun, observing the people around them.

He had a Gin Tonic in his hand, sipping from it constantly while tapping his foot on the floor.

He was nervous.

His hands were slightly shaking and he was smoking one cigarette after an other.

But he didn’t even want to smell like cigarettes when Chanyeol appeared! If he would appear…

 

„Another one!“, he yelled at the bartender, who had tried flirting to him before, and handed him the empty glass.

He had barely eaten all day long so the alcohol slowly started to affect him. Although he was petite he could drink a lot. But he started to feel a bit tipsy now. But not drunk yet.

 

„Slow down a bit if you want to be able to still have a normal conversation as soon as your crush arrives.“, Sehun chuckled.

„He is not my crush.“, Baekhyun hissed and took a big gulp of his new drink.

„Wow i wonder how he looks like in real life. Since you explained him so sexy and handsome. And tall… Is he really taller than me?“

„Yes he is. And so freaking good looking.“, Baekhyun groaned and pulled on Sehun’s arm.

„Let’s dance a bit.“, Baekhyun said. He really needed to distract himself!

 

On the middle of the dance floor he started to dance, held onto Sehun, sometimes danced alone, but moved his body sexily.

He felt people staring at them, because they were so beautiful, so much more good looking than an average person. So alluring.

Sehun was a great dancer, Baekhyun sometimes even got jealous of it. Also Sehun had a great body. Different than his own, but tall and broad shoulders.

Slim but manly. 

 

Baekhyun had fun dancing, he laughed while he still had his drink in one hand, a new cigarette in the other. 

He ignored everyone who danced against his back, tried to feel up his body. He simply would move closer to Sehun, who would wrap his arms around Baekhyun’s waist and tell the needy guys to get the fuck away from his best friend.

 

Baekhyun was starting to feel a bit exhausted.

He had emptied his drink again and asked Sehun to get him a new one.

But he stayed alone on the dance floor, totally into it as one of his favorite songs started to play.

 

A pair of hands reached for his waist from behind and he felt a tall body being pressed up against his backside.

At first he wanted to yell at this annoying dude but when he looked down he instantly recognized those hands.

He smiled as he was now fully aware of who was dancing behind him right now.

 

Baekhyun pressed his ass against Chanyeol and circled his hip, sexily danced against him.

He moved slow and sensual, tried to seduce him not because it was a job but because he wanted to.

 

At some point he turned around and finally saw him smiling down at him.

„Hey.“, Chanyeol breathed into Baekhyun’s ear and Baekhyun didn’t even let Chanyeol talk any further.

He wrapped his arms around the tall male, tiptoed and kissed him as if there was no tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chanyeol was feeling very nervous as he was getting ready in his apartment.

He wished he would have asked Kai to come along but at the same time he wanted to go there alone, meet Baekhyun alone. Not think about anyone else besides Baekhyun.

So that was what he was doing.

 

This time he had put a lot of effort into his outfit, had styled his hair properly. He really wanted to impress Baekhyun just like he always did with him. 

Chanyeol wore some dark jeans and a white button up, sleeves rolled up. He opted for his favorite watch, wore his hair neatly styled in a comma shape. And he wore a very manly scent.

 

When in the taxi to the club he got a bit unsure. Hopefully they would let him in! 

But he usually only needed to tell them their name and would be let in. Being the son of an important and famous business man and politician clearly had it’s benefits.

He rarely used it but when he needed it, he was quite happy about it.

Like tonight.

Without any problems they let him in, even though he was actually too young to be let in.

 

It was his first time in this famous club so he had to look around at first.

Two levels. The top level allowed the people there to look down onto the dance floor and big bar.

So Chanyeol decided to go up there, was sure he would spot Baekhyun like this easily.

 

He was way too early as he got himself a beer and situated himself at the edge of that indoor balcony thing. The interior looked luxurious and pricy, the people next to him where killing one champagne bottle after the other.

He politely declined some offers by drunk girls, ignored the flirty looks on some twink’s faces.

He only was here because of Baekhyun. And he was so excited and nervous to finally see him again.

 

When he finally did he see him on the dance floor from above. Probably with his friend he had been talking about.

His friend was also stunning, incredible good looking and tall but Chanyeol could not stop his eyes from landing on Baekhyun instead.

He chuckled as he saw how tipsy the boy already was. It was cute to see him laugh so freely.

Chanyeol frowned as he saw the cigarette in Baekhyun’s hand but he had to also admit that it looked sexy… and hot.

 

He finally made his way downstairs and moved through the crowd. 

Baekhyun and his friend were dancing right in the middle and it was quite hard to get through. Also they were swarmed by guys. Chanyeol smiled to himself as he watched how Sehun kept pushing foreign hand’s off Baekhyun’s body.

He would have died from jealousy otherwise.

 

He watched as Baekhyun yelled something into Sehun’s ear and gave him his empty glass. The taller boy left his friend on the dance floor, probably to get a new drink and Chanyeol saw his chance to move closer to Baekhyun but he couldn’t.

He felt frozen in the middle of wildly moving bodies, felt not able to do a single step as he watched Baekhyun dance by himself.

He was just so beautiful.

His long legs in the tight, black leather pants, light reflecting on his curves.

The silken shirt hugged his slim waist and perfectly shaped shoulders so nicely. When he turned around his ass looked so good, so round and firm.

Chanyeol felt his mouth go dry at this sight. 

How was it possible for this guy to always look so freaking good? To look so perfect? To move with so much elegance even though his movements were kind of dirty right now…

 

Chanyeol finally collected himself again and moved forward.

Towards the swaying hips and seductive waistline.

Towards the long legs and beautiful hands up in the air.

Towards the shiny hair and the beautiful jawline. The perfect lips. The pale skin and shiny earring.

Chanyeol couldn’t  help but step behind him, slowly dancing along to Baekhyun’s skillful dancing.

He put his hands on Baekhyun’s waist, pressed himself against the other. Not because he wanted to make him feel like that was all Chanyeol cared about but because he felt so pulled in by the other, felt such a big urge to just be close to him, feel him, touch him.

He felt the body stiffen but suddenly relax again and the way Baekhyun started to move differently told Chanyeol, that he knew whom he was dancing with.

Chanyeol pressed his middle against this teasingly dancing butt and pulled Baekhyun against him, enjoyed the feeling of him.

He had missed Baekhyun so much. Just his laughter and cheeky character. Also his self confidence and proud smirk. Even the sadness in his eyes… Everything.

Chanyeol pressed a kiss into Baekhyun’s sweaty neck and smiled as the boy turned around.

„Hey.“, he breathed into his ear, grabbed his waist and pulled him closer.

He was so heated up from the sexy and seductive dancing of the other. His body reacting too excitedly for his own good.

 

But before he could say anything else or even do anything, Baekhyun had tip toed and kissed him.

And Chanyeol almost lost his mind.

 

This kiss was nothing like the ones they shared. It was filled with lust and hunger, desperation and need.

It was such a sexy kiss, such a needy one but at the same time spoke so much trust and liking.

And Chanyeol was left so breathless after it. 

 

He stared at the smaller guy and saw someone else.

Not the whore who was working in a brothel, not the boy who seduced him and was surprised to talk to him in the streets. It was just Baekhyun. And Chanyeol felt like crying because he let him see it. The real boy who was just having fun like every other young adult in here.

The boy who wanted him just as much as Chanyeol wanted him.

 

„I’ve missed you.“, Baekhyun said into his ear. Chanyeol’s reaction was to pull him closer, to hold onto him like he was afraid someone would snatch him away.

He would not have been able to express his feelings in this very moment. The best way to tell Baekhyun how he felt was to hold him like this, to hold him so close and firm against his own body.

And to kiss him again. Over and over again.

 

Three songs had passed when they stopped their kissing again.

Baekhyun, swollen red lips, a twinkle in his eyes Chanyeol hadn’t seen before, smiled up at him.

Before Chanyeol could do anything Baekhyun had grabbed his wrist and pulled him away from the dance floor.

At first Chanyeol had thought they would maybe go to the bar and get a drink or that Baekhyun had wanted to maybe smoke a cigarette again.

But instead Chanyeol was shoved into a bathroom stall, saw Baekhyun close it and slam him right against the door and attacked his lips again.

Chanyeol could only hold onto his delicate waist and return the kiss passionately.

So that was the difference between the working Baekhyun and the wanting Baekhyun. The private Baekhyun, who carefully chose his lovers.

 

A moan escaped Chanyeol’s mouth as he felt a bold hand on his dick, palming the painful hardness.

Slow and seductive last time - lust driven and naughty this time.

Controlled and planned out versus passionately and impulsively.

Chanyeol absolutely loved the new side he got to know about Baekhyun, but for a second also hoped it was not just because of the alcohol. But Baekhyun’s skilled kissing and handwork told him he was still very well aware of everything he was doing.

 

„I want you to fuck me against this nasty wall. And i want you to do it hard.“, Baekhyun whispered against Chanyeol’s lips. He gulped. Baekhyun dirty talking to him was also new… but such a turn on. He also loved how demanding the smaller one was, even though he clearly would still be the receiving part.

 

Chanyeol’s hands finally came back to life and he let them slide to Baekhyun’s nice behind, squeezed the buttocks and earned a moan from Baekhyun. 

He took that as a go so he moved his hands towards Baekhyun’s belt and opened it, opened the tight leather pants and shoved his hands into the backside, moving the pants downwards while doing so.

No underwear. 

Chanyeol sucked on Baekhyun’s lips as he recalled everything he had learned from pornos and yaoi mangas, found Baekhyun’s entrance with his finger and carefully slid it in.

He felt so naughty but good while doing so, loved the sounds Baekhyun was making, loved the desperate clenching around his index.

But…

„Turn around.“, he said to Baekhyun, his own lust overtaking his mind.

The beauty obeyed, turned around and pressed his chest against the wall while Chanyeol went down onto his knees, spread Baekhyun’s cheeks and replaced the finger by his tongue.

And prepared him surprisingly well.

 

Baekhyun was now a moaning mess and Chanyeol figured he might have found Baekhyun’s favorite way of being stretched. With a long tongue way up his ass, helped out by fingers who curled inside of him.

The needy butt was pushed against Chanyeol’s face and Chanyeol loved the sight he got. Baekhyun shamelessly had pressed his face against the wall, hair messy, bangs sweaty and eyes closed. Sweet moans and mewls escaped his mouth and even now he looked so beautiful.  
With flushed, rosy cheeks and his swollen lips.

„Mh… i’m ready… Chanyeol…“, he groaned and Chanyeol gave the ass another tight squeeze before he got up.

He loved how Baekhyun let himself go, let himself being pleased. And as Chanyeol pushed down his pants, Baekhyun’s hand reached for his hard dick and squeezed it teasingly. Chanyeol’s response was a bite into Baekhyun’s pale neck, which made the other moan again. 

 

And Chanyeol didn’t even think about a condom as he finally pushed inside this sweet tightness.

He was probably dumb for blindly trusting him like that but he was sure of one thing. He was Baekhyun’s whore, not the other way around.

Baekhyun fully had him under his control, fully ruled his actions.

Chanyeol was completely under his spell.

 

As if he had always done it, he started thrusting into his hot tightness, held onto those deliciously curved hips and adored the lust filled face of the other. Baekhyun pressed his chest and cheek against the wall, while he sticked his butt out and against Chanyeol’s deep thrusts.

 

Chanyeol loved how Baekhyun simply did not care if anyone would hear them, he kept on moaning and whimpering while receiving Chanyeol’s thrusts.

 

This time they came together and Chanyeol was very happy about it. He didn’t want to neglect Baekhyun’s needs and pleasure so he was so relieved that he made the other come as well. 

Come pretty loud.

„Ah.. shit… I dirtied the whole wall.“, Baekhyun giggled while Chanyeol carefully pulled out. He couldn’t even answer as Baekhyun already had wrapped his arms around him and kissed him again. 

Softer and slower this time. 

But Chanyeol still enjoyed it.

 

„Hurry the fuck up!“, someone from the outside yelled and both of them laughed as they quickly pulled up their pants again after cleaning themselves.

Baekhyun held Chanyeol’s hand as they left the bathroom, he gave the guys waiting a cocky grin and before Chanyeol could even get embarrassed they were in the dark club again.

Baekhyun pulled him towards the bar and ordered for both of them, then leaned against it and smiled at Chanyeol.

Such a pure and honest smile Chanyeol had to take a seat.

It didn’t take Baekhyun very long to sit on his lap again. Chanyeol just happily put both hands on his hips, had Baekhyun’s arms on his shoulders and enjoyed his closeness. He liked how different Baekhyun was tonight, how much more himself he seemed.

And how affectionate he was.

 

„You fucked me quite well just now, considering you only lost your virginity about a week ago. Did you secretly practice?“, Baekhyun asked with a smirk and reached for his drink as the bartender had placed two of them in front of them.

Chanyeol blushed and shook his head.

„No.“, he said but felt strangely turned on by Baekhyun’s choice of words. 

„Mhhh… Well then i was a great first time if you are able to fuck me like that already. Are you that talented? Or are you, perhaps, just very into me? “, he grinned cheekily and sipped from his glass, while never breaking the eye contact.

„I think that’s it. I am just really into you.“, Chanyeol admitted and stroked Baekhyun’s defined back.

Just having him close like this somehow made him hot.

Baekhyun seemed pleased with that answer as he smiled at his drink and playing with the straw and ice cubes.

Chanyeol wasn’t sure if Baekhyun was a bit shy at this very moment… But why would someone like him be shy? He probably was used to stuff like this. Compliments and admirers. 

 

„There you are!“, someone said in a stern tone and Chanyeol looked up, only to see Baekhyun’s friend. He immediately thought that he would suit Jongin so well but ignored that thought when he saw Baekhyun’s cute pout.

„Sorry, Hunniiiieee… I found Chanyeol and we had some fun.“, he giggled. Chanyeol chuckled because of his tipsy tone and talking and just held him closer so he wouldn’t slide off his lap.

„Chanyeol? You are Chanyeol?“

Chanyeol nodded and saw how the expression on Sehun’s face softened.

„Oh… Well then, i am Sehun! Nice to meet you! Baekhyun won’t stop talking about you.“, Sehun grinned and Chanyeol felt excitement build up.

„Really? He won’t?“

„Uhhh you can’t tell him that, Sehun! Shut up!“, Baekhyun whined and slightly pushed Sehun, who laughed and sat down next to them.

„Yeah. And you look nice! I am relieved.“, he said and ordered a drink as well.

 

Chanyeol enjoyed the talk with Sehun.

He seemed to be a true, good friend who looked after Baekhyun and tried his best to make him happy.

Baekhyun kept getting more and more drunk even though he was sure that he was still sober.

It was cute and still kind off controlled so Chanyeol didn’t worry. Also he figured Baekhyun would not be able to drink a lot with a thin figure like that.

 

„Hey, can you take care of him? I gotta go now. Have to get up quite early…“, Sehun said after a while and Chanyeol nodded.

He would make sure nothing would happen to Baekhyun. And he also promised Sehun to take him home and make sure he slept in a nice, warm bed tonight.

 

 

At about two in the morning Baekhyun decided he wanted to dance again. So Chanyeol followed him to the dance floor and had to endure their dancing. Not because it was awful but because Baekhyun’s dancing was so sexy. 

He felt his pants tighten as Baekhyun rubbed his body against his own like that, sweat running down his neck again, ass shaking in dirty ways.

It almost drove Chanyeol insane.

 

They ended up making out in the corner of the club, Baekhyun leaning against the wall, Chanyeol pressed against him.

Their lips were swelling as they finally managed to stop kissing each other.

„Come home with me. I want you save at my side when you’re drunk like this. Away from any men… My bed is huge and i would love to take care of you when you wake up with a hangover.“, Chanyeol said and stroked Baekhyun’s cheek. 

„You are so sweet, Chanyeol.“, was all Baekhyun answered before he nodded.

 

 

 

 

___

 

 

 

 

The fresh hair had helped to get a bit more sober again.

Baekhyun, currently following Chanyeol to the door of his apartment, was so happy tonight.

Not because the still remaining alcohol or the amount of dancing he had done, simple because Chanyeol was so cute. And charming. And such a good kisser. And he wanted to take care of his hangover tomorrow.

Baekhyun chuckled and leaned against Chanyeol’s back while the other was sticking the keys in to open the door.

Chanyeol’s closeness was comforting him so much…

 

He wasn’t surprised but very impressed by Chanyeol’s apartment.

It screamed luxury and high-tech.

The whole interior was clearly done by a designer and everything looked so stylish… And it really fit Chanyeol’s well. Simple but manly. Stylish and cool.

 

„Wooow…such a nice home. And you live here all alone?“, Baekhyun asked and slipped out off his shoes and danced around in the huge living room.

A huge TV screen was on the wall, a very big but very comfortable looking couch in front of it. Only a glass coffee table and an expensive looking rug separating them.

He took in the small things as well. Little plants and personal things here and there, some school stuff, a laptop, a guitar in the corner. Some pictures with friends and family, an half empty water bottle on the dining table.

The kitchen was a dream. 

„Can you cook?“, Baekhyun asked as he admired the beautiful wood, the big space and modern tools. Dark, luxurious wood. Dining table in the same material with room for eight people.

But everything still was very simple which proved that Chanyeol hadn’t been living here for long.

Chanyeol had told him about the moving out thing in their first night. Had told him how he didn’t really like his father or the people his parents hung out with. That he was so glad to finally be away from them.

„A bit. I am not a pro but i can for sure manage a nice breakfast for you tomorrow. Water?“, Chanyeol asked and Baekhyun thanked him for the glass, instantly emptied it.

 

„Can i see your balcony?“, he asked and Chanyeol opened the huge glass doors for him, by sliding them to the side.

Baekhyun stepped out and realized that balcony was an understatement and that roof terrace was a better way to describe this huge, open area.

Again some simple furniture and a grill and Baekhyun caught himself imagining a romantic date here with Chanyeol while holding marshmallows over the heat.

„The view is amazing. Whoa!“, Baekhyun said and could look over half the city.

He took out his cigarettes and lit one. 

„This apartment must have been quite expensive. Your dad is very rich, isn’t he?“, Baekhyun asked and leaned against the railing as he watched Chanyeol coming closer.

„Mh.. yeah. Kinda.“, Chanyeol only said and also leaned against it next to him.

„Must be nice. To have no worries.“, he mumbled and put the cigarette between his lips again.

„Actually… i would rather be normal. Yes, we have money and can afford everything but… money doesn’t make happy, Baekhyun. Family does. Love does also… At least i had my friends all those years… Because i didn’t receive any love from my family. And at the end of the day my money won’t tell me that i am important for it.“, Chanyeol chuckled.

„Well. I would rather cry in a Lamborghini than in a shitty small flat somewhere cheap.“, Baekhyun said and threw his finished cigarette end away. Chanyeol laughed.

„If you see it that way. But you know what? Lately i have been very happy…“

„Yeah? Why is that?“, Baekhyun wanted to know and put both hands on Chanyeol’s chest. 

He loved how muscular it felt and how good Chanyeol smelled.

„Because i met you.“, Chanyeol said and Baekhyun felt his damned heart flutter.

He stared at the younger boy and felt his knees go weak. He was filled with so much joy and even got shy.

And he knew Chanyeol was being honest. He could see it in his eyes and the whole way he treated him.

And Baekhyun realized he was really happy too right now. And he didn’t want it to end.

 

„I know you can’t say stuff like that to me… And i know you are not allowed to be with me.“, Chanyeol whispered and Baekhyun felt like crying at those words.

„But… i am so happy that you are here. I feel so lucky… And i want to keep you here forever. But i don’t want to be selfish… I don’t even know if you like to be with me as much as i do…“

Baekhyun heard the doubt in Chanyeol’s voice and he looked up at him. „I like to be with you… It is just not as easy for me, you know.“, Baekhyun whispered and leaned against the strong chest and closed his eyes. He felt a soft breeze hit them and it felt amazing, the cool night air clearing his mind.

 „I know… And i will do everything to see you as often as i can. To spare you from those disgusting men. And to see you, to get to know you better… to make you laugh. You are so beautiful when you laugh, do you know that?“, Chanyeol asked and cupped Baekhyun’s cheek. Baekhyun’s heart was swelling in his chest at those words. Chanyeol was just so kind.

„But why? Why are you so selfless? You didn’t even ask for anything… not even for sex. Who pays so much to just talk to someone?“, he asked and looked up at the tall guy.

„Someone who experienced love at first sight.“

Baekhyun blinked.

Did Chanyeol just tell him that he fell in love? With him? With a …whore?

At first Baekhyun wanted to shy away, used to reject feelings from customers… But then he remembered. This was no job. This was real. 

Happiness overflowed him and he had to look down shyly. He didn’t have words to answer so he just fondled with Chanyeol’s shirt. He felt so excited. Someone liked him… Someone wanted him to be save. Someone wanted him to laugh and be happy.

When he looked up at Chanyeol again more emotions hit him. The look on Chanyeol’s face, the affection and warmth in his eyes made Baekhyun’s knees wobble. How had this boy managed to rip down parts of his walls? How had he managed to make Baekhyun act like himself in front of him? 

Was that what love did?

True love?

 

Baekhyun had no answer, didn’t know what he was feeling for Chanyeol.

Everything was too fast and overwhelming but his job situation was hard and he basically was not allowed to fall in love anyways. So he never really had tried do. Was it possible that it had happened just so easily? Was Chanyeol maybe… Was he the one? The one who would save him? The one who would give his damned life a purpose and meaning?

Baekhyun suddenly got nervous around Chanyeol. 

 

The little rest of alcohol that still claimed his senses kicked in and gave him some courage.

But before he could say anything Chanyeol had raised his hand by gripping his chin gently.

„I don’t want to scare you away but it is true. You don’t have to answer me now… Don’t feel pressured. Just… please let me see you again.“

 

And Baekhyun was so touched by this selfless behavior, by the kindness and understanding. This eighteen year old boy was so much more mature than most guys he had ever met.

And even though Baekhyun, deep down, knew what he wanted to answer, he didn’t. Instead he wrapped both arms around Chanyeol’s neck and kissed him.

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun sighed happily.

He had really forgotten how nice sex could be if it was really just for the fun, desire and want. And he really wanted Chanyeol. Still did, even after two rounds in Chanyeol’s giant bed.

The giant was currently dozing next to him, arms draped over Baekhyun’s naked body.

The boy smiled and nuzzled his nose against Chanyeol.

He felt so fulfilled. Emotionally.

And so lucky! And he just wanted to laugh and smile to no end. 

 

He looked around a bit to observe the bedroom.

When they had entered it before he was busy kissing Chanyeol so he hadn’t noticed anything about his surroundings. Besides the amazing bed sheets of course.

 

It was also clean and simple but nice. Again a huge tv screen on the wall, bed frame in a dark color. Not too much personal stuff yet and their clothes randomly laying around in the room. Nightstand filled with comic books and music notes.

Baekhyun caught himself imagining how it would be to be here more often.

He got a bit sad as he realized that it probably would not happen. Kris would kill him. Would probably also kill Chanyeol and forbid to see him again. Baekhyun was still his most important source of income after all. 

 

Baekhyun tried to shake those feelings off.

If he would really realize that he had fallen in love and had developed a crush, he still would have time to think about a solution. Maybe he could talk to Kris? Maybe if he would promise to make even more money? 

 

Baekhyun stared at the sleepy face of Chanyeol.

He felt crazy. He was so happy even though this all meant trouble and danger. And it was crazy that he was willing to do so much for this guy whom he just met. 

 

He pressed a soft kiss on his cheek and placed his head on Chanyeol’s chest.

He was tired, it was already early in the morning and his head was buzzing. Sleep came over him before he could even worry anymore. 

 

And he hadn’t slept that well in years.

 

 

 

 

 

 

___

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol woke up quite late but when he felt a weight on top of himself he smiled.

Baekhyun was still here.

 

When he had told him about his feelings last night he had been a bit worried and scared that the older would secretly leave as soon as Chanyeol would have been asleep.

But no. 

He had kissed him deeper than ever and they ended up in the bedroom. And the sex had been completely different. 

Slow, romantic. Very gently and lovingly.

And Baekhyun fully let Chanyeol take the lead, held onto him so tightly when he came…

 

Chanyeol bit his lip at the memories of last night. 

He was just very happy.

And it was the best feeling ever to wake up next to him.

 

It took all his willpower to leave bed quietly.

He managed to not wake Baekhyun up as he took a fast shower and then went to the kitchen to prepare a breakfast. A huge one! He somehow got the suspicion that Baekhyun wasn’t eating all that much. And after that night he surely needed all the energy he could get!

 

He filled up a tray with food and drinks, paired with some painkillers just in case Baekhyun would have a headache when waking up. The boy had been really drunk at some point last night.

 

As Chanyeol entered his bedroom again and saw Baekhyun peacefully sleeping like this he smiled and just watched him for a while. He seemed to be so exhausted, sleeping so deeply and soundly.

Chanyeol placed the tray on his huge bed, next to Baekhyun who’s body was spread on the bed, and sat down on it as well.

 

He sneakily took a picture with his phone, just to be able to look at him later. 

Then he carefully started to comb through Baekhyun’s hair.

„Wake up…“, he said quietly and chuckled at the cute whines that left Baekhyun’s lips. He protested against waking up but eventually opened his sleepy looking eyes.

„Mh… why would you brutally wake me up like that…“, Baekhyun yawned and stretched his long arms and legs in four different directions.

 Chanyeol grinned and watched him do his morning stretch. Baekhyun somehow reminded him of a puppy and he loved to see this cute side of him.

 

„Sorry but i made breakfast.“, he said and tried to not stare at Baekhyun’s naked body too much as he sat up and only covered his middle with the duvet, upper body completely revealed.

„Ooohh…“, Baekhyun said and eyed all the things on the tray. Coffee, orange juice, scrambled eggs with toast, cereal and also fruit.

The beauty instantly reached for the coffee and gave Chanyeol a thankful smile.

 

„I really like your place. It’s even nicer in daylight.“, Baekhyun said and slowly started to nibble on some fruit.

Chanyeol encouraged him to eat some of the eggs as well though.

 

„Thank you… It still needs a lot of personal touches but it’s fine i guess.“

„Just fine?“, Baekhyun snorted and rolled his eyes.

 

Chanyeol laughed and stroked over Baekhyun’s head, tried to smooth down his hair which was sticking in all directions and was very messy. And it looked so cute.

Baekhyun, suddenly a bit more sterner looking, immediately tried to smooth it with his own hands and looked down a bit shy.

Chanyeol really liked it whenever Baekhyun’s shyness came through… It was nice to see that someone with a job like that could still get shy because of intimate things.

 

„Sorry… I must look like shit.“, Baekhyun apologized and Chanyeol was utterly shocked at those words.

„Excuse me, what did you just say?“, the younger asked and stared at him in disbelief. 

„I didn’t plan on staying here! If i had known we would spend the night together i would have… i don’t know, found a way to look good today when waking up… Are you now… disappointed or something?“, Baekhyun asked and Chanyeol realized they boy really meant what he was saying.

 Baekhyun looking ugly! That was something so impossible that Chanyeol had to laugh out loud.

„Baekhyun, even with messy hair you look absolutely stunning. Don’t worry and i am so happy to see a more natural side of you… Don’t get me wrong, i love your glammed up looks but… just you, naked in my bed without any bling is my favorite i think. Without your controlled behaving too… Just yourself. I truly believe i finally met the real Baekhyun which makes me like you even more… I seriously don’t care how you look when waking up. Your presence is all i want. And besides… the hickeys on your neck are accessories enough.“, Chanyeol grinned. He saw a faint blush spread over Baekhyun’s flawless face and he was somehow really happy to get this reaction out of Baekhyun. Also him being insecure in front of Chanyeol made him somehow hope that Baekhyun cared… Even though it was stupid, since Chanyeol was completely whipped anyways.

 

„Hickeys?!“, Baekhyun asked and reached for his neck and stared at Chanyeol.

„Yah i can’t go to work with hickeys!“, Baekhyun scolded and even frowned.

Chanyeol grinned.

„Then let me leave even more on your body!“, he said before taking Baekhyun’s coffee away, pressing him backwards into the bed and attacking Baekhyun’s chest. Baekhyun’s high pitched screech made him laugh against the delicate skin.

 

 

 

 

It was already evening when Baekhyun got ready to leave. To see him in his sexy leather pants again made it only harder to let him go.

„Can’t you stay for another night..?“, Chanyeol asked and pulled Baekhyun against his chest again and wrapped his arms around him.

„Sorry Chanyeol, but i have to go… I don’t want to but i have to… But since i now know where you live, i can visit you again, right?“, Baekhyun suggested and Chanyeol nodded.

„Please do that.,. You are always welcome here. And i guess i will see you on Monday then. I booked your last four hours.“, he chuckled and pecked Baekhyun’s head.

 

Baekhyun’s eyes looked a bit sad for a few seconds but he nodded.

„Yes… I can’t wait for it.“, he smiled.

Chanyeol already knew what he wanted to do with him. Movie date! He would not pay Baekhyun to have sex with him anyways. And since he had gotten a lot of it today and last night…

 

„Take care… I will miss you. And i am not just saying this.“, Chanyeol said and pecked Baekhyun’s lips. The boy seemed to hesitate, thinking about his answer well before opening his mouth to speak.

„I think… i think i will miss you too.“, Baekhyun said and Chanyeol felt incredibly lucky. That was the closest to a confession he had gotten from Baekhyun so far. Chanyeol had realized that talking about feelings was something Baekhyun hated. And felt uncomfortable with.

Chanyeol himself wasn’t quite used to it but he couldn’t help those words coming out of his mouth. Baekhyun made him want to tell the whole world how much he liked the boy.

 

„Thank you for today… You fed me so much i might have easily gained a whole size.“, Baekhyun chuckled as he put on his shoes.

„As if. And the more Baekhyun there is, the happier i am.“, Chanyeol grinned which earned him a glare form Baekhyun. Oh how much Chanyeol loved it when the diva-side of Baekhyun peeked through.

 

„Okay, that’s my taxi.“, Baekhyun said as they heard a honk outside.

„See you soon.“, he said and stared up at Chanyeol with those pretty, sparkly eyes.

Which they weren’t when they first met, Chanyeol realized.

 

He leaned down to peck Baekhyun again, and then watched him leave through the door.

 

Chanyeol sighed and leaned against it, head leaned back against it as well.

Baekhyun’s smell was still in the air but Chanyeol already was missing him. So badly.

 

With another deep sigh he walked back inside, grabbed his phone to look at the picture he had taken when Baekhyun was still asleep.

But as he opened the folder a wide smile appeared on his face.

There were about 30 selfies of Baekhyun, secretly taken while Chanyeol probably was cooking their dinner or something like that.

Some were cute, some were sexy… But Baekhyun looked so unbelievable great in every single picture.

 

He suddenly got an idea and got all excited, nervous even, and quickly opened his contacts.

His heart almost jumped out of his chest as he saw that Baekhyun had saved his number.

 Baekhyunnie ♡.

With a blowing-kiss-selfie as contact picture.

 

Chanyeol let out an unmanly scream as he happily jumped around. Yelled even.

„Baekhyunnie!!“, he screamed and jumped on top of the sofa and let himself fall onto his back, kicking his legs in the air out of excitement.

 

He immediately took a picture and sent it to the new number.

 

This boy seriously made his heart beat in an unhealthy pace.

 

And Chanyeol knew that he wanted this special boy to be his. Only his.

 

But how did one date a whore?

How would he be able to get Baekhyun out of there? 

Would Baekhyun even want to leave this place? Leave his life filled with plenty of lovers and men who admired him? Who payed thousands to see him? Would Baekhyun ever want to be without that? 

How did someone even free a worker from a brothel? What did Baekhyun’s contract look like?

Did Baekhyun even like him enough to leave his life behind?

Chanyeol decided to ask Baekhyun as early as possible, to find out how he would be able to save his love from there. 

 

Chanyeol didn’t care if he maybe was too naive or blinded by his feelings for the beautiful boy but he had always been a firm believer in following what the heart wants.

 

„What are you doing to me…?“, he murmured while staring at Baekhyun’s picture with an almost sad smile.

„I will make you fall in love with me too. And i will make you happy… I will save you from this place, Baekhyunnie. Trust me.“, he said to the picture and sighed at his beauty.

„Just wait. You will be mine.“, he whispered while feeling his eyes tear up. 

 

Was he just making hopeless wishes? 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sorry for any typos!

 

 

♡


	4. Chapter 4

Baekhyun entered the fancy hotel, wearing e very expensive and tightly fitted suit, a pair of black sunglasses. Two buff men, also in black suits, were guarding him on his way to his client.

Kim Junmyeon. 

A super rich business men in his thirties and one of Baekhyun’s most loyal customers. He was good looking and very charming, always had presents for Baekhyun. But he never came to the brothel, Baekhyun always had to come to the hotel room where the very busy young man would stay in this time around.

Mr.Kim, as Baekhyun had to call him, had a few houses and other properties all around the world but he preferred to meet up in a five-star hotel. And he told Baekhyun that he was his favorite one to book. Baekhyun heard that a lot but he also knew that he himself was a status symbol for rich bastards. 

It was an unspoken thing a lot of them bragged about. And Mr.Kim always made sure to pay the highest price to have a lot of time with Baekhyun or even overbid someone else.

Baekhyun even had to sign a contract when he first got booked by him. To not talk about his sexual preferences, to not talk about his alcohol consume, to not talk about his deals on the black market. And Kim Junmyeon always was doing business. It was not possible for Baekhyun to not learn about some things in the last three years. Things he should not have seen or heard.

 

The business man had a really massive daddy kink. He loved to be the one in charge, loved to be the boss. Baekhyun usually liked to take control in his jobs but with Junmyeon it was not possible. Baekhyun was the one tied to the bed and with blindfolds on. He was the toy, not the other way around.

But Junmyeon was a very handsome, sexy and attractive man so Baekhyun usually didn’t mind, also felt turned on by the older man’s dirty talking. 

But this time he had a weird knot in his stomach while going up in the escalator. And Baekhyun knew why.

All he could think about was Chanyeol. 

It was his first job since he left Chanyeol’s place and Baekhyun felt so dirty for letting someone touch him today. Felt so bad and horrible for allowing another man to touch him. But he had no choice and that was what made it even harder. Baekhyun hated it when he had to do what others told him to… And lately that was all that happened. Doing this fucking job against his will.

He even thought of faking an illness so he would be able to stay at home but that would also mean that he would not have been able to see Chanyeol later. And the younger had booked him quite a bit this week.

 

When Baekhyun reached the hotel suite, the two bodyguards opened the door for him but let him walk in alone. 

Baekhyun stepped in almost paralyzed and took a minute to catch his breath. He stood there for quite some while and looked for possibilities to not do this job today. But he found nothing there, no lifesaving idea was waiting in his throbbing head. Only a pair of round, big and warm eyes, reminders from his night at Chanyeol’s. 

And Baekhyun flinched as he heard his name being called from the inside of the suite. 

He told himself to calm the fuck down and walked in. Hopefully Junmyeon would have a hard drink for him.

 

As he finally walked in he saw him sitting on the couch, a glass of whiskey or something similar in his hand, button up shirt opened at the top and a cigarette in the other hand.

He really was a handsome man, the success suiting him very well.

Baekhyun bowed slightly but came closer as he saw Junmyeon’s smile.

„Oh i am so happy to see you again, Baekhyun! How long has it been since i last saw you? Two months? Three? You look good, a bit skinny but so beautiful, as always.“, the business man sighed and waved him closer.

„You are wearing the suit i got you last time.  I knew you would look amazing in it. You are such a jewel.“, he said and Baekhyun, like the good boy he was, sat down next to him.

„Aw, what is wrong? You are so quiet today… no cheeky answers and flirty smirks. Did someone break your heart?“, Junmyeon asked and Baekhyun had to really hold back to not punch him in the face, just because of how right he was. Someone indeed had confused his heart. He knew he had to keep him happy though, he was one of the most important customers of their house. Him and all his business partners. 

 

Kim Junmyeon threw a very big party twice a year and he usually took about five boys from the brothel there, Baekhyun always being only for him. But that didn’t mean that Kim didn’t invite a few more to his bed at the same time for more fun, after he was done with Baekhyun. 

But Junmyeon was always nice to Baekhyun, adored and admired him, but only as long as Baekhyun behaved.

Kim Junmyeon loved his punishments.

 

„I have plenty of presents for you this time, dear Baekhyun. I could not stop thinking about you while being on my business trip. Next time i think i should bring you with me. What do you think?“

„If you decide to do so, i will be honored to join you.“, Baekhyun answered and eyed the presents stacked on the table and next to it. Oh he knew, that Junmyeon did not only think about him on this trip. He was very certain that the man has had a lot of fun there, has had a lot of pretty girls and boys in his different hotel rooms. 

„Such a good boy today. And i picked up only the best things for you. Look! This is from Paris… And over here, this is from Hong Kong. I also have something from Tokyo and Shanghai. And this bag only exists five times in the whole world.“

Baekhyun looked at all of it and faked a smile and thanked him. Usually he would freak out on the inside because of gifts like these. Special things for a special boy. But it didn’t make him happy, he realized. Not since he knew how he really felt when he was happy.

„I will let everything be delivered to your address. Is it still the same?“, Junmyeon asked and stroked Baekhyun’s hair before he got up and poured himself more alcohol at the bar.

Baekhyun nodded and got an idea. What if Junmyeon would be too drunk to fuck him today?

„Oh!“, he said, fake smile even wider, and got up to follow him.

„Can i have one as well? I want to celebrate that you are back here. What do you think?“, he asked and stood closely to the handsome male and fake giggled at the happy grin the other showed.

„Sure. This is directly from Russia, only the best for my sweet, pretty boy. Did you really miss me? Of course you did, hm? No one treats you as well as i do, i know. But i will be a lot more here in the next weeks. And i tried booking you but it seems like you are completely sold out this month. Do you have a new customer? Hm? Who booked you this much this time, sweetie? Who can afford you for so many hours, besides me?“, he asked and gave Baekhyun the glass.

„Oh you know, i am just very popular and a few new customers came in… I don’t know who it is.“, Baekhyun shrugged and sipped from his glass. The alcohol was very strong and stung in his throat as he gulped it down.

„You are such a little cunning liar. We both know that Kris does not let any random guys book you. Only someone with connections, an important name or very much money gets to spend precious time with you. So… Who is it? Tell me so i can talk to this person and talk them into a deal to give me their appointments with you. I will pay double.“

Baekhyun hated when Junmyeon was like this. Showing off his wealth and acted like Baekhyun was actually his. Which he wasn’t.

„I am not allowed to talk about customers, did you forget that? Or do you want me to talk about you with others as well? I don’t think so.“, Baekhyun said, walking back to the couch and unwrapping the first present just to have something to do.

„Careful with your words. You are smart and know a lot about very important people, but you also are in a lot of danger because of that, darling. I could make you disappear by tonight without anyone knowing if you’re dead or if you ran away from your filthy job. But we don’t want that of course, right? So better behave.“, Junmyeon said after he had followed Baekhyun and grabbed his face forcefully to make him look at him.

Baekhyun pressed his lips together. 

That was always how it was. 

Of course he was smart and clever and yes, he knew way too much about people. Facts that would get most of them into jail or into divorce. Or at least get them a dirty entry in the newspapers. But Baekhyun usually played along, acted dumb and innocent but he has had enough of it. But he also knew that Junmyeon was right and that he would probably get killed by a contract killer if he kept talking like that. If he kept threatening important business men with contacts in the mafia.

 

„You are right. I think i was just too excited to see Mr.Kim again… I missed your punishments.“, he purred and knew he had him when he saw the smirk on Junmyeon’s face. The grip on his face softened and the hand wandered onto his head where he stroked his silky hair.

„Oh, is that so? I will forgive you then.“, he said and sat down next to Baekhyun, lips pressed against his neck. Baekhyun felt the kissing on his jawline and thought intensely about a way to make him slow down again.

„Wait! You have to tell me about your trip! Did you make great business again? Did you fool those idiots, who thought they could outsmart you, into bad deals again?“, he asked and stroked his chest, making him lean back on the couch. A proud grin on Junmyeon’s face.

„Mhh, yes indeed. Oh, Baekhyun, they are so dumb! You think becoming rich like me is hard but all you need is some idiotic business partners and good lawyers. You would be a good business man too with your smart, pretty head but i guess you are already, hm? Making me spend all of that money on seeing you, buying you presents… Oh, how i have missed your beautiful body. I can’t wait to see it again.“, he said and reached for Baekhyun’s butt to squeeze it. 

Baekhyun got up and got the bottle of whiskey to fill up Junmyeon’s glass again.

Serving the clients, making them feel special. Making sure they had drinks and food, talking about them…  that was all part of Baekhyun’s job. Junmyeon didn’t seem to notice that Baekhyun used those rules to get away from his touches.

The business man drank from his now full glass again and opened another few buttons of his shirt.

„You look so sexy today, Baekhyun. I am so sad that we only have three hours to spend with each other… Show me your pretty body, come on what are you waiting for? You are usually not this shy. But i am liking the shy boy you are today…. Save that for another time though. I will get very angry if our time is over before i could even lay my eyes on your beautiful skin.“

 

Baekhyun sighed quietly. He really had hoped to somehow not have to do this but he had no choice.

He told himself that he only had to get naked for now, that being with Junmyeon wasn’t even that bad and that he had done it plenty of times before. He also even liked the things the other did with him! But he still could only think about meeting Chanyeol later on, during his last job for today.

„So i don’t get to unwrap my presents now?I thought you would maybe like to see my reaction on them.“, he tried again and even pouted to be cuter.

„You know i usually do but so much time has already passed. I want you to unwrap yourself now, baby.“

 

Baekhyun almost rolled his eyes.

But instead he opened his blazer and took it off. The shirt underneath and his pants and shoes following instantly, he now only was in some tight underwear. 

„Look at you. Such a perfect body, i can’t believe it. No model ever looked better than you do.“, Junmyeon said and Baekhyun inwardly groaned as the guy monitored him to get closer. To sit on his lap.

So Baekhyun did.

He knew Junmyeon loved to have power over him, having power over people in general, and he knew that he always loved to have Baekhyun on his lap like this.

Rough hands were stroking over his sides after Junmyeon had put the glass away, now eying Baekhyun’s chest. Baekhyun couldn’t stop himself from comparing those hands to Chanyeol’s, which were so much more soft and gentle. And caring.

„You are such sweet luxury…You surely are the best thing i have ever spent my money on.“

Baekhyun gulped.

Words like this suddenly really stung in his chest.

Since meeting Chanyeol he knew that he did not want to be a thing you spent money on. 

He wanted to be a human with rights, someone who was lovable.

 

Someone who experienced love at first sight.

That was what Chanyeol had said.

 Love at first sight. 

So… Chanyeol loved him? Really, truly cared? 

 

Baekhyun looked up at the ceiling as he let Mr.Kim touch and admire his body. A body he didn’t own, a body that was created and formed to make money.

To seduce and perform. 

He closed his eyes to not start crying as he felt the man remove his undergarments.

 

Everything is okay, he told himself.

You have done this before.

Nothing new.

You will not get hurt.

It will be over soon.

That’s what you have done for years.

Don’t be such a coward.

 

Something in Baekhyun clicked as he held onto Junmyeon’s shoulders so the other could explore his body. 

One month. 

He would give himself one month to figure his feelings out, to do his best at work again and then he would either have to leave this hell or get his shit back together.

He had been nothing in the past, grew up without any hope and now he was wasting his youth in a job like this. This was not what he wanted.

He had been scared, Baekhyun realized. Scared of messing up. Staying here had been easier, saver and comfortable. Here he was loved and praised. Here he had a nice lifestyle and plenty of men who loved him or his body.

But Baekhyun was empty. Had been empty.

He didn’t know how he had done it but Chanyeol, the eighteen year old nervous boy, had sparked something inside of him. 

Baekhyun was feeling rebellious. Optimistic. Angry. And he sure would find a way to trick his boss into freeing him. But he had to make a plan, carefully think of his next steps. 

Baekhyun wanted to be free. 

Finally was brave enough to do something he hadn’t even known he had wanted to do before.

And he felt a little excitement come up as he thought of the possibility of going on an actual first date with Chanyeol. Without payment at the end.

 

The thought of becoming free and his possible new future cheered him up and made him so happy that he even wanted to make his customer happy for now.

 

„You are getting more and more beautiful, Baekhyun. You should only be mine. One day i will buy you for real.“, Junmyeon said and placed kisses onto Baekhyun’s naked chest.

Baekhyun stared into the room behind the man and could hit himself for not thinking about this possibility. Someone could really buy him. He didn’t dare to think that Chanyeol would maybe want to buy him free but maybe he himself would be able to save enough money to buy himself free? He told himself to think about that later and caressed Junmyeon’s shoulders.

He let out unreal gasps and moans as the business man started to suck on his nipples, pushed his ass against his greedy hands.

He had to keep up the show and please him, leave a happy customer in the end. Or Kris would surely not fulfill any of his wishes.

 

„Oh… but don’t forget that i am way too expensive. And wouldn’t you get very bored of me?“, Baekhyun played along and fully opened Junmyeon’s shirt and pushed it off his shoulders so he could see his manly, broad shoulders. Muscular shoulders, a slight tan on his skin. Junmyeon had a sexy body Baekhyun had to admit.

„I could never get bored of you. And i want to make my little, pretty boy happy. And i know that you would be happier if you could leave this place. Just tell me when you are ready and i will make a request…“, he said and grabbed Baekhyun’s face with both hands and kissed him.

Baekhyun had almost pulled back, didn’t really like kissing customers, but Junmyeon was one of the few who liked to kiss him. Baekhyun endured the sloppy, dirty kiss and stroked the muscular chest downwards.

„Enough sweet talking, baby. I have been waiting way too long to see you again. I can't wait to see my cock in your mouth now. Go on.“, he demanded and Baekhyun cursed in his mind and went down onto his knees, reached for Junmyeon’s pants and opened them.

„You are so harsh with me today.“, he pouted and freed the throbbing boner and started stroking him.

„Well, i am impatient. I haven’t seen you in too long and i am also angry that i only get to see you two times this week. Stop talking now.“, Junmyeon said and rested his head on the couch behind him and closed his eyes while drinking from his whiskey glass again.

Baekhyun almost snorted at the arrogance but bent over him and started his blowjob.

 

 

 

 

 

___

 

 

 

 

 

„So, i have decided to book someone there as well. But because i am the bestest best friend ever i will not book your cute Baekhyun.“, Kai said with a dirty grin as they left school after finishing their classes. Chanyeol snorted and eyed Jongin, who nicknamed himself Kai in middle school because it ‚fit his cool personality way better‘. 

„Okay, why would you want to even book someone in a brothel? You always have hook ups anyways.“

„You are right, i for sure don’t get too little sex but since your boy looked so freaking hot i wanted to try it as well. It’s hot. Going somewhere to fuck a stranger turns me on. Oh wait, i do that all the time, right?“, Kai chuckled. „But i honestly don’t know with whom i should go with! Apparently there is a boy named Luhan, a Chinese beauty the lady on the phone said. I think i maybe should go with him.“, Kai said and lit himself a cigarette.

„Oh, Baekhyun’s friend also works there and he is called Sehun! I met him already, he is really good looking. Tall and sexy… and very nice actually. Maybe you should go with him?“

„I don’t care if he is nice to be honest but tall and sexy sounds good… Maybe i can book them both. Do you think they offer threesomes?“, Kai said and already took out his phone.

Chanyeol couldn’t help but roll his eyes at his friends cockiness.

„Well, see you tomorrow. I have to go to my appointment now.“, Chanyeol said, waved and walked to his car.

He had to quickly drive home, shower and dress nicely for his meeting with Baekhyun.

He had booked him for five full hours and asked Baekhyun if he was okay with Chanyeol doing his homework since he had to still do his schoolwork but obviously didn’t want to miss his appointment with Baekhyun.

Baekhyun, of course, had agreed and even offered him some tutoring with a pervy, winking emoji which had made Chanyeol all flustered. 

 

 

Chanyeol came early but was already brought to the room he had booked for today.

A large room with a nice bed but also a living room area. Chanyeol hoped they would allow him to book Baekhyun for the outside world soon! Or maybe even his home? Or a hotel? 

But he was happy to be able to see him at all and waited. He sat at the living room table and even started his homework while waiting for his company.

He was so nervous but also happy. He hoped Baekhyun would be fully himself again, like he was on the weekend when they spent their free time together after the club. Baekhyun had been so different, so happy and carefree. 

And he really wanted to see him like this again! This was the Baekhyun he ultimately fell in love with.

Yes, love.

Chanyeol knew he was a bit naive and dumb to already be talking about love… But he just knew it. He felt it. 

When he looked at Baekhyun he knew he wanted to be with him for the rest of his life. Wanted to make him happy, wanted to make him smile and take care of him. Protect him. And most importantly free him from this place.

 

He had spent all Sunday long googling about brothel contracts, prostitute contracts, called the lawyer of his family and asked him about it (of course saying that he was asking for a friend) and came to one solution. He had to buy Baekhyun free. Baekhyun was owned by the brothel and his boss and it was a bit different from a regular prostitute. Of course, Chanyeol did not know anything about Baekhyun’s contract but he guessed, and so did his lawyer, that the only way to break it was to pay his worth. To pay the house Baekhyun’s worth so they would not lose any profit. But of course, his boss would be able to claim him and decline the payment. Since the business was kind of illegal Chanyeol wouldn’t even be able to go to court with it… But also it was somewhat human slavery and if Baekhyun wanted to leave this job, he somehow had to be able to. And Chanyeol wanted to find that out today!

 

When the door opened his heart skipped a beat.

And when he saw Baekhyun he immediately jumped up from his spot, ran towards him and just hugged him.

He realized how hesitant Baekhyun was but the boy eventually returned the hug by wrapping his arms around Chanyeol as well.

 

„I am so happy to see you again.“, Chanyeol whispered and just held him close for some time.

When he finally let go of him and saw the smaller’s face, he could have sworn that he looked a bit sad and bothered today. Tired, eyes a bit empty… But Chanyeol just took his hand and pulled him to the couch.

 

„How are you?“, Baekhyun asked and sat down next to him.

Chanyeol saw the confusion in his face and he felt it too. How to behave? They clearly had passed the normal ‚client and professional‘ level and the atmosphere was a bit heavy and shy. But Chanyeol was sure they would warm up soon.

„Now i am good again. Now that i see you.“, he smiled and just kept on holding Baekhyun’s hand, stroking the soft skin.

A smile appeared on Baekhyun’s face and Chanyeol’s heart almost bursted when he saw that.

He was so beautiful.

 

„But how are you? You look a bit sad and tired today… Are you alright?“, Chanyeol asked and saw a surprised expression on Baekhyun’s face.

„Oh… wow you can read me really well already, hm? And i usually would lie now… but i want to be honest with you.“, Baekhyun said which made Chanyeol feel worried.

What was wrong?

Did something happen?

„I… i just had a job today already. And it was so weird you know. I felt so… bad there. Not because of how he treated me but… but all i could think of was you, Chanyeol. I felt so guilty when he touched me. So dirty and… I don’t even know. You really confuse me… I suddenly feel things i have never felt before. And… And i realized that i was so unhappy before… I realized that i hate my life. So much…“, Baekhyun whispered and looked at him with glassy eyes.

Chanyeol could hear all the pain in those words and how desperate Baekhyun was. And he understood it so well. Baekhyun looked miserable and surely always had pushed away any negative feelings regarding his job.

Chanyeol pulled him in a tight hug and just held him.

„Thank you for telling me this… It means a lot to me that you trust me like this. And i want to help you, Baekhyun. I have been thinking about this all day yesterday and today…“, Chanyeol whispered and gulped as he felt some tears wet his shirt. No sounds coming from Baekhyun though which did not surprise him. Baekhyun was the type of person who acted way too strong all the time.

„Chanyeol, there is only one way and i can’t accept that from anyone. Not even from you… The only way someone ever left this place was by being bought. And since simply booking me is so expensive already, buying me free would be just a ridiculous amount of money. But if i start saving up, if you could help me sell all the gifts i receive from my clients… Maybe i will be able to afford buying myself free then in a few years.“, Baekhyun said and Chanyeol sighed.

„Do you really think i will let you be here for any longer? Now that you told me that you don’t want to be here anymore? Baekhyun… If you tell me that you want me to make an offer to your boss… i will. As fast as i can.“

Baekhyun looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

„You can’t do that, Chanyeol. This is so much money! I am his favorite one here and… and also how should i live afterwards? Yes, i went to school. Well i got taught here, we all did. But i didn’t study anything nor did i work anything else. The apartment i live in is also under my boss’ name and he also has contacts in the mafia and what if he decides to harm me or make me disappear because i know so much? Where should i live? My friends are here and i know no one else… i have no family… I have nothing, Chanyeol. I grew up here. I…“, Baekhyun stuttered and ever so slowly broke down in front of Chanyeol. 

The younger boy just held him close again and listened to his worries. It was horrible to hear all that from Baekhyun, to realize the fear he had, the life he was living.  How strong he acted all the time but how he really felt on the inside.

„Don’t worry. You can live in my apartment and also i can help you find a job or apply to an university if you want to. And i am here for you, you have me. I will help you! Also as you said, you can sell all those presents and get a little bit of money for the start. And your friends are always welcome too… Baekhyun i want you to be free, you know?“, he said and rubbed his back.

„But say, where is your family? What happened…?“

But Baekhyun shook his head.

„Let’s not talk about it yet… okay?“, he asked and Chanyeol nodded, stroked away the tears from the pale cheeks and looked at him.

„Everything will be fine. Trust me, okay? Maybe you can ask your boss carefully how much it would be.“

„I will… but i have to think about all of this a bit more before i can do anything… I am just so confused at the moment. Please be patient with me, this is all so much at the moment.“, Baekhyun begged and held onto Chanyeol’s shirt almost desperately.

„Of course… i will wait as long as needed.“, Chanyeol agreed and pecked Baekhyun’s forehead and held him without talking for a few minutes.

 

„Okay, let’s do your homework.“, Baekhyun then said and freed himself, changed his facial expression and created a cold barrier between them again.

Chanyeol sighed quietly.

Seeing Baekhyun struggle with his emotions and life like that broke his heart.

 

 

They worked for a while, Baekhyun actually helping him a lot. Baekhyun was a smart guy, a lot smarter than Chanyeol had thought he would be. He understood things like mathematics and physics so well and could explain everything so clearly.

 

Chanyeol was packing away his books when Baekhyun suddenly changed the topic.

„You don’t even know me. You only know my outside and you still said those words.“

Chanyeol knew exactly what words Baekhyun was referring to but he also heard a little bit of anger in his tone.

He looked at the older with a frown.

„That is not true. I know that you are such an intelligent, beautiful guy. Someone who is brave and also funny. You act strong and you are indeed very, very strong… But you are sad. And you are really unhappy, i saw that the first time i saw you, Baekhyun. But when i saw you i felt like i found something… something that was missing. You are like the missing part of me. Of my soul. Your outsides are stunning but… i don’t care. I am not here to use your beautiful body. You pull me in and my heart craves yours, aches when you leave. You don’t realize my thirst when i am not around you… i was unhappy and sad too, Baekhyun. Even though i have a family i also have not. I never experienced love and it hit me so hard when i spent this night with you. When i saw you again… When you left two days ago i thought i was dying. I felt like no oxygen could ever enter my body again, i felt like something so important was missing. Maybe i am stupid. And maybe i am blinded by and addicted to this new feeling of something so warming… but i want it. I want you, i want your happiness and your smile. I seriously could go on like this forever.“

Baekhyun was crying again as Chanyeol was finished talking.

It broke Chanyeol’s heart to see him cry so much and he reached for his cheek to cup it, to stroke away the tears with his thumb.

„You are even so beautiful when you cry… But please, don’t cry.“, he whispered.

Baekhyun sobbed once and placed his hand on top of Chanyeol’s.

„I… i think you are my savior, Chanyeol. I have never felt so human like this before.“, Baekhyun whispered and closed his eyes, thick tears hanging on his dark, long lashes.

„Same.“, was all Chanyeol answered as he pulled him into a tight hug again, right where he belonged.

 

 

 

 

„I always dreamed of doing music, writing my own songs. I guess i’ve always had this old soul… i always had thoughts too mature for my age.“, Chanyeol told Baekhyun as they were laying next to each other, just staring at each others eyes and holding hands.

„I like that.“, Baekhyun said and let go of Chanyeol’s hand just to put it on his cheek and stroke the skin there.

„You are really romantic too…“

„Yeah, apparently i am. You brought out the cheesy, romantic side of me.“, Chanyeol chuckled and stroked up Baekhyun’s arm.

They were still wearing clothes and Chanyeol had not tried turning this meeting into something sexual.

But he had told Baekhyun to charge as if they had done more. So his boss would not get suspicious or not let Chanyeol book him anymore.

Baekhyun’s giggle made Chanyeol smile.

„Oh what are you doing to me… You really have put me under a spell…“, Chanyeol whispered and stared at the boy in front of him, holding onto his arm tightly.

He felt so lucky.

So happy to experience feelings like this. He didn’t even mind that Baekhyun might not ever like him back but at least he got lucky enough to develop feelings he didn’t even know of before! Before he had met Baekhyun he felt numb almost. With a family who only cared about money and success, not letting him be who he wanted to… Only his two best friends had always truly accepted him. But Chanyeol had never really opened up in front of them as well.

But with Baekhyun it was different. It felt like he had known him forever and as if he was just meant to be with him. He felt so comfortable but nicely nervous around him, felt as if they had spend hundreds of years together in previous lives.

„I am… doing nothing. You are the first person with whom i behave like this. No show, no act… just me.“, Baekhyun answered. 

„I know. That makes me like you even more.“, Chanyeol said and loved the little redness that stained Baekhyun’s cheeks. A shy Baekhyun was rare but very nice to look at.

„ And… you really are sure? I mean… you don’t find me disgusting? I am a filthy whore… after all.“

„Is that what they tell you guys here? And no. I don’t find you disgusting. And you are not a filthy whore. You are a beautiful, strong man in an inconvenient situation and you made the best out of it. Makes you pretty admirable if you ask me.“, Chanyeol said and even snorted. Baekhyun being a filthy, disgusting whore? No way!

„You are so cute… I bet you write amazing songs with the way you use your words so charmingly…“, Baekhyun whispered, inched closer and put his head onto Chanyeol’s chest, wrapped one arm and one leg around him and stayed like this. Chanyeol smiled and put both arms around the slim body and breathed in his scent. Even his hair smelled so nicely.

„Be careful, my fast beating heart might give you a headache because it’s so loud! And maybe i will write one for you… Or maybe i have already…?“, he hinted teasingly and laughed as he saw Baekhyun’s blushing face look at him.

„You have?!?!“, he asked.

„I might have started, yes…“, Chanyeol shrugged and put his hand on Baekhyun’s head, just to push him back onto his chest again.

 

The  cursing coming from Baekhyun’s mouth made him laugh. He loved Baekhyun’s naughty mouth. 

 

 

 

 

___

 

 

 

 

 

Kris threw his head back, laughing out loud.

„YOU want to leave this place? Wow why are you suddenly getting ideas like this?!“, his boss asked and laughed even harder now.

 

Baekhyun pressed his lips together and stared at him sternly.

„Tell me how much it is. Or let me go, i have been here long enough anyways. And i turned you into a rich man! I simply can’t do it anymore, Kris. I am done… I hate myself so much after every job…“, Baekhyun admitted and let his shoulders drop.

 

Kris eyed him while playing with his pencil.

„You are mine, Baekhyun. My property. I bought you on the market when you were seven years old. And now you decide you want to leave? That is not how it works, dear.“, he said.

„What happened? Say, why are you behaving ungrateful like this now? I gave you a life, saved your dying self and now you decide you want to leave? Because your cheap ass decides that it is not good enough here anymore? What do you want to do? Get a normal job? You are useless, you know that. All you can do is suck and take dick so why leave me in the first place? So you can deep throat in a dirty alley for five bucks? Who would want you Baekhyun? If you leave you will not have all your luxury anymore. No food, no warm bed. What’s your problem? Is it Kim Junmyeon who put those thoughts in your head? I told him that you are not up for sale. Even though this bastard would be willing to pay the full price. No way i would give up my favorite toy.“, he grinned and took out a cigarette. 

 

Baekhyun felt like crying.

He looked down to the floor and tried his hardest to prevent his hands from shaking.

Kris was right. 

Why had he been dumb enough to think he would be able to have a normal life? To be happy and loved by someone? 

 

„But you know what? That doesn’t matter. I still like you. My beautiful little Baekhyun, with the perfect white skin. But i don’t like your behavior… I might have to look after you a bit better.“

 

Baekhyun tasted blood in his mouth as he bit his lip too hard.

Why had he been so dumb? 

Asking Kris to leave was not better than suicide. 

He would be punished, he knew it. And his boss would make sure that he was well reminded of what a dirty slut he truly was. And he would make sure that the marks on his body would remind him for days.

 

 

 

 

 

 

___

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun cursed. 

He had found an unconscious Baekhyun in his dressing room in the brothel. Next to a few empty alcohol bottles.

„You little idiot why the fuck did you get drunk like this?“, Sehun asked and cursed at the heavy alcohol which had been fully consumed by his friend. 

Baekhyun was too skinny to hold alcohol well! 

But at least he was light enough for Sehun to carry him now.

 

He had managed to bring him home, scolded Baekhyun who started giggling on his back at some point, got his keys and finally had put the drunk boy on the couch.

„What happened? I though you had a job with your beloved Chanyeol?! Why did you get drunk like that, Baekhyun…“, Sehun whined and lightly slapped his friend’s cheek.

„Mh… Kris… this fucker…“, a drunk Baekhyun murmured.

Sehun sighed.

„He did it again?“, he asked and stroked Baekhyun’s head. The older started to cry a few silent tears and Sehun did his best to calm him with his words.

He hated his boss for it. 

He always called some of them in but he mostly liked to have Baekhyun with him.

And Baekhyun would most of the times end up drunk or drugged up afterwards.

His friend always acted strong and careless… But Sehun knew too well how damaged he was, how sad and scared he was. How all of them were.

 

„I will sleep here tonight, move.“, Sehun said, pushed Baekhyun a bit aside, only to fit onto the couch himself as well.

He pulled a blanket over both their bodies and held his best friend close and stroked his back calmingly.

„Sehunnie…“ Baekhyun babbled.

„Chanyeollie… he… he wants to give me freedom… he… he said he loves me… And… and i really…really believe him…“

Sehun had to listen carefully to understand everything but what he heard made him smile. So Chanyeollie liked Baekhyun?

„You should have seen how he looked at you in the club… He looked at you like you were the most precious thing in his life. And not in the perverted way our clients do. And you also, you looked so happy to be around him. I have never seen you behave this freely around a man like this.“, Sehun said and stroked away some of Baekhyun’s hair.

„Do you want to leave? Have you told Kris? Is that why he slept with you again?“

A nod from Baekhyun and Sehun sighed.

„I am sorry… but maybe Chanyeol can really help you? You have to listen to your heart…“

„I know but… What about you? What about Luhan? I can’t leave all of you like this…“

„Think of yourself now. And we will find a way to follow you. Or you will get rich and free us as well…?“, Sehun suggested which made Baekhyun giggle.

„Please Baekhyun. Do it for yourself and us as well… Please become happy and leave this hell. Promise me. Promise me that you will fight until you’re free.“, Sehun whispered and pecked Baekhyun’s temple.

„I promise…“, Baekhyun sighed before he drifted back to sleep again.

 

 

 

Sehun was waiting in the black suite.

His client today had wanted something exquisite and luxurious.

Kim Jongin was his name and he had never been here before.

Sehun was sometimes nervous when new customers came since he never really knew if he could trust them.

Also he was still with his mind in Baekhyun’s apartment. His friend had looked like shit when he had woken up today and apologized like hundred times for getting drunk like that.

But Sehun reminded him of his promise and Baekhyun even smiled when they talked about Chanyeol. Sehun really hoped this boy would do everything to save Baekhyun from here.

 

He sighed and looked into the mirror one last time.

His colored hair looked perfect and his outfit was sexy but not too revealing. He didn’t know the preferences of his new customer yet! He really hoped it was someone sexy and good looking, someone nice and with manners.

And not an old, hairy, arrogant asshole!

 

Sehun sat down on the bed, dark bed frame, black silk bedding, dimmed lighting, and waited.

Too late.  
His new customer was already five minutes too late.

He groaned and lit himself a cigarette.

Why would someone be late for sex? 

 

Just when Sehun was about to curse wildly the door opened and he shortly saw one of the assistants before a young, very handsome guy stepped in.

Sehun licked his lips. 

He looked like a model with his strong jawline, the tan skin and the cocky smirk.

Shit.

Kim Jongin was a hottie! 

 

„Wow.“, Kim Jongin said as he had finished eying Sehun up and down like some delicious food and came closer.

„He surely didn’t lie when he said you are handsome.“, he muttered and Sehun frowned, even forgot his job for a minute.

„Who?“, he asked and got up, realized his client was a bit taller than him.

„Oh. My friend. But let’s not talk about my friend right now, i am here for you baby.“, the guy said and straight up grabbed Sehun’s waist and pulled him closer, against his strong body.

Sehun stared at him in surprise. 

He really was a bit surprised by this confident behavior and also he was not used to someone going straight to the point like that. 

Their job was all about creating a dreamworld and calm environment as well… Similar as geishas do. But with more naked skin. And more fucking.

 

„You sure are not shy.“, Sehun cooed and put his hands on Jongin’s shoulders. 

He probably was about his age and something in his eyes made Sehun’s skin itchy. It annoyed the heck out of him, this cockiness and arrogance, but at the same time it was so hot. 

Sehun felt heat built up in his stomach as he smelled the manly scent of the other.

„Your pale, naked skin will look so sexy next to my tan one.“, Jongin purred and grabbed Sehun’s neck and just kissed him.

Sehun was a bit speechless.

Because of how confident this guy was but still came here to pay for sex. Because he kissed him just like that. And because he himself enjoyed it way too much.

Sehun suddenly got a bit angry though.

Why did this guy think he could come here and grab and kiss him like that? 

He broke the heated kiss and gave him an arrogant look himself.

„Impatient, are we?“, he asked, rose his nose a little and sat down on the bed again and moved backwards until his back hit the wall. The silk had helped sliding him there quicker. 

But the look Kim Jongin was giving him made Sehun’s mouth water. What was this sexy beast doing here? 

What was this guy, who looked like a Ralph Lauren model, doing in a brothel, paying for sex? 

But Sehun certainly was happy that he was here. 

Maybe his dick was too small? 

Maybe he cried like a baby after sex? There for sure was something wrong with him if he had to pay for sex while looking like this.

 

Sehun almost moaned when the young man started taking off his clothes.

This toned chest and golden abs.

The dark brown hair that so annoyingly cute hung into his eyes.

The constant smirk on his face.

Sehun could have hit himself when he realized this guy had managed to turn him hard within seconds.

Usually that was Sehun’s part.

 

The young Kim undressed until he was only left in his underwear and started crawling towards him on the bed.

Sehun felt his gaze on his body like fire, gulped as two hands stroked his long legs up.

„We don’t need that.“, he said and started to undress Sehun.

And Sehun couldn’t hold back anymore and kissed him again.

 

It didn’t feel like a job at all.

Their kissing turned into a passionate, sloppy mess and Sehun didn’t usually show his lust like that with clients. 

But since Kim Jongin was his age, was super attractive and a turn on… Sehun simply could not hold back. He was simply a young man with hormones too, after all!

And Jongin seemed to enjoy it too, judging from the impressive, clothed hard on pressing against Sehun’s now naked thigh.

So no tiny dick then.

 

„Okay… are you always this fast?“, Sehun asked as they broke the kiss for catching some breath. 

Jongin smirked at him again and pecked his lips.

„No but it came over me. You are so fucking hot i couldn’t help it. Shit i want your long legs wrapped around my hips while i fuck you.“, he groaned and attacked Sehun’s pale neck. Sehun moaned and those words and at those plump lips sucking skillfully on his neck.

Why the hell was he so overwhelmed by the sexiness of this guy? It was like Kim Jongin was the one in charge of seducing and pleasing… and Sehun suddenly was the moaning mess underneath him. Well, he mostly was but he also mostly faked the moaning part.

 

„Well… usually we talk a bit before…“

„We can talk afterwards. We have enough time to fuck now, talk and then fuck again. Turn around.“, Jongin said and sat up all of a sudden and Sehun took a minute to look at the handsome male.

Greek god with asian features. That was how Kim Jongin looked like.

 

He turned around, only in his underwear at this point, and didn’t have to wait long for it being removed.

A strong pair of hands reached for his now naked butt and squeezed him so hard and nicely that Sehun had to gasp and bite into the pillow. 

„Shit, your ass is divine. So perky and full… What a nice ass.“, Kim Jongin happily talked as he massaged Sehun’s globes, who moaned at those compliments.

He just really loved what those hands were doing! And it was obvious that he had enough experience with asses, judging by how well he massaged him.

 

„Didn’t you say we can talk afterwards? Prepare me finally!“, Sehun groaned impatiently. 

Something he was not supposed to say or do during a job… but damn he really wanted this sexy guy to fuck him!

 

He moaned when harsh thumbs found their way inside of him, moved and stretched him.

Sehun moaned even louder when soon the thumbs were replaced why a  naughty tongue.

Shit, this guy knew what he was doing.

The whole time he was preparing Sehun, he felt like coming right away. How the hell did this arrogant guy knew how to tease but avoid his bundle of nerves so well?

Sehun was throbbing when Jongin let go of him, probably removed his own underwear now, opened something that sounded like a condom and then finally was back again.

Sehun felt a kiss on his spine and then the tip of a very swollen, very hard dick enter him.

And he moaned shamelessly when the full length was pushed into him. 

And even though he had been prepared well, it still hurt a bit when Jongin instantly started moving on top of him.

Chest resting on Sehun’s back, lips on his neck, one hand on the mattress and the other pulling Sehun’s head to the side by his hair, he pushed in so nicely, hard and fast, but very skilled.

Sehun’s moans soon turned into whines as he kept on teasing him like that.

That asshole really only brushed his prostate every time but never directly hit it and it was impressive how well he controlled his movements.

Sehun was just thinking that he must probably be a dancer or something like that to be able to move his hips like this, when Jongin suddenly changed the direction of his movements and pushed right against Sehun’s sweet spot.

Sehun almost choked on air as he felt that, moaned almost desperately and clung onto the sheets.

Shit, this guy fucked well.

Sehun couldn’t believe he came untouched not much later, heard a grunting and deep growling coming from the other man while he probably came as well.

This was his new record.

Never ever had Sehun come this fast before while being in a job. But never ever had he had such a hot customer before.

 

„Damn, this was good.“, Kim Jongin groaned and pulled out, leaving Sehun feeling empty.

Sehun turned around, onto his side, and looked at him.

„You just really took my by surprise. Why did you rush into this like that?“

„I just was really, really horny and you so fucking sexy. Sorry, baby. I couldn’t hold back. But now i would love to talk to you for a bit before we do round two.“, Jongin winked and lay down next to Sehun, naked like that and obviously proud of his body. Which he really could be, Sehun had to admit. Damn, he looked good. He couldn’t help himself but cuddle against him, put his arm around the sexy torso and touch his legs with his own.

Like that he watched the handsome male.

„Is it allowed to smoke in here? You really got me going, babe, i need to fuel myself again.“, he grinned and Sehun nodded, watched him light a cigarette.

„So, you are Sehun. Nice to meet you. I really didn’t think people working here would be this stunning but holy shit, you are a cute little thing with a sweet ass. What a shame that i never saw you before.“

Sehun snorted.

„Are you trying to flirt with me?“, he asked but still stroked the sexy abs.

„And you are Kim Jongin… Why do you come here for sex? I mean, i am sure you know how good you look and how great you fuck… Or is your big ego your problem? Does it block your way into bedrooms?“

„Wow, you are even feisty. I like that. And no i have enough sex. I just was curious. You know, my best friend started to come here recently. It was my idea to gift him a night here, with the best man for his eighteenth birthday and now he can’t get enough of him, talks about being in love and shit, and i figured i might as well check this place out too. I tried booking his little beauty as well but he told me he would basically cut off my dick if i would and he told me i should go with you instead. Oh, you met him actually, his name is Chanyeol.“, Kai casually said while stroking Sehun’s arm.

„Wait… what?“, Sehun asked and sat up. 

Was this a coincidence? More and more links started to appear between Baekhyun and this Chanyeol and it somehow gave Sehun goosebumps. 

Were they meant to be?

 

„Is that a problem?“, Jongin asked.

„No, of course not but… But don’t you think it’s cute? I mean i am Baekhyun’s best friend and i am so happy that he actually found someone who is interested in him like this… Say, is Chanyeol honest? A loyal guy? A good guy?“

„Pfff, Chanyeol is the best guy you can find. A bloody virgin before he came here, can’t even harm a fly and also he writes gay ass romantic love songs. I mean, he is the softest dude out there! Shit, and if he talks about love then he really is in love i guess. Which sucks since your best friend is a whore. And you guys usually don’t do the love thing, right?… Ouch!!“, Jongin screeched as Sehun had hit him.

„You seriously only talk bullshit. We are no emotionless aliens. And Baekhyun actually really likes Chanyeol too, just for your information you big headed god. I mean idiot.“, Sehun said and groaned at Jongin’s cocky grin.

„But we have to help them.“

„Huh? We? Help them? What are you talking about i came here to fuck you, not to play cupid for someone… I don’t even do the whole love thing.“

„Are you his best friend or not? Lend me your phone. Come on!“

„What the hell do you want with my phone?!“, Jongin asked and pushed away Sehun’s hands as the boy pulled on Jongin’s arms.

„I want to text Chanyeol, of course with my name underneath it, come on! He is your best friend! And if you will help me now i will also suck your dick so nice you will forget all your past blowjobs.“, Sehun promised.

„Now we are talking.“, Jongin grinned, reached for his pants and pulled out his smartphone and handed it to Sehun.

„But you also have to ride me, back facing me so i can admire your sexy ass while my cock is sliding in and out of you.“, he said and Sehun had to use all his willpower to not jump this guy and instead formed correct sentences and sent it to Chanyeol.

 

But as soon as this was done he threw the phone aside and grabbed the base of Jongin’s, again, erected dick.

„Mmmhhh… i fear i have to come back again. You look amazing down there.“, Jongin grinned, fisted Sehun’s hair and guided him while the boy deep throated him. Not because he had to but because he wanted to make this stupid, arrogant smirk be replaced by desperate moans.

 

 

 

 

 

 

___

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

‚Hello, this is Sehun, Baekhyun’s friend. I am using your friend’s phone to quickly write this message while he is resting after not being able to get over the fact how great i am and that he had been living without me all these years.

Baekhyun is feeling horrible, could you maybe visit him? And bring hangover soup? I will attach his address for you. Please, make sure nobody sees you when you are visiting him and please don’t believe him when he maybe says that he can’t leave this place with or for you. He likes you, i think, and he is unhappy here. Our boss doesn’t treat him well and i really hope you can make sure that he will get the chance for a better life. I believe in you, Chanyeol! Please be good and treat him well. He deserves it.

 

 

Oh Sehun.

 

 

Ps.: Your friend is really an arrogant idiot! No offense.’


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _‚Hello, this is Sehun, Baekhyun’s friend. I am using your friend’s phone to quickly write this message while he is resting after not being able to get over the fact how great i am and that he had been living without me all these years._  
  
_Baekhyun is feeling horrible, could you maybe visit him? And bring hangover soup? I will attach his address for you. Please, make sure nobody sees you when you are visiting him and please don’t believe him when he maybe says that he can’t leave this place with or for you. He likes you, i think, and he is unhappy here. Our boss doesn’t treat him well and i really hope you can make sure that he will get the chance for a better life. I believe in you, Chanyeol! Please be good and treat him well. He deserves it._

 

 

_Oh Sehun._

 

 

_Ps.: Your friend is really an arrogant idiot! No offense.’_

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol put his phone down. While reading this text message he had been already running around in his kitchen to gather some stuff for soup. 

He clicked on the address attachment and saw that it was only a ten minute drive from here.

He packed everything he needed and ran out the door to his car, googled how to properly cook hangover soup while driving there.

 

The area Baekhyun was living in was nice and wealthy looking. He parked his car and ran to the apartment complex and looked for Baekhyun’s name.

„Baekhyun… Shit, what is even his last name..?“, he mumbled to himself and checked his phone again. Sehun said Baekhyun’s apartment was number 44.

„Oh… B.BH.“, he said and pressed the button.

Again.

And again.

When he finally heard the speaking system on the other side being activated.

„Yes…?“, an annoyed sounding Baekhyun groaned. He sounded tired and raspy.

„Uh.. yes! It’s me! Chanyeol! Can i come in?“, he asked and looked around if someone was watching him.

„Chan? What are you… oh yes of course, come up.“, Baekhyun answered and Chanyeol heard the buzzing sound of the door as it opened for him.

He quickly jumped in and took the stairs.

On the very top he looked for door number 44.

He realized that the doors were far spread out which meant that the apartments were probably very spacey. Just like his own one. 

 

He finally reached the correct door and he felt utter excitement. Even though Baekhyun was not feeling good, he could not wait to see him again and he was so happy about it.

He smiled widely as the door opened and Baekhyun appeared. But his smile dropped when he saw how pale he was, how sad his eyes were and how fragile he looked. Even his hair was flat!

„Baekhyun… what happened?“, he asked and quickly came in and closed the door behind him.

„Shit, are you alright?“, he asked and just carefully embraced Baekhyun who hid his face in Chanyeol’s chest.

„Why… are you here? How… Why do you know where i live?“

„Your friend Sehun texted me from my friend’s phone. I guess Jongin booked him and they probably talked about us… But i am glad he did! Why did you not text me? Or call me? I can’t possible leave you alone when you are feeling like this… Sehun said you have a hangover… what happened yesterday? I though you did not have another job after our meeting… I made sure to book you till the end…“, Chanyeol mumbled and followed Baekhyun inside, still carrying his backpack.

„Oh Chan… I really don’t want to talk about all this you know? Sorry…“, Baekhyun sighed and dropped onto the couch where he pulled a blanket over his head.

 

Chanyeol’s whole chest strained at the sight of his love. He was beyond worried.

„I will cook you some soup now! Did you eat already today?“, he asked and found his way into the kitchen.

Baekhyun’s apartment was really nice! It was clean and stylish, just a few random things were laying around, which made it feel more homy.

Chanyeol spotted a few pictures of Baekhyun and his friends, fashion magazines, cigarette packets, random jewelry and a pair of sunglasses on his way into the kitchen.

 

„No… but i puked all of it out.“, he heard Baekhyun mumble, which worried him again. Baekhyun was already so skinny! Him not eating for a whole day scared Chanyeol.

 

He looked around for some tools and realized that Baekhyun had almost no food at home.

The only things he had in his fridge were energy drinks, eggs and milk. He also found coffee, tea and some rice but that was basically it. Chanyeol glanced over to where Baekhyun was still hiding underneath the blanket and bit his lip. He realized that Baekhyun probably was really living a harsh life. He also realized that it probably was not normal for a young man to have a waist like this … and he felt sick at the thought of Baekhyun probably not eating enough.

Sick at the thought of how the beautiful boy treated his body.

 

Chanyeol served him a huge bowl of soup in the living room. He also brought water and a painkiller and gently lifted the blanket.

„Try to eat a bit, okay? You need your nutrients… And the soup is light, you won’t puke again. Come on.“, he said and helped Baekhyun sit up.

Gone was the glamorous, confident boy. 

But Chanyeol was still completely obsessed with him.

 

He watched Baekhyun frown but eventually pick up the spoon. He didn’t seem very pleased when he started eating though.

„You’re really cute… for taking care of me like this. But i actually should not eat at this time.“, Baekhyun said, yawned and ate more soup.

„Huh? Why not? I mean… you really do need to take care of yourself a bit better… I don’t want to say that you’re too thin but i am really a bit worried about you…“

Baekhyun snorted and looked at him.

„Worried? Why would you be worried?“

„Because i care about you a lot and i want you to be happy and healthy. And all i found in your kitchen is energy drinks and cigarettes.“

„You are really… exaggerating, Chanyeol! I just didn’t have time to do a food shop…“, Baekhyun mumbled and kept eating quietly then, ears a bit red.

Chanyeol sighed and leaned back.

„Please treat yourself well, okay? It hurts me… to see you like this. Hungover and pale like a ghost…“, he whispered and stroked Baekhyun’s petite back carefully to calm him a bit down. 

Why did he only now realize how bad Baekhyun’s relationship with himself probably was?

And Sehun had mentioned that their boss was not treating him well also… Chanyeol felt a burning sting in his chest again.

He really had to free Baekhyun soon.

 

„The soup is good… why do you know how to cook?“, Baekhyun grinned and almost ate the whole bowl before he leaned against Chanyeol and rested his head on his shoulder.

„I actually can’t cook… But i quickly googled how to make soup. I never had to cook since i always had someone do it for me… But since i moved out i need to cook more myself now. My mother wanted to hire a maid for me but… i didn’t want one. I only have someone clean my apartment and wash my clothes… Since i certainly am not able to do that myself correctly.“, he chuckled and put his arm around Baekhyun, who quietly mumbled something about a rich, spoiled brat.

„Your home is really nice. And i will stay here tonight because i don’t want you to do stupid things and drink again.“, he said sternly which made Baekhyun chuckle.

„Okay… But you have to excuse me for a bit. I need to take a shower and wash my hair if you will be sleeping next to me!“

„I don’t care about your hair but do what you need to do. I can meanwhile inspect your home a bit more!“, Chanyeol grinned and loved how much better Baekhyun’s mood already seemed. 

Baekhyun chuckled and wandered off. 

„Have fun then!“, he said and was gone.

 

Chanyeol looked around for real now.

While Baekhyun was in the bathroom, he walked around in the apartment.

He thought that it really fit Baekhyun well, that the interior screamed his name.

Everything was luxurious and elegant but also a bit edgy. 

He frowned at the full ashtray on the wide windowsill in the living room. A pillow was laying there as well which made Chanyeol think, that Baekhyun probably loved sitting there.

He looked at his music collection, loved the other’s taste in albums he had stacked on the shelf.

Chanyeol even dared to wander into the bedroom and looked around there as well. A big bed with clean, white bed sheets. A few random clothing pieces were laying around and next to the window was a huge standing mirror.

Fairy lights were attached to the head of the bed and Chanyeol discovered a book on the nightstand. It was a fantasy novel, which somehow surprised him a bit. But it also made Baekhyun even cuter.

But he also spotted handcuffs in the already halfway opened drawer and he quickly looked away, afraid of seeing maybe other sexual objects and toys as well.

He felt his phone buzz, so he didn’t think much about sitting down on the bed while reading the text from his mother.

She reminded him of the event next week, something his mother was very passionate about. A social gathering where the rich people would shit talk about other rich people, where their snobbish kids would secretly smoke behind the mansion the gathering was held in, and where champagne was being consumed endlessly.

He sighed and decided to not text back. He still had to think of an excuse to not go this year.

 

He put down his phone when he heard some soft humming and then saw Baekhyun come in, wearing some fresh, beautiful pajamas in blue silk. The top had short sleeves and it also was cut quite low so it revealed some of the pale chest. His hair was still wet and a bit messy and his skin was so plump and healthy looking, that Chanyeol wondered if he had also applied some skincare.

But Baekhyun looked really young, Chanyeol realized. He surely would pass as a sixteen year old boy, looking like this.

 

„Here you are!“, Baekhyun chirped and came closer, fell next to him on the bed and stretched.

„Aaaah i feel so much better now! Thanks to your soup and this hot shower.“, he sighed and Chanyeol smiled at him, gently touching the damp, black hair.

„Maybe it is just because you needed some food badly, hm?“, he suggested and admired the beautiful boy. 

Baekhyun looked stunning with make up on but right now, without anything on or without being styled up… Chanyeol liked him the most like this. Just natural Baekhyun without any extravagant clothing. He was a natural beauty after all!

 

„Pff, maybe.“, Baekhyun answered and gave him a short, rebellious glance before he turned to the side and pulled Chanyeol next to him.

„I mean it Baekhyun, i think you should eat a bit more, hm?“

„Why do you think you know how much i eat? Are you trying to say i am too skinny and that my body is ugly?“, he pouted.

„Never would i! No, i just saw that you basically have no food in your kitchen and i only ever see you sip on alcohol or hold a cigarette. When you were at my place you ate so little as well…“, Chanyeol sighed worriedly and stroked his side.

„I just want you to be healthy.“

At this Baekhyun smiled.  
„You are cute…“

„Just promise me to take care of yourself, alright? No matter what.“, Chanyeol insisted and felt his tummy turn when Baekhyun moved a bit closer.

„I am taking care of myself by spending time with you, don’t you think?“, the older one said and was dangerously close to Chanyeol’s mouth now.

„Wow, you really are feeling better now…“, Chanyeol said and was a bit overwhelmed by the closeness and seductive tone in Baekhyun’s voice.

„Yes i am… and you look ridiculously hot in my bed i have to say.“, Baekhyun said and within a second was situated on Chanyeol, butt teasingly pressed against his middle.

„Since you never sleep with me when you book me… what about now?“, he asked and pushed his hands underneath Chanyeol’s shirt.

Chanyeol gulped and stared up at him.

He was happy that Baekhyun was feeling better, and he looked better now too, happier, but he also was a bit worried that Baekhyun was somehow feeling the need to sleep with him because of wrong reasons.

Was Baekhyun using his sexiness and body as distraction?

To not have to talk about things? Feelings maybe?

Chanyeol reached for Baekhyun’s wrists and stopped him for a moment.

„Baekhyun, before we continue this i want to clarify one thing.“, he said and saw a surprised look on Baekhyun’s face.

„I am not here for sex. I am here for you. I want to be here for you and take care of you. Of course, i am completely under your spell and i will not be able to refuse or resist you but i don’t want you to think that you have to do this… right? Tell me that you actually want it because you feel lust for me… Not because you are used to it.“

 

Baekhyun stared at him and blinked.

Chanyeol was worried that he had hurt the others feelings and was carefully caressing his arms.

Gosh, his skin was so soft…

„Don’t worry…“, Baekhyun finally said and had a true, honest smile on his face that made his eyes light up.

„I really want you… I mean, i am meeting you in my free time like this, wanting you so badly when i just could get you to fuck me as my job and even get money for it… You are so considerate, it’s cute… I am thankful for that. But you don’t have to worry… i am starting to really like you…“, Baekhyun shyly admitted and even blushed faintly.

„And i really… really crave you… your touch and hold… I don’t just want to have sex with you, i want you to make love to me. That’s something even i, a professional, never have done before i met you.“, he mumbled and looked down, biting his lip cutely.

„Thank god… because i really would not have been able to hold back now.“, Chanyeol said and pulled Baekhyun down by his wrists and kissed him by meeting him halfway.

Chanyeol was the happiest man alive.

Those words were so close to a love confession. And Chanyeol was feeling nervous and excited about them.

Baekhyun slowly started liking him? Did that mean… That Chanyeol was standing a chance with him? That it was possible for him to maybe…date Baekhyun for real one day? 

And now that he was sure, that Baekhyun really wanted this as well, he could not hold back anymore, started touching his body for real. Stroking his sides downwards to his hips, reaching for that perfect, perky butt and squeezing him close like that.

„Mh… You’re driving me crazy…“, Baekhyun whispered and that only got Chanyeol more excited. Words like this coming from Baekhyun were almost too good to be true… and so special. And Chanyeol was so ready to finally make love to him again.

 

He took his time to fully undress the freshly showered body again.

Baekhyun so beautifully presented himself in front of him, arching his deliciously shaped back and waist, sighing at Chanyeol’s touches. 

„Let me do all the work this time… I want to fully worship and pleasure you.“, Chanyeol whispered before he pressed his lips onto Baekhyun’s flat stomach, licked into his belly button and then downwards.

Every single time they had slept with each other, Baekhyun had been the leading one, softly whispering what Chanyeol should do next, being clearly the expert.

But Chanyeol was no clueless virgin anymore, he was now confident enough to take care of Baekhyun. So he did.

He started by applying soft kisses on his lower belly and close to his growing erection before actually taking him into his mouth and slowly sucking on him, bobbing his head up and down.

Baekhyun fully gave himself to Chanyeol, legs spread wide and high pitched moans coming from his sexily parted mouth. Real moans.

Chanyeol reached for Baekhyun’s thigh with one hand, holding the leg up, while gently massaging his entrance with the other. He kept on sucking him off while pressing his thick thumb into him, stretching him slowly.

Baekhyun seemed to get impatient, judging by his hips moving eagerly against Chanyeol’s lips and fingers.

Chanyeol let go of Baekhyun’s angrily throbbing dick only to replace his fingers by his tongue, to wet his already clenching hole nicely so the stretching was easier.

„Ah… wow… this feels so good…!“, Baekhyun moaned and pulled on Chanyeol’s hair, ass pressing against his tongue.

Chanyeol chuckled and teasingly bit into the juicy flesh of his inner thigh.

„Let me suck you too…“, Baekhyun whined and was already reaching for Chanyeol’s dick, when Chanyeol pressed him back into the bed again.

„Let me take care of you tonight… Enjoy it.“, he whispered before attacking Baekhyun’s pale neck with his lips.

A soft sigh left Baekhyun’s lips as he fully relaxed now, eyes closed and excited moans and gasps coming from his lips while Chanyeol’s kept pampering him, preparing and stroking him.

 

Missionary was an intimate position but it just felt right in this moment.

Chanyeol felt closer than ever when he entered the beautiful boy underneath him, who so willingly had spread his legs for him, now wrapped them around Chanyeol’s hips and pressed him closer like this.

Chanyeol could not stop kissing him while thrusting into him, slow and sensual thrusts. Passionate love-making.

 

„H-ah… C-Chanyeol..“, Baekhyun moaned loudly at one point and Chanyeol knew that he was hitting his spot dead on. He kept focusing on it, loved the sounds Baekhyun was making. It was as if Baekhyun really was completely losing himself at that moment. And it turned Chanyeol on so much…  
  
When Baekhyun’s walls clenched around him, when the boy got super tight because of his orgasm, Chanyeol also came and pressed himself deeply into the older boy, making sure no single drop was wasted.

He groaned while riding out their orgasms, feelings hitting him hard afterwards.

As he kissed Baekhyun he was overwhelmed by his emotions. He loved this boy. His heart was beating so fast for this beautiful man underneath him. And his priority now was this man’s happiness. 

 

 

„Wow… you are a great lover.“, was what Baekhyun whispered when they were cuddling afterwards.  
The black haired beauty was halfway resting on top of Chanyeol, soft, hairless legs brushing against his own ones, blanket on top of their still hot bodies.

 

„Well… i am just so into you… I guess that helps?“, Chanyeol chuckled and stroked Baekhyun’s lower back caressingly.

„Do you feel alright?“, he whispered into Baekhyun’s ear, nose pressed into his now dry, but messy hair.

„Never felt better before.“, was his mumbly answer.

„Good… That’s all i want, Baekhyun. That you feel good an happy…“

"You are so cute, Chanyeol. How did you become such a good guy already?Without expecting anything from me…“

„I already told you why. Because i love you.“, Chanyeol said earnestly, honestly. Baekhyun lifted his head and looked at him, cheeks a dark red color now.

„Wow… hearing you say this like that is… really… nice.“

„And it’s true.“, Chanyeol grinned and pecked him. He laughed as Baekhyun hid his face in Chanyeol’s chest.

„I really like it when you are shy like this… i feel like it’s the real you, even though the sexy, confident Baekhyun is also nice.“

„I am only shy around you…“, Baekhyun mumbled against Chanyeol’s skin.

And Chanyeol loved that he had this effect on Baekhyun.

He was glad that he was the only one who got to see Baekhyun like this.

 

 

 

They spent a whole hour cuddling on the bed, talking about every possible thing, about their dreams and passions until Baekhyun’s doorbell rang. But not downstairs where Chanyeol had rung previously but the one on his door directly.

Confusion and also worry appeared on Baekhyun’s face but he got up and stole Chanyeol’s shirt and put on some underwear as well.

„Can you stay here and wait until i come back? I will quickly check but will be right back, okay?“, Baekhyun said and pecked Chanyeol’s lips.

Dressed only in the shirt (that covered his butt) and underwear he left the bedroom.

But Chanyeol didn’t have a good feeling about it, so he followed him after putting on his own underwear.

He hid in the hallway and froze as he saw Baekhyun’s boss standing halfway in the doorframe, Baekhyun kind of hiding behind his door.

„I don’t want to hear all that…“, he heard Baekhyun say.

„Oh baby, i am sorry about yesterday. I know i went a little harsh on you but you got me angry. You know that you are important to me, that’s why i always get so heated up. And you really misbehaved, don’t you think?“

„Shut up and leave, what the hell do you even want? This is my flat and you dare to show up here after hurting me again? I thought you would finally stop that.“

„Yes, i know, but when you started to talk about leaving me, i got angry and scared. We belong together, Baekkie, you know that.“, Kris sighed and Chanyeol felt anger rising up.

Just the way this idiot talked to Baekhyun… As if he was a brainless pet or something like that, with no free will. And Kris hurting his precious Baekhyun… Chanyeol didn’t even dare to imagine what kind of punishments Baekhyun had to endure in the past.

He really had to hold back to not run over there and punch the shit out of him. But he knew that Baekhyun would get into so much trouble if his boss knew that he was visiting Baekhyun in his private time as well.

„Leave.“, Baekhyun firmly said and Chanyeol almost sighed in relief. He was so proud of Baekhyun, so happy that he told his boss to leave.

„Aw Baekhyun, my precious little Baekhyun…“, Kris sighed and Chanyeol had to watch how this filthy guy stroked Baekhyun’s cheek. Just when Baekhyun was about to slap the hand away, the guy grabbed Baekhyun’s shirt and pulled him closer.

„I am not fucking stupid, you little filthy whore. You are seeing someone, i am not stupid. If you think you can make a customer fall in love with you and meet him in your free time, just because you can’t get enough cock, you are wrong. Be careful, before i decide to really start treating you the way you deserve it, slut. Don’t even dare to fool me.“, the boss hissed, let go of Baekhyun and left.

Chanyeol was happy that Baekhyun had the energy left to close the door. But he stood there, movements frozen, fingertips shaking at his side.

And Chanyeol gave him space for some time, watching Baekhyun’s kind of silent breakdown. And again, he knew that he had to free the boy from there. Immediately. No matter what.

 

He slowly walked closer to Baekhyun, cleared his throat to not startle him.

„Hey… Are you alright?“, he asked. When Baekhyun turned around, he was very pale again, eyes scared.

„Chan… We have to be so careful.“, Baekhyun whispered and Chanyeol wrapped his arms around the boy, held him close and pecked away his tears the whole night.

 

 

 

 

 

___

 

 

 

 

 

„Uh… I am kind of nervous… I can’t believe the boss allowed him to book us together and at his home… And he is handsome, right?“, Luhan asked, nervously playing with the end of his sleeves.

„Yep. He is really sexy and also great in bed. He is the best friend of Baekhyun’s new customer. You know, the one who turned eighteen…“, Sehun mumbled, carefully eyed the bodyguard sitting in the care with them. They all had to be careful around everyone who worked for Kris. Not even the driver should know anything about Baekhyun’s liking for Chanyeol.

Baekhyun usually had them all wrapped around his finger but Baekhyun had texted him last night, told him about the threat Kris had made… And Sehun certainly did not want to get them into danger. The less Kris or the others knew, the better.

„Oh i see… But… Is he an asshole? He is rich, right? Since he can afford us both… At his home… Do you think he wants us to make out in front of him..? Not that i mind, you are my favourite partner anyways, but…“, Luhan mumbled and Sehun chuckled.

„Don’t be so nervous, okay? He is nice, he will treat us both well.“, Sehun smiled at him.

Luhan sometimes got really anxious before jobs, which made Sehun feel bad for him. 

No one of them actually was loving their jobs. But all of them had no other choice.

Luhan had been here for about 5 years now. Kris had ‚saved‘ him in China, from a slave keeper at the black market. The guy had treated Luhan really badly, almost had starved and hit him to death. But Kris had seen Luhan’s beauty behind those bruises and brought him here, promised him to give him a good life here. Food and an own home with a warm bad. Which was true but he still had to get fucked for it.

It was only understandable that Luhan was still a bit afraid of going to new places. But Sehun had instantly clicked with the Chinese boy, had helped him learn their language and adapt to everything here. And Luhan always said that, even though he had to do all those things, it was still better than anything else he had ever endured. Which made Sehun kinda worried to ever get to fully know his backstory.

 

„Okay.“, Luhan chirped.

Sehun was often surprised at how happy and friendly Luhan could be after all what had happened to him.

And of course, Baekhyun or himself had masks they put on… Baekhyun turned into this sassy, cocky and self confident diva… but really was sad and broken on the inside. Sehun appeared cold and arrogant… But was lonely and empty. And this was the only way to go in the kind of job they had.

But Luhan appeared genuinely thankful to be here. And that was probably why Kris adored him so much, gave him nice clients… Sehun just hoped Luhan would one day experience freedom.

He was sad that he would not be the one who would show him.

 

When they arrived at Kim Jongin’s home Sehun was pleasantly surprised.

This kid was living in a mansion. A fucking huge mansion with the longest driveway ever.

They were greeted by a butler and brought to the west of the huge mansion. Everything looked so luxurious and expensive and the art on the walls probably was more worth than a normal family house.

 

„Wait, what was his dad doing for a living again? Or mum?“, Luhan asked as they were shown the way into a beautiful bedroom, kingsized bed and probably a guest room, judging by the lack of personal items. 

The butler and bodyguards left them, the butler telling them to wait here, _Mr. Kim_ would arrive shortly. 

 

„He only mentioned briefly that his mother is in the fashion industry and that his father is a CEO or some shit…“, Sehun mumbled and sat down on the bed.

„Holy shit, there are really some rich bastard kids out there… wow.“, he laughed and looked around.

„Sssh, Sehun… What if he hears you, be more polite…“, Luhan mumbled worriedly and sat down, way more elegantly than Sehun, and kept a straight posture while Sehun lounged on the bed.

„Oh, he is cool with that.“, he waved it off.

 

„Is my hair still looking good?“, Luhan asked then.

„Yeah you look perfect.“, Sehun said and eyed his honey locks. Luhan really was a pretty boy with his deer eyes, the pale skin, with perfect face shape and full lips. The boy was petite and almost feminine, similar to Baekhyun. But while Baekhyun was more curvy on certain parts, Luhan had a body like a young schoolboy. Which was a big turn on for a lot of guys. And even though Luhan was older than Sehun by a few years, he looked younger than all of them. Which explained why so many customers wanted to be his _daddy._

 

„Thank you… You look good too but why did you not wear a suit? The boss said formal clothing…“

Sehun eyed his own clothes. He was wearing tight jeans and a black button up shirt.

„I am wearing formal clothes. Besides that, you know that i don’t follow the rules. He can be happy to be able to book me.“, Sehun snorted and grinned as Luhan chuckled into the palm of his hand.

 

The door opened and the annoyingly good looking Jongin came in with his annoyingly white teeth, annoyingly grinning at them.

Sehun almost cursed. 

He hated how good looking he was.

 

Luhan next to him even gasped when he saw him. _Gasped. God damnit._

 

„Ooh, you are Luhan. Very nice to meet you.“, Jongin said as he approached them, reached for Luhan’s hand and kissed the back of it. Luhan blushed madly.

„Wow you are even more of a gentleman tonight, where is my kiss?“, Sehun grinned.

„You are not the type of guy i would kiss on the hand, Sehun, but i can spank you later?“, Jongin winked and Sehun clicked his tongue at the cocky guy.

„Spill the tea, why did you book us together in your house? And how did you manage to get us both here? How did you get our boss to allow it?“, Sehun asked.

„Sehun…! Stop asking him rude questions…“, Luhan whispered and was obviously shocked.

„It’s okay, me and Sehun are more friendly with each other already. But i appreciate your will to scold this sassy guy.“, Jongin said and sat down in front of them after he had pulled over a comfortable looking leather chair.

„Well i booked you because i originally wanted to book Luhan but i also enjoyed my time with Sehun so i figured i could just book you both! And let’s say i am very good at talking. I am charming.“

„Did you suck his dick?“

„Sehun!“

Laughter from Kim Jongin.

„No, i am not the one who sucks dick. I get sucked.“, he grinned cockily.

„Oh..!!“, Luhan suddenly blurted out, which made Sehun and Jongin look at him in surprise.

„Now i know! I have seen you in one of Baekhyun’s fashion magazines! Yes! I am sure! Wait, it was for jeans, right?“, Luhan said and got really excited.

Sehun groaned.

„For real? And i even said you look like a Ralph Lauren model or something…“

Jongin chuckled.

„Yeah. I sometimes do some modeling jobs.“, he shrugged as if it was nothing. Cocky bastard.

 

„Oooh… No wonder you are this good looking!“, Luhan beamed.

„You are very good looking yourself, dear Luhan. Which brings us back to the whole point… I want to see you two make out a bit.“, he said, got up and got something that looked like a remote, dimmed the lights with it and also brought three glasses and filled them with wine. Everything had been prepared on a small bar table in the corner.

„To get in the mood. And i will watch you.“, Jongin sad, sat back down on the chair, thighs spread widely. His whole way of sitting was so manly and sexy, Sehun got angry at himself for lusting after this fucker again. But he was so hot!

 

He sipped from the wine and opened the first few buttons of his shirt. Making out with Luhan? He didn’t mind that at all. They sometimes even spent the night together in their free time. Luhan really was Sehun’s type but trying to date him was no option with their job anyways.

 

Luhan seemed very relaxed next to him as well and moved closer. Sehun held his wineglass away while he smiled at Lu who put his hand on Sehun’s chest and leaned in for a kiss.

Luhan’s lips were so soft and plump, tasted always like cherry. 

The kiss started off slow and lovely but Sehun was horny again so he deepened the kiss and used his free hand to pull him closer by his neck, Luhan gasping against his lips.

„You two look really good together…“, Jongin mumbled and probably enjoyed watching them endlessly.

Sehun broke the kiss and eyed their young customer with a raised brow.

„Go on. Why don’t you pleasure the cute Luhan for a bit, Sehun? Come on… Undress him and take good care of him.“

 

Sehun almost laughed but didn’t complain. He didn’t mind taking care of Luhan at all. And the sparks in Luhan’s big, brown eyes told him that he didn’t mind as well.

 

Sehun carefully undressed the pretty boy after putting away their wineglasses. 

Once Luhan was undressed, smooth, white legs shyly crossed, he started to stroke over the beautiful skin. Sehun’s lips started at his neck, kissed and nibbled there carefully. He knew exactly what Luhan liked and also where he was the most sensitive. That was why he started sucking on his left nipple. He glanced over to Jongin, expected him to maybe jerk off already, but the guy just sat there cooly, still drinking wine and enjoying the show. But his bulge was very visible at this point.

 

Sehun concentrated on Luhan again, wandered downwards with his lips.

A few quiet gasps and mewls escaped Luhan’s lips as Sehun started to kiss the base of his slowly growing dick.

 „Take him into your mouth..“, Kai whispered and so Sehun did. Luhan moaned when Sehun started to suck him off.

„Oh look how much he enjoys it..“, Jongin teased and Sehun felt really turned on by his talking somehow.

„Don’t forget the rest of him.“

 

Sehun spread Luhan’s legs, looked up at him and saw how Luhan really was enjoying it. Red cheeks, hand covering his mouth and eyes closed, honey locks spread over the soft pillow.

His pale chest was moving up and down fast and he kept on mewling cutely.

 

He lifted Luhan’s legs and looked at the cute, pink hole. Sehun was versatile, he didn’t care if he was bottom or top. He could and loved to do both.

So he had absolutely no problems with now taking care of Luhan like this.

„Take off your shirt, Sehun.“, Jongin’s command came again and Sehun quickly did so, threw away his dark button up before lowering himself again and gently blowing against the hole. Luhan’s excited moan filled the room and Sehun’s dick now was throbbing. He absolutely loved to play with Luhan’s body like that. And the fact that they were being watched was turning him on even more.

 

„Ah..h-ah… S-Sehun…“, Luhan gasped when Sehun’s tongue found it’s way between Luhan’s cheeks, where he pushed it in. He explored all he could reach and judging by the way Luhan’s thighs were shaking next to Sehun’s ears, he was really enjoying it.

 

 

 

 

___

 

 

 

 

 

„That’s it… fuck him with your tongue.“, Jongin said and shortly grabbed his own, clothed dick. He was rock hard.

But watching Sehun and Luhan was so hot! Such a turn on! And probably a secret fantasy he always had. But he had never found the perfect people for it… But a threesome with Sehun and Luhan? Hell yeah! That would work out perfectly.

 

He stood up and walked over to the bed where Sehun was still eating Luhan out. Luhan was holding onto Sehun’s hair, red face turned to the side.

Shit, both of them were so sexy… Jongin could possibly not decide whom to fuck first.

 

He reached for Sehun’s jeans, opened them from behind and pulled them over his nice butt. Sehun’s butt really was ridiculously nice shaped. He couldn’t help but wonder if the guy did squats to keep it this full and perky.

As soon as Sehun was naked, he started to massage his nice ass, soon pushed in both of his thumbs. 

Sehun moaned against Luhan’s cock, the vibrations making Luhan moan loud again as well.

„You two are doing so well, such good boys…“, he sighed and stroked Sehun’s back upwards. Even Sehun’s shoulders were so sexy…

„Stop.“, he said and pulled on Sehun’s hair, made him stop sucking Luhan’s dick.

„Switch, i want to see Luhan suck Sehun off for a bit.“, Jongin commanded and watched them switch positions, Sehun having a satisfied grin on his face when Luhan started to bob his head up and down.

 

Jongin couldn’t really decide on what to do first. He had so many ideas! He really would play with them all night long…

 

While Sehun got his dick sucked, Jongin decided to undress too now. When he was naked himself, his cock was standing proudly, Sehun already eyeing it with much interest. 

He joined them in the bed and kneed next to them, gave Luhan’s hair a slight pull and guided him to his own dick, groaned as he finally felt the hot mouth around his erection. And he looked so beautiful down there!

Sehun joined Luhan’s side and they both started sucking, nibbling and licking on his dick and Jongin could not possibly feel anymore turned on. This was it. The ultimate kink he had, the best thing that could ever happen in bed. Two beautiful young man sucking his dick. Jongin moaned happily and thrusted into one of the two skilled mouths.

 

But Jongin had a specific position in mind that he wanted to try out first!

He sat down, legs spread to make room for a body.

„Luhan…“, he cooed and pulled the beautiful boy closer, stroked and cupped his cheek.

„I want you to suck my dick while Sehun fucks you from behind, alright? Make sure to stick your beautiful, cute butt up nicely for him, alright? And don’t touch yourself… we will take care of you later…“, he explained and saw the lust in both Luhan’s and Sehun’s eyes.

And Kim Jongin thanked god for his money and contacts at the sight of Sehun fucking the Chinese boy from behind in front of him, while the same Chinese boy deep throated him so nicely.

 

 

 

 

___

 

 

 

 

 

Two weeks later Chanyeol finally started his summer break.

He was excited to see Baekhyun even more since they started to hang out in every free second they had.

Baekhyun really had changed in front of him. He truly had a bubbly and happy personality and Chanyeol was just so happy to be able to see it so often now.

But his boss was still behaving weird and angry so Baekhyun wanted to not act before he had calmed down again. But as soon as Kris was back to normal, Baekhyun planned on trying it again, planned on asking for his own price again.

 

Today Chanyeol had booked him in the nice suite from the first time again.

He even had a present with him!

 

Nicely dressed and super excited to see Baekhyun again he stepped into the suite.

He heard someone being in the bedroom and walked over, smile wide and heart beating fast.

But when he stepped into the room he didn’t see Baekhyun but a deer eyed boy who almost scaredy looked up to him.

 

 

„Who are you…?“, he asked and immediately felt worried because of Baekhyun.

 

Where was he?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~~_Sorry for any typos!_ ~~

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

 

 

 

„Who are you?“, Chanyeol asked and furrowed his brows. He had clearly booked Baekhyun! Was he in the wrong room? 

„Uhm… I am Luhan… You’ve booked me for the night… Mr.Park…?“, the pretty boy said. Chanyeol noticed how shaky his voice sounded and he also somehow reminded him of a deer in the headlights the way he looked up at him. He regretted his harsh tone.

 

„Nice to meet you, Luhan, but this must be a mistake. I booked Baekhyun. Not for the first time too, so i don’t understand how this could go wrong…? Is he alright?“, Chanyeol asked and already took his phone out to text Baekhyun and ask if he was alright.

„Oh… i am very sorry… I… my boss told me that i have to come here so i thought … sorry!“, Luhan apologized and bowed a few times.

„No no, it is not your fault, please…! Stop bowing, i am sure it was just a mistake by this weird secretary…She seemed incompetent anyways.“, he mumbled but thought other wise. Was it Kris’s doing again?

„Wait… did you say your name is Luhan?“, Chanyeol asked.

Luhan nodded and looked at him a bit scared again. Oh, Chanyeol really felt a bit bad for him! He certainly didn’t want to scare him by any means!

„My friend … Kim Jongin, he booked you, right? Or at least he wanted to…“, Chanyeol mumbled and saw how red Luhan’s face turned.

„Okay… so he has indeed booked you.“, he chuckled and sat down next to the boy on the bed.

„Yes… So… does this mean you are Chanyeol? The boy Baekhyun sees all the time?“, Luhan whispered quietly.

„Yes, i am… but why are we whispering?“, Chanyeol whispered back.

„Baekhyun told me and Sehun to… not talk about you just in case you know… we might get overheard or something…“.

Chanyeol nodded and internally thanked the boy for his loyalty.

„Okay Luhan, i am happy to meet another friend of Baekhyun but please don’t take it personally when i say that this will not work out. But i don’t want you to get in trouble so i will, of course, pay for your time! But i really need to find out what’s wrong with Baekhyun… did he maybe tell you anything? Is he ill?“, Chanyeol asked with his normal volume again.

„No, i am sorry… i just got sent here to do his job apparently.“, Luhan said and bit his lip.

„Okay, thank you Luhan. Just stay here until your time is over, okay? Or go home or i don’t know… But i have to go and try find Baekhyun, check if he is alright.“

Luhan nodded and looked up at him with big eyes.

„Will you… Will you save Baekhyun from here?“, he whispered with a hopeful expression on his face that was heartwarming.

„I will try to.“, Chanyeol said and smiled at him.

„Oh…! Here is my number, can you contact me if you find anything out? Please, i will forever be thankful…!“, Chanyeol said, gave him his number and then already left the suite to find Baekhyun.

„Yes… sure… Be careful…!“, he heard coming from Luhan while storming out.

 

 

 

Baekhyun didn’t pick up his phone or read his messages so Chanyeol decided to just go to his place again.

They had actually decided that it would be better if Chanyeol would not visit Baekhyun’s home anymore and Baekhyun would usually visit Chanyeol instead, but right now he didn’t care. He had to know if Baekhyun was alright.

Luckily Baekhyun had given him he password to the front door of the building (which was why Kris had been able to come up last time since he basically owned the apartment Baekhyun was living in) so Chanyeol walked straight in and banged on Baekhyun’s door.

„Baek!! It’s me, are you here?“, he yelled and banged again and again until he heard shuffling behind the door.

„Chan… go away please.“, Baekhyun said and Chanyeol got even more worried.

Was Kris in there too? 

Was he maybe forcing Baekhyun to act this way?

He felt so utterly scared and almost started to panic.

 

„No! Open now or i will kick the door open, i don’t care! I need to see that you are alright and that nobody is harming you inside there! Open!“, he said and banged again.

„I will call the police if you don’t open right now!“, Chanyeol said and kept on banging until he heard the door being opened.

„Finally! Do you know how worried i wa- oh god what happened?“, Chanyeol asked and was shocked.

Baekhyun looked terrible! 

Bruised cheek and lip, pale as a ghost again and an ashamed look on his face.

But Chanyeol just came in and closed the door again, looked around if they were alone before he properly looked at Baekhyun.

„Did this bastard do this to you? Did he touch you again?“, he growled.

„Chan… it’s not that easy, please…“, Baekhyun sighed and wandered to the couch where he sat down and pulled the blanket over his obviously aching body.

„It is! You tell me what he did and what he is using against you and i will fucking free you!“, Chanyeol raged.

„Please calm down, okay?“

„Why did you not call me? Baekhyun, i am doing everything i can for you and you still don’t trust me enough…? Is it because of that?“, Chanyeol now whispered and came closer.

„No… No! I trust you but… It’s just…“

„Yes? Please talk to me… you mean so much to me, seeing you like this hurts me so much too, Baekhyun…“, Chanyeol said, almost close to crying now.

„I was ashamed, okay? I was so fucking ashamed!“, Baekhyun sobbed, tears escaping his eyes.

„I want you to still see me as this beautiful, confident guy who wraps every guy around his finger! But Chanyeol, i am not as perfect as you think i am! I am not as perfect as i act! I am… so tired, you know? I am a complete mess and i can’t get out of my shitty life, the more i try to do so, the more my boss, who has all the control over me, makes it harder for me!“

Chanyeol sobbed now too and hugged Baekhyun.

„I don’t care… you don’t have to be perfect. All i need is you… Baekhyun, we will find a way.. please don’t give up yet. We will find a way…“, he whispered and held him close, let the boy sob against his chest while he was crying himself as well.

 

 

 

 

 

 

„Why did he even do that?“, Chanyeol asked while he was taking care of Baekhyun’s bruise on his cheek.

The smaller hissed at the pain.

„I think it’s my own fault. I got really angry and started calling him names and stuff while he was already a bit drunk… and he slapped me. Right in my beautiful face, saying that i should stay away from work for a week if i behave like this. Luckily he did not do more but only because i was fast enough to leave after that. He said he cancelled all my jobs but i didn’t think he would actually send you to Luhan! What an asshole! Gosh, i am so thankful that you are such a good guy and actually treated Luhan with respect… even though you left him. Poor Lu, he probably will think he was not good enough. Or did you… maybe like him? You won’t… leave me for him, right…?“, a very insecure Baekhyun asked and Chanyeol blinked at him. When they first met he would have never thought that Baekhyun could ever be this insecure!

„No… he was very nice but… I found the one i want already. The only one.“, Chanyeol smiled and put a plaster onto the bruise to make it look cuter.

„Okay now that this is done, let’s make dinner for you!“

Baekhyun groaned.

„I am not really hungry after all that, you know…“, he whined.

„You will eat something! If you lose only the tiniest bit of weight you will snap at your waist so…“, Chanyeol insisted and walked into Baekhyun’s kitchen where, again, was not really that much stuff.

„Sorry… I always stayed at yours lately so….“, Baekhyun apologized while hugging Chanyeol from behind.

„You know what? Let’s just order something.“, Chanyeol smiled, kissed the top of Baekhyun’s head and pulled out his phone to order loads of food for them.

 

 

 

 

„When did you start smoking?“, Chanyeol asked while they were eating half an hour later.

„Mmmh… When i was sixteen.“, Baekhyun said and bit into his burger, which made Chanyeol so unbelievable happy.

„I know i know, that doesn’t suit me at all since i care about my skin and appearance so much but it really always calmed me down you know? I have tried quitting so many times but i guess i never really had the strongest will to do so…“, Baekhyun sighed.

„I see. Hmmm… I have an idea. As soon as you are free and live with me, we will do it together. I will help you quit the smoking and we will find other activities to calm you down.“, Chanyeol grinned and took a big gulp from his soda.

Baekhyun laughed happily at that and moved onto Chanyeol’s lap and continued eating there.

„Okay that’s a good plan but i somehow have to get out of there. As soon as he has calmed down a bit i will nicely ask him to set me free.“

„Baek, i already told you that i can buy you free… I would love to.“

„No, i can’t accept that! And also this only would turn me into your property and i want to be free! Maybe it can be done in a different way, without you spending thousands of bucks.“

„Okay… We will do it how you want to. But promise me to tell me if you decide to accept my money. Money is pointless anyways, Baekhyun… You are the only important thing in my life now and i would give all i have to just make your life a little better.“, Chanyeol whispered, chin placed on Baekhyun’s shoulder.

„What did i do to deserve you…“, Baekhyun whispered and turned around to kiss the boy he was sitting on.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

___

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

„Okay, it was unbelievable. I mean sex with only Sehun had been gigantic already but having Luhan there as well? Watching them suck each other off and then having them suck my dick at the same time? Shit, Chanyeol, a threesome is so fucking nice you have to try it too one day!“, Kai grinned and sipped on his Starbucks coffee.

Chanyeol stared at Jongin, who was sitting in front of him, looking better than ever in his dark sunglasses and the styled up hair. Chanyeol was a mess. Not only did he feel like one but he also looked like one.

After spending the night at Baekhyun’s he had to wear the same clothes again and Baekhyun’s shampoo had made his hair react strangely. With now a wild mop on his head, he was meeting his best friend to discuss his and Baekhyun’s current situation. 

But Jongin apparently could not stop talking about his amazing threesome.

„I can’t believe you actually did that. You really always have to do everything over the top, huh?“, Chanyeol asked and took a gulp from his own coffee.

„Sure thing, you know me. But you know what? I suddenly start to feel a bit bad for them. I mean… They get booked by random guys just for sex. I mean… wow! I never really thought about it but now i suddenly see how fucked up that actually is! And also… Like look at your Baekhyun… or Sehun and Luhan. They are all so beautiful and young.. Why are they not going to school like normal kids? Where are their parents? They could also model you know.“, Kai said and Chanyeol really was a bit surprised to hear a hint of worry in his words.

„Exactly. But all of them have kind of a sad backstory i think. And their shitty boss is using their bad life situation for his own benefits, twisting his words until they start believing it as well… And that is why i don’t just simply _want_ to buy Baekhyun free but _have_ to. I can’t let him be there any longer after knowing how he gets treated. But i fear i won’t be able to help all of them.“, Chanyeol sighed.

„So… you really wanna do it, hm?“, Jongin asked.

„Yes. I love him, Jongin. Also i want him to be free. But his boss is acting up and Baekhyun wants to try it without money first, wants to talk his boss into freeing him. I just really hope that his boss will agree on selling Baekhyun. Jongin, i have never ever been this scared and worried about something before. When Baekhyun didn’t show up when i booked him yesterday, i thought my life was over for a moment.“

„Fuck, don’t be so dramatic.“

„I am not! And you should rather help your best friend instead of always playing the cool guy, heard me? What can we do to get Baekhyun and maybe even the others out of it?“

Jongin leaned back in his seat and played with the straw of his cup while thinking.

„Well. I can ask my dad if he can maybe find something to blackmail their boss or something like that. Might take a while to dig something out but… maybe it’s worth it.“

„I just don’t know if we really should drag your Dad into this, Jongin…“

„Well he is more powerful than us. Waaaay more powerful and he has connections we can only dream of. So?“

Chanyeol let out another sigh.

Was it a good idea to ask for the help of Jongin’s father?

Because Jongin’s father was not simply a CEO. His father was, next to  owning half of the town like his own father did, also a very important figure in the mafia world. When they still were kids they begged him to tell them cool gangster stories, thinking that they were cooler than movies. But now that Chanyeol was old enough to understand those things, he was happy he didn’t get told stories like this anymore.

 

„Let’s do it.“, he said and nodded.

Jongin grinned wickedly.

„I will talk to him. Let’s find out what this guy is up to and where he gets all those pretty boys who have no free will.“, his best friend said and Chanyeol could have sworn that Jongin had Sehun in mind while discussing all this.

 

„Okay, can we now talk about my awesome threesome again? Can you imagine how hot it was to have the Chinese beauty on top of me, on my belly, while the other was on top of me as well, riding me, wrapping his warms around the Chinese boy, jerking him off while my hands were gripping only one juicy thigh after another? I swear i will get addicted to this.“, Jongin started talking about his night with Sehun and Luhan again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

___

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

„God damnit, Baekhyun texted me again saying that my booking for tonight is cancelled. He has a bad flu…“, Chanyeol groaned.

He hadn’t seen the boy in almost a week now!

He always was busy or had work to do, his own bookings with Baekhyun kept being replaced or cancelled.

Chanyeol even had talked to the secretary, the woman who’s responsible for the bookings, and complained heavily about that.  
„If you want to keep seeing Baekhyun, you will have to be patient.“, was the only answer he had gotten out of her.

But he just knew that Kris was somehow blocking them like that.

But it was weird that Baekhyun did never have time for him, not even in is free time.

And now he was sick?

Something was really fishy about that.

 

But he didn’t want to make Baekhyun feel any worse so he just texted him back nicely, wished him a fast recovery and offered to bring food.

Baekhyun just sent back a heart emoji.

 

„Or they just wanted to make you spend a lot of money on him and now that you are becoming attached, they decided to slowly make you stop seeing him? Maybe Baekhyun is in a relationship with this Kris guy, maybe they are like a criminal power duo who rip off rich people like that!“, Jongin said, voice all excited.

„Shut the fuck up.“, Chanyeol groaned and rolled his eyes, threw his phone away angrily.

„This is really stressing me out, you know?“, he sighed and pulled on his own hair while groaning deeply.

„Chill. Baekhyun is an adult and he hopefully knows what he is doing.“  
Chanyeol nodded and sighed. 

He hoped Jongin was right.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

___

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

„Ahh, stop it!“, Luhan giggled and pushed Sehun off, who was tickling him.

Luhan turned around and faced Sehun who was laying behind him on the couch and pouted.

„Will you finally stop doing that?“, he said and squeezed Sehun’s cheek.

„Nooo i love it when you giggle like that.“, Sehun sighed and wrapped his arms around Luhan and held him close.

Luhan smiled and cuddled closer.

He loved Sehun’s company so much and he always felt so happy when they could spend time together. Especially if it was their free time.

And Luhan would spend almost every free minute in Sehun’s flat. He hated being alone and loved having Sehun around, loved to cook for him and sleep next to him.

He stroked Sehun’s soft skin and smiled warmly at him.

„What do you want for dinner? I could make pasta or something like that, i know how much you like that.“, he said and sighed as Sehun started to play with his hair. He loved Sehun’s hold and warmth and closeness.

„That would be perfect.“, Sehun smiled and just kissed him.

Luhan also loved how Sehun always just kissed him like that.  
He knew that they could not really have a normal relationship but he was happy like that. Sehun protected him, took care of him, kissed him. It was like having a boyfriend but without the ‚do you want to be my boyfriend?‘ part.

He felt so utterly lucky to have met Sehun here.

 

„Okay, let me go so i can go cook.“, he chuckled and slowly got up.

„Mhh… i don’t want to let go of yoooouuuuu…“, Sehun whined like a kid and held him even tighter which made Luhan giggle again.

„Can we play some video games after dinner?“, he also asked and Luhan nodded.

„Sure. You big baby.“, he smiled and pecked his forehead before freeing himself.

 

 

 

 

He prepared the table for them, cooked his super tasty pasta dish and opened some wine for them.

Luhan had been in deep thoughts while doing all this and even got startled when Sehun entered.

„Hey, why are you so on edge?“, Sehun asked and got two plates out, so Luhan could serve their food on them.

„Sorry i was just thinking…“

„About?“

„Just… i am wondering why Kris keeps sending me to Baekhyun’s jobs with this Chanyeol guy… he leaves every time anyways and looks so angry. And he is always so worried about Baekhyun which makes me so sad too… Why is Kris treating Baek like this?“

„Why, you’re asking?“, Sehun said and looked at Luhan.

„Because he is afraid of losing him. He is realizing that Baekhyun is suddenly wanting to leave. Think about it! Baekhyun, his beautiful bestseller always declined men’s offers and always preached that he loved this lifestyle. He had always been the favourite one of Kris and always got special treatment too. Nobody ever got treated like a prince like Baekhyun… our boss is obsessed with him. And now Baekhyun is starting to act up. It will be hard to leave but he eventually will have to give in. If Chanyeol shows up and makes an offer, and if Baekhyun agrees to it, Kris somehow has to let him go. He can’t get rid of Chanyeol secretly since his father is a famous politician and also… Am i the only one who realizes what power Baekhyun actually has? All his clients? Kris had been really dumb, if you ask me. Sending Baekhyun to all those powerful business men and politicians, mafiosi… They all fell for our Baekhyun and i am pretty sure that at least half of them would do anything to help him out. If Baekhyun would ever ask for help though.“

„Wow… You are right…“, Luhan said and was amazed by Sehun’s words. He was so smart! And that made him even more attractive…

„But Sehun, can we help him? Even though he didn’t ask for help?“

„I will do anything to get him out of this shit hole! I mean, he has helped all of us so much, hasn’t he?“, Sehun sighed and sat down with Luhan to eat.

„Yeah… he is like a big brother to me. I still remember when it was my first job and i was so nervous and scared, also afraid of not being good enough… He helped me get ready and gave me encouraging words… He helped me grow some confidence. I think i would have gone crazy without him… And you of course.“, Luhan whispered and gave Sehun’s hand a soft squeeze.

„You’re cute Lu. And yes… same for me. And i think it’s time to help him, don’t you think? Let’s try and find out what Kris is planning, maybe we can talk to the clients and also we might be able to help Chanyeol a bit… you have his number, right? And we can also ask Jongin.“, Sehun said.

Luhan couldn’t help but blush as he heard the last name. Kim Jongin.

„Hey, why are you always blushing when i mention him? Huh? Do you have a crush on him or something?“, Sehun asked while already eating the pasta.

„What?! No!! Why would i? I mean… i have you right? And also… he is so arrogant, an asshole and super cocky!“,Luhan said and furrowed his brows.

„Oh come on, you can be honest! I think he is super hot too. I mean… We rarely get hot customers like that. And that threesome was really great, don’t you think?“

„Uh… yes i think so too…“, Luhan blushed again.

„It was a big turn on.“, he sighed and took a mouth full of pasta.

„Do you… Do you think he will book us again? Together?“

„Oh i _know_ he will book us again. I mean, that sod really enjoyed it.“, Sehun laughed and intertwined his fingers with Luhan’s while eating.

„Your food is the best.“, he said with a wide smile.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

___

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun was nervous.

He stepped out of the shower and quickly dried his body off, ignored the bruises and marks on his body as he got dressed. A turtle neck again to cover as much of his skin as possible.

And he had no flu.

He felt a bit bad for lying to Chanyeol like that but at least he would not worry then. Or less.

And he could not possibly show his bruised body to him.

 

When he went to the kitchen to quickly grab some food he sighed.

He only managed to eat half an apple again today, gave up when he felt like puking as soon as the food reached his stomach.

Instead he quickly smoked two cigarettes in a row and then left his apartment.

 

His original plan had been to seduce Kris.

To completely lull him in, to make him his victim.

But Kris had the control over him and also Baekhyun was so disgusted by him, by every man who wasn’t Chanyeol.

He only wanted Chanyeol to touch him.

 

So he had to change his plans.

 

He gulped as the taxi stopped in front of the big hotel.

 

Be convincing. 

Be careful.

Be charming.

Be confident.

Be strong.

 

Baekhyun kept on telling himself those things while he asked for the person he wanted to meet at the reception.

And it was only luck that this person really was here at the moment.

Baekhyun walked to the escalator. 

When he had reached the correct floor, two bodyguards were already waiting for him on the other side of the moving doors.

Baekhyun got more and more nervous.

He as not here for a job.

He was here to ask for a favour and possibly selling his soul to the next demon.

 

„Baekhyun! What a nice surprise.“, Kim Junmyeon said as Baekhyun stepped into the suite, hands sweaty and pulse high.

„You two can leave, Baekhyun is always welcome.“, he said and Baekhyun watched the two buff guys leave and probably situate themselves outside.

„Thank you for having me, i know you are a very busy man.“, Baekhyun said and tried his best to keep his head high.

„Of course. But i was surprised when the receptionist called me to ask if you can come up. I thought you were not allowed to meet clients in your free time? Or did you miss me that much?“, Junmyeon grinned and leaned against the table, arms crossed  and eyes fixed on Baekhyun.

„I came to ask for your help.“, Baekhyun said and kept his body still while he endured the intense stare of Junmyeon.

Not the look of a lover and admirer. 

At the moment he was looking at him with the eyes of a business man, someone who was calculating things before deciding.

 

„Sit down.“, he said, pointed to one of the leather seats before sitting behind the table.

Baekhyun quickly sat down and hid his shaky hands underneath his thighs, pressed them harshly against the leather of the chair.

„What do you need my help for, Byun Baekhyun?“, he asked, leaned back in his chair and pulled out a cigarette while putting his legs on top of the table.

Baekhyun flinched as he heard his last name.

Nobody should actually know his full name, he didn’t even use it on his door bell after all. But of course, Junmyeon had done his research. But the fact that this guy knew everything was the reason why he was here.

 

„I want to be honest with you. I am not treated well by my boss. Nobody of us is but he especially is targeting me at the moment.“, he started and showed him his bruised wrists, before tucking away his hands again.

„I used to don’t mind. I was depressed and unhappy, high on illegal stuff he gave us to make us work better. I know, this is nothing to you, the harsh world you live in is brutal as well. But i am telling you this so you know where i am coming from.“, Baekhyun said and took a short break to collect himself again.

„I never have been allowed to take any requests. I was not allowed to fall in love or meet a customer in my free time, you know that already. Kris told me i am his property. He bought me as a child, used me and made loads of money with me. Only even got the idea of having a brothel when he saw how beautiful i was. And i accepted my fate. I accepted that i was not born to live a happy or normal life like everyone else. I accepted that i was meant to be in a life with drugs, rape and illegal deals. With slavery and black markets. I looked forward to the jobs where i could escape this reality, where i could play a character, the beautiful boy no-one was allowed to see but everyone wanted to see. The most beautiful man in Asia, the boy who was as expensive as a sports car. But then… Then someone came and instantly knew who i really was. And he kept digging and digging until i could not stop laughing and being myself. And i suddenly realized how it felt to be happy. And then i also realized that i didn’t want this job anymore. That i have rights too. That i can change my fate. And then i tried, asked my boss to free me. I would give him all my money just to break the contract. I didn’t care for any of my belongings or savings… I suddenly knew that all i need is someone who loves me. For me. And someone whom i could love back… And i found that person.“, Baekhyun said and felt how his eyes got teary as he said those words for the first time ever.

„And i can’t do it, Junmyeon. I can’t save myself and i can’t drag him into this world. I know i am asking for so much and i will also accept a no. And i don’t want you to give me money or something… But please. Please help me to frighten him. Please help me find something so he will be afraid of me… something so he has to let me go. I know i am just a random whore but you once told me that everyone has a weak spot. I always openly showed mine but now it’s time to strike back.“

 

Baekhyun looked down for a moment to calm down and recover from his speech. 

He had somehow expected Junmyeon to laugh at him. But nothing.

The other was completely quiet but when Baekhyun looked at him again, the older guy’s face was dead serious.

„Baekhyun.“, he started and put his finished cigarette end into the ashtray.

„You know i like to trick my business partners. You know i have my ways of getting things i want. And you also know that i don’t shy away from illegal actions. But you know what i hate… no, _detest_?“, he asked and Baekhyun felt sick at those words. He really did not know what his reaction would be.

 

„I detest having no free will. My business partners whom i trick into losing all their money so i can have more of it? Their own free will to come negotiate with me after hearing the rumors about me. The pretty boys i have around me? Free will. But your boss selling me his most beautiful man, the famous Baekhyun and telling me that he would be _thrilled_ to meet me when in real life he had pumped him up with drugs and forced him into this job? Sounds like a very forced thing to me, a condition i didn’t agree to since i didn’t know of it. Oh Baekhyun, i don’t think you even need to ask me for help. I think this is my business now since he is playing dirty. And i don’t like being played dirty.“, Junmyeon said and gave him a mad grin.

 

And Baekhyun could have cried even more now.

He knew what this meant.

Junmyeon didn’t want Baekhyun to own something to him.

He had turned it, so it was his own business and as if Baekhyun was not involved. And Baekhyun looked at him and was about to thank him when the business man sighed loudly.

„Oh i will miss you when i can’t book you anymore.“, he said, got up and left the room.  
The conversation was over.

 

Baekhyun stared at the empty chair for a few more minutes and felt a shiver go down his spine.

This guy had unknowingly taught him so much over the years. And Baekhyun knew that he would find a way to make Kris allow Baekhyun to leave.

That didn’t mean he would not want a lot of money though. His boss was a very proud man and would never let him go like that. But maybe Junmyeon would be able to force him into agreeing. He definitely would.

 

Baekhyun reached for his earring and took it off.

He had been wearing it for years now and it was somehow a part of him. Had always been with him. It would be weird to look into the mirror without seeing the diamond on his lobe.

 

He placed the earring on the desk and smiled. 

The earring had been the first present he had ever received from Junmyeon.

„So you will always be reminded that you are the brightest one of them all.“, he had winked at him back then.

 

Baekhyun felt more positive than ever when he left the hotel.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

___

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun stared nervously at Chanyeol’s front door.

He hadn’t seen him in weeks, had only texted or talked on the phone to him. 

He had told that him he was busy or sick when in truth he had to hide. Had to hide what his boss had done to him.

 

But Baekhyun could not spend any day longer without seeing Chanyeol. He needed to refuel his spirit and energy with the happy feeling he had around the other, needed to just be held by him.

 

His meeting with Junmyeon had been a week ago and even though he hadn’t heard of him yet, Baekhyun knew that the man was working on it. He, strangely enough, trusted him.

 

He rang the bell and moved around nervously.

He really didn’t recognize his own behavior lately. Nervous and with that much emotions.

 

The door opened and the surprised look on Chanyeol’s face made him chuckle.

„Hey.“, he said and immediately felt warmer. Lighter even.

„Hi..! What… Wow i am so happy to see you! Come in!“, Chanyeol said and moved aside so Baekhyun could step in.

„Yes… i am sorry that it was hard to see each other lately but you know… i am trying to keep my boss still and also i had this illness and…“

„You don’t have to explain yourself, Baekhyun. You don’t owe me anything. And i also understand that a lot is happening with you right now. Just… When you need me i am here, right?“, Chanyeol said and took Baekhyun’s hand.

And Baekhyun was reminded why he loved being around him that much. Why he liked him that much.

Chanyeol was just amazing. He never asked for anything and accepted Baekhyun just the way he was.

„Thank you…“, he whispered and hugged the taller male.

„Don’t thank me, i am just happy that you are alright. But you look really skinny, have you eaten lately? Good timing because i am cooking right now!“, Chanyeol said and pulled Baekhyun towards the kitchen.

 

 

 

 

 

After dinner they cuddled on the couch, Baekhyun laying on top of Chanyeol, while Chanyeol kept stroking his hair lovingly.

„Where is your earring, by the way?“

„Oh… you have noticed?“, Baekhyun asked surprised.

„Of course i have! It always sparkled brightly and was somehow a part of you…“

„Uhm… i gave it back to the owner.“

„I see… Was it meaningful?“

„Hmm… not meaningful in the typical way. But it somehow protected me over the years.“, Baekhyun smiled and knew that Chanyeol possibly could not know what he was talking about. But that was what he loved about Chanyeol too. He didn’t question. He accepted.

 

„Oh.. that’s perfect actually. Because i have been waiting for the perfect moment and i guess that’s it now. Since you need something new to protect you!“, Chanyeol said, gently pushed Baekhyun off and ran away.

„What?“, Baekhyun asked and pulled the blanket over his body while he sat up.

  
Chanyeol came back, hiding something behind his back and grinning like an idiot.

„Chan, what have you done?“, Baekhyun asked and eyed the goofy man with a slight grin.

He was so cute like that.

 

„Here.“, Chanyeol said and showed him a box. From his favorite store. 

„Wait.. how did you…“, Baekhyun asked and remembered when they met in town weeks ago, right after their first night. Chanyeol had looked at his shopping bags way too interested.

 

„Chan…“, he sighed and pecked his cheek before opening the box.

„Wow…“, he whispered as he stared at the delicate earring, a dark, rich, royal blue blinging at him.

„It’s a very rare kind of sapphire…“, Chanyeol explained while Baekhyun was at loss of words for a minute. 

„You… you remembered my favourite colour.“, he whispered and was so touched by how attentive and thoughtful Chanyeol was.

„Of course! I told you i took notes when asking you those questions about yourself!“, Chanyeol proudly said.

 

Baekhyun laughed and took the beautiful piece out of it’s box and put the earring into his earhole.

„Thank you… Really.“, he said and hugged him.

„It’s nothing!“, Chanyeol answered and laughed too.

„I can’t believe i’ve had this thing at home for weeks now… but i had always been to shy to give it to you!“, he laughed, which made Baekhyun peck his cheek.

„There is nothing to be shy around me.“, he smiled and kissed him. But when Chanyeol’s hold got tighter he flinched away. Of course Chanyeol could not have known but he had directly touched his bruise… And it still hurt like hell.

  
„Hey… are you alright?“, Chanyeol asked and leaned back to look at Baekhyun better.

„Yes… Sorry it was… I don’t know.“, Baekhyun mumbled and looked down. He really sucked at lying to Chanyeol!

„Baek.“, the taller said firmly and just lifted Baekhyun’s shirt and revealed a side of ribs in various colours of blue, purple and green.

„Baekhyun! What happened…?!?“

„I… i fell… It’s because of my sickness… I had been really weak and…“

„Baekhyun, that was your boss am i right? Stop lying to me and tell me what happened! Did he touch you? Did he fucking do this to you?!“, Chanyeol asked and started to get furious. He completely stripped Baekhyun out of his top and discovered all the bruises. There were more on his legs too but the ones on his shoulders, where Kris had held Baekhyun in place, were pretty impressive.

 

Baekhyun was now crying. 

He was so ashamed of his wounds, so ashamed of what he let his boss do to him.

„That’s it. Baekhyun, i know you don’t want my help or money but that’s fucking it. You will not work there any longer. I mean it. Get your stuff ready and i will talk to my bank and your shitty boss. As soon as i have the money i will go there and buy you free. I don’t care anymore!“

„No please…Chanyeol, please be a bit more patient! Please someone is helping us already… We just have to wait a bit longer. Please, it could get worse if you act up now… And i am so scared! I don’t want him to find interest in you too… Please, i don’t want you to get involved.“

„Baekhyun. I love you. I am already involved.“, Chanyeol said and held Baekhyun’s face.

„Please… just… one week. Okay? Let us wait for one more week.“, Baekhyun begged, hoping that Junmyeon would have found something until then. So Kris would have to agree.

Chanyeol snorted.

„One more week. From today. And then i will meet him and make my request. But until that i want you to sleep here, stay here.“

„Okay… okay.“, Baekhyun agreed and hugged Chanyeol, tears running down his face.

 

Hopefully everything would work out.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

___

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

„Mhm, i see. Stay there and check if Baekhyun will leave the place or stay overnight.“, Kris told the spy on the phone angrily and hung up.

 

This filthy little whore really had found someone. 

Park Chanyeol. 

The innocent, eighteen year old boy. 

Kris had instantly known that he meant trouble. Not because of his name or who he was… But because of who had booked the night for him.

Kim Jongin.

Son of one of the most influential mafia head on the continent. Everything involving this family meant trouble.

 

But Kris would not accept that.

Baekhyun was his. 

His proudest and most beautiful possession. His most beneficial one also.

He rose his brow angrily. Baekhyun was so dumb for thinking that he had the right to leave him. After he gave that slut a beautiful life! A home! Money! 

 

He was just about to get really angry when there was a knock on the door. But before he could even answer the door opened and… _Kim Junmyeon._

 

„Nice to meet you again.“, that bastard said with his fake, friendly smile.

„We need to talk.“.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol was beyond worried.

He had tried to call and text Baekhyun the whole day but only made it to the mailbox.

He was just leaving Baekhyun’s apartment complex and was currently sitting in his car, too nervous to even be able to start the engine.

What was happening again?

Baekhyun had promised to always answer and also stay in Chanyeol’s home. But the smaller had to go to a job this morning, which should have been over hours ago. 

Did this stupid Kris guy do something again?

 

Chanyeol bit his lip and took out his phone, again tried to call Baekhyun.

When the older didn’t pick up again he groaned and looked through his contacts to call Jongin when his phone started buzzing in his hand.

A number he hadn’t saved.

 

„Hello?“, he asked and hoped it would be Baekhyun who just got a new phone number or something.

„H-Hi..! It’s me, Luhan…“, he heard the insecure voice.

„C-Chanyeol i think Baekhyun is in trouble… me and Sehun kinda heard our boss talk about locking him up and… i am not sure but can you maybe come here? We can show you…“, he said and Chanyeol was already starting the car.

„Yes i will be there in a bit. Can you wait outside? Gosh i will kill this guy…!“, he roared before ending the call and driving away fast.

 

 

 

When he reached the brothel he parked his car messily and ran towards the big building where Sehun and Luhan were already waiting. 

Both looked a bit pale and scared, Sehun had put his arm around Luhan.

„Good that you came this fast… I swear, this feels so scary…! The boss was so angry lately and even dared to lock us all up if we act up like Baekhyun…“, Sehun said.

„Okay… thank you for calling me. I don’t think you guys should be dragged into this, i don’t want your boss to punish you for this… just tell me where you think he is and i will go there alone.

„Are you sure…?“

„Yes i am. I would do anything for Baekhyun, i don’t care.“

Sehun nodded and squeezed Luhan closer, which made Chanyeol wonder if they were a couple.

Sehun told him the floor in which Kris had his office and some locked rooms only he went in. 

 

„Okay. Wish me luck. And can you guys maybe go to Baekhyun’s apartment and start packing his stuff? Here is Jongin’s number, tell him to help you guys. And be quick please, i don’t want Baekhyun to be anywhere accessible for Kris anymore.“, Chanyeol said and gave Sehun Jongin’s number.

„You want us to ask Jongin for help? That is kinda weird you know…“

„I don’t care. Do it for Baekhyun. Tell him i asked you to and he will help you transport the things to my flat. Oh and..“, he said and gave him the key to Baekhyun’s apartment.

„I had it for safety reasons. Go!“, Chanyeol said. 

He was in a rush to save Baekhyun, didn’t want to lose anymore time so he ran in.

Luckily the guy in the front let him in, knew him because he was a regular customer. Chanyeol only had to say that he had a booking again.

 

But finding those rooms was a bit more difficult. This place was huge and a total maze!

But he eventually found the empty hallway and looked around nervously. Nobody was here.

 

He walked from door to door and pressed his ear against every one. He was too scared to call Baekhyun’s name out and so he started to open the doors. A few were locked and a few just empty.

But when he reached the last door he felt strange and he was sure Baekhyun was in there.

Locked.

 

He groaned and looked around, wanted to grab some art piece from the wall to break the door, when he heard steps.

„Hey! What are you doing here? Customers are not allowed here!“, a buff guy said and came closer, ready to grab Chanyeol and throw him out.

 

Chanyeol had never been in a fight before so he was surprised by himself when he just attacked the guy.

He had been taught some material arts when he was a kid (his mother had forced him to) but it was too long ago so he just remembered some basic things.

And it was the adrenaline and the worry about Baekhyun which made him punch the guy’s face, kick him and push him against the wall.

He was taller than the guard but not as muscular. 

But Chanyeol worked out regularly so he still stood a change.

He kept getting hit at effective places tho, started to feel bit dizzy after a few minutes of the fight.

 

He grabbed the originally wanted art piece and smashed it on the head of the guy which made him go k.o. 

A panting Chanyeol held onto the wall and stared at the guy on the floor. He felt blood running down his nose and lip corners when he quickly snatched the key from the guy’s belt. Dumbass.

 

He opened the door and came into something that looked like a very tiny flat itself. He could spot the end of a tiny bed around the corner and got a very weird feeling about it. He sprinted towards it and almost broke down at the sight he was given.

 

A naked and unconscious  Baekhyun was laying there. Body even more bruised than before, blood on the white bed sheets, one thin wrist tight to the end of the bed.

More dried blood on his face and thighs.

And love bites and hickeys all over his body.

 

It was a grotesque scene and Chanyeol got so furious and mad, also felt tears collecting in his eyes as he walked closer and freed the wrist.

He hadn’t seen Baekhyun naked in a while now and as he realized how thin and pale he was, his heart broke.

What had this Kris done to him? 

His love?

This beautiful, cute and smart boy? 

 

Chanyeol’s hands were shaking while he freed him, looked for a fresh blanket and wrapped Baekhyun’s body in it and picked him up.

How to get out?

 

He remembered the backdoor in Baekhyun’s dressing room he had once shown him when they sneaked out directly after a booking. 

He felt his heart pounding in his throat as he remembered the way to the bottom floor, was so scared to get caught.

But nothing.

It was as if everyone was closing their eyes in front of what horrible things where happening here. And nobody helped.

 

Chanyeol almost cried of joy when he reached Baekhyun’s personal dressing room and the backdoor which lead to the backside of the brothel. He ran towards his car as fast as he could, heard someone yell as he jumped into the car himself and drove off.

Just to be safe he drove a confusing route so nobody could follow them.

 

 

 

When he reached his own apartment he got a few stares as he carried Baekhyun. But he didn’t care. He was so angry and sad, so sorry that he hadn’t been able to protect Baekhyun. And he decided he would not wait anymore. Tomorrow he would go and see this motherfucker called Kris and buy Baekhyun free. And if he would not agree he would threaten him with all he had. With all the names he knew because of Jongin, with all the lawyer’s his family worked with.

 

He placed Baekhyun carefully on his couch and replaced the blanket with one of his own. He stroked Baekhyun’s cheek carefully and started crying. 

What just had happened had been so intense and scary… And all his emotions hit him. It was obvious what Kris had done to Baekhyun. Had been doing to him all the time. His tears got even more when thinking about this and he pecked Baekhyun’s hand, stroked the pale skin. He looked so weak and ill almost. Dark circles under his eyes, sallow skin, hair without shine. The last weeks had been really tough for Baekhyun, had sucked out his energy and strength. And still. Baekhyun was still so strong.

 

Chanyeol took out his phone and called his doctor. Also someone who had been working for and with his family for years. And Chanyeol trusted him, so he asked him to come here immediately. He wanted the doctor to check Baekhyun’s wounds. He should probably also talk to a therapist or something like that after all that had happened to him, Chanyeol thought. And he himself also could slowly not cope with all this anymore.

 

He got startled as the doorbell rang. 

The doctor could have never been this fast so he carefully made his way towards the front door and checked on the display of his security camera who it was, sighed in relief when he saw Jongin, Luhan and Sehun standing there, hands already full of boxes.

 

„Oh thank god it’s only you guys.“, Chanyeol said after he had opened the door and took the heavy looking boxes out of Luhan’s tiny hands.

„Oh god! You look horrible, what happened?!“, Jongin asked and stared at his friend in shock.

„Oh…“, Chanyeol said, now remembered that his own face was fully beat up and bloody.

„I got into a fight while freeing Baekhyun… But you should not be worried about me. I found Baekhyun tied to a bed, naked and hurt… and unconscious. And he still is…. but a doctor is on his way.“

„Oh no…“, Luhan said, eyes big and teary.

„Thank you so much for saving him…!!“, Luhan said and awkwardly hugged Chanyeol from the side before running in to see Baekhyun.

„Yeah, thanks, really.“, Sehun now also said.

„But please be careful now… Kris will be so mad when he finds out.“

 

Chanyeol nodded put the boxes in one of the still empty rooms in his apartment.

Luhan stayed at Baekhyun’s side while the others kept carrying all the stuff that they were able to fit in two vans (luckily Jongin was a quick thinker and had organized two moving vans as fast as he could). But as the doctor arrived Chanyeol followed inside, watched every move of the guy as he inspected Baekhyun.

Luhan was now in the kitchen cooking for all of them and Jongin and Sehun were talking about what to do next in his dining room.

 

Chanyeol agreed to get his own wounds checked but his priority was Baekhyun.

„I think he might have been raped. I am not sure because he doesn’t look like he had really fought against it… But we will have to wait until he wakes up until we know that. But all those bruises look like hard hits… He should rest a lot in the next few weeks. He also looks underweight to me. I took some blood and will get it tested and i will report back if he maybe needs a special diet or something.“, the doctor said.

Chanyeol thanked him and watched him leave again.

 

He stared at the still unconscious Baekhyun.

The doc had injected something to give him back some energy and also something that would lessen his pain when he would wake up. Also warned him that Baekhyun might be in a shock as soon as he would wake up.

But Chanyeol realized that Baekhyun probably was used to being treated like this. And that made him cry.

Made him sob so uncontrollably loud that Luhan ran over to calm him. Even Jongin looked worried and sat down next to him to rub his back.

„Do you have… the phone number of this bastard for me?“, Chanyeol asked Luhan, words interrupted by his own hiccups.

 

„Y-yes…“, Luhan answered and walked away to get his phone.

Chanyeol looked at Jongin and wiped away some tears. 

„Can you get me a gun, Jongin?“, he asked and i a low tone and was happy that his friend didn’t ask any questions as he nodded in agreement.

 

 

 

 

 

 

„I, by the way, ordered a team who is currently packing the rest of Baekhyun’s stuff. They will bring everything here today. This guy really owns a lot of clothes. And stuff in general. We can keep his furniture in an empty storage hall until he knows what he wants to do with it.“, Jongin said while they were all sitting in the dinning room. 

 

Baekhyun had woken up for a minute or so, thanked Chanyeol for saving him before falling asleep again right away. The pain medication had been quite strong so it probably was normal.

 

„Thank you Jongin. Thank you to all of you…“

„No worry bro, we will all help you.“, Jongin said and gave Chanyeol a stern look. Chanyeol knew he  could trust his friend.

„Okay… Me and Luhan have to leave i think.“

„Yes, the boss can’t know that we helped and i think there will be a crazy chaos when we come back there… Please tell Baek that we think of him.“, Luhan said.

 

When Chanyeol and Jongin were alone, the latter held up Baekhyun’s phone. „We found this in his apartment. You should take out the sim card… just to make sure. Also i have news for you but i didn’t want to talk about it in front of Luhan and Sehun.“

„Shoot.“, Chanyeol said and got internally ready for more bad news.

„My father sent someone to look into the brothel’s history, spy on Kris and so on. And he found out that someone else is threatening Kris at the moment. Someone called Kim Junmyeon. Has Baekhyun ever talked about a guy with that name?“

„No… no, he hasn’t“

„Okay, he probably was or is a customer of Baekhyun. He has a crazy big imperium, is super rich and works with a lot of criminals. He is powerful, Chanyeol. But we don’t know what he wants yet, if he is someone who wants to help us or if he is even involved in all this. But our guy has seen him enter Kris’s office.“, he said but was interrupted by Baekhyun’s phone ringing.

 

 

 

 

 

____

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun stirred and sat up instantly.  
For a second he thought he was still locked up and hurt but he soon realized that he was save. In Chanyeol’s apartment.

He sighed in relief and when he looked around he saw Chanyeol sleeping next to him. On the floor, sitting and leant against the couch, head laying on the couch and close to Baekhyun’s feet. So he had fallen asleep while watching over Baekhyun.

Baekhyun smiled and reached for Chanyeol to stroke his head softly, without waking him up.

When he saw his own hand he saw that he had bandages on his wrists. When he touched his face he also felt some there.

He was so thankful to Chanyeol but also so sad because the boy had to see him like this. Did Chanyeol find him? Or did someone else?

But he suddenly felt so save.

 

When Kris locked him up he was so desperate. 

Kris usually treated him well, or at least without hurting him physically but since Baekhyun had stopped acting in front of him… His boss had stopped being nice. Baekhyun had started to break the rules and protest, rebelled against them. Of course his boss would not accept that.

He had been so afraid in that room, was so afraid of Kris coming back and doing it again. Hitting him again. Abusing him again.

Baekhyun was too weak, his only strength was his tongue. His sharp and cunning words.

But those words didn’t help him this time. No, they made it even worse. 

Baekhyun usually was very good at saving his own ass with just a speech but this time his boss had been too fed up with him.

 

Baekhyun sighed as he remembered the hours before he went unconscious and even shivered. He pulled the blanket over his shoulders and stared at the boy sleeping at his feet.

Park Chanyeol… Who would have known that this guy would change his life? Baekhyun smiled as he watched him like that and felt happy. All those bad feelings were gone when he looked at Chanyeol. He was positive and hopeful when he looked at him, was feeling save and warm when he had him close.

 

He carefully touched Chanyeol’s arm to wake him up, smiled at him as the boy started blinking.

„Bae..khyun…“, he said, still half asleep.

„How do you feel..?“, he asked and Baekhyun was just so thankful for his worry.

„Let us talk tomorrow… come, lay next to me on the couch or you will have bad neck pain tomorrow. And also… hold me please.“, Baekhyun whispered and pulled lightly on that arm to make Chanyeol move.

And the giant did, Baekhyun made room for him and cuddled against his chest as he was laying next to him.

„Better.“, he sighed and wrapped his arm around Chanyeol, loved how the other held him close. The blanket was almost too small for both of them but that made them hold each other even tighter. And Baekhyun felt perfectly warm like this.

„I was so scared…“, Chanyeol whispered and brushed his lips over Baekhyun’s hair.

„I know… me too.“, Baekhyun admitted and hid his face in the crook of Chanyeol’s neck.

„It’s all good now. You won’t go back there, Baekhyun… Never ever.“, Chanyeol said and Baekhyun wanted to ask what he meant by that but he felt sleep hitting him so hard again.

They would have to talk about everything tomorrow… when they were well rested.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

___

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

„You picked up?“

Chanyeol gave Baekhyun another portion of the scrambled eggs and nodded.

„Yes. Me and Jongin picked up. And it was a guy named Kim Junmyeon.“, Chanyeol said and couldn’t hide a bit of jealousy in his tone.

„Why is this gangster calling you?“

„He is not a gangster, Chanyeol. He is a business man with a few connections. And he had been my client for years. And i asked him to help me.“

„And you trust him?!“

„Did i have another choice?“

„Yes! Why did you not let me help you??“, Chanyeol asked a bit angry now. Baekhyun asked this dirty, criminal guy but not him? 

„Chanyeol… do you really think i would want you to be dragged into this? I have told you before! I am worried about what would happen if you get involved and also Junmyeon will scare Kris so he has to let me go.“

„And you think this will work?“

„Yes. And i trust him. He might want something from me one day… but that’s worth it.“

 

Chanyeol was hurt.

So Baekhyun would maybe again sleep with this guy?

He tried to hide his anger and pain while drinking from his coffee. Of course. Baekhyun probably was not interested in a relationship with him at all, rather would keep on fucking his way trough his life.

„Okay but i won’t watch this anymore. I can’t. I will call your boss today and make a request. I discussed everything with this Junmyeon guy. He told me how to handle him, what to say… And also that Kris has to agree now. He didn’t tell me what he did but he told me that Kris knows that if he doesn’t agree he will lose everything before he will end poorly in jail where he eventually would _accidentally_ get murdered by someone.“, Chanyeol said and shivered.

„Jongin’s dad will provide me with two security guards. I can’t possible win another fist fight, i was just lucky last time.“, he murmured and groaned at the thought of last night.

„Chan…“

„No! Sorry but i will not listen to you for once! I will buy you free, and you can live here as long as you need to. But i won’t claim you or something like that. You will be free. You can do whatever you want, Baekhyun. If you want me, good, i will be the happiest person alive. But if you want to leave the country or just… i don’t know, do whatever you like i will be happy for you and hopefully will be able to forget you one day.“, Chanyeol said and looked at him with sad eyes.

„You know i love you. And i would do anything for you. I need to save you, Baekhyun. I promised this to you and myself and it will happen.“, he said and got up, walked to the kitchen to get some more juice for Baekhyun.

 

He was so overwhelmed by the fear and worry that hit him and he took a minute to collect himself in the kitchen again, where Baekhyun could not see him.

He didn’t want to be this demanding with Baekhyun, didn’t want to tell him what to do like that but he had to. Baekhyun was self destruction and had too little self love to really finally break free.

 

Two thin arms were wrapped around his waist from behind and he felt how the boy pressed his body against his own.

„Don’t think that. If i would ever leave the country it would be with you at my side.“, Baekhyun whispered and Chanyeol closed his eyes to not cry. He was an emotional mess. This was all so much, too much to handle for a young kid like he was. 

„I will forever be thankful and i won’t ever be able to repay you, you know that, right?“

„You don’t need to repay me. Your freedom is more important than money.“

„But won’t your dad freak out if you pay that much money? For me?“

„My dad won’t even notice that the money is missing, believe me. I have access to a certain amount and if that isn’t enough i can still ask my mum.“

„Are you really that rich…?“

„I am. And now stop worrying, Baekhyun. I have decided to do this anyways already, even without your permission. Of course it feels better to do it with you agreeing to it but i would have done it anyways.“

„Oh Chan… you are too good for this world.“

„Maybe i am. But what goes around comes around, right? So let’s show your boss that karma is a bitch.“

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

___

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun was sitting on Chanyeol’s couch. 

He finally wore fresh clothes and had taken a shower but his bruises still hurt a lot. Especially the one on his lip when he was talking.

 

Chanyeol was currently letting Jongin in, they have been talking in the hallway for a while now. Baekhyun sighed and tried to calm down. Chanyeol had called his friend to be here when they called Kris and ask for Baekhyun’s price. Jongin apparently was very good at talking so he would help if needed.

The plan was to bring the money in tomorrow. 

Junmyeon offered a set of bodyguards to protect them too, offered to send someone who helped watching over Baekhyun while Chanyeol was gone to do the business.

But Baekhyun would never let Chanyeol do this alone.

He told Chanyeol that he would join him delivering the money and made him shut up with a soft peck on his lips. That was his condition to the deal. 

 

Baekhyun took a deep breath again.

So this was really happening. Someone would buy him free. And this was also someone whom he really liked.

Baekhyun wasn’t sure if it was really love yet, even though he had told Junmyeon. He thought he was in love but he had to calm down, end his current life situation before his heart would be willing to accept any new feelings. 

But as soon as this hell was over, he would find out. And he really wanted to try living with Chanyeol. He just knew everything would get better.

 

The two friends came in again and Jongin did a polite bow.

Chanyeol followed along and sat down next to Baekhyun and took his hand.

„Are you ready?“, he asked.

Baekhyun admired him.

The young man was so strong, also so brave. And he looked so good even though his face was also bruised. Baekhyun could still not believe that Chanyeol got into a fight for him.

With his bare hands! 

„Yes, i am ready. Let’s call that asshole.“, he said and gripped Chanyeol’s hand tightly for support.

Jongin sat across of them and looked very serious as well. It was strange seeing those young boys dealing with hefty stuff like that.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol used Baekhyun’s number to call Kris, since they thought he would probably more likely pick up when he would see Baekhyun’s name calling, wondering where he was and all.

And as expected the call got accepted.

„Where the fuck are you?“, a deep growling voice asked and Chanyeol almost threw the phone away because his tone made him this angry.

„This is Park Chanyeol. I don’t even want to talk useless shit right now. I am making an offer to buy Baekhyun free, name your price and i will pay you tomorrow and the deal is done.“

Loud laughter coming from the speaker and then silence for a few seconds.

„And you, little boy, think i would agree to that? So it was you who broke in, beat up my staff and then stole Baekhyun? A property that is not yours? You are lucky that i am not calling the police. You could get locked up for that, dear Chanyeol. Are you sure you want to take part in this? Why don’t you stop caring and i will forget what you did, hm?“

Chanyeol pressed his lips together. Of course he would start threatening him.

„Stop your bluffing and tell me your price. I am working with Kim Junmyeon and i know your situation. So if you don’t want to get in trouble you better tell me now before i have to change my attitude.“, Chanyeol bluffed as well but Jongin’s nod and thumb up told him he was doing a good job.

Silence again.

Then laughter.

„Well you are a smart boy, hm?“, Kris said and his voice didn’t sound as confident anymore.

„Well, even though you two made me really angry i will be generous today.“, Kris said and Chanyeol gave Baekhyun a short smile. They were succeeding. 

But then they heard the absurd price tag. And Kris obviously expected him to negotiate the price since it was a pretty large amount. Most people would not earn this much money their whole life long! A test if Chanyeol really was willing to do everything for Baekhyun.

 

„Good. I will bring in the money tomorrow.“, Chanyeol said and hung up. Shit.

 

„Chanyeol, no! I can’t accept you paying this much money!“

„Shit, that’s a lot of money, bro. I could buy a yacht with that. Or two.“, Jongin said and eyed Baekhyun.

„You sure are a pricey little thing, huh?“

„He is not a thing, Jongin. And Baekhyun, i already told you that i don’t care for the money.“, Chanyeol said and pulled out his own phone.

Of course he had a strange feeling in his gut when he thought about taking this much money out of the bank. But he had to.

„Hello, Park Chanyeol speaking. Can you prepare money for me ? I will pick it up tomorrow. The amount is…“, he talked to his account manager and walked out of the room.

 

 

 

 

Jongin stared after his friend before he looked at Baekhyun.

„I really hope you are honest with him. Chanyeol loves you. If you should ever deceive him or treat him badly… or just be with him for his money, then i will make sure that you will be sent right back into that brothel, are we clear?“

„You don’t need to threaten me, Kim Jongin, i am faithful. And i have no bad intentions. By the way, if you don’t treat my friends Sehun and Luhan well, i will also kick your ass, got me?“

„Got you.“, Jongin answered and grinned at the feisty man.

Damn even now he was beautiful.

„I can’t wait for you to muddle up the crazy world he is living in.“, he grinned.

He was especially having Chanyeol’s mother in mind. That would be fun!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

___

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

„How are you feeling?“, Chanyeol asked when they were in bed later that evening.

„Nervous. And a bit scared that he is still going to find a way to trick you. But we are having some of Jongin’s dad’s people and also some of Junmyeon’s people with us, right? Nothing can happen. And i am also so excited for my life afterwards. Wow… And since you already took care of all of my stuff i don’t even need to go back to my place. You are a miracle, Chanyeol. My wonder… my knight in shining armor. Never thought those really exist.“, Baekhyun chuckled and cuddled closer. Just laying here with Chanyeol felt so amazing. And he let out a giggle as he thought of his future.

„You are making me so happy.“

„You make me happy too. Us against the world, hm?“, Chanyeol whispered.

Baekhyun smiled and nodded.

„Yes. Us against the whole world. And nothing can stop us.“

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

___

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun’s hands were shaking when they were on their way to the brothel.  
Junmyeon and Jongin’s dad really had sent some people who would make sure nobody would get locked up and hurt so he felt save. But he was still nervous. About the deal Chanyeol was about to make. About the amount of money Chanyeol was about to spend just to free him.

About his life afterwards.

 

The guards where rowing up in front of Kris’ office and Baekhyun followed Chanyeol inside. 

He was amazed by how cool he was, the confident look he had on his face. But Baekhyun knew, that Chanyeol was nervous too. But he admired the strength and courage of the other. 

 

Chanyeol threw the suitcase with the money on top of the table.

„There is your money. Check it and then sign the contract i have prepared with my lawyer, which says that Baekhyun is free and can never ever be called back or forced to do anything.“, Chanyeol said and put a copy of the contract on the table too.

Baekhyun instantly held Chanyeol’s hand again as he was back next to him. He knew Kris well enough to see the surprise on his face as he checked the money. Chanyeol went to the bank this morning, got escorted by Jongin’s dad’s guys for that as well.

When he came back with the money even Jongin gawked at it.

 

And the contract too. Chanyeol had really thought of everything, Baekhyun was so thankful that at least one of them was thinking straight.

 

„Impressive.“, Kris chuckled and took a look at the contract.

„Well you indeed thought of everything, brought me the money. But before i sign this sheet of paper i want to talk to Baekhyun. Alone. Just for a few minutes.“, Kris winked and Baekhyun panicked internally. 

„No way.“

„Well in that case the deal is over… Take your money and leave. And leave Baekhyun here.“

 

„Chanyeol, we have to do this…“

„I will not leave you in this office alone!“

„The bodyguards are outside and nothing can happen.“, Baekhyun whispered. Nothing that hadn’t happened already before anyways.

 

Chanyeol growled deeply and obviously was thinking about what to do, eventually came to the conclusion that he had to give in.

„10 minutes. And then i am coming back in and you sign this fucking contract.“, Chanyeol spat and pecked Baekhyun’s forehead before he walked to the door.

„That’s all i need.“, Kris grinned.

 

When they were alone Baekhyun started to feel uneasy.

He didn’t trust his boss so he kept a careful eye on him.

„So… you really found someone who is dumb enough. Wow, i am really impressed by all this, Baekhyun. You seduced a youngster with a rich daddy, someone who is able to use millions of bucks as he wants to. And then you even wrapped Kim Junmyeon around your little finger. Wow. I definitely underestimated your intelligence. Come here.“

 

Baekhyun froze.

„Come here. You are still mine for the next few minutes and if you don’t do what i am saying i will cancel the deal and you can forget your well thought out future.“

 

Baekhyun gulped and slowly came closer. 

He had to do it! 

 

He already felt tears gathering in his eyes as Kris touched his hips, gripped them hard.

„You know, i am disappointed. I always thought you were thankful that i saved you from that shit hole your mother dumped you in. What a waste. Such a beautiful boy. And of course, you would have to help get money in, right? I mean… i payed for everything. Your school, your apartment, your food… And as soon as you started making your own savings you got cocky.“

„I… just grew up.“, Baekhyun mumbled and shivered at the touch of Kris. He was disgusted and repelled as he felt those hands glide over his body.

 

You can do it.

You could for years. 

Close your eyes one last time and then everything will be better. 

One last time.

Nobody will ever hurt you after that.

Hold on a little longer.

 

Baekhyun shut his eyes to not cry in front of him, wanted to stay strong until the end.

 

„Let me tell you one thing, Baekhyun.“, Kris said and stood up now as well, turned Baekhyun around and pushed his upper body onto the table.

Baekhyun bit his lip to not sob as he felt him pulling down his pants.

„You will never be happy anyways. Your mind is too fucked up. You are worthless, no matter how much  money he spends on you. Never forget that. You are nothing more than a whore. Your own mother even exiled you. Don’t feel too good about yourself, your looks. It won’t be long until you realize that you need this world. But i will not take you back, you little betrayer. You disloyal and unthankful piece of shit.“

 

Baekhyun was crying when he heard Kris unzip his own pants.

 

„But i gotta admit one thing. You always were a great fuck.“

 

Baekhyun felt blood in his mouth as he bit his tongue to not scream. 

 

He didn’t want Chanyeol to hear his desperate cries.

 

 

 

 

And he promised himself to take revenge as Kris tainted him one last time. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol kept looking at his watch. 

Since when were ten minutes taking this long? Passing this slowly?

 

He kept walking up and down in front of the office, kept checking if he heard something. But no. All he heard was his own heart pounding way too fast.

 

He was so worried about leaving Baekhyun inside alone. But he would make up for it. He would offer Baekhyun the best life possible to make up for it. If Baekhyun wanted to.

 

When nine minutes had past his hand was already on the doorknob. 

When there were three seconds remaining he already turned the knob.

When ten minutes were over he was already inside of the room.

 

Baekhyun was sitting on the chair in front of the table while Kris was still sitting in the one behind it.

Baekhyun was pale, some tears still on his cheeks. His eyes were empty and sad and he was again in a ,what appeared as a, lost state of mind. But he snapped out of it and looked at Chanyeol, with so much need and hope that Chanyeol felt his chest clench.

 

„Sign.“, he said and walked over to the table. He realized that Baekhyun’s whole body was shaking.

But he wanted to get out of here as soon as possible before talking about it. They still had time afterwards.

 

He watched Kris sign the contract, still having this annoying grin on his face, and relief washed over him.

It was done.

Finally.

 

Chanyeol was just helping Baekhyun stand up when Kris reached into the suitcase, got out a few bills and threw them into Baekhyun’s direction.

 

„Thank you for the last fuck, whore.“, he said with a satisfied smirk.

And Chanyeol lost it.

 

He reached for the inside of his jacket and pulled out the gun Jongin had gotten him.

Chanyeol never thought of himself as someone who would be able to kill a man. But now he was pretty close to it.

 

He unlocked the safety mechanism of the gun and walked towards Kris, pointing the gun at his head.

Baekhyun’s screech didn’t stop him.

„I will fucking kill you.“, he pressed out, their bodyguards already running in to guard Baekhyun, while other guards from Kris came in too and pointed their own guns at Chanyeol.

 

„And afterwards they will shoot you and Baekhyun is lonely again.“, Kris growled.

„What? It was my right to use my property for one last time.“

 

Chanyeol’s finger wandered to the trigger and his mind was blank.

 

„Chanyeol! No! He just wants to make you mad, wants to take revenge this way! He still wants to play! But he lost! We won! Let’s leave! It’s a bigger punishment for him this way… please Chanyeol. Please! I will lose you if you do that!“

 

Chanyeol stared at Kris.

Oh how much he wanted to kill this guy right here.

But… Baekhyun was right. 

He was not helping him with getting them into trouble again. Getting himself into trouble. Or getting shot.

He had to calm down, go home with Baekhyun and try to somehow make the boy happy. To make him somehow forget the things that had happened to him.

 

He lowered his gun.

„If you think you can ever lay your nasty hands onto Baekhyun again, i will make sure you rot in hell.“, he spat into Kris’ face, took Baekhyun’s hand and walked out.

 

He had never been this furious in his life before.

 

 

 

 

 

 

___

 

 

 

 

 

 

When they were back in Chanyeol’s home they were both quiet for some time. 

Chanyeol leaned against the closed front door and Baekhyun leaned against him, face hidden in his chest.

He enjoyed Chanyeol’s soft strokes on his back.

His home.

It was also his home now. 

At least for some time.

 

He still felt the shock and anxiety in his whole body as he tried to not think about what had happened in Kris’s office.

It was as if Kris had, for one last time, wanted to show who he was, that he held the power over Baekhyun for so long.

But that was over now.

He was free.

 

Chanyeol had been so good. And so cool. And so brave and strong. Baekhyun was still also shocked that the innocent boy was owning a gun but at least it had helped to scare Kris.

 

But  all though what had happened… he was happy. 

He let out a small giggle as he hugged Chanyeol’s waist tightly.

 

„Are you going insane right now…? Giggling like a child after what happened…“, Chanyeol mumbled at him.

„No… i am just so happy. So thankful. And i can’t believe that you did it. You saved me from this place and… wow…. I am filled with so much happiness and adrenaline right now!“, Baekhyun said and looked up at the tall boy, who softly smiled at him. But he looked sad.

 

„What’s wrong?“, Baekhyun asked.

Chanyeol sighed and gently pulled him inside, towards the living room where he sat down with him.

„Baekhyun… we need to talk about what happened. Did he really…?“

Baekhyun frowned and took Chanyeol’s hand.

„Please… i don’t want to talk about that right now.“  
„We have to! Baekhyun, this is important… You know that you have to work on that right? Talk to someone about it… What happened to you in all those years…“

„You want me to see a therapist?“, Baekhyun asked a bit offended. 

„Baek… please don’t get mad at me but i worry about your health. Not just your physical health but also your mental health… It is so important that you now take care of everything. I know it will be hard but i will support you as much as i can and-“

„Chanyeol! Breathe…!“, Baekhyun interrupted him and stroked his cheek.

„We will do everything… You are right, Chanyeol… I agree. It will be hard and i am absolutely terrified of doing so but… But i want us to be happy. And i owe you so much … So if you want me to talk to a doctor i will.“, Baekhyun smiled and moved closer and took both of Chanyeol’s hands.

„You owe me nothing, Baekhyun…“

„Yes i do. And now i even will be living here… you do so unbelievable much for me.“, Baekhyun whispered and hugged him tightly.

„I love you, Baekhyun. I would give my everything to you.“, Chanyeol answered and returned the hug.

Baekhyun felt tense. 

He knew he felt something for Chanyeol… but was it real love…? 

He didn’t even know what love felt like so he was not sure yet.

„Chan…“, he said and looked at him again.

„You don’t have to say anything, Baekhyun. You don’t have to feel like you need to be a certain way or force yourself to love me back. I am not like those others guys, you know that, right? Even though i will be heartbroken if you don’t fall in love with me as well, i will accept it. And i will let you go.“, Chanyeol said and stroked Baekhyun’s cheek now.

„Chanyeol… you really are a such a… i don’t even have words for your kindness.“, Baekhyun said. But when Chanyeol touched his cheek like this, his heart started to flutter…

 

Baekhyun wanted to say something when Chanyeol started to speak again.

„You can have the big empty room! Do you want to put your bed into the room? And your other furniture? Or do you want to get rid of all your old stuff and go shopping?“

Baekhyun thought for a moment.

„Can we sell everything? Would you go trough all my stuff with me, please? Clothes too? I want to get rid of everything i used for my job… i want to forget everything. I really want to start a new life… And also, if i sell all those designer things, the jewelry and stuff i got as presents… I can repay you a little bit…“

„No i won’t accept any money from you. But sell everything and save that money, maybe if you want to move into an own flat one day you will have a bit of savings, hm?“

„Really? But i want to be with you for now, if that is okay… And also i saved as much as i could over the last few years. Of course, Kris took most of the money i made but i saved a bit.“, Baekhyun said and reached for his pack of cigarettes.  
„I know i promised you to stop smoking once everything is over but i really need one right now. To calm me down a bit… Wanna join me outside?“

 

Once they were on Chanyeol’s huge balcony Baekhyun lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply.

Wow.

He was now living here. With Chanyeol.

But…

 

„I am worried. About Luhan and Sehun… I wish i could somehow help them.“

Chanyeol stepped closer, put his jacket over Baekhyun’s shoulders.

„Let us take care of you first, okay? Maybe we will find a way… Maybe Jongin’s dad will find a way to make Kris close the business. Don’t worry about that now, okay? I know they are your friends and family too but you need to focus on yourself now. And not get sucked back into that life. You are free! Baekhyun, you can do whatever you want…! No jobs! No clients!“

And as Chanyeol said those words Baekhyun couldn’t help but smile widely at him, tears of happiness gathering in his eyes and eventually started to roll down his cheeks. 

He was right. 

Chanyeol was absolutely right! 

„Thank you… Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!“, he kept on chanting and laughed as he cried and looked up at him.

„Thank you… i will forever be thankful.“, he said and flicked his cigarette away while Chanyeol was holding his face in his huge hands.

„You are so strong, Baekhyun. To smile like that after all that happened to you. You are so strong…“, the tall boy said and pulled him in the tightest hug they ever had shared.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

„Okay, we really need to make you gain a bit of weight.“, Chanyeol said while he was cooking. 

Baekhyun was sitting on the kitchen counter and watched him with a pout. He had wept for an hour straight in Chanyeol’s hold, all the feelings hitting him.

Then he showered for what felt like another hour, washed everything off until his skin was red, put on some of Chanyeol’s pajamas, which were way too huge, and now was sitting here.

It was evening already and he finally agreed to eat something. Even though he didn’t really feel like it.

 

„Now i understand why eating was always this hard for you. Your mental stress was enormous all those years… no wonder you didn’t feel like eating.

But the doctor said you seem underweight so i want you to eat loads now, okay?“

„But i don’t want to get fat…“, Baekhyun pouted.

„You won’t get fat. Just healthy.“, Chanyeol said and smiled at him.

 

Baekhyun eventually nodded and smiled as he watched him.

It was cute how Chanyeol was taking care of him but he also realized that he was not touching or kissing him anymore like he used to. It was as if he kept a distance…

 

„Say…“, Baekhyun said and cleared his throat before continuing, speaking his mind, „…are you, perhaps, disgusted by me now…?“, he carefully asked, too afraid of the answer.

„Disgusted? Why would you think that? Absolutely not!“, Chanyeol said, stopped what he was doing and came closer, stood in front of him and looked at him confused.

„Oh just… because you know… what happened and also because you don’t touch me anymore…? And you are not kissing me… and also we didn’t have sex for a while now…“

„Baekhyun! First of all. I wanted you to not feel like you have to have sex with me. I love being around you even without that. Then i didn’t know if you want me to touch you and also… i love you. I really do. So it didn’t feel right to touch you as if you were my boyfriend. You should not feel pressured. Baekhyun, you are a free man. It is not my right to just freely touch you as i want… Except you tell me to. But i also want to give your body a little break, okay? I still admire you endlessly and also feel enormously attracted to you. Please don’t worry, i see you the same way as before. The most beautiful, lovely and smart young man. But now i also know how incredibly strong and brave you are. I seriously can only learn from you. Everyone could.“, Chanyeol said.

 

Baekhyun felt tears again.

He was such an emotional mess but also Chanyeol was the best at words! His words always touched him, made him feel so good about himself.. And made himself hold onto this boy forever.

„Thank you…“, he whispered and looked down, ashamed because he was crying again.

He felt Chanyeol wipe away some tears before the taller continued cooking.

„Take your time. Nobody is rushing you into decisions.“

 

Baekhyun stared at him and had to smile. 

Chanyeol was so handsome while cooking. So modest and kind. And Baekhyun felt warmth spread in his chest as he watched him like that. Never ever had he felt this at home before.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun finished the whole portion Chanyeol had given him.

He was now so tired but his mind kept working, wouldn’t shut up.

They had decided that Baekhyun would sleep in Chanyeol’s bed with him tonight, or until he had his own room decorated and furnished.

 

But Chanyeol was also still wide awake. 

And it was a small miracle that after a day like this, Chanyeol really managed to make Baekhyun laugh.

With stories of his and Jongin’s adventures from school, stories of his mum’s dog who would pee on her designer clothes and so on. Chanyeol was naturally a funny guy and that was the nicest thing ever in this moment and in the end made Baekhyun fall asleep with a smile on his face while being held by his savior.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

___

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

„Oh..! A bit more to the left… And… perfect!“, Baekhyun smiled and gave Chanyeol two thumbs up.

 

It was two days later and they had went out and picked up a few things like a bed, a couch and other things Baekhyun would need for his bedroom.

His old stuff was up for sale and some things even were sold already.

Baekhyun felt really guilty because Chanyeol had payed for everything, because he took care of him like that. As if they were… boyfriends. And Baekhyun kept imagining how it would be to be together, a couple. And he always realized that those two days living with Chanyeol had almost been like that.

But Baekhyun also still was scared. Scared of something like a relationship and also of the feelings he felt. Of those strange, immense feelings that kicked in whenever he looked at Chanyeol. Whenever he heard his voice, saw his smile.

Baekhyun’s heart was racing at the thought of the tall boy who had saved his life.

 

He looked at him and chuckled as he saw how Chanyeol dropped on the couch, which he just had pushed in.

„This room will be even cooler than mine!“, he laughed and Baekhyun sat next to him, looked around in the room and smiled.

„It is really nice. Thank you for giving me a room here.“, he said again. He really was thankful…also that Chanyeol was so thoughtful to give him his own space. Baekhyun knew that Chanyeol truly cared about him, could feel it.

And Baekhyun really needed it, the terrors of the last time finally hitting him. But he still was so happy to be free, to be here with someone he cared so much about. With someone who gave him so much, who let him live.

Baekhyun got shy around Chanyeol. Even now he could feel his cheeks heating up, palms getting sweaty and heart beating fast. 

 

But Baekhyun was happy. 

Relieved.

Hopeful and positive.

 

„Don’t worry about it.“, Chanyeol said, smiled warmly at him.

„I will go make some food for us, you can meanwhile start to get homy in here… and then we could tackle your clothes? Which will keep us up all night.“

Baekhyun laughed at that and already was looking through a moving box. Since he hadn’t packed himself, he didn’t really know in which box he should look for certain things.

„Yes, perfect plan. And i want to get rid of everything i worked in. And all the sexy stuff too… I think i need a new wardrobe. I need to replace all the old stuff with the new.“

Baekhyun knew that Chanyeol knew, that he was not only talking about his clothes.

 

When Baekhyun was alone he started to decorate the room with his belongings.

The bedroom was huge, he even had a tiny balcony and his own TV! Chanyeol really got super excited when they went shopping earlier… wanted to buy everything to make it perfect for Baekhyun.

Baekhyun smiled as he touched his earring.

Did Chanyeol even realize that he himself was enough for Baekhyun? That this boys presence was all he needed so everything was perfect?

 

He put a picture of him, Sehun and Luhan on his nightstand and felt guilt pressing against the happiness. 

His friends, his family. He needed to help them.

 

Books and CD’s found their place in his new shelf, he reduced his make up collection drastically and placed it in his own bathroom, which was attached to his bedroom. Right next to the dressing room.

 

After putting things like his laptop, headphones, phone stuff, plushies and other miscellaneous things in nice places he folded the empty boxes.  
The room felt really homy already!  
With a satisfied feeling he walked into the big dressing room and groaned when he saw all the boxes, knew that there were a few more in the hall way.

He got a new and empty trash bag and sternly, consistently started sorting through his stuff.

Things he wanted to keep were put into their new home, things he hated wandered into the bin bag.

Baekhyun had only managed to go through two boxes when Chanyeol sticked his head in and called him for food.

 

 

Baekhyun was amazed by how well Chanyeol actually could cook if he really tried to.

Baekhyun was no great cook himself but he would surely learn a lot of things, since he had promised Chanyeol to live a healthier lifestyle now. And it felt so weird to reduce the smoking, to be natural and eat regularly and mostly healthy. To sleep at normal times and not feel dirty after showering.

To not crave strong liquids to calm his head down.

 

Baekhyun kept staring at Chanyeol secretively. 

He was so handsome… And strong. Baekhyun admired the young boy so much. And he almost was sure that he loved him… But there was still something holding him back. Something still was telling him that this was too good to be true. 

Fairytales did not happen in real life.

Knights did not save locked up princes.

People did not buy prostitutes just to free them.

 

But chanyeol had.  
Had done all that.

Had saved him, acted so good and considerate around him. Did all for him, took care of him and made sure he made the right decisions. And he had set Baekhyun free. Not even demanding a kiss in return. Demanding nothing in return. 

Chanyeol loved him. And Chanyeol only wanted Baekhyun’s happiness, his safety and well being. And Baekhyun could cry as he thought about all that. Not because of sadness but because he was sure he had met an angel, his own one, someone who would protect him forever.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

„I mean, i am sure you look amazing in it, but you don’t need it.“, Chanyeol said and threw a sparkly, see through and very low cut shirt to the ‚waste-pile‘. 

Baekhyun chuckled and was folding his simple T-Shirts and put them into a drawer.

„Yeah. You are right. I am over clubbing too for a while.“, he said and saw the room filling up. His clothes, which was still a lot, filled out all the space, nicely organized by color or type of clothing. And to Baekhyun it felt so good to organize and declutter his stuff like this. It also felt like cleansing for his soul. Detoxifying his life.

 

„You have a lot of watches… Wow.“, Chanyeol then said and looked at the watch-box. 

In the middle of the room was a commode like thing, with drawers all around, where he could display his watches on the top. He had also put all his sunglasses in the first drawer.

Baekhyun stepped next to Chanyeol and nodded.

„Yeah… most were gifts. I think i should get rid of some too..“, he said and opened the wooden storage box and picked a few out.

„Rolex, Cartier, Hermès, Richard Mille…. Baekhyun, your collection is impressive. How… Did your clients really spend that much money on you? Wow…“

„Yeah, they did. Some of them at least. It’s sad that those mean nothing to me… i mean of course, all those presents are pretty but they are worthless for me. Even degrade my own worth. I think we should sell them all.“

„Are you trying to become richer than me by selling all those watches? Might work.“, Chanyeol laughed.

Baekhyun grinned at him, lip corners going upwards in a feisty, sassy way.

„Well… maybe? But how rich are you? Can you tell me? I still can’t believe that you were able to drop that money for me… just like that.“

Chanyeol sighed.  
„Baek, don’t worry okay? And i don’t know, my family has more than i even know. My mother brought a lot of money and real estate into their marriage as well and so did my father… they made the right decisions to double, triple their money and both got jobs that payed them well. But i don’t know the exact number. But i know the amount on my bank account… But since i am not a show off, i will not tell you.“, Chanyeol said and sticked his tongue out.  
Baekhyun laughed.

„Luckily i am not interested in your money.“, he chuckled and only put one watch aside, one he really liked.

„Can we sell the other ones?“

Chanyeol nodded.

„I know the right people anyways, we will sell them quickly. You even have some limited edition stuff, wow… You were spoiled!“

Baekhyun softly smiled.

„You spoiled me the most of all of my customers.“

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was much later and Baekhyun was alone in his new bedroom.

A few boxes were still standing around but it looked really nice and cozy in general! And his new bed was a dream, all the cushions kept him comfortable.

His new pajama was nothing like the sexy ones he used to wear and he felt really good. Besides…

He was missing Chanyeol. He knew the younger was only a few doors away, knew that Chanyeol was currently laying lonely in his bed as well, trying to sleep.

 

Baekhyun bit his lip and turned to the other side _again_. 

He was going crazy. His heart was pounding fast, his head was spinning… and all he could think of was Chanyeol.

 

Baekhyun really appreciated the effort Chanyeol had made with giving him his own space, not touching him or trying anything sexual. Chanyeol was really caring, considerate and courteous. 

But Baekhyun didn’t want to be laying here alone, didn’t want this distance between them.

He knew Chanyeol was holding back to not hurt or scare him… Which made him even more perfect, but Baekhyun was a grown man. And he knew what he wanted. Finally.

 

He left his room with quiet steps, careful ones since he was really nervous. Nervous because of a man! Something he really did not know before.

 

He hesitated in front of Chanyeol’s door, pulled on his sleeves and fumbled around for a few minutes before he was brave enough to knock on the door. Chanyeol’s ‚yes?‘ came instantly and Baekhyun opened the door only wide enough to pop his head into the room

„Can i… come in?“, he quietly asked.

„Of course.“, Chanyeol said, already sitting up, only in some pajama pants, gorgeous chest being out. The light on his nightstand was still on and he looked at him with a worried expression.

„Are you alright?“

 

Baekhyun smiled. Chanyeol was so kind… And yes, Baekhyun was still struggling because of the things that had happened… Because of how his life was until now. But he was alright for now. 

Only that sleeping without Chanyeol was no option for him. 

„Yes… But can i sleep here? Next to you?“

„Is something wrong with your bed?“, Chanyeol asked but already moved the sheets aside to make room for Baekhyun. Baekhyun closed the door and was quick to jump into the bed next to him.

„Everything is perfect. Only you were missing.“, he smiled. Chanyeol’s soft expression, smile and almost red cheeks made him feel all giddy inside, butterflies madly racing in his belly.

Tonight would have been his first night sleeping alone in his new life… But he was not happy that way.

 

„What are you reading?“, Baekhyun asked as he spotted the book next to Chanyeol’s pillow, while making himself comfortable in Chanyeol’s bed, being really close to the taller, almost leaving half of the bed’s space empty next to him.

He listened as Chanyeol talked passionately about this novel, loved how his eyes light up when he talked about his favorite character… And Baekhyun couldn’t hold back anymore and kissed him.

Innocently but lovingly. 

Softly and slowly.

 

„Baekhyun…“, Chanyeol whispered after the kiss and stroked his cheek.

„I know, i know… I know that i don’t have to do this. You don’t have to tell me. But i _want_ to do it. I _want_ to be close to you, kiss you and hold you. We did before. And i know our situation is different now but…“, Baekhyun said, nervously touching and toying with his earring again.

„You know i…“, he again tried it but couldn’t stop a quiet giggle escape his lips as he was trying to tell Chanyeol what he felt.

Chanyeol chuckled and pulled away Baekhyun’s hand, that had been covering Baekhyun’s lips while giggling.

„What? You what?“, Chanyeol asked persistently and smiled so heartwarmingly at him, that Baekhyun almost melted right there.

„I… I might have…You know… i might have… fallen in love too… with you…“, he whispered, avoided eye contact shyly and nervously bit his fingertips instead.

„Are you sure???“, a very excited Chanyeol then asked, voice already a bit louder.

„Pff, of course i am sure! I never have been and now i am this nervous mess who can’t even look at you!“, Baekhyun sassily answered, more confident than a few seconds ago.

He then chuckled.

„Of course i am… I think i knew it for a while now… But…“

„But?“, Chanyeol asked, pulled Baekhyun closer and held him against his chest. Baekhyun sighed as he finally felt the secure and comforting closeness of the other.

„I was scared. Not of you, of course, but of my feelings… I never really had something like this, you know? And i was scared that i would not be good enough for you… And that we would have no way to date or even spend time together… But now everything is different and i live with you! And you did something for me that is so incredibly generous and… And you love me. I can feel that you love me, you know? I have felt it for a while… And i think that made me rally strong… strong enough to finally move out of my shell and leave this place. Thank you…“, Baekhyun whispered and pressed a soft kiss onto Chanyeol’s lips.

„You don’t have to thank me for anything… We belong together, that is a fact.“, Chanyeol proudly said and rubbed his back.

„Sorry that i made you get me a bed and stuff when i still want to sleep here anyways…“

„It doesn’t matter, that only means we can switch between bedrooms!“, Chanyeol laughed, which made Baekhyun chuckle too.

But he was tired and yawned loudly but cutely against Chanyeol’s chest, closed his eyes and cuddled against the warmth of the other’s strong body.

Now he could finally relax and sleep.

 

He was almost asleep when he heard some mumbling from Chanyeol again.

„Mh… hm? What did you say?“, he asked tiredly, pulled out of his light slumber again.

„I asked if you want to be my boyfriend.“

 

Baekhyun’s heart sped up again, faster than it ever was before, beating even in his throat. 

His eyes filled with tears as he nodded, as he was not able to form a ‚yes‘ because he was already sobbing into Chanyeol’s chest, clinging onto him, never wanting to lose him.

 

Chanyeol cooed and tried to calm him, kissed his forehead and stroked his back soothingly. 

  
„I am so happy…“, Baekhyun finally managed to whisper and pressed his lips onto Chanyeol’s again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

___

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was three days later when Baekhyun realized he felt ugly.

Tonight they would go on their first, real date with candle light dinner and all and he even went to his hairdresser, got his hair shorten a bit.

And when he had stared at himself in the mirror there, he realized he looked ugly.

Well, he was still gorgeous of course but his skin was pale, sallow and he had really sunken in cheeks. 

Baekhyun looked in horror at his very prominent collarbones, his tired eyes and even gasped at his super sharp cheekbones.

As if a filter had been lifted from his sight, he suddenly saw what Chanyeol kindly had tried to tell him. He looked sick.

And Baekhyun wondered why, he had been eating more and better than ever, had been sleeping deeper than ever, felt happier than ever. But he also realized that the damage of his insides had somehow started to show up on the outside, realized that his unhealthy behaviors from the past were now beginning to show.

Or was it because he had not been visiting his doctor in a while? 

Over the past years he had been visiting a beauty and skincare clinic regularly, had gotten skin procedures done, even tried lip fillers once to plumpen up his upper lip and make his lips look more pouty, which meant better looking for blowjobs which meant happier customers, which meant more money in the end.

 

But Baekhyun was not in this job anymore.

 

He bit his lip as he walked out of the hair salon, unsure what to do. Should he hope that, once his body would fill out, his face would too? Or rely on the help of his doctor again?

 

Chanyeol loved him. 

He knew that.

But what if Baekhyun would loose his beauty? Would he still love him then?

 

He quickly pulled out his phone, called the beauty clinic and asked if he could come in now, since it was an emergency. 

And thankfully they were happy to welcome Byun Baekhyun back in their clinic just half an hour later.

 

Baekhyun could have sworn he looked a little fat when he had passed the mirror in the entrance hall.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol had brought him to a super nice restaurant. Nothing too fancy, but still elegant and with rare meals. A super fancy place would not have fit Chanyeol anyways, he surely could afford it but he was a simple man, Baekhyun had realized. And that was something he really liked about his boyfriend. And it had an amazing effect on himself as well.

 

But what Chanyeol had done was to book the whole terrace of the restaurant so they would be alone while dining, undisturbed. Baekhyun was even relieved when they arrived and he realized they would be without any other guests. 

Sehun had told him about the drama and rumors that had been going on lately, that many customers were very upset that Baekhyun was not available anymore. And Kris, the asshole he was, told everyone that Baekhyun had been fired because of different false reasons. 

Baekhyun had been a bit afraid to maybe meet a past client here. He needed more time to fully relax in public, until everything calmed down a bit and people stopped talking about him.

 

But Chanyeol would not be Chanyeol, if he hadn’t created the perfect and save surrounding for Baekhyun. As always very thoughtful and considerate.

 

After choosing their meal, Baekhyun reached over the table to hold hands and smiled at Chanyeol.

His chest filled with warmth as he looked at the other one, he forgot all his worries and bad thoughts from the hours before.

 

„Wow, you somehow look really different today! How is it possible that a fresh hair cut makes you look so different? I mean i can’t even say what’s different… or did you apply make up?“, Chanyeol asked with a smile and took a gulp from his water.

Baekhyun hesitated.

He usually told Chanyeol everything.

He told him all his thoughts, fears and worries. The only thing he had not mentioned yet was his childhood, family or what had happened in the brothel at times… Even though Chanyeol asked him how he had ended up here, Baekhyun didn’t really feel like talking about that yet. He had even admitted that he used to spit out his food as a teenager, too scared to lose weight. Chanyeol had been noticing his weird eating behaviors, had asked him about his struggles whenever they would eat a lot. And Baekhyun had admitted that he had been trained to never gain wait, rather lose and stay skinny and perfect. Sometimes even childlike, to fit into a certain style for the customers.  
Chanyeol had raged at first, then had started crying and told him that he simply did not care about Baekhyun’s weight. Which had made both cry in the end.

 

„Uhm…  You know that’s because i didn’t only have a hairdresser appointment today…“, Baekhyun said, looked at the candle and pressed Chanyeol’s hands nervously. Somehow he was getting scared of Chanyeol judging him… Even though Chanyeol had been the only person in his whole life who had seen all of him and accepted all of it too. Who never judged.

 

„Okay…? Oh Baekhyun, don’t be scared of telling me anything… Hey…“, Chanyeol said and stroked the back of Baekhyun’s hand, smiling at him.

„I just wanted to do it one more time before i get a bit healthier… you know, to look better for this date since i looked a bit ill and dull and i used to get it done all the time…“, Baekhyun started babbling. 

Chanyeol looked at him compassionately and stood up, walked around the table and kneed next to Baekhyun’s seat, put his arms halfway around him and stroked his back to calm him down.

Baekhyun loved him so much. The kindness and love he received from Chanyeol was overwhelming.

 

„You know i don’t care about all that, right? For me you are beautiful. However you decide to look like. But go on, i am listening.“, Chanyeol said.

Baekhyun bit his lip.

„I got some fillers because my cheeks were so sunken in, for my dark circles and even around my mouth because there were some deep shadows there…“, he admitted, feeling ashamed about it all of a sudden.

Chanyeol sighed, got up again and hugged him by bending down.

„That must have hurt and you were perfect before. Even with dark circles, hm? But it’s okay you don’t have to be ashamed of anything.“, Chanyeol said softly and stroked his back.

Baekhyun felt relief wash over him as he returned the hug.

„Thank you… for not judging… or getting angry.“

„Why would i get angry? As long as you do it for you and you are healthy i don’t care… I just want you to know that i think you are beautiful and perfect. Now and before.“, Chanyeol said, pressed a soft and tender kiss on Baekhyun’s lips before returning to his own seat.

„Wow… you really are the perfect boyfriend…“, Baekhyun mumbled, still feeling a trillion of butterflies whenever he called Chanyeol his boyfriend.

„No, i am just madly in love with you. And we are meant for each other, right? We should support the other. Just talk to me about it next time before you do it, maybe you won’t feel as scared then.“, Chanyeol chuckled and held his hand again.

„So… you don’t think i am fake or something like that now? That my beauty is fake?“

„Pfff no! Your beauty is inside you. Also my mother couldn’t even move her forehead at one point, so i am used to stuff like that.“, Chanyeol laughed happily, which made Baekhyun feel a lot brighter again as well.

Chanyeol’s laugh always lifted his own mood.

„Okay… I am relieved. Even though i really wanted to do it for the last time…“

„It’s okay, Baekhyun, really. You have been through a lot and you don’t need to explain yourself, ever. No matter what you do or not do, never ever think you have to explain yourself. Everyone who judges you can fuck off. I know you have this attitude in you, your shitty ex-boss just pushed it down, but we will get your self-confidence back up.“, Chanyeol nodded with a happy grin.

Baekhyun chuckled.  
„You are right. And with the help of your nice doctor i am sure i will be very healthy soon!“

Baekhyun nodded to himself.

When the doctor had called yesterday he had been a bit worried. Baekhyun’s test results were finally in and he had a lot of nutrient deficiencies. But no diseases or serious health issues. 

The doctor had asked Baekhyun to come in so he could fully examine him once and they would even talk about the perfect diet to make his body healthy and fit again. 

The appointment was tomorrow morning and Baekhyun was a bit nervous about it, but Chanyeol would be with him most of the time so he knew he didn’t have to be scared.

 

A lightness and happiness spread in his chest as he realized that everything was going to be fine. Nothing had to bother him at the moment, there was nothing he had to seriously worry about. No client was waiting. No boss was threatening him.

It was just him and Chanyeol and their young but strong love.

 

 

 

The food was amazing.

And it was the first time in ages that Baekhyun completely ate everything.With starters and everything. And he didn’t even feel guilty afterwards!

No! He even shared a little cake with Chanyeol, had a glass of red wine and enjoyed himself so much, enjoyed talking to his boyfriend about stupid things, laughed happily and honestly almost the whole evening. 

And he felt the beauty inside of him awakening again, felt how slowly but surely his broken spirit grew again, felt his strength and happiness level rise. And when he held Chanyeol’s hand and looked at him in the dim candle light, he knew that everything would be good. He knew he had finally reached the right path and could start to live his life to the fullest.

And he was just happy.

 

 

His mood was so great that he started to sing in the car. 

Something he usually only did when he was alone, when no one else was around to hear it. Only Sehun and Luhan had heard him sing when they all were drunk a few times before. 

But now he fully went in, delivered some impressive high notes as they listened to one of his favourite songs on the radio.

 

He only stopped when he felt Chanyeol’s stare, giggled even shyly and hid his face.

„Okay. Wow.“, Chanyeol said and parked at his apartment complex.

„W O W ! I mean… you told me you liked to sing but… Holy cow, you are so talented! Why did you never tell me that you can sing this good?!“, Chanyeol asked, eyes all huge and shocked.

„It’s not that good…“, Baekhyun mumbled even though he knew it was good. He even had some private singing lessons for a few years, he could read notes and his teacher had always told him, that his range was very impressive. It was his secret passion but he never really did more with it than sing when he was alone or in the shower.

„It is!! Wow, sing more often please!! I even got goosebumps! Look! All over my arms!!“, Chanyeol said and showed him his arms, which really showed raised, tiny hairs.

Baekhyun laughed and playfully hit him, pecked his cheek and got out of the car. He hummed all the way to the front door, loved the arm around his shoulder.

„You should try to … i don’t know. Go to uni and study music!“  
„I am too old for that, Channie…“, Baekhyun said, mood still happy though.

„You are not! Come on! You could apply! They would instantly accept you with that voice, i know it!“

„What about you, hm? You told me that this would be your biggest dream. And still you do what your father wants you to do.“

„I know but… That’s a bit complicated, you know…“

„Hmm, what about that. We both apply for the uni, both show them our talents and if we both get accepted we can still decide if we want to go. Deal?“

„Deal.“, Chanyeol grinned and they kissed before entering the apartment.

 

„Do you want to cuddle in front of the TV and watch a movie? Or are you already tired and want to sleep?“, Chanyeol asked once they were inside, shoes and jackets removed.

„Oh! Yes! Let’s watch something funny, okay? I just want to quickly put my pajamas on.“, Baekhyun smiled, kissed Chanyeol’s cheek and ran off to get changed. 

„Okay, i will build us a nest and make popcorn in the meantime!“, Chanyeol had yelled.

 

Baekhyun stripped out of his clothes, tight jeans and a very fine and thinly knitted jumper in dark blue, and put on his pajamas, pastel blue shorts and a white shirt with the same pastel blue color as borders at the end of the short sleeves. Cute stars, clouds and a moon were on the front of it, the same pattern on the shorts as well. He also put on his slippers, which he loved because he could slide around the house in them, and ran back to the living room where Chanyeol had gathered all the pillows and blankets and made the couch look super inviting and comfortable.

Three DVD’s were on the table, ready to be picked. Baekhyun jumped underneath one blanket and picked one film out, smiled as Chanyeol came in with a bowl of popcorn and two bottles of water for them.

Baekhyun chuckled.

„I love how we had this fancy dinner and are now munching popcorn in tacky pajamas! At least i am!“

Chanyeol laughed and put everything down.

„Do you want me to put a tacky pajama on as well?“, he asked, bent down to peck Baekhyun’s lips.

„Yes!“, Baekhyun cheered happily.

„Alright, put a movie in while i quickly get changed.“, Chanyeol laughed and walked off.

Baekhyun did a taste test on the popcorn and then put the disc into the recorder, got back underneath the blanket and even took a selfie on Chanyeol’s phone. The fillers and facial had really done wonders to his face!  
  
When Chanyeol came back in some long pajama pants, in pink and with bunnies, white shirt on, Baekhyun smiled happily.

„You look great! I love it when you wear casual clothes. Or pajamas.“, Baekhyun said and moved aside so Chanyeol could sit next to him. 

„And i love you.“, the giant said, kissed Baekhyun shortly but lovingly before pressing play and laying down with Baekhyun. The main light was turned off too so the atmosphere was beyond cozy!

 

Baekhyun snuggled up against Chanyeol’s chest and felt carefree and safe.

The movie was full of bad jokes but they still laughed a lot.

 

About halfway through the movie Baekhyun got a bit bored and started to feed popcorn to Chanyeol.

He would tease him, would pull the piece away again whenever Chanyeol tried to bite into it. 

But he eventually gave it to him and pressed a kiss onto his lips afterwards.

But he stopped laughing as he kept feeding him, a familiar warm and tense feeling building up in his lower tummy region. 

Chanyeol’s lips were so nice. His whole face was, his body felt so strong and firm underneath him. Baekhyun bit his lip as he suddenly but surely got really horny.

Since the day he got free he did not once feel the urge to have sex or even make out or do anything a bit more sexual in general. But somehow he was really turned on right now.

 

So instead of feeding him popcorn again, he pressed his lips against Chanyeol’s and started kissing him deeper. More willingly and needy. 

His tongue brushed against Chanyeol’s, asking for some action.

Chanyeol seemed to notice Baekhyun’s change of mood and carefully held onto his waist and stopping the kiss for a second.

„Mh.. hey… are you sure?“, he asked. 

Caring and considerate as always.

Baekhyun hummed and kissed him again.

„Mhhh… yes… don’t worry… I am fine. I want you.“

Chanyeol apparently only had needed to hear those two lines because he started to kiss him back passionately.

 

Baekhyun moaned into the kiss, felt the heat building up between their two bodies.

He got impatient and broke the kiss to quickly take off Chanyeol’s t-shirt, threw it aside and kissed him again.

The movie slowly became their background music while they started touching each other heatedly, feeling each other up and undressing quickly and clumsily.

Baekhyun had never ever felt desire like this before.

He wanted Chanyeol so much.

 

He knew Chanyeol wanted him too as he saw how painfully hard the other already was, teasingly stroked it once before kissing him again.

Chanyeol’s hands were everywhere, were on his back, his ass, his thighs then on his neck, his waist and his own hard dick.

Chanyeol’s fingertips left tingles, little electric shocks on his skin wherever they wandered to, left Baekhyun shivering and wanting more.

When Chanyeol started to rub one of his nipples the first, really loud moan broke free. Baekhyun bit into Chanyeol’s neck, sucked until an angry, dark mark was formed, repeated the same thing next to it. He couldn’t get enough of him. Couldn’t kiss him enough, couldn’t touch him enough. He almost felt like crying because of this strong need to touch Chanyeol, to be close to him and be with him. Because of the love and want he felt.

 

„Let’s not waste too much time…“, Baekhyun whispered and Chanyeol only nodded, bangs already sweaty, lips swollen from their heavy kissing.

It had been too long since they had been this close, since they had made love to each other. 

And it was so wonderful, was so much more than just a job to Baekhyun.

It was something he couldn’t even describe, more effective than any drug.

 

Chanyeol’s fingers stretched and prepared him slowly but effectively, Baekhyun had declined getting up to get lube, didn’t want to let go of Chanyeol for even one second. 

The nature’s solution of lube had to be enough, so Baekhyun had sucked on Chanyeol’s fingers until they were wet, coated nicely to prepare his insides.

Baekhyun now moaned, completely lost his self control as he let himself go in front of his boyfriend. It was not the first time that he was like that in front of him, but never ever had he exposed his feelings and true inside to someone like that. So it almost felt like a different kind of first time, love making with raw feelings and emotions. With true wants and needs because of feelings, with respect and care for each other.

And this kind of sex was better than anything Baekhyun would have ever been able to imagine.

 

His heartbeat reached his own ears loudly as he slowly sat on top of Chanyeol, as he felt this juicy looking dick slide inside.

Chanyeol’s hand’s on his hips turned him on so much, simple gestures of the other made him lose his mind.

His head fell back as he started moving, as he started circle his hip slow and sensually. 

Nothing hurt, nothing scared him. 

 

His pace increased as he felt incredibly things living up inside, as he felt feelings rising up, building up. 

He couldn’t even keep his eyes open as he felt more intense things than ever, as he felt this nicely swollen tip brush against his special bundle of nerves. Again and again he moved himself against it, clutched Chanyeol’s chest and whimpered, whispered his name and confessed his love over and over again.  
Chanyeol did the same, moans deeper, grunts and shivers taking over his body as Baekhyun skillfully moved on top of him. 

The movie was still on, Baekhyun thought so at least since he couldn’t concentrate on anything else besides this unbelievable pleasure, his feelings for Chanyeol and how close he already was.

 

„Shit, Baekhyun…“, Chanyeol moaned and started to thrust up faster into him, Baekhyun halfway meeting the thrusts harshly. He could feel Chanyeol tensing up, tensed up himself as they got closer to their climax together.

Chanyeol suddenly sat up, arms wrapped around Baekhyun’s waist, lips pressed against his own.

Baekhyun wrapped his own arms around Chanyeol as well, pressed him closer and kept moving, kissed him deeply in return, felt their sweaty chests sticking together as he suddenly felt himself coming.

He moaned helplessly, almost desperately against Chanyeol’s lips, moans almost turning into whines and sobs as Chanyeol kept thrusting into him. Baekhyun felt Chanyeol come too, felt his precious liquids shoot into him as he pressed himself against the taller’s manhood to not miss a single drop.

He kissed him, gasped for air as if he had just ran a marathon, held onto Chanyeol’s sweaty body.

 

They ended up on the couch together, not speaking for minutes. Only kissing, stroking each others skin and looking into each others eyes.

Baekhyun was so overwhelmed by his feelings, shred a few tears which Chanyeol only kissed away.

 

„I love you.“, Chanyeol whispered softly and stroked Baekhyun’s hair out of his face.

„I love you too, Chanyeol.“, Baekhyun answered and kissed him again, ready to make up for the loss of body contact the whole night long.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun woke up feeling really happy the next day.

He was a bit tired still, had to giggle at the reason why, blushed at the thought of how much love Chanyeol had given him last night. How often he had gasped the others name.  
  
He had woken up in the living room, on top of Chanyeol on the couch, in between all the pillows and blankets.  
And he had decided to make breakfast for them, something he usually would never do since he never used to eat breakfast before.

 

But now he was standing in the kitchen, googling how to make the perfect fried eggs while Chanyeol was still asleep.

Baekhyun actually had been watching him for a while, admiring his handsome sleeping face, the cute mumbling he did.

 

He managed to fry the eggs, even had fried some bacon to go with it. Together with a coffee for himself and an orange juice for Chanyeol, he served everything on the low coffee table in the living room.

He had internally squealed when he found some strawberries stored in the fridge, since they were his favorite, and brought them along as well.

He snuggled back underneath the blanket with Chanyeol, gently pressed a few kisses along his jawline and cheeks to wake him up.

„Wake up..!“, he singsonged and squealed when strong arms were suddenly wrapped around him. 

He laughed and enjoyed the tight hug he was given, giggled when he felt Chanyeol’s lips on his neck.

„Mhh… don’t want to…“, the tall boy mumbled with a hoarse voice.

„But i made breakfast and i also have this appointment…“, Baekhyun pouted but didn’t really want to leave their comfortable nest as well.

„Oh right… the doctors appointment.“, Chanyeol yawned and sat up with Baekhyun ending up in his lap.

„Wow i am impressed.“, he grinned as he looked at the breakfast Baekhyun had prepared.

Baekhyun grinned proudly.

„I will turn into the perfect housewife…houseman? Just watch.“, he said and took a strawberry and bit into it.

„You really like strawberries, don’t you?“, Chanyeol asked and started to eat his portion of the fried eggs.

„Mhm… i do.“, Baekhyun answered.

 

 

 

After their breakfast they had to hurry up in order to not be too late for the appointment. 

Baekhyun even left the apartment with not even a tinted moisturizer on! He only wore very simple clothing and it felt great. He felt so free and relaxed and he knew that Chanyeol accepted him just like that. 

 

But when they were sitting in the waiting room he got very nervous all of a sudden.

He knew that it was just a regular doctors visit and that he didn’t have to be afraid but he still was squeezing Chanyeol’s hand’s nervously.

„Do you want me to come in with you?“, Chanyeol asked quietly.

„No, no… i am an adult, i can do that on my own… but i am nervous.“, Baekhyun admitted. He didn’t even know what he was scared of!

„Are you sure? I don’t mind coming in with you… And the doctor wouldn’t as well. He knows of your situation and he has been my doctor for years now! He is very nice and understanding, i am sure he would not mind at all.“

„Okay, please come in with me and protect me…!“, Baekhyun finally gave in and hugged Chanyeol.

Chanyeol chuckled and rubbed his back.

„Of course i will.“, his boyfriend answered and pecked his hair.

But before Baekhyun could even calm down his name was already being called and he had to go in.

He gave Chanyeol a scared look but walked in while still holding his hand.

 

Baekhyun greeted the doctor and sat down with Chanyeol.

He was still scared and nervous, so he sat really closely to him, still held his hand and even avoided eye contact with the doctor for a few minutes, always looking for other things to look at on his desk.

 

„So, i would suggest a quick examination before we talk about your blood testing results and the special diet i think would be the best to strengthen your body in a healthy way. If you could please remove your clothes, only keep on your socks and underwear, and come over here please?“, the doctor said, pointed to the other half of the room where there was a patient table, some medical devices and a scale waiting. Baekhyun gulped and looked at Chanyeol a bit worried.

„It’s okay, do you want me to wait outside?“, Chanyeol asked.

„No… no, stay with me please…“, he said. He didn’t mind being naked in front of Chanyeol… and even though he had been naked for strangers, customers for years he somehow suddenly was shy about it. Even disgusted by the idea of undressing in front of the doctor.

But he knew it was the best for his own health if the doctor checked on his body, and he also knew that this guy saw a lot of people’s bodies daily, checked their health regularly. And Baekhyun was just like any other patient. Almost.

 

He straightened his shoulders, build up his wall and walked over to where the doctor was currently setting up some device and started to undress. He only wore some jeans and a hoodie anyways so he was done quickly.

The cold air hit his sensitive skin and he slightly shivered, also because of the anxiety that hit him.

The doctor told him to lay down, so he did, watched him check all his inner organs with an ultrasound machine, shivered even more because of the liquid he had applied on his torso so it would slide around easier.

 

The doctor was really nice and also professional during the whole check up, not once gave Baekhyun a weird feeling. But Baekhyun still hated to be touched, even though it was only in appropriate areas and body parts. He felt disgust creep up on him as the doctor checked his whole spine, some of his still healing bruises and even his eyes and pulse. 

 

But what scared him the most was stepping on the scale.

He hadn’t owned one for the past year, to make it easier for himself. He was scared that if he knew his weight he would fall into a darkness from the past again.

So he closed his eyes as he stepped on it, hoped the doctor would not tell him or Chanyeol the number.

Luckily he only noted it down and measured his height before Baekhyun could dress again.

By the time Baekhyun was sitting next to Chanyeol again, he was so cold and exhausted, wanted to take a hot bath desperately and hide somewhere. 

 

„Are you aware that if you don’t gain some weight soon, your body will start having serious issues? You are even showing some first signs, your pulse is very low and so is your body temperature. I also told you that your test results had shown some serious nutrient deficiencies. And as expected you also are underweight, your body mass index is way too low. Your body frame is very petite but we should at least try to make you gain a bit, at least until your results get better.“

„He has been eating really good and enough since he lives with me.“, Chanyeol said proudly and put his arm around Baekhyun protectively.

„That’s good but i think you should also take some supplements. I will prescribe some for you. And you should rest in the next few weeks. Your body is showing exhaustion, your bruises and injuries are still healing. What about smoking? Other harmful substances?“ 

„I… i reduced the smoking a lot, have not had any alcohol lately…“

„Good, what about drugs?“, the doctor asked in a serious manner, waiting for his answer to note it down.

Baekhyun felt Chanyeol’s stare at him and looked down.

„Not in the last three months…“, he mumbled.

„Okay. The results have still shown some damage but i think we can get you in a really healthy state. It is important that you stop smoking completely and not fall back into old patterns. May i ask if you have disordered eating behavior?“

„I… uh, i don’t know…“, Baekhyun answered, all getting a bit much now. He could feel his head and body numb up, could feel how thinking slowly got harder and harder.

„Okay. I think that is enough for today.“, the doctor said softly and wrote down some things.

Baekhyun sat completely still in the meantime, head spinning. He still felt Chanyeol’s strong arm around his own body though.

 

„This is the prescription. Take the supplements twice a day and follow this diet plan for a bit. It will help you to gain weight in a healthy way. Oh and Mr.Byun, no exercise for at least two months.“

Baekhyun nodded and took the papers, heard Chanyeol clearing his throat next to him.

 

„Thank you, doctor. One last question, can you recommend some good therapists? Me and Baekhyun talked about it already and we both think a person to talk about… all this would be good as well, right, Baekhyun?“

Baekhyun nodded and gave Chanyeol a short smile as thanks. He would not have been able to ask this himself.

 

„Oh, very good. I actually wanted to suggest that too. I am glad you have decided to do this, Mr.Byun, it will help you a lot. With all the feelings and emotions that you have to deal with. And with agreeing to doing this, you have done the hardest part already.“, the doctor smiled and looked into his computer screen again. 

„I will print out a few names for you, do you prefer male or female?“, he asked.

„F-Female..“, Baekhyun managed to answer and leaned tiredly against Chanyeol.

 

 

They waited for the selection of names the doctor would trust with Baekhyun’s situation and then left the place.

Chanyeol parked the car at a pharmacy and quickly ran in to get Baekhyun’s stuff and then drove home.

 

„Are you tired?“, he asked gently.

Baekhyun nodded, head leaned against the car window.

Everything hit him again today, the appointment really agitated him again.

„Do you think… i will be alright?“, he asked quietly, unsurely.

„Yes. Don’t worry, Baekhyun. As the doctor said, the hardest steps are already done. We will make you super healthy and happy again.“

„I am happy…“

„Baek… you might have happy moments but… i am not blind. I am very well aware of your depressed moments too. The fact that you can even laugh after everything makes me so proud and almost makes me cry too. But we will take care of everything, i will help you as much as i can.“, Chanyeol smiled at him.

Baekhyun had to smile too.

„I love how you always address my problems as ours.“, he sighed, leaned back into his seat and yawned.

He really was tired.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

___

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol was feeling a bit nervous a week later.

Baekhyun had been sleeping a lot, had been feeling really exhausted. And Chanyeol completely understood that but even though he always talked positively to Baekhyun, he was so fucking worried about his boyfriend.

But Baekhyun did his best, talked a lot to him, didn’t lock his feelings and his thoughts up in front of him and that honored Chanyeol immensely.

 

The first talk to the therapist had been hard for Baekhyun as well, he had slept over ten hours afterwards. 

But he had also reported that it had felt really good afterwards, that he finally had said some things he had never even dared to think before.

And he also had asked Chanyeol to be patient with him, that he possible would never be able to talk to Chanyeol about some things.

And as long as Baekhyun felt good that way, Chanyeol agreed.

 

But today he was nervous because of something else.

 

He found Baekhyun in the living room, munching on his afternoon fruit snack and watching cartoons. Chanyeol smiled and sat next to him, pressed a gentle kiss on his hair. Baekhyun really looked good today, skin less pale and eyes more awake.

 

„Hey, are you enjoying this?“, he chuckled and nodded towards the TV.

„Yes! i can’t remember when i last watched stupid stuff like this. Makes me happy!“, Baekhyun laughed and leaned his head against Chanyeol’s shoulder.

„But i really wanna play some more video games with you after dinner.“

„Whatever you want…“, Chanyeol smiled and put his arm around Baekhyun, stroked the smaller’s upper arm that way and had only eyes for him. His love for the smaller grew day by day.

 

„I have to tell you something.“, he said and gulped as he saw the worry in Baekhyun’s eyes. The smaller still was constantly afraid that something bad would happen, that someone would come and ask to have Baekhyun back.  
Chanyeol’s dad really wanted to see him tomorrow, but Chanyeol doubted it had anything to do with Baekhyun.

 

„Don’t worry it is nothing bad but i still feel a bit guilty about it because i didn’t talk to you about it yet.“, Chanyeol said.

Baekhyun lowered the volume of the TV and sat up straight and looked at him, put his bowl with fruits on the table.

„Okay? Go on.“

„Okay so Jongin’s father has this huge house at the beach. It’s on the Maldives and super private, only a tiny village on the island next to it… And we go there every year when we are on our summer break. And half a year ago i agreed on it again, we booked the flights and all.“

„Oh… I see. Well i can stay here! How long will you be gone? I will miss you badly…“, Baekhyun pouted, but obviously being relieved it was only that.

But Chanyeol stroked his cheek and kept on talking.

„Oh but that is not what i am feeling guilty about… I just booked you a ticked too two weeks ago. Jongin is cool with me bringing you there, but i feel bad for not asking you. I don’t wanna just decide on things for you but i somehow also wanted to surprise you and i also wanted to wait a bit longer and see how you feel, if you’re even in the mood for a vacation. I am sorry, that i didn’t ask you… But you once told me that you would love to go to the beach once, to be on a holiday… And i thought that the Maldives were kind of perfect for that.“, Chanyeol smiled and hoped Baekhyun would not be mad at him.

 

„For real?!“, Baekhyun asked, obvious joy in his eyes now.

„Why would i be angry? Oh wow!! I am so happy i can go there with you, thank you so much!!“, Baekhyun cheered and hugged him tightly.

„You cute, giant baby, i would never be angry because of that. You are always so considerate, wow… And generous. Now you spent money on me again!“, Baekhyun scolded him but then pecked his lips.

„Forget the money… I am so happy that you like the idea of going there with us. I can’t imagine being a second without you… Puh, i am relieved now. And that also means we have to do some shopping again!“, he laughed and pecked Baekhyun’s lips a few times. 

Baekhyun chuckled and nodded.

„But can we do some online shopping?“, the boy asked.

Chanyeol sighed but agreed.

He had noticed how much Baekhyun wanted to hide inside but he could understand why. The pretty boy had told him that he was still scared of bumping into old customers, that he wanted to wait a bit until the whole thing was forgotten.

And he also had to rest still.

 

„Wow my first proper vacation. On the beach! I am so excited. I just hope Jongin will not mind my presence for real…“

„No he won’t. Jongin comes off as an arrogant snob at first but he really is a good guy. He is also a snob but has a good heart.“, Chanyeol laughed.

„And to be honest he won’t stop talking about Sehun and Luhan. I never heard him talk about someone for so long before. Are they a couple by the way? Sehun and Luhan?“, he wanted to know and took Baekhyun’s bowl of fruits and started feeding him the rest.

„Mhh… well i am not sure actually. I mean they certainly behave like one but i don’t think they ever really named what is between them… But i for sure know that they have feelings for each other so i don’t really know if Jongin would stand a chance in really having one of them, you know? It is not like between us where i basically was waiting for my prince to come and save me.“, Baekhyun smiled.

Chanyeol had to stroke Baekhyun’s cheek at this and leaned in for a short kiss.

„It was my pleasure to save the princess.“, he grinned and laughed as he got hit by Baekhyun because of that comment. He loved the sassy side of Baekhyun endlessly!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

___

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol frowned while he was waiting in his father’s office.

What would his dad possibly want to talk about? 

Why did he call him here?

 

He hadn’t seen his dad in weeks now, only sometimes talked to his mother. His sister was in the United States so he barely had any contact to his family since he had moved out.

 

When his father came in he greeted him like he always did. Cold and like business partners would.

 

„Sit down. Do you want a drink?“, his father asked and Chanyeol shook his head as an answer. He really wanted to go back home to his boyfriend, didn’t want to leave him alone for too long. Of course, Baekhyun was an adult, older than himself, but he still wanted to be around him every second of his life.

His happiness even went down a bit as soon as he had left him alone at home this morning.

 

„How is your summer break?“, his father kept on doing pointless smalltalk.

„Nice. As always. I have been spending a lot of time decorating the apartment and i will go on the trip with Jongin soon, like every year.“, he said and leaned back in his chair, watched as his father walked behind the big, wooden desk where he sat down on his own chair, opening his blazer while he did so.

 

„I see. You probably wonder why i wanted to see you today.“

There it was.

Chanyeol braced himself for what would come next, couldn’t help the nervous feeling in his stomach.

What did he want? 

Maybe ask him to work in the offices for him over the break?

Maybe tell him about the perfect university where he, again, had talked to someone so Chanyeol was getting in for sure?

Those were usually the only concerns of his father at least.

 

„I want to know why and for what you needed this huge amount of money.“

 

Chanyeol’s heart stopped beating for a second.

Shit.

He had found out.

 

„See, you are young and i usually don’t care what you do with the money you earn from the investments i made for you, or with my credit cards. Also i could always trust you so i never really had to limit your access to my bank account. But this much? Of course they informed me, did you think it would go by unnoticed? I wouldn’t be as rich as i am today if i would treat my accounts like that.“, his dad chuckled.

 

„I… a friend needed help.“, Chanyeol then said.

He could not possibly tell him that he basically bought a whore! Especially because he loved Baekhyun and was planning on one day introducing him to his family.

 

„A friend? Who? Kim Jongin? What did this kid do again…“

„No not him. You don’t know this friend but i promise it was a harmless thing and i trust him in paying me back.“, Chanyeol said. It was the truth. He did trust Baekhyun when he said he would pay him back. Just that Chanyeol would never accept it…

 

„Just to make this clear and i want you to be honest. You did not do anything illegal, right? No drugs? No gambling? I don’t want anything to backlash on you or your family, do you understand?“

„Yes, father, i understand. And i promise you, you will get no harm out of this.“

 

His father gave him a suspicious look.

„Good. I will not interfere with your stuff but just know that money can attract the wrong people. People who will take advantage of your generous kindness. But you have always been a smart kid with a good heart. So i will trust you in this. As long as i don’t hear any problems come up. I believe you know the people you hang out with. But keep in mind to be careful. Helping a friend might be beneficial in the future, you never know.“

 

Chanyeol nodded and relaxed.

He was on edge and wanted to leave this office as soon as possible, to not accidentally say something wrong.

His father could be a snake and cruel and Chanyeol did not want to wake this side of him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

___

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

„Huh? Why are you so pale?“, Baekhyun asked as Chanyeol came home.

 He had successfully prepared a lunch for them, was wearing only a shirt of Chanyeol, paired with his own shorts.

He worriedly came up to him, kissed his lips and looked up at him with a questioning facial expression.

Chanyeol seemed to hesitate, think about what to say next.

 

„My father found out.“

„What?!?“, Baekhyun shrieked and felt the newly earned color leave his own face as well.

„About me?! That you freed me?! Oh no, what did he say?!“, he wanted to know and pulled Chanyeol inside.

„No, no. Not about you… but about the money i took out of the bank. Gosh, i am so stupid! Of course he would notice! But usually he doesn’t! When i bought this car he didn’t say anything.. And that also did cost a fortune. But i guess it was a bad coincidence that the bank decided to inform him about it.“, Chanyeol groaned and sat down in the living room. 

Baekhyun sat next to him and nervously took his hands. 

„Are you in trouble now? I feel so bad…“

„No i am not… i could convince him that i only helped a friend and that he can trust me and doesn’t have to worry.“

„And he just accepted that?“

„Yeah… i guess. Luckily i always behaved in the past, never really used his money like the other kids did… Or like Jongin did, for example.“, Chanyeol said, clearly being a bit stressed out.

„Wow i can’t wait to be on that plane and leave the country for two weeks.“, he also sighed.

Baekhyun didn’t really know what to say and looked down, feeling guilty and bad. 

„I should have never accepted that you buy me free… I knew this would only bring you trouble.“, he said, biting his lip and pressing his face into the palms of his hands. 

„No no no! This is not true, Baekhyun, and you know that. It made my and your life so much better! You are my boyfriend now! That is more than i ever hoped for and absolutely worth it. That dumb money can’t give me the love you do… Will never be able to make me this happy. He will calm down and forget it eventually… I will probably have to play the good son for a bit now so he is happy and satisfied.“, Chanyeol said, moved closer and pulled Baekhyun in a hug.

„Are you sure…? I really don’t want you to be in trouble… I am scared of losing you…. and i can’t lose you, now that i finally am with you and… found you.“, Baekhyun whispered, tears already forming in his eyes.

„You will not. I promise.“

„But what does that mean? You behaving like a good son?“

„Oh just… going to all those events they want me to attend… apply to the university he wants me to go to, to maybe visit my mum again… Stuff like that.“

Baekhyun nodded and cuddled against Chanyeol’s warm and strong chest.

He really hoped their luck would last for a bit longer…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

___

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

„Fucking Maldives, here we come!!!“, Jongin cheered as they were entering the plane.

Baekhyun chuckled and strolled after the guy, Chanyeol closely behind him.

They had seats in the first class (apparently Jongin’s father owned some shares of this airline) and were almost alone. Only one other man, probably a business man, was two seats apart from them, eyes already closed and dozing off.

Chanyeol was right next to him while Baekhyun happily sat next to the window.

It was not his first time flying in first class but it was his first time going on a real vacation! Not a city trip with a client where he only was there to be pretty and entertain.

 

His smile was wide and honest as the plane took off.

„I can’t wait to jump into the ocean.“, he said to Chanyeol with a happy face.

„I am glad you are looking forward to this.“

„And i can’t wait to see you in swim shorts, Baekhyun!“, Jongin loudly and confidently said while already sipping some champagne. 

Baekhyun laughed, gave him a vulgar gesture and shook his head a bit. This guy really was something! But he somehow still liked him, saw why Chanyeol had him as his best friend. Behind his cool and cocky facade he was a true friend, was kind and surprisingly giving. Maybe they would even become close friends too one day!

 

Chanyeol lectured Jongin about how he was not allowed to make these kind of remarks towards Baekhyun, while Baekhyun was busy applying a sheetmask, leaning back and closing his eyes.

 

This felt so good.

Hearing his boyfriend arguing with his friend while he was on his way to his first real holiday. Knowing that he never would have to do this disturbing and disgusting job again. Ever.

He smiled as the two boys shut down, Chanyeol taking his hand and lazily interlacing their fingers. 

He rarely had felt his amount of anticipation before!

 

 

 

 

Their flight was smooth and Baekhyun slept almost the whole way there. He had woken up to a beautiful breakfast, hearing the pilot talk about landing in thirty minutes just when he had finished his coffee.

Chanyeol had looked so cute when waking up, Jongin complaining how bad he wanted to smoke a cigarette while never taking off his sunglasses and looking like a really cocky, spoiled brat.

 

Chanyeol wouldn’t let Baekhyun carry his own carry on, which made Baekhyun smile warmly at his boyfriend.

He followed them, stepped outside of the plane and was hit by an immense heatwave.

„Sadly we still have to get on a boat which will bring us to the island, since there is no airport there.“, Chanyeol explained while they waited for their luggage.

Baekhyun yawned tiredly and leaned against his tall boyfriend while nodding. He didn’t mind, he was just happy to even be able to join them on this holiday.

 

 

 

A few hours later they were finally stepping out of the speedboat and Baekhyun was in awe. Chanyeol had told him that it was a private island they were about to go to. And he had told him, that Jongin’s father owned a house on there. 

And Baekhyun had imagined it to be stunning but what he now saw was better than anything he could have been able to imagine.

 

In the midst of the endless blue ocean was a relatively small island, sand as white as possible. A lot of greens were on the island, a huge house in the middle, perfect for overviewing the ocean. Baekhyun already saw the huge pool in front of the house and the closer they got the huger it got.

His jaw dropped when their boat docked and they hopped out of the boat and into the sand. 

It was so beautiful here and he felt so blessed that he was actually here. Felt so happy that he just stared at Chanyeol and felt like crying because his dream of a vacation on the beach finally came true.

Chanyeol chuckled, took his hand and pulled him closer.

„Do you like it?“, he asked.

„I … i love it!! It’s so beautiful here…!  Wow and you brats came here every summer, i can’t believe that a place like this even exists! I bet this is how paradise looks like! Wow…“

Jongin appeared next to them and grinned widely.

„We can always stay a week longer if you don’t want to leave in two weeks!“, Jongin said happily and wandered off, behind the guys who had steered the boat here, who were now carrying all their stuff.

 

Baekhyun, jaw still dropped, let Chanyeol guide him closer to the house.

„The water is so clear…. the sand so white… And the birds! Can you hear the birds here? They are totally different too! Oh wow…“, Baekhyun said. And like that he kept on pointing everything out he noticed.

 

„You’re cute, so excited and all. Wait until you see our bedroom! I stayed in this one a few times before. Jongin always says it’s my room.“, Chanyeol chuckled, picked Baekhyun up and just carried him upstairs, which made Baekhyun laugh.

 

„Let’s all freshen up and rest a bit and then we could have late lunch outside together!“, Jongin said before he vanished into another room.

 

But Chanyeol took him to the room to the left and Baekhyun shrieked as he took in the bedroom.

„Wow!!“, he said, let Chanyeol set him down.

 

The bed was huge. The interior simple but chic but he didn’t really register any of it since he was very distracted by the amazing view.

They had two huge, glass sliding doors which Chanyeol opened. And they could step out onto a balcony, which guided sideways towards the pool downstairs. But in front of them was the ocean, extending endlessly. Baekhyun was speechless. 

He felt Chanyeol’s arm around his shoulders and thanked him for taking him here again. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

___

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The flight had left Baekhyun tired so while they had started unpacking he had fallen asleep on the huge bed. Just on top of it, in all of his clothes.

 

Chanyeol smiled, put Baekhyun’s empty suitcase away and let the tired boy sleep.

He was so cute, had been so overwhelmed by the beauty of this place.

And Chanyeol wanted to let him sleep for a bit more until their food was ready so he left the room and found Jongin outside, already in bathing shorts and loitering around on a lounger in the shadows of a palm tree.

His best friend was smoking and on his phone, as usual.

 

„Hey.“, Jongin said as Chanyeol approached and sat down on the free chair next to him.

„Where is Baekhyun?“

„He fell asleep. Poor guy is all exhausted.“, Chanyeol smiled and stretched his arms, looked around and took everything in. Even though he had been here a few times already, he still loved this place and never grew tired of it.

„He is so cute. How is he by the way? He looks a lot better already… and he looks really happy too.“

„Yeah, i think he gained a bit of weight finally and he also went to therapy a few times already… of course he is still struggling but he is doing so well. He is such a brave and strong man, i sometimes feel myself getting speechless because of it. And i fall in love with him more and more everyday.“

„Well, i never really was into this whole love thing, as you know, but i gotta admit that you two are really perfect for each other. And it somehow makes me want to have something like this too…“

„Wow, Kim Jongin is showing his soft side?“, Chanyeol chuckled, but smiled at his friend. It was nice to hear words like this from Jongin.

„Hey, don’t tease me, okay? I never said i don’t want to have a boyfriend. But why not play and have fun until i find someone whom i want to actually date?“

„You are right, but where does this come from all of a sudden? Say, is maybe a certain Sehun or Luhan having to do something with this?“, Chanyeol carefully asked, knew Jongin would easily close up if he was asked too much.  
And indeed, Jongin frowned and just lightened another cigarette.

„I don’t know, man. But those two really confuse me. And you saving Baekhyun and seeing how much he has changed and is happy now… makes me think you know.“

Chanyeol looked at him. He was honestly very surprised by his words.

„Wow, Jongin. I don’t know what to say… What does this mean?“

„It means… that…. it means that i asked my father to shut this place down and freeing all of them.“

Chanyeol now was honestly shocked.

„What?! How the hell would you do that? This place would never easily shut down just like that…What… how would you achieve that?“

„By killing Kris of course.“, Jongin casually said and shrugged.

 

Chanyeol almost choked on the air.

„You are kidding me, right? Jongin…“

„What? Don’t tell me you feel bad for this guy now! And my father has his ways to let someone disappear over night, you know that. And my father also got interested about this case now too. Seems like Kris has a lot of enemies. And has betrayed a lot of guys too and is desperately holding onto every penny he can make to pay back his debts. Apparently he keeps the whores all illegally too, got them all at black markets or orphanages. Whatever, nobody needs this guy. And all the boys that work there would be able to flee… And also my father said something about working with this Junmyeon guy, he wants to make sure that all the boys can keep some of Kris’s money? I don’t know any facts but the thing is that a lot of people would like this guy to disappear so why not see the positive in it?“

 

Chanyeol was even more shocked now. He was speechless.

He hadn’t told that he had been this close to kill Kris himself, he had been ready to do it. Ready to kill a human.

But the way how Jongin casually talked about it… 

 

„Are you doing this for Sehun and Luhan?“, he then asked. Jongin acted all cool and unbothered but Chanyeol could have sworn he had seen worry in his best friend’s eyes.

Jongin looked at him without saying anything.

 

And before his best friend could answer anything to that he heard his boyfriend call them from afar.

„Oh here you are!!“, he heard his chirping voice, obviously in a very good mood.

„Let’s talk about this later. No word to Baekhyun, alright?“, Jongin said.

„At least not yet.“

Chanyeol agreed.

Drama and danger like this was the last thing Baekhyun needed at the moment.

 

So Chanyeol turned around with a big smile and watched Baekhyun come closer.

The beautiful Baekhyun, the man who had stolen his heart weeks ago when he saw him for the first time. The sexy, seductive and alluring young man, who was so addictive and perfect, who was so sinful and stunning. 

Someone who had seemed unreachable.

 

Someone who was so smiley, lively and cheeky in real live.

And Chanyeol’s smile was honest when he realized how much himself Baekhyun now was.

And how happy he looked as he jumped into Chanyeol’s lap with a loud laugh, excitedly chatting about how he couldn’t wait to jump into the ocean with him anymore.

 

Chanyeol admired him, immediately forgot about what he and Jongin had been talking about. 

Baekhyun wore some bathing shorts with a simple t-shirt, his nose was still a bit white from applying suncream. He also wore a straw hat and kept on jabbering about how beautiful it was here, how amazing the house was. Chanyeol had him on his lap and held him close, loved how lively and excited he was. 

He knew the alluring, black haired beauty was still in there somewhere. But he also knew that he was seeing the true Baekhyun at this moment. And it made him so happy that Baekhyun allowed also Jongin to see it.

 

„So, can we check how warm the ocean is before we eat?“, Baekhyun said and Chanyeol finally snapped out of it.

„Oh… yes. Of course. Let’s go in, hm?“

„Yes! Jongin, will you join us too you lazy brat?“, Baekhyun asked, got up and took off his shirt.

Chanyeol gave Jongin a warning look, which told him to not stare at his boyfriend’s body too much.

But he was also happy about Baekhyun being confident and comfortable enough again to only run in shorts towards the ocean.

„Pfff, what a rude little diva.“, Jongin snorted, but Chanyeol saw a smile pull on the corners of his lips.

„I will stay here, i feel really knackered.“

„Alright.“, Chanyeol said, ruffled Jongin’s hair and followed Baekhyun, who was already in the blue water.

 

 

 

 

 

After spending the whole day at the beach and dining afterwards, Chanyeol was unbelievable tired.

He had taken a long shower after Baekhyun and when he had come into their bedroom he saw his boyfriend apply lotion on his endless long legs. The boy only whore pajama shorts, complained about the hot temperature even at night, and refused to wear anything else.

But Chanyeol did not mind. 

Not at all.

 

Baekhyun had only gained a tiny bit but already looked more filled out again, more like in the beginning when he met him for the first time. He looked so stunning, the curves of his body so inviting. 

But Chanyeol was way to tired to even try one move.

He yawned and fell onto the big bed, groaned at the softness of it and kept laying on his belly.

He heard Baekhyun chuckle.

„Let me apply lotion on your back, or else your skin will get very dry from all the sun!“, he said and Chanyeol hissed as the cold product suddenly hit his hot skin.

But he also moaned into the pillow as he felt Baekhyun’s hands massaging it into it.

Baekhyun’s hands were so skilled, moved so nicely. He had already noticed earlier when Baekhyun had applied sunscreen all over Chanyeol’s body and scolded him for not wearing any. The older one had been so cute, telling him all the bad side effects of the sun, giving him a lecture about skincare. And Chanyeol couldn’t even be annoyed, this side of Baekhyun was just absolutely adorable. 

 

„Alright. Now you can sleep, you big baby.“, Baekhyun eventually said and then lay down next to him. Chanyeol could feel the smaller one cuddle against his side so he lifted his arm, put it around Baekhyun and shifted slightly so the side of his chest was pressed against Baekhyun’s shoulder, Baekhyun basically halfway laying underneath Chanyeol.

Chanyeol also put one leg over Baekhyun’s and smiled with closed eyes as he took in the familiar scent of his boyfriend.

„I love cuddling…“, Chanyeol mumbled, already feeling very tired.

„I do too now… Cuddling with you is the best thing ever.“, Baekhyun answered.  
  
It went quiet for a while, Chanyeol was almost asleep but then he heard Baekhyun speak again.  
„I am so happy, Chanyeol.“, the boy whispered.

Chanyeol pressed a kiss onto Baekhyun’s temple.  
„I am happy if you are happy.“, he managed to say before he really drifted off to sleep.

 

 

 

He had slept peacefully and dreamless until he felt some shifting next to him.  
Then gentle fingertips on his arm and in his hair.

He slowly woke up, blinked in the dark and reached for Baekhyun, who was still close to him.

„Mh, why are you awake, baby? How late is it even…“, Chanyeol asked with a hoarse voice.

„I am not tired anymore… And it’s three in the morning.“

„Three? Oh man… Is jetlag hitting you? Or did you sleep too much on the plane?“, Chanyeol asked, yawned and stretched.

„Hmmm, maybe both. Did i wake you up? I am sorry…“

„I bet you did it intentional.“, Chanyeol chuckled, and knew Baekhyun was pouting even though it was dark.

„Maybe…“, Baekhyun whispered and stroked over Chanyeol’s chest.

„What’s up?“, Chanyeol asked and pecked Baekhyun’s forehead.

„I… i want to go into the sea.“, Baekhyun answered, voice sounding very excited.

„Like…right now?“

„Yes! Right now! Can we do that? I mean we don’t have to go far in… But we could also go naked.“, 

Chanyeol was instantly convinced.

 

 

They left their room only wrapped up in towels, holding hands while taking the stairs from their balcony, passing the lit up pool, walking towards the calm ocean. 

Only soft waves hit the sand and there was silence besides the sounds of the water.

The moon gave them perfect lighting and when Baekhyun dropped his towel and walked into the water, showing Chanyeol his beautiful backside, Chanyeol was, once again, left speechless.

How could one be so beautiful?

So outright perfect?

So stunning and gorgeous? 

At the same time be this talented and smart? 

How was it possible that he had been kept hidden for so long?

And how was it possible that this unreal person was now his boyfriend?

 

Chanyeol knew he was whipped.

He knew he was madly in love, blind. 

But he also was drunk on love and he didn’t care, because it was the best feeling in the world.

 

He dropped his own towel and followed him, after watching Baekhyun being swallowed by the dark water. He smiled at him, felt strangely excited to do this with him.

 

The ocean was very warm. Somehow he had expected it to be colder but it made the experience even nicer.

 

When he finally reached Baekhyun, he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer. He felt Baekhyun’s legs around his hip and leaned in for a short peck.

„Isn’t this nice? I have always wanted to do something like this.“, Baekhyun confessed. 

„It’s very nice, i agree. Really? Tell me some more things you really want to do one day.“, Chanyeol said, moved around in the water while still holding Baekhyun close.

„Hmmmm… i really want to go to an amusement park once. Oh! And i want to do a road-trip in Italy. I also would love to see New York one day. I want to surf a wave. I want to dye my hair blonde! And i for sure need a tattoo one day.“, Baekhyun said and had to chuckle.  
„There is so much!“  
Chanyeol laughed too at his cute wishes.  
„We can tick off one after another, together, okay?“

Baekhyun nodded, wide smile on his face.

„Okay!“, he cheerfully said and then fled from Chanyeol’s arms and swam away while laughing loudly.

„Catch me!“, he said, already a few meters distance between them.

„You sneaky little vixen! Wait!“, Chanyeol laughed and tried to get a hold of his boyfriend again.

 

 

They had toyed around in the ocean for a while until they were sitting in the shallow water, legs completely in it while their upper bodies were out.

„Do you want to know what else is on my bucket list?“, Baekhyun asked and reached for Chanyeol’s hand, intertwined their fingers.

Chanyeol looked at him, excitement going through his body as he heard the tone in Baekhyun’s voice.

„Sex on the beach.“, was Baekhyun’s answer before Chanyeol even had a chance to guess. 

 

Chanyeol couldn’t help but smirk.

He loved this side of Baekhyun too and was really glad that it was coming back. And he really felt like Baekhyun was having fun as well so it couldn’t be any more perfect.

 

„Always wanted to try that too.“, he mumbled, while his beautiful boyfriend was already sitting down on his lap, pushing Chanyeol’s shoulders into the sand and leaning down to kiss him.

The kiss was fiery and deep, passionate and wet.

Chanyeol loved it whenever Baekhyun showed him his lust like that.

 

But Chanyeol didn’t feel like dirty, quick sex.

So he reached for Baekhyun’s hips, carefully pushed him into the sand next to him and rolled on top of the boy, right between his legs.

He laughed at Baekhyun’s cute pout, kissed those plump lips.

„Let me cherish you, okay? We have this beautiful, romantic setting so… look into my eyes while i make love to you, will you?“, he said and then kissed him again.

 

He felt Baekhyun’s hands on his back, felt how his nails dug into his skin when he entered him a bit later.

 

Baekhyun’s moans probably woke up every single fish in the ocean and Chanyeol could feel his toes curl as he came closer to the edge with his beautiful boyfriend.

When Baekhyun tightened around him, when the nails on his back left some painful marks, he came too, the waves hitting them in time as well.

His own lips found Baekhyun’s again and they stayed like this forever, as one, completely lost in each other’s kisses.

 

And Chanyeol couldn’t stop admiring him afterwards, his black, now wet, hair clinging to his stunning face, moonlight hitting his fair skin.

 

Chanyeol saw so much love in Baekhyun’s eyes, his own feelings overwhelming him again as well.

 

 

 

The sun was already rising when they finally went back to bed, arms wrapped around each other and whispering sweet love oaths. 

 

Once again Chanyeol fell asleep, feeling like the happiest and luckiest person alive to have found the love of his life. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Jongin was eating his breakfast and scrolled through his social media. Sehun had shown him his secret, private account and Jongin couldn’t help but to repeatedly look at his pictures again and again. He was just so handsome, so good looking and sexy. And he felt a weird sting in his chest as he thought about the situation Sehun and Luhan were in. And he had never understood Chanyeol better than right now, while he was thinking about how much he wanted to free them.

 

Someone entered the kitchen, where Jongin was currently sitting at the kitchen counter, on a high bar stool. Chanyeol had asked him to not hire servants this time, to only make someone cook them dinner everyday, so he had to live on boring cornflakes. 

Jongin was absolutely not someone who could cook. Or someone who even had to. Or wanted to.

He didn’t even know how to make a cup of tea.

 

His eyes followed Baekhyun as he walked into the kitchen towards the fridge where he started to take out one thing after another.

„Good morning Jongin, do you want some fried eggs as well?“, the beautiful young man asked and Jongin was surprised.

„You can cook?“, he asked and immediately stopped eating his cereal.

„Well, i can fry eggs. So? Yes or no?“, Baekhyun asked and looked at him with an awaiting expression.

„Yes please.“, Jongin pressed out.

 

His phone was not interesting anymore, but he started watching Baekhyun.

He for sure was a beauty.

Jongin allowed his eyes to travel over Baekhyun’s body. He was only wearing a t-shirt, which seemed to be Chanyeol’s, and Jongin was badly wanting to know if he wore something underneath or not.

His legs were so long and smooth, even still milky white after one day in the sun.

Baekhyun’s legs were completely hairless and Jongin caught himself wanting to touch them. 

His black hair was a mess but it looked so nice, looked as if he had styled it that way. Even his neck…so long, delicate and pale. Jongin gulped when he realized that he started to fall for the looks of his best friend’s boyfriend.

He cleared his throat.

„Did you enjoy your first night here?“, he dared to ask with a smirk.

The black haired beauty turned around and gave him such a sassy and feisty look that Jongin almost fell off his chair.

Damn, this boy had an attitude.

„Are you trying to indicate something?“, Baekhyun asked, on hand on his hip, the other holding a spatula which was glistening from the oil he had used to fry the eggs.

„Am i? Are you feeling guilty of something?“, Jongin asked and couldn’t help but stare at those plump lips. Damn, he really was so good looking, Jongin almost fell for his seductiveness.

 

„If you are trying to embarrass me because you heard us fuck last night i have to disappoint you. I couldn’t care less.“, he casually said and returned to cooking.

Jongin’s eyes lingered on the curve of Baekhyun’s ass for a bit too long before he grinned widely.

„I think we will get really close friends.“, he said and heard Baekhyun chuckle as an answer. 

 

Jongin had never been ashamed of talking about sex.

So it was really refreshing to meet someone who was as open about it as himself!

 

„So, i must say you really are loud. Were those moans real or is that a little trick to turn on your partner even more?“, Jongin asked.

 

Oh, this deadly glare again.

Baekhyun fully turned around and came closer, leaned against the counter opposite to him and stared him down.

„Chanyeol fucks so well, i don’t need to fake my moans.“, he said, calm but sharply. 

Jongin couldn’t help but grin.

He knew, Baekhyun was Chanyeol’s boyfriend, and Chanyeol was basically something similar to his brother, but oh man. Baekhyun talking to him like this really turned him on! What a shame he was taken!

 

„Good.“, he said with a cocky grin.

„Seducing my best friend on the beach at night, good work.“, he winked at Baekhyun, who gave him an eye roll and went back to cooking again.

 

Jongin chuckled to himself and eyed those long legs again.

He was about to make another witty remark again when Chanyeol came in.

 

„Are you annoying my beautiful boyfriend, Jongin?“, the tall boy asked and stepped closer to kiss Baekhyun’s cheek.  
„Pff, we had a nice conversation, right Baekhyun?“, Jongin said offended and Baekhyun chuckled, stroked Chanyeol’s cheek.

„Don’t worry. Look, i’ve made breakfast, you guys could prepare the table outside. And bring some juice too!“, he demanded and went back to cutting some fruits while the eggs where frying in the pan.

Chanyeol was lucky to have Baekhyun, Jongin decided. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Later that day Chanyeol and Baekhyun where strolling around on the island.

Chanyeol smiled as he watched Baekhyun chase the waves, beautiful skin showing since he only was wearing his bathing shorts.

„Hey beautiful!“, Chanyeol called, laughed as Baekhyun gave him a sultry look over his shoulder.

„Wanna explore the rest of this tiny island?“, he asked and nodded towards the little forest. 

„We could check out the beach on the other side, hm?“

„Okay but what if we encounter snakes? Or spiders? I am not even wearing shoes!“, Baekhyun shrieked and took Chanyeol’s hand.

„Oh i will protect you, hop on my back you little diva.“, Chanyeol laughed, let Baekhyun jump on his back and carried him into the tiny forest like that.

 

They explored the small wood, reached the other side rather quickly, where, to no surprise, was the same view as on the other side. The endless ocean and white sand. 

 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun sat down in the shadow of a palm tree, feet in the water and held hands, cuddled against each other’s hot bodies.

 

„You really got a tan already.“, Chanyeol smiled and stroked over Baekhyun’s forearm. His skin was still light but now with a golden hue, slightly darker than before.

„It’s the first time ever that i am getting a tan…“, Baekhyun murmured and compared their skin tones by holding his arm up against Chanyeol’s arm.

Chanyeol felt a bit of anger rising up by once again being reminded of how badly Baekhyun had been treated over the past years.

„Do you… do you maybe want to tell me a bit more about your past, Baekhyun? Maybe about your parents?“, Chanyeol calmly asked, stroked the back of Baekhyun’s hand with his thumb.

Baekhyun seemed to think about it as he stared towards the ocean.

„I… don’t really remember that much you know? I mean i remember my early child days only a little bit. I lived with my mother but… i hardly can remember what she was like. She… she didn’t want me.“, Baekhyun whispered and wrapped his arms around his knees and put his chin on his arms, still staring at the ocean.

„I lived with a lot of other kids until i was eleven… I always was told it was some sort of orphanage…. but we have not been treated well. I had to do lots of house chores, often was locked up… But to be honest i don’t remember much. Just some blurry memories. But i remember when Kris one day showed up. Someone told me that this man wanted to free some kids and i got really excited and made myself look all pretty, even washed my hair just to stand out. We were all underweight children, a lot of us had only one single set of clothing… But he picked me and i was so happy. So happy to finally be free.“, he snorted.

„I saw him as my savior. He was still young back then too. Only nineteen. But as much as i hate him he really treated us well. When i turned thirteen i got my first job though. But i was thankful so i did everything to make him proud, make him keep me. I was really afraid of losing the only family i suddenly had again. He told me my name was Byun Baekhyun. My mother didn’t care to give away any documents when she gave me away… So i don’t even know if that is my real name. Kris faked documents for me later on.“

 

Chanyeol hadn’t even noticed that he had started crying.

Warm tears rolled down his cheek while he was listening.

Baekhyun was telling this story coldly, almost chanted it like a mantra, something he had no feelings about. But Chanyeol knew how much it hurt Baekhyun. Knew that, whenever Baekhyun pulled up this cold wall, that he was sad, angry and hurt. 

And Chanyeol hated that Baekhyun had a past like this. Hated that he himself had been living in a life full of wealth and luxury while his boyfriend had been struggling. While a thirteen year old Baekhyun had been happy to become a whore in order to be with a selfish, cruel man who had been his only family.

 

An ugly sob escaped his lips and he hugged Baekhyun from the side. Held him close against his own body, felt how the boy started trembling in his hold too.

He was so happy that Baekhyun allowed his emotions to come through, was so happy that Baekhyun allowed Chanyeol to hold him.

„I… i will never let you go. I will never leave you alone. I promise.“, Chanyeol whispered and held him as tight as possible.

Baekhyun shivered slightly in his hold and nodded.

„I… It’s okay. Chanyeol, it’s okay. It is not… it is not your duty to make up for my past. Chanyeol, you are the first person who truly cares about me and loves me like that. But i don’t hate my life. Yes, a lot of shit happened to me but i also met friends. I met Sehun and Luhan, they are like my brothers. I met you… If i hadn’t been working at the brothel, i would have never been able to meet you. I am happy that my life there is over and i am well aware of… what it has done to me and to my mind. But i am happy. I was in a dark place but… i always was strong. I always had my head high up. Always had been proud. Still am. After all this shit i am still me and strong, still standing up. Nobody in this world can take me down and now i even found the love of my life. Don’t you think i am doing great in life?“, Baekhyun whispered, tears now dried. Chanyeol looked at him, now crying because he too was so proud of Baekhyun, because he was so strong and confident. Because he never had stopped fighting.

„Yes. And now i have you and… i could not be happier. You know what , Baekhyun? It wasn’t me who saved you. You saved me. I learn so much through you… You are just…. unbelievable. So impressive. So admirable.“, Chanyeol whispered and stroked Baekhyun’s cheek.

„I love you so much. I would do anything for you. I am your family and i will fight for you if needed. Heard me? I will never ever give up on you.“

Baekhyun smiled and he looked so beautiful.

The golden gleam of his slight tan on his finally fuller cheeks, his beautiful eyes turning into two crescents when he smiled. His black hear slightly curled from the saltwater of the ocean, his lips stretching into this beautiful, honest smile.

Chanyeol held his stunning face with both hands and pecked those nice lips.

„I love you too, Chanyeol…“, Baekhyun whispered and laughed softly at the short pecks Chanyeol was giving him.

„Nothing will ever come between us, okay?“, Baekhyun whispered.

„Nothing. Us against the world, hm?“

„I love the sound of that plan.“, Baekhyun chuckled and Chanyeol hugged his boyfriend. The feelings in his chest almost exploded while he held him like that.

 

Love was the strongest thing he had ever felt in his life.

The love Baekhyun made him feel was so raw and strong, something completely new and different. It overwhelmed and frightened him but he wanted it.

Baekhyun had given his life a purpose, had given him will and happiness. 

And damn, Chanyeol would do anything in his power to make this boy the happiest person alive.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol was holding Baekhyun’s hand while they were walking back to the house. They kept on laughing, Baekhyun giggling cutely. Chanyeol had tripped and fallen into the ocean as they were chasing waves together before, which had left Baekhyun laughing so hard he was crying tears of joy.

So they were still in a giggly mood.

 

But hunger had made them come back, Baekhyun kept talking about cooking together and then eating everything while watching the sunset from their balcony, maybe jumping into the pool all naked afterwards, locking Jongin up so he wouldn’t be able to watch them.

 

But Jongin was approaching them, fully dressed and a serious expression on his face.

„What’s wrong?“, Chanyeol asked  and got a bad feeling instantly.

„I have to go back home. It’s urgent, i just got a call.“, his best friend answered.

Baekhyun frowned and so did Chanyeol.

„What? Why now? And since when do you obey your father like that? Did he call you?“

„Yes he did and it is important. Don’t worry guys, nothing bad happened, i just need to be home for a few things. But you should stay here, maybe even a week longer than planned.  You guys really deserve a nice, romantic holiday anyways and i am kinda tired of watching you being all cutesy.“, Jongin joked.

Chanyeol hugged him.

What was happening?

Did Jongin’s father maybe already…?

„Be careful.“, he whispered to his friend while hugging him as a goodbye.

„And call me, tell us if you need us back home, promise me, okay?“

„Yes, i promise. I will text you as soon as i get home. But you guys promise me to enjoy your time here, have fun and rest. You deserve it.”

„Thank you, Jongin. I don’t know what’s going on but be careful, okay? And you have friends who will help you, okay?“, Baekhyun said and hugged him too. Chanyeol was glad they got along so well now too.

„Yes, yes, thank you guys. Don’t worry i am not in danger at all. Actually it will be a big surprise for you too, Baekhyun. Just wish me luck, guys! And don’t worry, everything is alright. I have to catch a flight now, so… see you in a couple of weeks!“, Jongin said. 

„Have fun in my holiday house!“, he yelled before disappearing on a boat which brought him back to where the plane would leave.

 

Chanyeol stared at the ocean until the ship was only a little tiny dot in the distance. What was Jongin planning again?

„Do you know what might be up?“, Baekhyun asked and Chanyeol finally looked at his boyfriend again.

„No clue.“, he lied and pulled him in.

„But that’s how Jongin is. Always full of surprises. I am sure we will find out once we’re home. But… good thing is, that we don’t have to lock him up now when we go skinny dipping tonight, right?“, Chanyeol said and Baekhyun laughed as he followed him inside the house.

 

Chanyeol had a weird feeling and really hoped that Jongin was being careful and not getting into danger.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The following two weeks in this amazing, big house where the best time Chanyeol ever had had in his life.

Baekhyun seemed to be so happy and unbothered, they both laughed so much, shared more stories of the past and basically got to know each other even better.

And the more Chanyeol got and saw of Baekhyun, the more he wanted. He wanted every little bit of Baekhyun, all of his positive and negative. If there even was something negative about this beautiful human being.

 

 Jongin had called them only a day after he left, told them that everything was alright and that they could stay in the house for longer if they wanted to. Chanyeol had a feeling, that something had happened though but he didn’t tell Baekhyun yet.

 

Chanyeol had discovered a lot of new things and sides of Baekhyun.

The beautiful boy loved to swim but more so, he loved to watch the waves at night. Chanyeol couldn’t help but watch him instead.

 

Baekhyun also was an excellent cook. Surprisingly.

But Baekhyun really understood naturally how to combine ingredients and flavors, had also created some am amazing cocktails too.

 

Baekhyun had started to sing around him more confidently, eventually ended up humming some tunes the whole day, which inspired Chanyeol to play along on the big, black piano in the middle of the living room.

 

When deep in thoughts, Baekhyun automatically wrapped a hair strand around his finger and played with it, while staring into, what seemed like, nothing.

Baekhyun also had the cute habit of applying lip balm twice before bed. Sometimes even a third time, just to make sure.

 

But it was their evening before they were heading back, during their dinner, when Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun, who was now so happy and lively, so much himself, that he knew it.

This was his person.

This beautiful, kind and intelligent boy in front of him was his soulmate. His future. 

The love of his life.

 

 

 

 

 

 

___

 

 

 

 

 

 

„No, i can’t accept that! Stop, Chanyeol.“, Baekhyun whined but his tall boyfriend had already told the sale associate that he wanted to buy the item Baekhyun had been eyeing.

They were at the airport, their luggage had already been taken care off and they still had some time so they ended up in the luxury section of the duty free shops in the airport.

Baekhyun had a soft spot for beautiful, expensive items but his current situation didn’t allow him to spend money on ridiculously priced items. He much rather started to pay back Chanyeol (which he didn’t allow but Baekhyun would surely convince him at one point). 

 

But all those pretty designer items still made his heart beat fast and his eyes light up.

And Chanyeol was an excellent observer so he had been buying everything Baekhyun stared at since the day they started dating. But Baekhyun truly didn’t want to accept this generosity but Chanyeol was stubborn… So he sighed and thanked his boyfriend as the woman behind the counter was packing up the pretty belt for him.

 

„You really have to stop buying everything for me, Chanyeol…“, he whined and looked at him feeling guilty.

„Why? I love giving. And i love giving to you the most.“, Chanyeol said.

„I know you do… You are really too nice. But you gave so much to me already. And i love you! I only need you… I am just scared that one day you will think i only want you because of your money….“

Chanyeol stopped walking and looked at Baekhyun, who bit his lip almost shyly.

„Baekhyun. I love you and you love me. I know that you don’t want my money. And i know that your intentions are pure and good. And i know that you are too proud to accept anything without whining.“, Chanyeol chuckled, which made Baekhyun pout.

„But we are together. And i am planning to stay with you, maybe even marry you one day? So what’s mine is yours and so it is the other way around.“

Baekhyun stared at him with huge eyes.

Marry? Chanyeol thought they would marry one day?

Baekhyun felt his cheeks heat up and almost teared up… Someone actually wanted to marry him.

„Chanyeol…“, he whispered, took his boyfriend’s hand and didn’t know what to say. 

„I… i love you…“, he mumbled, meant those words and stared into the other’s eyes, looking for the right words to say.

„I know you do. And now stop stressing… We are happy and we love each other. And nobody can take this from us. We will have a great future together and no matter what will happen… it’s us against the world, right?“, Chanyeol whispered, pressed his forehead against Baekhyun’s.

Baekhyun shivered and nodded. 

„Yes… Us against the world.“, he repeated.

And right there, in this busy airport, between all those people, he only saw and felt Chanyeol, the center of his new life.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

___

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kim Jongin was on his way to the new apartment he had bought. He still lived in the mansion of his parents, didn’t plan to move out yet. 

And even though he already had owned some properties since he was fourteen, similar to Chanyeol, he still had used some of his endless money to buy and furnish an apartment close to where Chanyeol, his best friend, lived.

The apartment wasn’t too big or luxurious, something Jongin usually would not chose. 

But it was not for him.

It was not for him to put all his stuff in, to park his expensive cars in front of it. 

It was supposed to be lived in like normal, regular people would. Without three extra bathrooms and four guest rooms. No third floor and inside pool, without the built in gym with a view over the city.

 

The apartment was nice, modern and spacious though and Jongin knew it was perfect for the two people he was about to meet there.

He smiled to himself as he remembered whom he would see in a bit. The boys didn’t even know he was coming yet, didn’t know that Jongin had something to do with their newly gained freedom, just had been picked up by a driver with the order to bring all their belongings. 

Jongin had an hour left until they would arrive.

 

He came alone to the apartment and walked around in there, smoked a cigarette on the balcony. It was perfect.

And he had also only chosen simple interior, nothing too crazy or fancy so the future owners would be able to customize it however they liked to. And bring their own, personal charm in as well.

 

It was quiet around the apartment, a big park close by, supermarkets and coffeeshops just down the street. No high criminal rate whatsoever and good security service in the whole building.

It was perfect for them to build their new life, to start on a clean surface.  They surely would be able to enjoy their life here and maybe… maybe they would even like to meet Jongin from time to time. Maybe they would even be more than thankful.

 

 

Jongin got a text from the driver he had sent, saying that they arrived just now. 

He felt a shiver go through his body, felt nerves tickling the inner sides of his wrists. 

He opened the first button of his posh shirt, got nervous and hot.

They were here. 

Free. 

Save.

 

He gave himself a few seconds to lose control, to walk around restless, to wipe his sweaty palms on his expensive jeans. 

He had done it. 

Or more so, his dad had. 

 

Kris was dead, the brothel was closed down and everyone had been freed. 

Jongin still couldn’t believe that his father had actually managed to do that, but he fulfilled every one of Jongin’s wishes after all. And Kim Junmyeon had been a great help too.

 

When he heard a bell ring he tried his best to get his shit back together. He stood up straight, relaxed his face and pushed back a lose strand of his hair as he walked to the front door and opened it with his usual cocky smirk.

„Welcome to your new home!“, he said and looked into the shocked faces of Sehun and Luhan.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

___

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

„Oh my god!“, Baekhyun shrieked and stopped Chanyeol by grabbing his arm while they were about to go to their gate and board the plane which would take them back home.

„What’s wrong??“, Chanyeol asked and looked at Baekhyun worried.

Baekhyun gasped for air and pointed at his phone.

He was speechless.

He had just received a message from Sehun, saying that they were free.

He only had wrote that Luhan and himself left the brothel and that they would talk about everything once Baekhyun was back home and he had also asked when Baekhyun would be free to meet. After that came a text saying that they were healthy, not hurt and getting a new home soon so relief washed over Baekhyun as he read everything out to Chanyeol.

Chanyeol didn’t seem that surprised but Baekhyun was too busy texting Sehun and telling him to meet up as soon as they would be back home again.

„They are free? My two best friends managed to escape? Did Kris let them go? At what cost?! Oh my god, do you think Junmyeon helped them? Oh i hope they didn’t do anything stupid…“, he kept on mumbling as he followed Chanyeol into the plane, onto their first class seats where they were basically alone now that Kai had already left them.

 

„What’s wrong? Why are you not saying anything..?“, Baekhyun asked as he looked at his quiet boyfriend once they had settled down.

Chanyeol usually would be happy with and for him and his friends but now he looked somehow bothered and worried.

Chanyeol obviously hesitated until he finally opened his mouth to speak.

„I have to tell you something, Baekhyun.“

 

Baekhyun felt a nervous sting in his chest. That didn’t sound good.

What was wrong? Was Chanyeol planning on breaking up with him? Has he cheated on him? Did he decide that he didn’t want to have Baekhyun as his boyfriend anymore? Did he want to return him to the brothel maybe…?

Anxiety and self-doubt filled Baekhyun's head and he almost felt like getting a hefty panic attack, until Chanyeol reached out for his hands. 

„Relax, baby, relax. It has nothing to do with me and you.“, Chanyeol quickly said.

Baekhyun was so glad that Chanyeol could read him so well by now. It allowed the taller to react well and prevented Baekhyun from panicking, building a wall again or overreact.

Baekhyun took a few deep breaths and nodded.

„O-Okay… go on then…“, he whispered and desperately held onto Chanyeol’s hands, too scared of losing him.

„See, i didn’t want to tell you this before now because i didn’t want it to bother you or make you nervous or get your hopes up. And i only also found out about it on our holiday, Jongin told me about it and i was not a fan and actually pretty worried so i figured i should protect you from this as long as i could…“

„Chanyeol…!“, Baekhyun said, angry that his boyfriend kept on rambling without finally telling him what was up. „Spill it!“

„Okay, okay!“, Chanyeol said, moved closer and sighed deeply.

„Jongin… Jongin has asked his father to …get rid of Kris. He told me he wanted to free Sehun and Luhan. I guess…. i guess they were successful.“, Chanyeol said and Baekhyun was shocked. Speechless. 

„What…?“, Baekhyun whispered and wasn’t sure if he had heard right. Jongin had decided to get rid of Kris?

„Jongin…. did what?“, he asked again and was so shocked. Not because he didn’t want to save Kris. No, this motherfucker only deserved the death. 

But still. He was worried about Jongin, he was worried about his friends and he was still shocked and scared of death. Scared and frightened of murder. He didn’t enjoy a world in which people got killed just like that. Baekhyun had been a whore but not criminal himself.

„Wow.“

„I am sorry… i know this must be a shock for you but…“

„Why?“

„Hm? What do you mean?“, Chanyeol asked in confusion.

„Why did Jongin decide to do that? Why did he ask his father to get rid of Kris? Why did he decide to help Luhan and Sehun? Is he planning something? Can we trust him?“

„Baekhyun.“, Chanyeol then said with a stern expression.

„Isn’t it obvious? Jongin fell for one of them, or both, i don’t really know. He is in love. And of course we can trust him, he is a good guy with a cocky facade. But he is my best friend.“

„Oh.“, Baekhyun said and stared at his boyfriend for a bit.

Jongin fell in love? With Sehun or Luhan? Or maybe even both? 

But whatever the reason was that had made Jongin decide to save his best friends, Baekhyun was just so happy that they were now free as well. Free, save and healthy.

 

„So… Jongin left the vacation because of that, right? He left because he wanted to be there when… when Sehun and Luhan got free. He… he makes sure they are alright, right? He is giving them a home, right?“

„I am pretty sure he is. And i also know he didn’t tell you because he didn’t want to disappoint you just in case it would not work out well. As i said, Jongin is a good guy, you just have to get to know him well before you can really see it yourself.“, Chanyeol explained and squeezed himself onto Baekhyun’s seat as well.

„Are you okay?“

„Yes… i am okay. I am just shocked. And worried but i believe you when you say that Jongin is a good guy. I mean… even though he is an arrogant, spoiled brat, he had shown me his kind side lately. And he accepted me. And he wants to save my best friends… so how could i not see him as friend now?“, Baekhyun mumbled and leaned against Chanyeol, who kissed his forehead.

„Everything will be alright, as i always said.“, the taller of them whispered, which made Baekhyun nod.

 

With Chanyeol on his side, nothing could go wrong anyways.

 

 

The flight was long so at one point, Baekhyun decided to change into sweatpants and a comfy sweater he had stolen from Chanyeol.

His cute boyfriend was sleeping on his seat, so Baekhyun pulled the blanket over his upper body as he came back from changing into his comfortable clothing.

He stayed at Chanyeol’s seat for a bit, smiled and stroked his soft hair, while being deep in thoughts.

Would it be possible that not only himself but also his best friends would be able to start a new, happier life?

 

„Everything good started happing when i met you.“, he whispered towards the sleeping Chanyeol and pecked his hair.

„My superhero.“, he smiled and felt more than just pure love. He felt thankful and grateful to have this beautiful human being in his life. Chanyeol was the kindest and most giving person he had ever met and Baekhyun’s heart always skipped a beat whenever he was just looking at him.

And Baekhyun realized, as he was watching his sleeping boyfriend, thousands of kilometers above the ground, that the best feeling, along love and happiness,Chanyeol was giving him, was the feeling of being at home. No matter where he went, as long as Chanyeol was with him, he felt save and warm. 

 

And with that thought Baekhyun fell asleep on Chanyeol’s lap, excited to finally arrive at their destination and check himself if Sehun and Luhan were really free.


	11. Chapter 11

Sehun wasn’t sure how to feel in this moment.

He sat down on the nice leather couch, which was now his apparently, and looked around. Luhan sat down next to him and Sehun couldn’t hold back and gently put his hand on the lower back of the beautiful boy.

Jongin sat in front of them.

He had just given them a tour through the apartment and had happily announced that this would be their new home. That all of this was theirs. 

Sehun looked at Jongin and wondered why. Why had this kid decided to help them like that? It was not like Jongin had lend them a few notes, this guy had basically gifted them a fully furnished apartment and was planning on paying the bills for them, at least for now. And he had not mentioned one term, nothing they would have to do in return to repay him. Was Jongin thinking he could buy them like that? Was he thinking at all? 

 

Sehun frowned skeptically. 

This guy could not possibly be in his right mind.

Was he on drugs?

Drunk?

Just a macho who wanted to have control over them?

 

„This… all this is very generous of you, Jongin, but i don’t understand…“, Luhan then said and Sehun looked at him, nodded.

„Me too. First of all, why the fuck is our boss suddenly gone and the brothel shut down? And second… Why are you having to do something with all of it? And third… why are you doing this? Are you planning something shady?“, Sehun asked.

Yes, they had seen Jongin often over the past few weeks, he had gotten a very regular customer of them. And the three of them always had the best time together… at one point, Sehun even wondered if he maybe had fallen a bit for the sexy Kim Jongin in his stupid polo shirt.

 

„Why? Why can’t i help you? Do you really question me like this? After my best friend saved your friend too?“, Jongin asked and Sehun could have sworn that something like confusion and hurt showed in Jongin’s face for a split second.

„Because nobody in this whole world would do that. And Chanyeol and Baekhyun fell in love and started dating… That’s something different.“

„You don’t need to know my reasons, but i just wanted to know you guys are save. Is that really that hard to believe? Can’t you just thank me and enjoy your new home?“, Jongin asked, leaned back and actually looked a bit annoyed.

„Well, thank you. Giving us an apartment is nice but you know that we are not working there anymore now, right? We will not suck your dick because you bought us a dishwasher.“, Sehun said, clearly wanting to know what Jongin’s true intentions were.

„Sshh, Sehun, don’t talk like that. Be friendly with him, he just helped us and even gave us a bed to sleep in tonight, don’t be rude.“, the ever so soft Luhan said and carefully placed his hands on Sehun’s chest to calm him down a bit. Which worked.

 

But Jongin snorted.

„Forever the rude brat, aren’t we? I guess you will have to learn some manners, now that you will have to look for a job. Because that, my dear Sehun, i will let you try by yourselves.“, Jongin said a bit coldly now.

„And i know that me saving your asses from this fucking brothel, made me unable to book you two. But believe it or not, i actually care about your well being and want you to have a good and normal life. Both of you. And if you two get happy here, start dating maybe… Whatever. Do it. And if you will decide that we can be friends… nice. That is all i can ask for. I will not turn you into my slaves and i will not make you work for me. So, Sehun, why don’t you stop being so fucking annoying and for once see the good in me?“, Kai asked, sounded really angry suddenly.

Sehun was surprised and actually taken aback for a moment. Jongin never really had an outburst like that and Sehun usually could tease him without him reacting like that… But he had a feeling that Jongin was genuine and that they could trust him.

And he also sensed that Jongin was hurt, alone even, and just judging by his eyes when he said Sehun and Luhan should be dating… Sehun’s chest had stung just a little bit as he saw the look on Jongin’s face. 

Luhan’s hands found his own, squeezed them and he started talking.

„Sehun is just careful, please forgive him. Jongin, i don’t know what to say… maybe one day you will be able to explain how we deserve this generosity and kindness of yours but until that i would like to be your friend. We all always got along well, didn’t we?“, Luhan said with a warm smile, which made Sehun chuckle.

„You mean we always had a great fuck?“

„Shut it, Sehun!“, Luhan hissed, suddenly not that polite anymore.

A low chuckle came from Jongin.

„Me and Baekhyun got closer too. We are friends. And Chanyeol is my best friend, my brother. I also did it for them and also… i really hated this Kris dude.“, Jongin said and leaned back, legs sexily crossed.

„Wait… ‚hated‘?“, Sehun asked and suddenly got a weird feeling.

„Do you mean he is…“

„Dead.“, Jongin confirmed with a shrug.

„What?!?“, Luhan shrieked in shock and put both of his hands over his widely opened mouth. 

„What? Did you think he shut down the brothel voluntary? No… no.“, Jongin laughed, suddenly sounding much older and scarier.

„W-We..we thought maybe you… maybe you really bought us, like Chanyeol did…“

„As i said, Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s situation was different. I didn’t buy you. Your boss is dead and the brothel shut down. A lot of people wanted to see him dead, apparently he had a lot of enemies, a lot of debts… but i don’t even know all of it myself, nor do i want to tell you about it. Fact is that you’re free and you needed a save home. And i gave that to you. It’s not like it will break a hole into my bank account.“, Jongin said a bit arrogantly and Sehun felt like Jongin was playing a role at that moment. He had felt way more himself a few minutes ago or when they had arrived. He had looked so happy when he had opened the door and welcomed them… Now he looked cold and calculating.

„Just accept it. I promise i will not demand anything from you guys… let’s be friends and also help Baekhyun and Chanyeol as much as we can, okay?“, Jongin suggested. Luhan next to him nodded and got up, walked up to Jongin and just hugged him while he was still in a sitting position. 

„Thank you so much for your help… I will do anything i can to be a good friend to you!“, Luhan said while hugging Jongin.

Sehun stayed on his seat and watched them, saw how Jongin’s face softened when Luhan hugged him, saw how the corners of his lips turned into a smile that even reached his eyes. But the smile was replaced by a worried and hurt look again and Sehun suddenly knew why Jongin had helped them. He was sure Jongin was in love with Luhan.

And Sehun felt something bitter, felt an annoying pain in his chest which was jealousy he realized.

But he also realized that he didn’t know if he was feeling like that because of Luhan…. or Jongin.

 

 

 

 

 

 

___

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

„I can’t believe they are living this close to us now!!“, Baekhyun cheered and was waiting at their own front door impatiently. 

They had just arrived back home, only quickly had dropped off their luggage and had washed up. But now they wanted to visit Luhan and Sehun in their new home, Jongin had kindly sent Chanyeol their new address. 

„Are you happy that you will be able to meet your best friends easily now? You could also invite them over for breakfast and such.“, Chanyeol said and jumped into the car with Baekhyun. 

It was close so they would have been able to walk there easily but with the car they would still be a lot faster.

„Yes! I am so happy about it, it makes my life become even more normal now! And also i am so happy that they are also free, almost more happy than i am for myself. Also i will visit them often too, to chat about your skills in bed and such! Gossip like in former times!“, Baekhyun said jokingly, but grinned sheepishly at Chanyeol who looked at him with big, surprised eyes.

„You want to do what? Gossip about our sex life? Wow, is the old Baekhyun coming back?“

„There is no such thing as an old Baekhyun, i have always loved sex. And now i can talk way more easily and relaxed about it, since i can choose my partner freely.“, he winked at Chanyeol, who still gave him a shocked expression.

Baekhyun laughed out loud and reached for Chanyeol’s hand.

„I am only joking, Chanyeolliiiiieee!“, he said in a cute tone.

„I would only choose you of course, you are my cute boyfriend. And besides that… i would only have to tell them good things about you and your… little assistant down there. Or should i say big?“, Baekhyun purred and stroked Chanyeol’s thigh. Chanyeol was completely speechless now and even blushed, which made Baekhyun giggle happily.

It was nice to joke around like this again!

And the holiday with Chanyeol had made him feel so comfortable in his own skin again, almost all of his confidence was slowly coming back. And so did his desire and lust for his boyfriend, and he just loved flirting with him. It was just cute and funny how flustered the tall boy still got whenever Baekhyun would shamelessly flirt with him like that. Even though Chanyeol was such a strong and clever guy, who protected Baekhyun so well… Baekhyun was well aware that he still had the guy wrapped around his finger. Just like when they met for the first time and that thought gave him nervous tingles all over his body. He just really was in love.

 

They arrived at the address Jongin had sent them.

Baekhyun couldn’t wait to see his friends so he sprinted over to the front door and rang the bell.

They had picked up some presents on their way home from the airport, some little things to bring over as a little home warming gift. Baekhyun had picked out some flowers, since Luhan loved them, chocolate and also some champagne so they could celebrate their freedom a little bit.

Baekhyun was nervous and excited, he moved around restlessly while waiting for them to answer the door.

But when the door finally opened, he was quick to jump in and run through the corridor, saw Luhan and Sehun wait in front of the door of their new flat, and basically jumped into their arms.  
„Oh i am so happy that you two are out and healthy and i can’t even believe that that all happened while i was away oh my god why did you text me so late i would have flown back instantly and help you pack and-„

„Relax! Baekhyun, breathe!“, Sehun said and grabbed Baekhyun by his shoulders and pulled him.

Baekhyun did as he was told, went in and tried to calm down a bit. When all of them, including Chanyeol, where inside, he hugged them both separately this time.

„I am so glad. So glad.“, he whispered after he had hugged Luhan.

„We are too… It’s still so incredible and unbelievable and last night was really weird because everything is so new… But we are happy, Baekhyun.“, Luhan whispered and took Baekhyun’s hand and guided them in.

Baekhyun looked around and eventually sat on the huge couch.

„Wow, Jongin really made sure you guys get a nice new home, it really fits you two!“

„Yes, he has helped us a lot… I don’t know how we will ever be able to thank him enough.“

„I know that feeling…“, Baekhyun said and reached for Chanyeol’s hand and squeezed it, smiled at him warmly.

„Aww.. you two are so cute.“, Luhan sighed.

„I guess we have to thank you too, Chanyeol. Without you fighting so much for Baekhyun, without you even stepping into his life…all of us would still be in there. We would not have met Jongin and… i don’t even know what really happened but i have a good feeling. For all of us.“, Sehun said after putting drinks for all of them on the table.

„No… Jongin was the one who gifted me the night with Baekhyun… so i guess it is all because of him in the end?“, Chanyeol said, chuckled softly and put his arm around Baekhyun.

„But still, thank you Chanyeol, for taking good care of Baekhyun. He is taking care of you, right?“, Sehun asked and Baekhyun immediately nodded. 

„Yes! Of course! He couldn’t possibly be a better boyfriend, don’t worry guys.“, Baekhyun assured them.

„Okay… and you guys even went on holiday already, wow. Please spoil our Baekhyunnie like this forever!“, Luhan asked in a sweet voice which caused Baekhyun to roll his eyes and Chanyeol to laugh.

„Don’t worry, Luhan. I am planning to forever have him as my first priority. I will never let anyone hurt him and i will forever make sure that he will always be save, happy and healthy. Promised!“, Chanyeol said, which warmed Baekhyun’s heart. He leaned against his tall boyfriend and pressed a short but gentle kiss on his cheek.

„Awww… it’s so nice to see you like this, Baekhyun. All soft and happy.“, Luhan said and even blushed slightly at the sight of Chanyeol and Baekhyun.

Baekhyun smiled and leaned into Chanyeol’s hold, not afraid to show his friends how much he loved Chanyeol. Everybody was allowed to see it.

 

„What are your plans?“, Chanyeol asked and reached for his mug.

„Will you look for a job?“, he wanted to know, before taking a gulp of his tea and putting the mug back on the table.

„Yes… well we both thought of maybe going to uni too one day… but for now we both wanna find a job.“

„Good idea. I will apply for university as well! We still can achieve everything we want. Just tell me if you need help with anything, alright?“, Baekhyun said and watched them.

„Say, guys… will you now finally become a couple officially? Since there is no Kris anymore?“, he asked with a big grin, smirked even as he saw how dark red Luhan’s cheeks turned. He could feel Chanyeol smile next to him too… but honestly, he just wished for them to become finally happy. And he knew that there was always something going on between them… so why not finally become a couple? 

„S-Sehunnie asked me last night…“, Luhan whispered and put his hands on his cheeks to hide the redness. Sehun nodded proudly and then put his arm around Luhan, similar to Chanyeol holding Baekhyun.

„And he said yes!“, Sehun grinned and Baekhyun cheered.

„Really? Oh finally!!! Let’s open the champagne!!“, Baekhyun yelled and looked at Chanyeol shortly, who seemed to be a bit worried for a second. Baekhyun was sure he was thinking about Jongin and wondering if he would be okay with that… okay with Luhan and Sehun being a couple.

 

 

They spent the afternoon at Sehun’s and Luhan’s new home, got shown around and even helped them unpack some things.

Baekhyun was just trying to convince Sehun to redecorate some things when Chanyeol’s phone rang.

The tall guy left the room to answer the call after pecking Baekhyun’s cheek.

 

As soon as Baekhyun was alone with his two friends, Sehun grabbed his arm.

„Baekhyun! Say, is he really treating you well? You really love him, right? He doesn’t force you to stay with him, right?“, the youngest of them wanted to know and Baekhyun was touched by Sehun’s worries but also had to laugh a bit.

„Hey… i have told you guys that he is being the best boyfriend… He doesn’t force me to anything so please trust him. I am happy, okay? You guys don’t need to be worried about me at all!“, he assured them again and gave them convincing looks.

„Okay… i just wanted to make sure… And do you think we can trust Jongin? You have spend more time as a friend with him than us so…do you think he is honest when he says that he really only wants to help us? Or do you think we have to expect some dirty things being done to us again… or what if he will threaten us?“

Baekhyun touched Sehun’s shoulder and gave him a calming squeeze.

„Sehun, Lu.“, he said and looked at them both.

„Believe me when i say that not every spoiled rich kid is a bad person. I investigated him thoroughly and i can say that i trust him. I think he has a hard time honestly showing who he truly is but… I don’t think you guys have to be afraid of him harming you. But maybe talk to him and don’t make him feel like a bad guy, you know? I think he is way more sensitive than he shows… and i think he would be really happy if you two would be friends with him… or at least keep the contact.“

Baekhyun meant his words. There was no reason to not trust Jongin… but he of course also could understand their skepticism. But his words seemed to calm them down because he saw a relaxed expression appear on both of their faces.

„Okay…“, Luhan breathed.  
„We are just not used to so much luck and generosity…“

„I know, and i had the same doubts in the beginning… But your life will be wonderful now so please be happy and enjoy every moment of it. Me and Chanyeol are always here for you.“, Baekhyun said and squeezed both of their hands lovingly.

He knew everything would only get better for them.

 

 

Chanyeol returned with a smile and pecked Baekhyun’s head.

They ended up ordering a lot of pizza and emptying the champagne bottle.

It was only when Baekhyun and Chanyeol were returning to their own apartment that Baekhyun asked what the phone call had been about.

„My mother… my sister will be back in town for a month or so soon and she wants me to join them for dinner on Sunday.“, Chanyeol explained while taking his shoes off.  
 Baekhyun was following him inside.

„Ohh… that’s nice.“, he said and felt a bit tipsy from the champagne actually. 

„Yes. And i want to take you with me, i think it’s time for my family to meet you and also if my sister is there we have someone on our side… she is the only one of my family who knows that i am gay…but i am not sure if i should tell them first before bringing you in… i have to think about that still. I want them to be in the best mood possible when you meet them so they are friendly. But my sister will love you, i already know that. She will ask you for skincare tips.“, Chanyeol chuckled and came closer to leave a peck on Baekhyun’s lips.

Baekhyun was surprised and suddenly felt really special.

„You really want me to meet your parents…? Are you sure you are ready to come out? I know how your parents are… i don’t want them to make life hard for you and i am also a bit scared… what if they will forbid our relationship?“, Baekhyun worried and gripped Chanyeol’s shirt for support. 

„Yes, Baekhyun, i am sure. You are the center of my life and if they can’t accept that, they can fuck off. Seriously. You make me so happy… and they never did. I want them to meet you because you are important to me and i don’t want you to feel like i am hiding you or something… Because i am not. I must protect you from them but i still want to show off my beautiful boyfriend.“, Chanyeol said, grinned and held Baekhyun’s hips to pull him closer.

„Oh Chanyeol, i love you so much… But… you know that i can protect myself very well, don’t you?“, Baekhyun whispered, already feeling the change of the atmosphere as Chanyeol looked at him with hooded eyes.

„I know… but you don’t have to protect yourself anymore, you have me now. And i will protect you forever.“, Chanyeol murmured against Baekhyun’s lips before kissing him.

 

Baekhyun melted into the kiss.

Chanyeol’s words always were so soothing for his beat up heart, for his overworked soul. 

He felt so save and good around him, felt so loved and worshipped whenever Chanyeol held his body like this.

 

They ended up in the bed, Baekhyun giggling excitedly as Chanyeol pulled off his tight jeans.

Tonight had been the first night of him drinking a bit of alcohol again and it was refreshing to not do it to suppress feelings and numb down himself. It was because they were happy and had something good to celebrate. So it was only natural for his mood to be this good and light, for him to giggle like this because of a simple thing.

But Chanyeol also was in such a great mood so he gave him a short striptease, which was applauded heavily by the smiley Baekhyun.

 

A naked Chanyeol pressed against his own naked body was all he needed to feel warm.

His hands explored the toned body, the broad shoulders, the defined back and muscular arms. 

Chanyeol wasn’t even aware of how sexy he was.

But Baekhyun was. And he loved grabbing and pulling his messy, dark hair while a deeply groaning Chanyeol thrusted into him.

He looked so sexy while biting his lip, that defined jawline showing beautifully because of the dim light the candle that was burning on the nightstand was giving them.

Baekhyun almost felt high as Chanyeol hit his spot so nicely, his voice shaky but loud.

He could only desperately grip those sexy, muscular arms, wrap his legs around those fast moving hips. Baekhyun pressed and pulled him closer, never getting enough of this gorgeous male who made his heart feel so strong and good. 

And the feeling was never enough, Baekhyun felt like crying as Chanyeol drove them both over the edge, felt like sobbing desperately because of how much he felt. 

His moan was loud and whiny, his body shivered and he pulled his boyfriend into a slow but deep kiss.

His tongue also wasn’t enough, couldn’t explore all of the other’s mouth fast enough. Baekhyun whined into the kiss, touched Chanyeol’s burning skin greedily. 

He loved this boy so much. And he was so thankful for loving him, was so thankful for still being able to love.

 

Their breathless kiss ended in them both panting but looking into each other’s eyes. 

Baekhyun broke into a wide smile and he kissed him again and again, short and almost innocent kisses.

Chanyeol laughed, returned those kisses and kept pinning Baekhyun into the bed while they enjoyed the post orgasmic feelings. 

 

Evenings like this were Baekhyun’s favourite. 

Only them in bed, living on each other’s love, sharing kisses and being close. Baekhyun hadn’t even imagined that a relationship could be this beautiful but it was. 

 

„Are you alright?“, Chanyeol asked after a while of them just laying in each other’s arms, being quiet and enjoying the closeness.

Baekhyun smiled as he cuddled against Chanyeol’s chest.

Chanyeol asked him every night before they were about to sleep if he was alright. And Baekhyun also knew that Chanyeol meant it and really wanted to know the honest answer.

And sometimes Baekhyun had to tell him that he was not alright, that he was scared of nightmares and that he felt sad.

But tonight he nodded.

„Yes, i am very alright.“, he whispered into the night and felt something which felt like pure luck stream through his whole body.

 

 

___

 

 

 

 

 

 

„Gosh, i hate my parents.“, Chanyeol growled and angrily sipped from his ice latte.

„Well, what did you expect? I mean you knew beforehand that they would not be happy about you being gay! I mean we knew that your sister is cool with it but we also knew that your father would go mad about it!“, Jongin, who was sitting in front of him, said.

„Yeah but that’s the crazy thing! My father was not surprised at all, said he knew something like this would happen since i never got caught fucking girls in school toilets like you, he also mumbled something about his people spotting me with some boy… but my mother, i would have never thought that my mother would react like this! She cried! And acted as if i had done the worst thing possible! I told them i would bring my boyfriend to lunch on Sunday but i am not sure if i should to be honest… I want to protect Baekhyun from all this. I don’t want my mother or my dad to treat him like shit just because he is a boy!“

„I don’t think they would act like that in front of him, you know that they care about there reputation too much and also Baekhyun’s social skills are extremely good, i think he might be able to wrap even your father around his finger. He is very charming and such a beautiful young man… who could treat him badly?“, Jongin asked casually and lightened himself a cigarette.

Chanyeol eyed him with a raised eyebrow.

„Are you perhaps falling in love with my boyfriend?“, he asked, even though he was well aware of Jongin liking either Luhan or Sehun. 

Jongin snorted.

„No, i am just stating the facts. I am not falling in love with your boyfriend, are you dumb? We would not work out anyways, he would rip my head off in the first 24 hours, don’t you think?“, Jongin asked with a slight grin.

„Oh yeah, he would.“, Chanyeol chuckled.

„I love how his sassy side is coming back. He is so happy and himself, it makes me feel so happy too…“

„I am glad, Chanyeol. Where is he right now?“

„He is helping Sehun and Luhan with sorting out their clothing. They wanna get rid of all the stuff they wore in the brothel too…Say Jongin, speaking of Luhan and Sehun…“, Chanyeol said and watched his best friend’s reaction closely. He could tell that Jongin immediately tensed up, just by hearing those names.

„Be honest with me. Do you like one of them? Is it Luhan? Did you fall for him? You can tell me, i won’t tell Baekhyun, i promise!“, he said, eyed him with an innocent facial expression.

„As i already said, no.“, Jongin answered way too fast and with a stern look on his face.

But Chanyeol knew his best friend well enough to know that this was the wall he was building up whenever he indeed did felt something he was scared of or didn’t allow in his life.

„Jongin… Be honest with me. Talking can help too, you know…“, he mumbled and gave him an encouraging smile.

He watched as his stubborn friend kept staring at his drink, but a soft flicker of his lashes gave it away… he was really wanting to talk about it.

„I don’t even know.“, Jongin finally murmured and Chanyeol had to smile, just because Jongin rarely opened up, even in front of him.

„You don’t know what?“, Chanyeol asked and leaned in closer, so Jongin wouldn’t feel as if he had to talk that loudly and so maybe was a bit more comfortable.

„What i am feeling… It is weird, Chanyeol. They both… They both keep appearing in my thoughts. I can’t stop thinking about them both.“, Jongin said and looked at Chanyeol, who was a bit surprised.

„Wait… both? I thought you maybe fell for Luhan…“

„No, it’s them both. Maybe i am just imagining things but… i am pretty sure i… i think i fell in love with two people at the same time. And to make it a bit more complicated they are a couple. And Sehun doesn’t trust me and clearly doesn’t want me in their life so…“

Chanyeol sighed. So Jongin knew that they were a couple now… And that obviously hurt him.

„Jongin, i don’t think it’s like that. Sehun is just being careful and after all that  shit that happened to them i think it is kinda understandable… But Jongin, they do like you and they are really thankful. They are just overwhelmed by this whole situation and also a bit scared… I think they just need time to get used to this new situation and settle down a bit… And since they are friends of Baekhyun and you are my best friend, you guys will often meet in the future too and…-„

„And what?“, Jongin interrupted him, voice a bit grumpy.

„They are a couple, Chanyeol. There is no place for me.“, Jongin said and sounded awfully bitter while he did so. Chanyeol sighed and almost felt his best friend’s pain in this moment. 

„Who knows? I think you should not give up, that doesn’t really suit you. And also… i always have a place for you Jongin. And what you did… i knew you did it because you liked one of them… or now even them both. I know you’re a good guy… and they will see it too. I mean, a triangle relationship would suit my best friend, Kim Jongin the sexy heartbreaker.“, Chanyeol said and nudged his side and was relieved when he saw a faint smile on Jongin’s face again. 

„Thanks Chanyeol…“, he then said and Chanyeol gave him a nod.

„Anytime, you’re my brother, right?“, he said and cheered with his coffee which was returned by Jongin, his not so cold best friend.

 

 

 

 

 

 

___

 

 

 

 

 

 

„Do you really want me to join you today after your mother freaked out like that about you being gay and having a boyfriend?“, Baekhyun asked and hesitated to get ready.

It was Sunday morning and Chanyeol had only told his family about his sexuality a few days ago, was it really a good idea to already join him for lunch?

Baekhyun really didn’t want to risk their relationship just because of some rebellious behavior of his dearest boyfriend.

He looked at Chanyeol, who was currently looking through his stuff, trying to find the perfect outfit for the lunch with his family. He pulled out some light colored, smart pants and threw them on the bed. Baekhyun recognized the designer instantly but he didn’t really have the mind to think about fashion right now.

„Well i want you to join me. I love you and i want them to know that. Also it will never be easy to introduce you to them. But i will only bring you along if you feel comfortable with it and if you are ready to do so.“, Chanyeol said, sat down on the bed and pulled Baekhyun onto his lap.

Baekhyun held onto Chanyeol’s wide shoulders and looked at him. He was beyond nervous and also a bit scared… what if they would ask how they have met? What if they asked about his parents? What if they asked where he came from? Where he lived?

But he also loved Chanyeol and knew that nothing could be stronger than them and their incomparable love.

„I want to meet them but what will we tell them about how we have met? I don’t feel comfortable sharing that i once worked in a brothel… i also don’t want to lie to them…“

„We will just say that we have met on a friend’s party. They don’t need to know anything else about you… Just be your smart, charming self and there will be no problems at all! And i will help you of course, you are not alone in this. I hate them too so….“, Chanyeol shrugged but then laughed almost evilly. 

Baekhyun grinned and pecked him.

„Okay… then let’s do this. I will convince them that even gays can be smart, intelligent, skilled and socially acceptable. Let me get ready, i need to look presentable.“, Baekhyun said and got off Chanyeol’s lap.

„You always look presentable… very presentable.“, Chanyeol said and managed to squeeze Baekhyun’s butt before he left his lap, who squealed and escaped into the bathroom.

 

Baekhyun did his skincare properly and only applied light make up. Not that kind of make up anyone would be able to detect, just to make his skin look even brighter, and his eyebrows and eyes a little bit more defined. A little bit of tinted lip balm made his lips look juicy and soft.

 

He styled his hair neatly, made it look as if he was part of a royal family and giggled at the thought of it. Prince Baekhyun suited him very well, he thought.

He wandered into the dressing room and picked a very simple but chic looking outfit.

He wore smart pants as well, chose a dark pair and put on a very luxurious, nice white button up. To make it more casual and fitting for a Sunday lunch, he rolled the sleeves up, put on his nicest watch and applied some elegant but discreet fragrance. Shoes and belt were matching of course, the pieces understated but also only in the finest quality. If his mother really liked fashion and had an expensive taste, she surely would check him and his outfit out closely and critically.

 

He found Chanyeol in the living room and almost gasped. He looked so hot! 

He wore his off-white colored pants with a dark blue, thinly knitted jumper, a Rolex as always and white shoes. His hair was just the messy darkness, as usual, but he looked so stunning all styled up. Usually, Chanyeol would wear jeans and a random t-shirt or hoodie, even though he was able to afford all the nicest designer outfits easily without a problem. But Baekhyun liked that Chanyeol preferred to be and live simple most of the time. Only when it came to spoiling Baekhyun with presents, Chanyeol knew no limits. 

But whenever the younger decided to style himself a little bit and dress up nicely, Baekhyun had to bite his lip and take it all in. 

Chanyeol was extremely handsome! And just the way the fabric slightly stretched over his muscular chest… Baekhyun took a deep breath and walked closer, put his hand flat on exactly this sexy chest and grinned up at him.

„You look delicious.“, he almost purred and tiptoed to kiss him.

Chanyeol chuckled, reached for Baekhyun’s waist and held him close while they were kissing. 

„You really like it whenever i am dressed like a rich bastard, don’t you?“

„Mh… i like it when you are dressed like a lazy nerd too but you really look good like this… sorry, i can’t resist the charm of your ass in those smart, creme coloured pants.“, Baekhyun sighed and gave Chanyeol’s ass a good squeeze.

„And you smell divine.“, he added and pressed a soft kiss onto Chanyeol’s neck.

„You do too, is that the one i got you recently?“, Chanyeol asked and finally took a good look at Baekhyun as well, who nodded at the question.

„And you look amazing too, baby. Like the perfect son in law. Wow.“

„Of course! I enjoyed making myself look like a spoiled brat as well. So i would fit in perfectly!“, Baekhyun said with a foxy grin.

„Plus i need to get as much of an advantage as i can with my looks, maybe this will help to make your family like me! I heard and experienced that rich people are very shallow and only care about looks and belongings.“

„Well my mother surely is like that… But my sister will like you, she is nice. And my father… well, he simply will not care about you at all. Which is good i guess.“, Chanyeol said.

„As long as he doesn’t rip my head off for sharing the bed with his precious son.“, Baekhyun murmured as he followed Chanyeol to the car.

„I don’t think he would touch a gay person voluntary.“, Chanyeol mumbled while starting the car.

 

 

The house of the Park family was huge.

Mansion he should say. 

They had to enter a big gate to get onto the land, a security guard checking who was wanting to get in. But of course Chanyeol, being the son, was allowed in immediately.

Baekhyun gawked at the building they were getting closer to. It looked absolutely stunning and the garden around it was big and polished. Symmetrical bushes framed the street they were currently driving on until they reached the mansion. Someone hurried down the white steps and opened the car door for Chanyeol, who got out and gave his car keys to the worker. Baekhyun got out too as Chanyeol opened the door for him and he watched the staff member drive Chanyeol’s car away, probably to park it somewhere else.

„Wow, you really come from a wealthy family, huh…?“, he mumbled and Chanyeol shrugged, took his hand and walked up the stairs with him.

 

The hallway was ginormous. Everywhere was marble and it was bright and stylish, faint classical music coming from somewhere inside the mansion. 

A huge staircase made it’s way upstairs but Chanyeol guided him to the left. And even though the interior was very beautiful and chosen with much taste, Baekhyun couldn’t help but feel like it was cold here. Not homy and comfortable at all, it somehow had some similarities to a museum, with all it’s art and expensive looking chandeliers hanging from the ceiling.

 

Chanyeol walked him towards the back, they passed a big living room with bookshelves and fireplace, a kitchen with a housemaid inside and a lot of family pictures on the wall. Chanyeol’s cute and big ears were the only consistent thing on them, and the only thing Baekhyun looked at whenever he looked at those family portrait. Or his boyfriend in general was. Only once did he peek at his sister’s face.

 

 Eventually they reached the back of the house, where a stunning conservatory and then a gorgeous garden was waiting for them. The conservatory was decorated nicely with flowers and comfortable looking two seaters, opened towards the back so they stepped onto a, what seemed like, endless terrace after walking through it. Following the direction of the terrace was the perfectly even lawn, a big and luxurious pool on the right, perfectly blooming flowers around everywhere, rare looking trees on the left. Baekhyun couldn’t even spot any neighbors or other houses, which felt somehow weird but also added to the luxurious feeling of this place. Every bit of the house and the garden had screamed money and wealth so far, and he had only seen a little bit of it yet. Baekhyun was dying to also see Chanyeol’s old bedroom, was almost giggling at the thought of seducing him in there while his parents were raging about their son’s sexuality just a few rooms away. A little evil chuckle left his lips, but he calmed down quickly, tried to not get horny in this inappropriate setting.

 

And in the middle of the terrace was a huge table, protected by a shadow giving parasol. And there sitting was a beautiful young woman who looked so much alike Chanyeol. 

As she saw them she jumped up and ran towards them.

„Oh Chanyeol! Is this him?“, she asked, hugged Chanyeol and looked at Baekhyun with much curiosity. She had the same eyes and smile as Chanyeol, was tall and was dressed very neatly. She was pretty and seemed to be kind-hearted. Baekhyun was relieved, he realized, to at least have one person he would get along with.

„Yes, Yoora, meet Baekhyun, my beautiful boyfriend.“, Chanyeol said with a wide, proud grin.

Baekhyun smiled at his words and shook Yoora’s hand.

„Wow i am so happy to meet you Baekhyun! And i am also so happy that Chanyeol is finally coming out, i always told him that he doesn’t have to hide who he truly is.“, she said and Baekhyun had to smile at her.

„Thank you for welcoming me like this, i am relieved.“, he admitted and sat down with the siblings.

„Oh are you scared of meeting our parents? You don’t have to be. Yes, they are pretty intense and can be intimidating, but i mean you two are happy, that is all that matters, right?“, she said and even squeezed Baekhyun’s hand. Baekhyun’s smile grew wider.

„You are right!“, he said and suddenly was not afraid anymore. He looked at Chanyeol, who was sitting on his other side, and took his hand under the table. Chanyeol gave him a calming squeeze and looked at his sister.

„He is really pretty Chanyeol, you didn’t exaggerate when you said he is the most beautiful man you have ever seen!“, Yoora said, grinned cheekily and gave her brother a thumbs up.

Baekhyun had to laugh, she totally reminded him of Chanyeol! 

„Well, i know. He is! But where are they? Mum and dad?“, Chanyeol asked, while a waiter filled their glasses with water.

„Mum had to make a phone call and dad is late. I don’t know if he will be able to make it… We will see.“, she shrugged and leaned back.

Baekhyun secretly hoped that the father would not make it on time as he turned to Yoora.

„So, you’re studying abroad, right?“, he asked with much interest. 

„Yes! I am studying and living in the states, i also found myself a boyfriend there but don’t tell mum yet. He is not korean and she might faint if i tell her.“, she winked and Baekhyun had to frown. This really felt like a k-drama! 

„You guys should totally visit me one day! I have the beautiful beach close by and also everybody is so friendly there! And they have amazing food.“, she said and nodded sternly.

 

They kept on chatting about random things, Baekhyun kept asking her about her studies to keep herself away from asking about himself. 

But eventually she did and Chanyeol told her about how they met on one of Jongin’s party’s, that he fell in love with Baekhyun instantly and that Baekhyun had been a bit hard to get. 

Baekhyun smiled at the story and secretly wished that that was how they’ve met… It was much more romantic than a night in the brothel.

 

„Oh Chanyeol! So good to see you again, darling.“, someone said, followed by the sounds of high heels passing the marble floor, even on the terrace.

„Mum.“, Chanyeol said and got up, walked around the table to kiss her on both cheeks.

She was a beautiful woman, no doubt, but her face lacked in movement. She had a tight ponytail and was wearing, what seemed to be, a Chanel costume, expensive looking jewelry and minimal make up. She definitely didn’t look her age and her face was too even to be real.

Baekhyun got up too and braced himself, was ready to get a witty comment or maybe even get ignored but… she let out a happy laugh and hugged him. 

„Oh my god, what a beautiful young man you brought over, Chanyeol darling. Baekhyun, right? I am so glad to meet you, sweetheart. What a face you have, ever thought about modeling?“, she asked after looking at Baekhyun for a while.

Baekhyun was totally speechless, looked at Chanyeol for a second for help. But Chanyeol looked surprised and speechless too. Luckily Baekhyun was used to keeping up an act so he smiled at her, as warm as he could.

„Nice to meet you too. Chanyeol talks a lot about his gorgeous mother so i couldn’t wait to finally meet you! The most important person in a man’s life is his mother.“, he said, totally not meant it but said it with as much passion as he could. If she would be fake, he would too. And nobody could beat Byun Baekhyun when it came to fake compliments. Oh how often he had praised dicks of customers, when the truth was that they were tiny and deformed. He had only had liked a few dicks in his life… and the one he definitely loved was for sure Chanyeol’s. Thick, long and perfectly shaped.

Baekhyun had to hold back from grinning widely at this thought.

 

They sat down again and Baekhyun was almost shocked at how good Chanyeol’s mother was acting. For a moment he thought, that maybe she changed her mind overnight but she probably just did it to keep her face, probably would tell Chanyeol behind Baekhyun’s back to break up with him. To stop being gay.

But Baekhyun made her laugh and smile, entertained her with his stories about their relationship, tried to convince her by telling her how much they loved each other and how happy they were.

Yoora actually was a big help, she played along well and asked the right questions for Baekhyun and Chanyeol to talk about their happiness.

 

Baekhyun survived lunch and Chanyeol’s father still was not here. He already was sure he wouldn’t meet this guy today when a housemaid came and told the mother that her husband would join them for dessert in a bit.

Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol a bit worried but his boyfriend only took his hand and smiled. 

„You’re doing great.“, Chanyeol whispered into his ear.

Baekhyun calmed down again and watched the waiter put the artistic looking sweets on the table. Baekhyun was so full already but he wanted to be polite so he accepted a piece, even said yes to a cup of coffee. Chanyeol gave him a proud smile and leaned in to kiss his cheek, Yoora cooed at them, called them cute. 

They were so busy tasting the dessert, laughing and chatting with Chanyeol’s sister, that none of them saw him approaching.

„Father!“, Yoora said and got up to greet him by kissing his cheek. Baekhyun got nervous, couldn’t see the man’s face yet since Yoora was blocking his view. 

„Hello princess.“

Baekhyun furrowed his brows when he heard this voice. It sounded strangely familiar but he couldn’t quite pin it down yet why. Maybe because Chanyeol’s father was a politician and he had heard him speak somewhere? On the Tv or radio maybe?

Baekhyun got up to officially meet him for the first time. 

Chanyeol already made his way around the table to greet his father and Baekhyun was about to follow him but then he saw his face and almost fell back onto his seat.

 

Baekhyun had not seen him on the news or in the papers. 

 

Mr. Park looked at him now, for a split second lost his smile and turned his face turned hard, before smiling at him and reaching for his hand.

„Baekhyun it is, right?“, he asked, grinned at him like a wolf and Baekhyun froze, was not able to lift his hand. Only when Chanyeol nudged his side he managed to put his hand into the bigger one. 

A shiver ran over his body as he stared at this familiar face, as he felt those familiar hands.

 

Oh no, Baekhyun did not know Chanyeol’s father as the politician he was.

Baekhyun knew him because of his past job.

 

Chanyeol’s father was a past customer.

Chanyeol’s father had booked him in the past.

Chanyeol’s father was a man Baekhyun had shared the bed with.

 

And Chanyeol’s father remembered him as well, Baekhyun saw it in his smug expression.

 

 

But when Chanyeol’s father triumphantly grinned at them, Baekhyun knew he was in big trouble.


	12. Chapter 12

 

 

 

 

 Baekhyun was not able to concentrate on the conversation anymore.

Chanyeol’s father was a past customer, someone who had booked him quite often.

How could Baekhyun have missed this important circumstance?

How could he have missed the fact that the father of his boyfriend had fucked him before?

He had to do everything to hide that from Chanyeol. He didn’t want to lie to him but this would for sure break his heart. Not only would it mean that Baekhyun had shared the bed with his father… no, it also meant that Chanyeol’s father had been cheating on his wife, lying to his family. And Baekhyun was sure that he had not been the only one Mr. Park had payed for sex. 

 

Baekhyun shot a quick glance at the older man.

He was handsome, no doubt.

Baekhyun even remembered finding him very attractive back then, Mr. Park surely had been one of those customers he had not found that disgusting and he almost had been able to enjoy his time with the man. He had also been one of those admires, who had showered Baekhyun with presents. 

And it was no surprise that Baekhyun had found him attractive, since he basically had the same looks as Chanyeol, just less soft and much older.

 

Shit.

What was he supposed to do now?

He just hoped Chanyeol’s father would not lift their little secret… but he could not possibly want that, right? 

Mr. Park could not possibly want to tell his family about his fun at the brothel…right?

That was not exactly what a famous politician would like to share during Sunday lunch.

 

„Say, Baekhyun…“, Mr. Park suddenly addressed Baekhyun, who tensed up and couldn’t manage to straight up look at him, instead stared at his forehead to not have to look into those calculating eyes.  
„Where are you studying? Since you’re a bit older than Chanyeol, right? Or are you maybe already working?“, he asked.

Asshole.

This guy knew exactly where he came from and probably also knew that he was not working at the brothel anymore.

Baekhyun didn’t know what to answer, felt desperate and anxious. He had managed everything so well so far but now he was scared of losing everything, he was scared of hurting Chanyeol. 

„Baekhyun wants to change major, right? He has a passion for music and decided to approach this path.“, Chanyeol answered and Baekhyun squeezed his hand as a silent thank you.

„Oh, music? What a useless way of spending your time.“, the father answered dryly but stopped talking to Baekhyun again, instead talked to Chanyeol about other stuff regarding the pre election. He was in the middle of fighting against other candidates and had high chances in winning, which would give him even more power and appreciation. 

 

Baekhyun tried his best to not remember his nights with Chanyeol’s father, tried his best to not look at him.

He hated himself, hated how he once had no choice but to sleep with him. If he had known that he one day would fall in love… if he had known all the consequences that would hit him one day… But he wouldn’t have been able to change any of it. He had been only a puppet in a play he didn’t have control over.

 

 

 

 

 

„Alright, me and Baekhyun will leave now.“, Chanyeol said and Baekhyun could have screamed from happiness. 

_Finally._

Never ever would he dare to come back into this house, never ever did he want to meet Chanyeol’s father again.

 

„Oh, already? Will you not join our Sunday golf session, darling?“, Chanyeol’s mother asked. A frown would have appeared on her face if she hadn’t had as much botox as she did.

In this moment Baekhyun decided to never get anything done to his face ever again. 

„No, friends of us still need some help with moving.“, Chanyeol said and got up.

Baekhyun followed and wished they finally would stop talking so he could finally leave this hell. He finally wanted to leave this danger zone! 

 

„What a shame, but you will join us next time? Right?“, Chanyeol’s father asked and eyed Baekhyun.

Baekhyun gulped and tensed again.

Was his father really asking him?

„Am i right, Baekhyun? We should all get to know each other better, right? Tell Chanyeol that you guys will join us next Sunday again, i am sure he can’t say no to any of your wishes, seeing how much he admires you.“, his father said in a tone that didn’t allow any rejection.

Baekhyun knew he had to agree…

„I… I will talk to him.“, Baekhyun pressed out and looked down again, not strong enough to fight anymore today.

„Good boy.“, he heard Mr.Park say and gulped at the tone.

 

They said goodbye to everyone and then finally left, waited for the butler to get Chanyeol’s car.

When they eventually were driving home, Baekhyun slowly relaxed again, being sick from the meeting with his father though.

„That was really weird…“, Chanyeol mumbled.

„My father was really weird… he would have never invited anyone to the golf before… wow, nobody can resist you! Amazing!“, Chanyeol said, clearly happy about how well Baekhyun’s meeting with his parents had went.

Baekhyun weakly smiled, suddenly feeling really tired. He knew why Chanyeol’s father had been like that. And he somehow was scared of what the guy would do… But maybe he would be able to get out of it somehow.

Without hurting Chanyeol or making him hate or even lose his own father.

 

„Hey… are you alright? You are very quiet and also a bit pale…“, Chanyeol mumbled and looked at Baekhyun who forced out a smile, just so Chanyeol wouldn’t worry.

„Oh sorry… i am just really tired now. It was hard to act that much. I am just exhausted.“, he lied.

„Oh, i see. Yes, and you were great… of course it would make you tired. But i am proud of you, Baekhyun, you really did great. And at one point they will not be interested in our relationship anymore. Until that i guess we have to play along a bit…“

Baekhyun sighed.

Hopefully Chanyeol’s dad would lose his interest very quickly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

______

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

„I am so nervous, oh my god.“, Baekhyun said and even squealed quietly to show exactly how nervous he was.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun were currently at their uni of dreams, both applying for it. 

And of course the professors wanted to see if they really got musical talent and were suitable, so they both had to show them a little bit of it and then do an interview afterwards.

 

Baekhyun had already demonstrated his voice and Chanyeol was about to head in to play the piano in front of them.

But he was so nervous because of the following talk! 

What if they asked what he did until now and why he only wanted to go to university now? About his past and parents? Baekhyun hated lying and always felt like it would one day collapse and create troubles for him. But he had to lie, nobody would want a whore in their university.

 

But Chanyeol was nervous too.

His tall boyfriend knew that his father would go extremely mad if he knew that Chanyeol was applying for this university. Of course Chanyeol had applied to the ones his father wanted as well, basically already had gotten into them easily, thanks to his name and family.

But that’s not what he wanted so Baekhyun was really proud of Chanyeol to secretly try and get into the school he really wanted, just by himself and without the help of the name of his dad.

 

„Me too.“, Chanyeol said and took Baekhyun’s hand and squeezed it tightly.  
There were a few other people waiting as well and Baekhyun was so happy every time Chanyeol showed his affection in the public. He loved how Chanyeol wasn’t afraid of showing his love.

 

Baekhyun wished he could leave the waiting room and smoke a cigarette or two, just to calm his nerves, but he had promised Chanyeol to stop smoking.  
Or at least reduce it as much as he could. Not because Chanyeol wanted to decide over Baekhyun actions but because he was worried about Baekhyun’s health. Both physically and mentally.

 

So Baekhyun stayed inside, felt anxiety and nervousness rush through his body as he waited with Chanyeol.

Situations like this really reminded him of how fucked up his brain was really, because it was moments like this when he craved to drink or smoke, just to blur his vision and numb his senses.

Whenever feelings would come up, Baekhyun would replace them with something else. Alcohol, drugs, starving or even sex were a good thing to do so.

 

He took deep breaths, tried to ignore the overwhelming amount of feelings that he felt, and held onto Chanyeol, the only healthy thing that helped him to cope with everything.

Chanyeol surely was nervous too, but he always seemed to be calm. Baekhyun always could lean onto him and earth himself. Chanyeol always had an incredibly soothing effect on him.

 

 

Baekhyun’s interview went well and he was able to use all his social skills.

He made the woman giggle and the two men laugh, they were impressed by his singing and will to study.

They only asked about his musical interest, he told them about his favourite artists and about his passion for the history of music.

 

Baekhyun left the room with a good feeling and smiled happily as he saw his boyfriend again.

All the negative emotions were swiped away in one second and he felt lighter, happier and relieved.

He hugged Chanyeol, who had to do the interview next.  He murmured a sweet „Good luck.“ and let him go.

 

Baekhyun sat down again, let out a deep sigh of relief and took out his phone to text Luhan and Sehun (they had a groupchat) about everything that just had happened.

 

„I heard your voice through the door, i was waiting to go in after you. Your singing is really impressive, i am sure they will accept you! You sound like a professional, like a pop star! If you end up getting famous they would be so proud to name you as their past students!“

Baekhyun looked up from his phone.

The boy who had started talking to him was sitting next to him and smiled friendly. He was handsome and his cute accent gave away that he was not from here.

„Oh.. uhm, thank you.“, Baekhyun said and tried to return the friendly smile. He couldn’t believe to meet someone who talked about his talents first… not about his looks. That was something Baekhyun was not really used to.

 

„My name is Yixing! Nice to meet you! We should become friends, so when we both get accepted we can go to singing class together!“, Yixing said and Baekhyun had to smile. He was not even flirting with him! 

„I’m Baekhyun. Yeah sure, let’s be friends.“, he chuckled. The other was cute and blunt in a way, but very likable somehow.

„Yixing sounds a bit Chinese..“, Baekhyun said and eyed the handsome male.

„You’re totally right! I am from China! I moved here some time ago, just because i want to study at this university. So wish me luck!“, Yixing said and made a cute fighting-pose.

Baekhyun chuckled again and really hoped this guy would be accepted. He seemed to be genuine and passionate about music, so he surely would do a good job and deserved a spot at this famous university.

„Your boyfriend is inside right now, right? Sorry but i really had to stare at you two for a bit, you look so happy and cute together! How long have you been dating for?“

Baekhyun really was a bit surprised but it felt so good to have a normal conversation like this, with someone who knew nothing about his past. So he relaxed a bit and decided to be less cold for once.

„Thank you… and yes, we are really happy! He is my everything! Uhm for a while now actually… a few months.“, Baekhyun said and was shocked at how much time had already passed. 

„That’s nice. I wish you all the luck!“, Yixing said and kept chatting to him.

Baekhyun really enjoyed his company, enjoyed the calmness of this guy. And that he did not once make a flirty comment.

Baekhyun really liked him, and it hit him that he was making his first friend who didn’t know him from the brothel. Someone completely new in his new life and that made him feel excited. Was he finally leaving his past behind?

 

They ended up exchanging numbers and promised to meet for a coffee soon. Yixing had even promised to cook some amazing Chinese dish for him once, and told him to ask Chanyeol if he wanted to join too.

Yixing was just such a nice and warm person, Baekhyun felt really comfortable around him. He craved spending time with nice and honest people.

 

When Chanyeol returned and saw Baekhyun chatting with Yixing, Baekhyun saw jealousy in his boyfriend’s eyes. But Baekhyun introduced them and then Yixing was being called in. They wished him good luck and slowly made their way to Chanyeol’s car. They would not get the answer today, the email would come in a few weeks, telling them if they were accepted or not.

 

Chanyeol told him about his interview, said that they were liking his self composed songs. Baekhyun had a good feeling about his boyfriend’s interview but he also still felt Chanyeol’s jealousy being between them.

„Chanyeol, are you really jealous because i talked to someone in the waiting room?“, Baekhyun asked, a light smile on his face as he sat in the car next to him.

Chanyeol whined and nodded with a guilty expression on his face.

„I am sorry…! I can’t help it! He was very handsome and made you  laugh and also you are so good looking and charming… i trust you but the others… i am afraid that someone would snatch you away.“

Baekhyun snorted.

„I am not naive enough to be snatched away. Besides i love you, i am not interested.“, Baekhyun said and thought that he has had enough different dicks in his past anyways.

The thought made him snort again but he still had to smile. Chanyeol was cute… and it also flattered him that Chanyeol was jealous and protective.

„Wow…i always wished someone would get jealous because of their love for me.“, Baekhyun murmured and reached for Chanyeol’s hand.

„I will find new friends if we go to this uni and so will you. But we have gone through so much… not even a Chinese cutie can make me want to leave the best man on this earth, alright?“, he said and wanted nothing more than to cuddle with his precious tall boyfriend, who so cutely blushed right now.

„I know… sorry. I love you.“, Chanyeol said and side glanced at Baekhyun while driving.

„Don’t say sorry! I am glad you got jealous! I would have too. Only means that we are obsessed with each other.“, Baekhyun smiled and happily watched the outside world as it passed his window.

„But if you want to, you can show me just how much i belong to you as soon as we are at home…in a different way i mean.“, he said, voice a low, seductive whisper.

Baekhyun had always been into kinky sex, but only now really wished for it, since he loved Chanyeol endlessly and trusted him. But Chanyeol was always scared of hurting him… Not that that was a bad thing, Baekhyun loved how much respect Chanyeol showed him all the time. But he wanted to do it dirty and hard and he wanted to play. And he wanted to do it tonight.

 

And he told Chanyeol exactly that, which caused the younger to accidentally honk as he gripped the steering wheel too tightly.

Baekhyun grinned proudly, he loved to have the power over his cute, jealous boyfriend.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun smirked at Chanyeol and swung the handcuffs around by holding it only with his index.

Chanyeol eyed the thing, gulped and sat down on the bed weakly and looking a bit overwhelmed. 

But Baekhyun also saw the bulge down there…

 

„Undress your shirt.“, Baekhyun ordered and enjoyed his moment of power. He loved telling Chanyeol what to do in bed…and he loved even more how willingly Chanyeol obeyed.

 

As soon as Chanyeol was topless, Baekhyun tied him to the headboard of the bed, handcuffs tight enough to make Chanyeol unable to escape or move too much.  
He sat on top of him, still fully dressed, and pressed a wet kiss onto those beautiful, parted lips.  
Chanyeol’s breathing was fast and uneven which told Baekhyun how excited he was.

„I like seeing you like this.“, Baekhyun murmured and stroked the toned chest downwards until his slim fingers reached Chanyeol’s belt. He grabbed the belt tightly which earned him a growl from Chanyeol.

„Let me play a bit with you.“, Baekhyun whispered before placing his lips on Chanyeol’s neck.

He felt Chanyeol’s hard on poking him from underneath so he teasingly moved a bit on top of it. The deep moan that escaped Chanyeol’s throat turned him on and made him even more horny, made him lick down Chanyeol’s whole torso, into his belly button while his skilled hands opened the annoying trousers.

Baekhyun only sat up to pull them down, to undress his boyfriend fully.

 

Baekhyun eyed the glorious body and sighed dreamy while he threw Chanyeol’s clothes onto the floor. Chanyeol was holding onto the handcuffs, hair already a bit messy. And he was biting his lip, face very horny and impatient. His super toned and well defined body was covered by a light sheen of sweat, which made the muscles stand out even more. His abs moved every time he gripped the chain of the handcuffs tightly again. So did his proud standing member, twitching slightly.

Baekhyun licked his lips.

What a sight.

Yes, Baekhyun had not not always enjoyed sex when he still had been working in the brothel, sometimes even had been disgusted and terrified.

But he still loved dick. 

And he still loved sex.

And the fact that he loved Chanyeol this much and could trust him blindly, allowed him to fully wake up his sexual fantasies and desires again. Because he was not disgusted by Chanyeol and not terrified of what he would do. In fact he hoped for Chanyeol to spank him soon…

 

Baekhyun was a master in blowjobs, so it was no wonder that almost all of Chanyeol’s impressive length fit into his mouth. He deep throated his boyfriend until he was not physically able to take him any deeper. He had no gag reflex left so he was able to almost take in his full length, which made Chanyeol moan helplessly. Baekhyun heard the handcuffs hitting the back of the bed, probably because Chanyeol was pulling on them, desperately trying to free his hands to fist Baekhyun’s hair and make his head stay down there.

 

After playing with his toy for a while, making Chanyeol whimper liked a kicked puppy, Baekhyun rose again and gave him a few lazy strokes.

„Are you needy?“, he asked Chanyeol who impatiently pushed his hard dick into Baekhyun’s delicate hands.

„Stop playing with me…“, Chanyeol groaned and pulled on the handcuffs again.

„Stop that, or they will leave marks.“, Baekhyun scolded and kissed his arms up until he reached Chanyeol’s wrists. He gently kissed them too and then sat up again. 

„Just enjoy it…“, he whispered before he started to undo his own button up. Together with his belt it landed on the floor, leaving Baekhyun only in his pants.

Another pull on the handcuffs.

„Sschh…“, Baekhyun hushed and stroked with one beautiful finger over Chanyeol’s plump lips.

„Relax…“

„How should i relax… you look so beautiful and sexy… i want to touch you…“, Chanyeol complained almost cutely. 

Baekhyun only gave him a cocky smile and then got up and left the bed.

He knew Chanyeol was watching him so he made sure to move his hips sexily as he undressed completely. When even his underwear joined the other clothes on the floor, he crawled back on top of Chanyeol and kissed him fiery and passionately, a lot of tongue action involved.

„I love you so much…“, he whispered against Chanyeol’s lips, stroked over his tied wrists and sat up. This time he turned around and leaned slightly forward, so his back was arched beautifully while he reached for his lips, sucked them wet and then placed them at his entrance.

He heard Chanyeol moan as he pushed his own fingers inside himself to prepare and stretch his hole.

Chanyeol’s dick twitched again which told Baekhyun that he liked what he was seeing.

Bent forwards and holding onto Chanyeol’s leg, Baekhyun took his time to touch and prepare himself well. 

By the time he was finished, pre-cum was already leaking from Chanyeol’s tip, making it look even juicier. 

„Shit… you’re driving me crazy…“, Chanyeol groaned from behind, toes curling.

Baekhyun grinned wickedly, pulled out his fingers and sat up straight to give him a sexy look over his shoulder.

„Do i?“, he asked and licked his lips slowly, enjoying the view of his tied up and sweaty boyfriend, who only managed to nod and rolled his eyes as Baekhyun squeezed his dick.

He turned around again, gave Chanyeol’s dick a few last licks to wet him properly again. Then he finally held it up and sat on Chanyeol, letting the dick slide into him while doing so.

Baekhyun moaned pretty high as the long and thick hardness hit all the right places, almost screeched as he started moving. All the teasing in the beginning had made him, and judging from the moans also Chanyeol, so horny and sensitive that he felt like coming any second.

He held onto Chanyeol’s upper body while bouncing up and down, scratched his tan skin every time he thought he would come.

At this point Chanyeol had given up on trying to free himself from the handcuffs, instead was holding onto them tightly while Baekhyun drove them both towards their orgasm.

Baekhyun leaned down to kiss him passionately, explored all of Chanyeol’s sweet mouth with his tongue.

 

The orgasm hit him hard and he moaned into the kiss, accidentally bit onto Chanyeol’s bottom lip. 

A curse escaped Chanyeol’s lips as he came as well, his juices rushing into Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun was so exhausted as soon as he came down from his high, only gently lifted his hips so Chanyeol could slide out, then kept laying on top of him. Both were breathing heavily and Baekhyun felt their sweaty bodies sticking together.

The warmth of Chanyeol’s body made him feel save and comfortable, and he almost was falling asleep when Chanyeol chuckled deeply.

„Babe… before you drift off to sleep… can you please undo the handcuffs and free me?“, he asked.

„Oh..! I almost forgot…“, Baekhyun giggled and lazily did so. He squealed as Chanyeol wrapped his now free arms around him and turned them around, Chanyeol now laying on top of Baekhyun.

„Wow… i am so lucky to have such a sexy boyfriend…“, Chanyeol whispered and pecked Baekhyun’s lips.

„Do you have more things like this planned?“

„Oh… did you enjoy being tied to the bed?“, Baekhyun teased and put his arms around Chanyeol and stroked the hair in his neck.

„It was amazing… You are amazing.“, Chanyeol said, a serious expression on his face.

Baekhyun chuckled and lifted his head once again to kiss him.

„Let me dress up for you soon as well… i am sure you would enjoy bending me over a table and taking me from behind while i am in a tight black dress maybe? Imagine it sliding up while you are thrusting into me…“, he purred, a sigh leaving his lips as he imagined the roleplay. 

„Oh god, Baekhyun… you seriously will make me go crazy one day…“, Chanyeol groaned and hid his face in the crook of Baekhyun’s neck.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

____

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

„You don’t even know how to play golf, don’t you?“, Sehun laughed loudly.

Baekhyun hit his arm.

„I will just watch them! I got invited but that’s not even the problem guys.“, he sighed.

 

He was grocery shopping with Sehun and Luhan. Usually he would do it together with Chanyeol but since Chanyeol had been quite busy in the last two days, he had decided to do it for them. And he had teamed up with his two best friends.

It was a bit strange that Mr.Park suddenly wanted Chanyeol to do a lot of things in his office, wanted him to participate in some of the companies he owned too. ‚To get inspired for the future.‘, he had said.

 

„Okay, diva, what is the problem then? Why are you so scared of joining the Parks on their weekly golf meet up?“, Sehun asked and threw a lemon into his basket as if it was a basketball, and made the question sound as if Baekhyun was the biggest pussy in the world.

Luhan was listening quietly while cutely looking for the perfect apples. 

 

„Because his fucking father has booked me in the past.“, Baekhyun finally dropped it.

Sehun’s eyes grew big and Luhan dropped the apple he had just picked up.

„What?!“, they both asked.

„Holy shit, that is indeed a problem!“, Sehun said.

„Oh no… What will we do? What did Chanyeol say…?“, Luhan asked a lot more quiet, already comforting Baekhyun by stroking his back in circles.

„Nothing… i have not told him yet. But guys, i am kind of scared… the way his father eyed me up… as if i was his next prey.“, Baekhyun said and shivered at that thought.

„But you are now a normal boy, no worker in a brothel anymore… He can’t do anything…“

„Yes but i am scared of what happens if Chanyeol gets to know this… what if this man decides to tell Chanyeol and make him break up? Because i am pretty sure they are not okay with him being gay, neither dating a past whore. I can already imagine his mother saying stuff like ‚he is only dating our Chanyeollie-darling to get his hands on his money!‘ And then they will plan something evilly to make him really leave me…“, Baekhyun groaned, imitating Chanyeol’s mother’s voice perfectly.

Sehun snorted.

„Does she really talk like that?“

„Hell yeah, the witch does.“, Baekhyun sighed and threw something into his basket as well.

„Baekhyun… This will not happen. Chanyeol loves you and he isn’t that fond of his parents as well. And if i remember correctly, he also doesn’t really care about their opinions…“, Luhan said and Baekhyun let out a loud sigh, that made an elderly woman look at them.

„You are right… i really hope this will go well. I don’t really know how to behave around Chanyeol’s dad. I can handle a fake, bitchy mother but…this guy is mighty…“

„You are mighty too. Your looks and words are your weapon and your love to Chanyeol made the biggest difference in not only your life but also ours… look at all the good stuff that has happened since you met him! It will be okay.“

„Luhan is right… and you also have us, your friends. And we also still have the mafia boy, right?“, Sehun grinned and ate some grapes, which caused Luhan to hit his arm and scold him to stop stealing.

Baekhyun smiled as he watched his best friends bicker cutely, Sehun teasing Luhan, Luhan blushing and then hitting him again. 

 

His friends were right… he loved Chanyeol and Chanyeol loved him. They had been through much worse things.

Also Baekhyun couldn’t really do anything against the fact that Mr. Park was a past client. Also it had not been really his choice back then… He just hoped Chanyeol would see it the same way, if he would really find out one day.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

___

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun was out applying for a job at a store today, so Luhan was left alone at home.

He had already cleaned their whole apartment, had prepared dinner and was now watching the newest episode of his favourite k-drama.

He gasped as a secret of the enemy of his favorite character was lifted, cursed at that person and took a big gulp of his mint tea.

 

He flinched as the door rang.

At first he was unsure if he should open, was somehow scared that Kris would be waiting on the other side of it.

But Kris was dead.

 

Luhan shook his head, paused the show and quickly walked over to the door.

As he checked the screen of their security camera, he was relieved to only see Jongin there.

He opened with a wide smile.

„Jongin!“, he greeted him.

„Come in!“

„Thanks… are you busy right now?“, Jongin asked and took off his shoes.

Luhan shook his head and gave his visitor slippers. They were pink and had cute characters on them… and they looked so funny on Kai! Luhan giggled happily about that and walked in with him.

„Not really! I am just catching up on my favourite TV show! Do you need anything?“, he asked and sat down on the couch after pouring some tea for Kai as well.

„No… i just was bored and thought i would check out how you two are doing. I also brought some food! Where is Sehun? He is not leaving you alone here all the time, right?“

„Oh how nice of you! I actually made dinner already but you should stay here and help us eat all of it! And Sehun is applying for a job at the moment… he will be back soon i bet.“, Luhan smiled and pointed at the TV-screen. 

„This is actually a very thrilling scene… would you mind if…“

„Oh no, please go ahead and watch! I don’t want to keep you from watching your favourite show.“, Jongin chuckled.  
„Good! You should watch it with me, maybe you will like it too? Sehunnie thinks it’s a ridiculous show… i mean, he is somehow right but it is also so addictive… i can’t stop watching!“, Luhan whined and then continued watching it.

 

Watching TV with Jongin was nice. 

He was quiet and didn’t interrupt, only asked a few questions which Luhan excitedly and happily answered for him.

 They also never really had spent time like this together, just two friends spending time together. Usually it had been for a job so they would always just have had sex.

 

Luhan carefully side glanced at Jongin.

He really was handsome… and even though Luhan really loved Sehun and loved being in a relationship with him… Jongin was the only customer he missed. He was sexy, charming, a good kisser… and Luhan might indeed have had little crush on him. And his heart might have jumped a little when he spotted Jongin in front of their door. And Luhan also strongly believed that Jongin was a good guy.

 

He quickly looked away again and felt his cheeks heat up. Luckily Jongin was focused on the drama, laughed at some stupid jokes and didn’t notice Luhan’s blushing. And Luhan had to smile… Jongin looked so good when laughing.

 

He shrieked as he felt his phone vibrate and pulled the thing out of his back pocket.

„Oh, Sehun is on his way… Wanna help me set the table?“, he asked and got up. He turned up the volume of the TV so he would be able to hear everything clearly while preparing the dinner.

„Yeah… even though i usually don’t do house chores.“, Jongin chuckled and followed him.

„Spoiled brat. You really could do a bit more!“, Luhan scolded him, didn’t mean it that serious though. He somehow wanted body contact with Jongin, so he playfully hit his arm as punishment for being spoiled.

Jongin just grinned and shrugged. 

„I think i did a lot when saving you two.“, he said cockily.

Luhan stopped what he was doing and looked at him with an almost shocked expression.

„You are right… this… i am so thankful, Jongin. I always… have been scared there…“, he quietly admitted and placed the three plates on the table. 

Jongin came closer and suddenly Luhan could feel the hand he missed so much on his back, stroking him slowly.

„I am sorry that i came this late.“, Jongin mumbled and Luhan looked up, looked into those surprisingly warm eyes.

Jongin was different whenever they were alone. As soon as Sehun was with them Jongin changed a bit, got a bit more cocky and cold even… but with Luhan he always was very careful, kind and polite.

„No… you did so much.“, Luhan sighed and just hugged him. Jongin’s body felt so nice against his own, he felt so warm and save. And Luhan had missed this body, hated himself for it though. What a bad boyfriend was he to miss another man’s body?

 

Jongin’s strong arms squeezed him closer and held him, Luhan could feel his breathing on his hair.

Jongin was a lot taller than himself after all.

„I wanted to do it. You and also Sehun mean more to me that i would like to admit… But you do.“, Jongin whispered and Luhan pulled back just to look at his face. They meant a lot to him? Did Jongin… like them? More than just friends maybe…? 

But before Luhan could even scold himself for thinking in such a way, a plump pair of lips were pressed onto his own.

He froze, eyes wide, heart pounding fast… and then they were gone again, just when Luhan was about to return that kiss.

„Oh god Luhan, i am so sorry… I don’t know why… i couldn’t hold back just then.“, Jongin said, let go of him instantly.

Luhan touched his own lips and just stared at him.  

„Please don’t hate me now, i don’t think i own you or anything like that! And i know you and Sehun are together and i fully respect that… i just… you looked so pretty just then and… sorry it won’t happen again.“, Jongin apologized and nervously stepped from one foot to another.

„I think… i think i should just leave…“, Jongin stammered. But before he could do so, Luhan reached for his neck and kissed him again. He definitely had missed those lips too.

 

 

„I am home!“, Sehun’s voice echoed through the flat.

 

Luhan pulled back once again and stared at Jongin wide eyed. So did Jongin.

Luhan quickly walked back to the kitchen counter to get the food on the table.

Jongin awkwardly sat down at the table.

 

Sehun came in and spotted him instantly.

„Oh… hi, Jongin.“, he said and gave Luhan a peck on the cheeks.

„Hey Sehunnie…“, Luhan said, feeling extremely guilty because of what he just had done. But one look at Jongin told him, that he was feeling guilty too… and that made Luhan like him even more. Jongin being soft and vulnerable was so attractive to him.

 

„You guys can congratulate me! I am now working at a clothing store.“, Sehun chuckled and helped Luhan carry the food to the table, where they spread everything. Meanwhile Jongin had put out the stuff he had brought over.

„Wow, that’s great!“, Luhan said and hugged his boyfriend.

„Yes.“, Sehun proudly said and sat down with Luhan.

„Part time, so i can try get into an university too.“

„That’s amazing, Sehun. Maybe we all could attend the same one?“, Jongin suggested.

„I doubt they will let us into the same university as you… but we will see. Hey, has Luhan made you watch his favourite show?“, Sehun chuckled while they all started eating.

„Hey! It’s not even that bad!“, Luhan pouted and stuffed himself with the delicious food Jongin had brought over.

Jongin just laughed and helped defending the show, told Sehun to not make fun of his boyfriend, who was being so good to him.

Luhan could have sworn that a bit of bitterness was in Jongin’s voice as he told Sehun that he was lucky to have Luhan as his boyfriend.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

___

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When Sunday came Baekhyun got really nervous and anxious once again.

„I don’t even know how to play golf… Do i really have to join you?“, he asked Chanyeol, who was already putting his shoes on but stayed still and looked at Baekhyun as he heard the whiny tone.

„Well… you were the one who agreed on coming, Baekhyun. I guess we have to now… don’t worry it will be over soon. We will just stay two or three hours and then leave again. And then they won’t bother us again. Okay?“, Chanyeol asked and pecked Baekhyun’s pouty lips.

„Okay…“, Baekhyun agreed and looked into the mirror one last time.

His dark hair was styled simple, he wore no make up and all white. He thought this was the perfect outfit to fit into this society, a white polo shirt, white pants and simple jewelry. He looked like a damn spoiled idiot like this…  so it was the perfect look for a golf afternoon with Chanyeol’s parents.

 

He was pretty quiet in the car, internally preparing himself for what would come next.

Would Chanyeol’s father pull anything dirty? 

Baekhyun could just not forget the grin the man had given him last time they met.

 

Sadly they arrived pretty soon.

Baekhyun felt sick as he left the car and followed Chanyeol inside a building, which was filled with rich looking people. It reminded him of those country clubs from American TV-shows. 

 

They were told that Chanyeol’s family was not there yet, so they jumped into a golf cart on their own.

„That’s perfect, this way i can teach you some things before they arrive.“, Chanyeol grinned happily.

„I don’t think i will play, Chanyeol. I will just watch… maybe i can hold your stuff…“

„You could at least try it, hm? If you don’t like it you can of course stop.“

 

Baekhyun sighed and stared over the endless green of the golf course.

The lawn was perfect and it took forever to see someone in the distance again.

 

 

 

„Okay that’s where the course starts.“, Chanyeol said and parked the cart. Baekhyun got out and put on his sunglasses.  
„So, are you a pro at this?“, he teased and watched Chanyeol prepare the golf ball.

„No… but my dad dragged me here for years. Golf actually isn’t that bad, it is very relaxing. Just not with my father or his business partners. But today is only my family and us… so i guess it will be alright. Maybe i should pick it up one day and play on my own.“, Chanyeol said and hit the ball perfectly.

„Wow… that was amazing!“, Baekhyun praised and stepped closer.

„Can you show me?“, he asked in a cute tone.

Chanyeol chuckled and stepped behind Baekhyun. It was a cliché gesture which was overused in movies and books but it also felt nice to do. Baekhyun giggled as he leaned against Chanyeol’s chest, pressed his ass cheekily against Chanyeol’s crotch, and let him guide his hands.

„Stop distracting me with your cute butt…“, Chanyeol murmured into Baekhyun’s ear, pressed a kiss onto his sensitive neck and continued teaching him how to play golf.

Baekhyun wasn’t that interested though, instead he kept pushing his bum against Chanyeol’s glorious middle and giggled like a schoolgirl. His nervousness was gone when he could have fun with his beloved boyfriend.

And they had fun until another golf cart was coming closer.

„I see you two already have started!“, Mr.Park said as he walked closer.

 

Baekhyun immediately froze and stayed still next to Chanyeol.

He greeted Chanyeol’s parents and was a bit sad that his sister didn’t join them as well.

 

„Ever played before, Baekhyun?“, Mr. Park asked and got in position to hit his first ball. 

„N-No…“, Baekhyun answered and gave Chanyeol a nervous look.

„Oh why not? Have you been busy with different things? Or have you just not been interested?“, he asked, hit the ball almost as good as Chanyeol before, and then looked at Baekhyun. Baekhyun felt a shiver run down his body as Mr. Park looked at him like that. Cold, knowing and almost evil.

„Let him be, dad. Not everyone has a dad who forces his kids to play boring golf.“, Chanyeol muttered, which earned him a scolding look from his mother.

Chanyeol’s father smirked at Baekhyun for a second, which only he saw, and continued to play golf.

Baekhyun didn’t participate in the game, only watched and helped Chanyeol with the different golf clubs.

They kept driving from course to course and Baekhyun was getting more and more impressed by Chanyeol’s skills.

 

 

He calmed down after a while, Mr. Park was being very into the game so he hoped he would not have to endure anymore questions and comments. Chanyeol’s mother only small talked with him, complimented him on his looks. And Baekhyun somehow felt that she really meant it… But what would she say if she knew that her husband was fucking young boys in brothels?

 

It was almost two hours later when Chanyeol’s father suddenly stepped next to Baekhyun.

Chanyeol and his mom had already scored their points and were waiting for Mr. Park to finish this course, so everyone would jump in their carts again and drive to the very last course.

„You two can take one golf cart and continue already… Let me teach Baekhyun over here how he is supposed to play golf. I am the best at this and how will he survive our family Sundays if he won’t be able to play golf with us, right?“, Mr. Park said and Baekhyun got scared. 

 

_No, no, no._

_Shit, no._

  
His eyes begged Chanyeol to not agree on that, he himself was unable to protest, too scared to say anything wrong and maybe anger the politician.

„Dad… really? Leave him alone, will you?“, Chanyeol groaned.

„Chanyeol, your father is just trying to be friendly! I think that’s a nice idea, who knows, maybe they will bond?“, the mother said and dragged Chanyeol to the cart, who gave Baekhyun an apologetic look.

 

When they were alone Baekhyun turned to Mr. Park.

„I really am not interested in learning how to play g-„

„What are you planning, little whore?“, Mr. Park hissed.

„Seducing my son, gaining his trust and maybe even taking his money? What did you promise him? What lies did you tell him? And how did you even get close to my son?“

 

Baekhyun was speechless at the sudden change.

And he got angry.

„What? I am not planning anything i… i don’t work there anymore and also… he… he booked me and… Whatever, that is non of your business! We fell in love!“

Mr.Park laughed.

„Oh well, isn’t that hilarious? And love… as if.“, he said and looked around before pulling Baekhyun closer.

Baekhyun tried to push him away helplessly.  
„You will do anything i want, heard me? And if not…“, Mr. Park whispered and reached for Baekhyun’s ass and squeezed it hard, which made Baekhyun wince, „If not… i will make sure you will go back to where you belong.“

 

Baekhyun felt pure horror as he realized that he was being blackmailed right now. 

And he would dare to lose everything if he would not obey.

 

„No… no please… don’t do that…“, he mumbled, suddenly lacking of power and strength.

He almost sobbed as he was being felt up, froze as the man touched all over his body.

 

„Oh, how i’ve missed your cute little body. I was pretty angry when i heard that you were not working there anymore…. if i would have known that you little, clever slut managed to wrap my son around your pretty finger… but i am glad you came back into my life. Even better now! I can do with you whatever i want now.“

 

Baekhyun shrieked and tried to push him off, eyed him with big, shocked eyes.

„No…!! I am free now… you can’t…!“

 

 

 

„Ooooh… i fear you are terribly wrong, dear Baekhyun. I believe you were bought with _my money_ , am i right?“, Mr. Park asked with a wide, sinister grin.

 

„I own you. And you will do anything i want. _Everything_ i want.“

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

 

 

 

 

„You have been quiet for an hour now, Baekhyun. Are you sure everything is okay?“, Chanyeol asked a bit worried.

Baekhyun had been acting strange since they had come home an hour ago, had been hiding in the bed. When Chanyeol had asked him, Baekhyun had just murmured that he was feeling tired.

But Chanyeol knew Baekhyun well enough to know that this was not just a tired feeling Baekhyun.

Did some past memories hit him again? Did he have a depressed moment again?

Chanyeol knew that Baekhyun often didn’t feel well which was no wonder really… Having a past like that did leave some marks.

 

Had the meeting with his parents been too much?

Had anyone made a comment that had triggered Baekhyun’s sadness? 

 

Chanyeol sighed and walked into the kitchen to cook a little dinner for them.

After being alone with his father, Baekhyun had started acting a little weird, got all quiet and somewhat paralyzed. Chanyeol didn’t want to ask Baekhyun again, since the other had already told him trice that nothing had happened… And he also didn’t want to ask his father since he didn’t really trust him. Chanyeol just hoped that Baekhyun would open up eventually and tell him. Or maybe it really was because Baekhyun had been acting a lot around his family?

A bit like Baekhyun had been when they first met… just a beautiful, distanced young man. But there was so much more to Baekhyun, the boy Chanyeol loved so much, but he also understood that Baekhyun was often afraid to show it.

Chanyeol frowned when it, again, hit him how much shit had happened to him. How often Baekhyun had gotten hurt and used. And how strong he was to be able to get up again and again.

 

 

To not start crying he quickly filled a tray with food and tea and walked back into the bedroom.

Baekhyun was quietly listening to music, only his hair and a long leg sticking out between the sheets and pillows.

Chanyeol placed the tray on the nightstand and sat next to him, carefully stroked over his fluffy head.

He would for sure do everything to pamper his lovely boyfriend in the next few days, show him that he was there and that he knew. That i didn’t close his eyes when Baekhyun was not feeling good.

 

„Do you want to eat first or cuddle first?“, he asked and slowly lifted the blanket to look at him.

Baekhyun looked like a cute puppy when he was like this, in pajamas, messed up hair and sad, droopy eyes.

„Cuddle…“, Baekhyun whispered and Chanyeol smiled, crawled underneath the blanket as well and pulled Baekhyun against his own chest and held him close.

He didn’t ask anymore questions for now, just protected and gave warmth to his boyfriend.

Baekhyun was fragile in his hold, his feelings were too, and Chanyeol didn’t want to risk hurting him.

„Why don’t we stay in bed the whole day tomorrow? And watch one movie after another? And eat pizza and ice-cream?“, he suggested and pecked Baekhyun’s soft hair.

The smaller nodded and Chanyeol smiled at that… He would do everything Baekhyun needed to at least feel a little bit better.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

___

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was already the third time Jongin was watching Luhan’s favourite TV-Show with him. At first he had only done so to make the boy happy and have a reason to spend time with him. And after the kiss they shared he had been hesitant to just visit them again but Luhan had actually texted him and asked if he was interested to watch it again together last week. Sehun had started his new job and Luhan didn’t want to watch it alone so… of course he had said yes.

And now he was actually pretty into it as well!

But most importantly he could be with Luhan… this cute, beautiful, precious boy. He was so pure and kind, Jongin’s heart swell every time they saw each other.

He of course liked Sehun too, liked them both more than he should… but they also were so different.

 But amazing as a whole.

Was that why he fell in love with them both? Because they were so amazing together? Like Yin and Yang? Complimenting each other so nicely? Was it possible to fall in love with a couple, not with the individuals? 

 

He nonetheless enjoyed spending time with Luhan alone, enjoyed their little afternoons together.

Jongin had again brought dinner over, they would eat it together with Sehun later, had even helped Luhan with cleaning the flat. He was surprised by himself but he really had enjoyed it. He enjoyed everything as long as it involved those two. The new feelings excited and overwhelmed Jongin so much but he wanted more of it. It felt like a dangerous addiction that he wanted to see them again and again.

 

Luhan was sitting next to him, tea mug in his delicate hands, eyes fixed on the screen. And even though Jongin had gotten really into the show too, he had to sometimes just stare at Luhan. How was he so beautiful? And his side profile was perfect, his hair always so fluffy and his skin looked so soft… Jongin cleared his throat as he realized that he had been staring too long again and looked at the TV-screen again.

 

„Oh no! How could they do that?“, Luhan cutely whined and took an angry sip from his tea.

Jongin chuckled and stretched his arms above his head.

„I am sure it will end well.“, he tried to comfort him.

 

After a while of watching he started to notice Luhan staring at him.

When their eyes met once he grinned cockily at him. 

Even though Jongin was usually a very confident person who just took what he wanted, Luhan and also Sehun made him actually feel nervous.

But Luhan’s cute, red cheeks made him grin.

„Why are you looking at me like this?“, he teased.

„I… i… it’s nothing!“, Luhan said, his whole face getting red now.  
„Oh? Why are you blushing like that then?“, Jongin grinned and leaned in, just to make Luhan even more shy and uncomfortable.

„Hm? Tell me…“, he said.

„It’s just… i wondered if you feel awkward around me now that we…kissed. And also why you did it. That’s what i asked myself…“

Jongin smiled at those words.

„Well… we kissed before too, and even though it was short, it was a nice kiss and i don’t regret it even though i feel a bit guilty because you are together with Sehun. Which is weird since i never really feel guilty…“, Jongin said and hummed at that.

„And why? Can’t you think of an answer yourself?“, Jongin chuckled.

Luhan stared at him with his big Bambi eyes.

„Uhm… because… i… don’t really know i…“, Luhan stuttered which made Jongin chuckle.

„Don’t get all nervous… i like you. That’s why i kissed you.“, he straight up admitted which caused Luhan to stare at him wide eyed.

„Y-You.. l-like… m-me?“, he asked and the redness now reached even his ears.

Jongin shrugged.

„Yes. Is that that hard to believe? But don’t worry i know you and Sehun are totally into each other and are a couple so i won’t do a move again. I am no asshole… but it’s good that you know, now i can stare at you shamelessly.“, he said and grinned widely.

Luhan blinked.

„Please don’t act differently around me now, Luhan. I can’t change what i feel, can i?“

„Y-You… really… l-like me? Why… i mean i am… just..“

„No, Luhan, don’t even think of saying that. You are wonderful no matter what happened or where you came from. Not you, not Sehun or Baekhyun are less worth or anything, don’t you dare thinking that.“, Jongin said sternly, suddenly a bit mad.

„Okay… Okay..! Don’t get mad please…“, Luhan said and nervously moved his fingertips around the mug.

„Can i tell you a secret? Promise me you won’t tell Sehun though… okay?“

Jongin nodded.

„Of course, i will not tell anyone. You can trust me, i am always here for you, Luhan.“

Luhan took a deep breath, turned his body a bit so he was now facing Jongin completely, and chewed on his bottom lip.

„Okay… i know i am dating Sehun and i really love him, i really do… but lately… i really have been thinking about you a lot, Jongin. I can’t really explain myself why… of course you are an amazing guy and you did a lot for us but i am also a loyal person and i could never in my life cheat! And i love Sehunnie so much… but i still… i still like you so much too… The fact that you just told me you like me, makes me all happy and nervous….“

„Oh Luhan…“, Jongin sighed and just put his palm on Luhan’s cheek and stroked him.

„I don’t want to be a bad person, Jongin! But why does it feel so right?“, Luhan whined.

„Ssh.. don’t worry, Luhan… maybe it will go away, hm?“, he asked moved a bit closer unintentionally.

„I don’t think it will… it has been like that for a while now… Even back then when you were still our customer… i somehow really… crushed on you.“, Luhan confessed and even giggled.

Jongin smiled at that cute laugh.

„Okay… but what do you want to do now? Did you talk to Sehun about it?“

„No i didn’t… and honestly? I just… really want to get held by you… and kiss you again…“, Luhan whispered and Jongin felt his own excitement reach a whole new level. 

 

So Luhan liked him too?

Luhan wanted to kiss him? 

Wanted to be held by him?

Had crushed on him?

 

„I won’t tell Sehun.“

„Me neither…“

 

As their lips met again Jongin had to groan.

He had kissed a lot of guys (and girls) before but Luhan’s really felt the best. 

They were so soft, so plump and fit his own lips so nicely.

 

The kiss started off innocently, Jongin’s heart beating fast, his fingertips in Luhan’s soft hair.

But it quickly got pretty heated and he got really into it, sucked on this delicious looking and tasting bottom lip and Luhan’s tongue, already felt his body react to their passionate kissing.

 

„Ah shit…!“, Jongin suddenly cursed and broke the kiss.

„Oh god… i am so so sorry!! Are you hurt??!?“, Luhan shrieked.

The boy had gotten really into the kiss as well it seemed, since he had forgotten the tea mug in his hand and had spilled the hot drink onto Jongin’s lap. Onto his awoken dick. 

A burning hotness spread over his things and groin and he cursed quietly at the pain.

 

„Yes, don’t worry, it’s okay… fuck this hurts.“

„You need to take off your pants!!“, Luhan said, putting the mug away and already reaching for Jongin’s pants.

„I can do it on my own..!“, Jongin said, amusement in his voice as he got up to undo his jeans.

Luhan was meanwhile getting some wet paper towels, also came back with the whole roll, losing some as he was running towards Jongin.

„Oh god i am so sorry…!“, Luhan said and got onto his knees as Jongin was sitting down again and pressed the towels aimlessly at random spots on Jongin’s thighs.

Jongin leaned back and watched him for a minute.

Luhan was cute.

And his hands felt so amazing on his skin.

The pain wasn’t even that bad now that the pants were off… but Luhan was pretty close to his semi hard dick.

And Luhan realized too in this moment and blushed again as his hands were super close to Jongin’s tight, black underwear. 

„Even though i like your hands down there very much, you should stop now… or otherwise he will fully stand up for you.“

Luhan quickly pulled back his hands and moved his whole body a bit backwards and looked up at him.

„Are you still hurt…?“

„No it’s okay… don’t worry, i will be fine.“, Jongin smiled and reached for Luhan’s hand to pull him onto the couch again.

„Are you really okay?“, Luhan asked again, even pouting a bit.

Jongin nodded and stroked his cheek once.

„Yes i am. Calm down pretty boy.“, he said and laughed as the compliment made Luhan’s cheeks go red again.  
Luhan then hit him and Jongin laughed even louder.

„Ouch, hey! Why are you hitting me now?“

„Because you scared me! I thought i burned your skin and you would end up with a massive burn mark on your legs…“

„Aw… Sorry, you just startled me. I am fine, it only stings a little bit… i promise.“

„I might have some ointment left!“, Luhan suddenly remembered and ran off.

Jongin chuckled at the cuteness of the pretty boy, smiled as he came back with what looked like a balm.

Luhan then sat next to him again and just started applying the cream on his thighs, on all the places where his skin was a bit red.

Jongin gulped.

Did Luhan even realize how nice his hands felt? How soothingly and also… sexily he was applying the cream?

„Sorry.“, he laughed as his dick reacted again, a clearly visible bulge showing since he was still only in his underwear.

„Oh…“, Luhan said, shamelessly looked at it and fucking licked his lips.

Jongin snorted.

„I am trying my best to not have sex with a taken person, but you are making it really hard for me, Luhan. Literally.“, Jongin said, laughed and pushed his own hair back and rested his head on the back of the couch.

 

„What if… we don’t have sex but… i still help you release?“, Luhan asked, voice only a whisper. 

Jongin’s head snapped back and he looked at him, not sure if he really meant it.

But Luhan’s eyes were lustful and needy, his lips parted and his breathing uneven. 

„If… you want to do that…“, Jongin mumbled and hissed in bliss as Luhan quickly reached for the band of his boxers and pulled it down, over the freshly treated skin on his thighs.

Jongin’s boner sprang free and Luhan licked his lips again which made Jongin chuckle.

„Wow, are you this thirsty for dick? Isn’t Sehun giving you enough?“

„He is but… i am thirsty for your dick, Jongin.“, Luhan said, face serious and hands already on his hard member.

Jongin was a bit surprised, Luhan usually was shy but apparently when he wanted something… he did take it.

Jongin couldn’t stop the moans coming out of his mouth as Luhan started sucking him off. Oh, the pretty boy was so freaking talented.

He just had to fist the soft, honey locks and watched the stunning face go up and down.

 

Jongin groaned deeply.

It had been days, weeks since he has had someone take care of his needs.

The last time he had booked Sehun and Luhan to be exact. Since then he had only watched porn and jerked off, but never had a hook up, which was unusual for Jongin. He casually had sex all the time, had no trouble in finding hot guys or girls for a quick one night stand… but now he had feelings for someone. For the first time in his life he had fallen in love… with two boys at the same time.

And one of them was sucking his painfully hard cock at the moment, which made Jongin feel happy, satisfied but also guilty. 

Had it been a mistake to agree on this? 

Should he just have talked to both of them at the same time and have no secrets? 

 

„Ow, fuck… i am coming…“, he warned but was pleased as Luhan didn’t pull away. Luhan gulped all Jongin was giving him, making Jongin’s orgasm even better because of that.

„Holy shit… you seriously give the best blowjobs.“, Jongin praised him and pulled Luhan onto his lap and kissed him.

He didn’t care that he was basically tasting himself now. Only because it was Luhan though, Jongin usually wouldn’t do that.

 

„Are you hard too?“, he asked Luhan and grabbed his butt with both hands, massaged the firm flesh and loved the little mewls he earned from it.

„Yes… but…“

„But?“

„Maybe we should stop… because otherwise i will beg you to fuck me…“, Luhan said, cheeks red and eyes hooded.

Jongin smirked.

„I would love to… But i will make sure to pleasure you otherwise.“, he promised and pushed the petite boy onto the couch, undressed him in no time and enjoyed seeing every part of him.

 

He sucked his nipples, licked into his belly button, bit his thighs and sucked on the pale skin. 

He didn’t leave a mark though, didn’t want to risk Luhan’s relationship with Sehun.

 

„Ah.. Jongin… please i…“

„Yes? Tell me your wishes…“, Jongin teased and only placed a few soft kisses on the top of his cute dick.

„Please… can you… your tongue… can you…“

„Oooh… you want me to fuck you with my tongue? You are so naughty, Lu…“

„Yes… please….“, Luhan kept on begging, eyes shut, face heavily blushing and sweaty bangs clinging to his forehead.

„You are so beautiful… and i will do anything you’ll ask me to.“, Jongin whispered before disappearing between Luhan’s legs, holding them up by his juicy thighs and inserting his tongue.

 

Luhan’s moans filled the whole apartment as Jongin skillfully pleasured him with his tongue and hands.

While he was using his tongue down there, his hand was wrapped about the smaller’s dick, jerked him off and teased the tip. 

Jongin loved Luhan’s reactions, loved the needy moans he let out.

And Jongin suddenly felt the need to also suck him off, something he had rarely ever done for anyone. He sucked and kissed his way towards the swollen tip, took it all in and started to bob his head up and down while his fingers replaced the tongue in Luhan’s clenching hole.

He stroked the sensitive spot on his insides, made sure to press on it whenever he passed it.

And Luhan seemed to love it, wrapped his legs around Jongin, held and pulled on his hair and made the most angelic yet sexy sounds ever.

 

Jongin ended up gulping everything as well, looked at him with a dirty grin afterwards.

Luhan was panting and pulling him closer for another kiss. Jongin got so turned on by the fact that Luhan was tasting himself this time, made sure to let the boy suck on his own tongue well to fully taste everything.

 

„Let me borrow your shower.“, he then whispered and pressed another, short kiss onto Luhan’s lips before getting off the couch.

He grabbed his clothes, eyes still on Luhan, and walked over to the bathroom where he turned on the shower head. 

He stepped in straight away, let the cold water calm down his heated skin.

Jongin leaned against the shower wall, eyes closed, sighing deeply.

Shit.

He had told himself to not fuck this up! 

He should be able to at least have them as friends… But if he continued like that he would lose at least one of them. Probably even both.

And he needed both, Sehun and Luhan, in his life so he rather had them as friends… as long as they were happy, not hating him and allowing him to be in their life.

 

Jongin smiled with closed eyes as he heard something.

He was not surprised as a pair of hands suddenly were on his belly, feeling up his abs, as plump lips were pressed onto his jawline.

„I know… i know i am not allowed to do this. But i can’t stop.“, Luhan whispered as he joined Jongin under the water.

„Luhan… it’s dangerous. I also don’t want to lie to Sehun…“

„Me neither. That’s why i will talk to him.“

Jongin’s eyes opened quickly.

„What? You can’t!“, he said and grabbed Luhan’s waist. He didn’t want to lose them!

„What are you even planning on telling him?!?“

„Calm down… I will not tell him that we almost fucked on the couch… or that we kissed. I will tell him that i miss having you in our bed… and that i still desire you… we will see what comes out of that. If he breaks up… Well then i guess i can move in with you, right?“, Luhan asked and wet his hair, by moving his head elegantly under the water.

Jongin stared at him a bit shocked.

„Luhan… you love Sehun. What are you talking about? You can’t risk your relationship.“

„But i also like you. And i am pretty sure that is slowly turning into love as well.“, Luhan said, suddenly not shy at all anymore as he went down on his knees again…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

___

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

„Here!“, Yixing yelled and waved towards the door where Baekhyun was currently coming in.

Yixing smiled widely as Baekhyun noticed him and walked towards him.

 

„Hey! Oh god, have you been waiting for long already?“, Baekhyun asked and hurried over towards the table Yixing was sitting at.

„No, don’t worry, i just arrived as well.“, Yixing answered and greeted him with a hug. He noticed that Baekhyun stiffened for a moment but that had also been that way the first time they had met up. Baekhyun was a very beautiful young man and if Yixing had been gay he probably would have crushed on him too, so he wondered if something might have ever happened to him and that this was the reason he often hid his body or flinched when he got touched.

 

They were in a café, sitting at a nice table in the corner and planned on walking in the park or doing a bit of shopping later on. Last time Baekhyun’s boyfriend Chanyeol had picked him up from their first meeting and they ended up having dinner together, all three of them. Yixing couldn’t help but notice the jealous looks Chanyeol sent over, whenever Yixing and Baekhyun laughed about something, since they got along pretty well. But it was also cute in a way. Yixing found it adorable how in love they were.

 

After Baekhyun had ordered a coffee himself, he took off his light jacket and hung it over his chair before turning to him with a smile.

Yixing had already noticed that Baekhyun’s fashion style was incredible, his sense for colours and lines was amazing. He also looked like a model so that made every piece he wore look even better.

 

„Wow have you lost weight?“, he asked as he realized how almost fragile Baekhyun looked in his black turtle neck. The boy seemed to really like wearing clothes that covered up as much as possible. But wasn’t it too warm for a turtle neck? Yixing frowned but decided that it was okay, since it was a gloomy day and also the fabric looked pretty thin.

„No… not that i know of?“, Baekhyun said and smiled at him again. This time it was a fake smile and Yixing wondered what was bothering him but didn’t say anything. 

Yixing was a very sensitive person and also noticed a lot about other people. He was a great observer, had amazing skills in sensing when something was wrong. And already was he able to tell when Baekhyun’s smile was real and genuine or when it was just politeness and self-protection. But he still didn’t know Baekhyun that well and didn’t want to corner him.

 

They started talking and, exactly as last time, got along very well. Baekhyun’s sense of humor was very similar to Yixing’s and once he started talking, he didn’t stop.

They had bonded last time already, texted a lot since then. Their music taste and interest in some fashion brands gave them a lot of topics to talk about. And they of course discussed if they would be accepted at university.

 

„Tell me more about Chanyeol. How did you guys meet? How did you get together?“, Yixing asked and sipped from his coffee.

„Uhm…“, Baekhyun started, somehow a bit nervous now.

Probably because he was so deeply in love with the handsome, tall male.

„Over a friend… basically. His best friend. And it was Chanyeol’s birthday… we ended up… very liking each other that night.“, Baekhyun said, obviously looking for the right words.

But he then seemed a bit more sure again.

„We had an one night stand. You know i really liked to spend my nights with different man. I hope you won’t judge me because of that… but then Chanyeol happened and we saw each other again and again… then he told me he liked me and i wasn’t sure at first because i never had something like this… i never was good at trusting people in that sense. But he didn’t give up, he was so cute… And i eventually fell for him too. We went on like this for a while, got closer and closer… then he asked me out and we started dating… And yeah, now i am living with him and i could not be happier. Chanyeol changed my life and… gave me so much hope and happiness. I can’t even describe how much this guy did for me…“

„Wow… you must really love him…“, Yixing said in awe, totally touched by this little story. It seemed really intense and crazy in a way, but also very emotional and beautiful.

„Yes. I love him more than anything. And i would do anything for him… even if i had to protect him and risk my own happiness… anything. Just so he can have a good life.“, Baekhyun said, eyes suddenly sad and he looked down again. So something indeed was bothering him.

„Baekhyun… if there is anything… i can help you with, just say it. I know we have not known each other that long yet but i consider us being friends… and you are a good guy. I don’t want you to fe-„

„It’s nothing. I … i was just saying.“, Baekhyun interrupted him.

Yixing sighed.

Maybe Baekhyun would talk once he was ready to.  
„Okay.“, he said and reached for the menu again.  
„I am really happy for you guys. I have never seen such a cute couple before.“, he said and pointed at a cake.  
„Let’s try this!“, he said.

Baekhyun completely ignored the cake on the menu.

„What about you? Do you have someone? I have not even asked yet… are you…“

„Gay? No i am straight. I think. Well honestly, i don’t really think that gender matters. I see love and beauty in everything and everyone. I am an artist!“, Yixing laughed and ordered the cake quickly before he looked at Baekhyun again.

„But no, i am not seeing anyone. I have had a girlfriend for some time but i moved here and… yeah. But that’s okay, i love making new friends too! The most important thing is to live my life. The right person will show up eventually.“, Yixing smiled brightly.

„As long as you trust and believe in yourself, love yourself and know what you want, stand up again every time you fall, everything will turn out well.“, he said and hoped his words reached Baekhyun and maybe could help with his worry a little bit.

Baekhyun smiled again, and this smile was honest and warm and almost thankful. 

 

„You totally need to try this cake, so your kisses taste sweet when you meet Chanyeol again!“, Yixing grinned as the cake was put on their table, didn’t accept any back talking and fed Baekhyun with the cake.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

___

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When Baekhyun came home he could not wait to finally see his boyfriend again. Even though he liked hanging out with friends, he always had missed Chanyeol so badly!

Happily he put in the key, opened the door and got in while humming softly. Baekhyun was in a very good mood! Yixing was such a nice and positive person, it was so calming and purifying to be around him.

He quickly put off his shoes and jacket, checked himself in the mirror and washed his hands before entering the living room. Eventually he found his boyfriend in the bedroom, playing the guitar.  
Baekhyun leaned against the doorframe and secretly listened to him for a while. Gosh, he loved this man.

 

When Chanyeol noticed him, Baekhyun’s smile grew and he walked closer to carefully take away the guitar and sit on Chanyeol’s lap instead. He pressed a soft kiss onto his lips before hugging him tightly, head resting on the broad shoulder of his boyfriend.

„I have missed you…“, Baekhyun whispered and took in Chanyeol’s manly scent, which somehow became some sort of comforting home for him.  
„Me too… did you have fun?“, Chanyeol asked, a bit of jealousy in his voice again.

Baekhyun looked at him and nodded.

„I did… but are you still jealous? Chanyeol… you know he is a friend, right? And you also know that he is straight, right?“, Baekhyun asked and chuckled at Chanyeol’s cute, jealous facial expression.

„Yeeeeeees i know but still! I am not used to handsome, Chinese boys taking my boyfriend away so often. Also…i don’t believe in being straight.“, Chanyeol pouted which made Baekhyun laugh and kiss his lips.

„But i have you… there is nothing else i want.“, Baekhyun said while lovingly stroking his cheek.

This seemed to calm Chanyeol a bit, his smile now wide again too, eyes full of love.

„I also only want and need you as well.“, Chanyeol answered.

„Good.“, Baekhyun chuckled and kissed his lips again, slowly pushing Chanyeol on the bed and laying on top of him.

He tried to deepen the kiss but was surprised when Chanyeol stopped him from doing so by breaking the kiss.

„Oh sorry baby… i have to leave soon. My dad… he made me promise to go to this event with my mum tonight…“, Chanyeol groaned.

„What? Oh no… i was looking forward to spending the evening with you…“, Baekhyun pouted this time.

„I know, me too! But he called today and…gosh Baekhyun, he really is such an asshole, he always tricks and talks me into things! But i will try to leave as soon as possible, i promise. And as soon as i come back, we will cuddle more than ever before!“

„Okay… well…i will just do some face masks and watch something and wait for you then…“, Baekhyun sighed a bit sad now, cuddling against his boyfriend’s body again, to use their remaining time together wisely.

He felt Chanyeol’s big hands stroking his back and closed his eyes.

„You are a good son.“, he said and meant it. Chanyeol always did thing’s he didn’t want to, just to keep his parents happy.

„Thank you but i am just trying to keep them calm and satisfied.“, Chanyeol mumbled and kissed Baekhyun again before getting up after carefully pushing Baekhyun onto the bed.

Baekhyun kept laying there and watched Chanyeol get dressed smartly in front of him.

„You look so nice in clothes like this… you are so sexy.“, he sighed, totally crushing on his own boyfriend.

He giggled as Chanyeol swayed his hips seductively. Even though he was just being goofy, Baekhyun’s heart beat like crazy at that little dance move by his handsome, tall partner.

„And you are cute, blushing like a little schoolgirl.“, Chanyeol said while leaning down to kiss him goodbye.

„Please be back soon.“, Baekhyun begged and held him back, just to kiss him another time.

„I will. Let’s spend all day together tomorrow.“, Chanyeol said against his lips, waited for Baekhyun’s nod and then left.

 

Baekhyun sighed.

He used to really like being alone but since he had Chanyeol… he suddenly always wanted to have him around. Being without him felt wrong and strange. 

 

He slowly sat up and thought for a while.

What shall he do now?

 

Baekhyun wandered into the bathroom and searched for some bath oils which he put inside the bathtub. He also added something that would create the best bubbles ever and started to undress. 

He put on music while he prepared his bath, sang and danced along to it.

 

He smiled at himself in the mirror.

He wanted to pamper himself today, take care of his skin and hair, body and face, so he would be super pretty later when Chanyeol would come back. And smell good and have soft skin!

 

When his bath was ready he jumped in, washed and shaved his body and then just relaxed. He sighed deeply as he thought of his boyfriend. It was so cute that Chanyeol was being jealous. Just because he loved Baekhyun and not because he simply wanted to own him.

Baekhyun felt warmth spread on his insides as he was thinking of his lovely Chanyeol, sighed because he missed him. He really could not wait to spend a whole day with him tomorrow! It frustrated him that his father kept him this busy lately… But he also understood that Chanyeol had to do certain things in life.

 

But Baekhyun was horny. 

He smirked and reached for his phone and snapped a sexy picture, his body only covered slightly by the foam, and he sent it to Chanyeol. He texted him  that he was having fun now without him and giggled evilly as he put the phone away again. Poor Chanyeol would have to hide his boner!

 

Baekhyun closed his eyes and let his hands wander over his own body.

It had been a while since he had last touched himself when he was alone, since he usually had Chanyeol to pleasure him. 

But it felt good to reconnect with his own skin, to explore himself. One hand was disappearing between his legs while the other was stroking towards his nipple. He pinched and rubbed himself, made himself go hard. But he imagined Chanyeol’s hands as he started to tease himself, imagined Chanyeol’s fingers as he pushed his own inside.

He whined because he had to look for his spot, usually relying on Chanyeol to find it instantly.

But a moan escaped his lips as soon as he had found it. Baekhyun started massaging his own insides, moved his hands underwater to drive himself over the edge.

And all he could think of was his sexy, tall boyfriend and all the things he wanted to do to him later when he was back home.

His moans were high-pitched when he was getting closer to his orgasm. At this point he didn’t even tease anymore, straight up just wanted to come. So he jerked himself off faster, moaned Chanyeol’s name and eventually came inside the water.

 

Baekhyun panted hard while he was trying to calm down. 

Now he was even more impatient to have his boyfriend back home!

 

 

 

 

After the bath he decided to put a face mask on. While it was sinking in, he took care of his body, moisturized every little inch of himself, made himself smell good and did a quick manicure to keep his hands as pretty as possible.

He decided to put on one of Chanyeol’s huge T-shirts which almost reached his knees so he would get away with only wearing that.

And Chanyeol surely would appreciate him not wearing underwear later!

 

Baekhyun was just finishing off his skincare, was patting in some eye cream, when he heard the door.

Instantly he got excited and ran out of the room, slid through the hallway with his fluffy socks.

„Channie!! You came back early!“, he chirped as he made his way downstairs to greet his boyfriend.

„Did my picture make you leave early?“, he laughed and ran through the living room. 

But when he saw who was coming in he gasped and stopped, almost dripping over his own feet.

„What are _you_ doing here?!“, he asked in shock. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

___

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun could only think about one thing as he was at work. 

Kim Jongin.

Why was this sexy asshole not leaving his mind?

He cursed while he was getting ready to leave work for the day.

This could not go on like this, he had to talk to Luhan. 

 

Gladly home was in walking distance so it didn’t take him too long to get back there. He couldn’t handle keeping secrets form Luhan, or even just any thoughts or feelings that were new.

Sehun was a very honest person and never felt good until something was talked about. And he hated to postpone talking about things. He much rather got over everything quickly.

 

 

„I am home!“, he yelled as he stepped into the flat and pushed his sneakers off his feet. 

It still felt weird to have a normal life like that but Sehun really enjoyed it. Coming home from a normal job without feeling dirty because of the customers that previously had touched him… It was amazing.

 

Sehun went in, found Luhan preparing dinner for them.

„Hey…“, he said softly and walked over to his boyfriend to kiss and hug him.

„Hi Sehunnie… did you work hard?“, Luhan asked, voice weirdly distant, but still smiley. 

„Of course i did.“, Sehun said proudly and sat down with him.  
„Wow, this looks amazing again, Lu. I am always so impressed with your cooking skills.“, he said and started eating, moaned at the delicious taste. Luhan giggled and ate too, cutely thanked him for the compliment.

 

But Sehun stayed nervous during dinner but also didn’t dare to ruin their daily eating ritual. It had always been their thing to have dinner together and talk about the day.

So he waited until they were doing the dishes. Luhan’s hands were in the water, washing up while Sehun was waiting for the dishes to dry them with the towel.

 

„Lu… i have to talk to you.“, he said and saw the smaller one look at him with big, almost worried eyes. 

„Did something happen…?“, Luhan carefully asked.

But Sehun shook his head.

„No… it’s just… I have had these feelings lately and i need to discuss them with you. I really hope they will go away once i say them out loud and i actually really hate myself for feeling that way… but i can’t really change it, right.“, he sighed.

Luhan finished cleaning the last piece and put it on the towel to let it air dry, then faced Sehun and nodded.

„Okay… tell me about it.“

Sehun took a deep breath.

„I really don’t want to hurt your feelings, Luhan. And you know how much i love you. I adore you…i admire you. I have always had the strongest feelings for you. And i still do! Please believe me when i say that i still love you endlessly. But…“

„But…?“, Luhan asked, almost sounding hopeful which confused Sehun for a second.

„But… i have developed feelings for someone else as well… and it confuses me so much i don’t even know how that is possible? I mean… you fill out my whole heart and still… i still can not stop thinking about him…“, Sehun groaned and sat down. He angrily pulled on his own hair and stared at the floor, totally ashamed of himself.

„Oh… Sehun, who is it?“, Luhan asked, came closer and crouched in front of Sehun and put his hands on his lap to hold Sehun’s hand. Sehun had to smile at the cute and gentle gesture and squeezed Luhan’s hands with his own.

„Jongin… Gosh, i hate how i can’t get this cocky bastard out of my head! I am so sorry Lu… I will try to not see him again… maybe we can stop inviting him over? I am sure these feelings will go away once i stop seeing him…“

„Sehun… calm down for a second.“, Luhan said and suddenly was sitting on Sehun’s lap, halfway holding him in his arms.

„I am not sad… or shocked. Actually… wow. I wanted to tell you something similar.“, Luhan admitted now and stroked the back of Sehun’s head.

„No actually i wanted to tell you the same. But i was so scared to lose you… But Sehun… I think i fell for him too.“

  
Now Sehun was shocked. And a little mad and jealous even.

„What? Are you kidding me?“

„No! I swear i was having the same thoughts as you! And… i thought maybe it is fate that we both met him! Sehun, there are triangle relationships! And they work! Maybe we happen to be like that? Maybe it would be only for a short time or maybe even forever but… We know that we love each other. There is no doubt we do. But we also happen to both like Jongin now… I mean that is perfect, right? We could try out having him with us… And if it fails, we still have us, right? We have nothing to lose, Sehun.“

Sehun stared at Luhan and only now really realized what was happening.

They both fell for Jongin? That surely was crazy and… sounded a bit like fate.

 

„Okay you are right about all that… but i am just so worried about losing you, Luhan. I would never be able to… live without you. What if you two will end up together? And leave me?“

„That will never happen, baby. You are so important to me…“, Luhan said and stroked Sehun’s cheeks with both hands.

„Wow i am so relieved right now… This was really bothering me actually.“, Luhan sighed and hugged Sehun.

„This just again proves how strong our relationship is, don’t you think?“

„Yeah but… wait. Did you talk to Jongin already? It sounds a bit like… you already know he will want to be with us?“, Sehun wondered and eyed his pretty boyfriend.

„Uhm… well not exactly but i think he would agree. He talked about having feelings or something like that last time i saw him… But… i think we would have to ask him.“, Luhan mumbled.

 

Sehun furrowed his brows but decided to let it rest for now.

„Okay… okay we can do that.“, he said and pecked Luhan’s cheeks. And he also couldn’t help but feel relieved that this talk turned out this good and unproblematic. And he was also a bit excited to ask Jongin, to invite him into their relationship.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

____

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun pulled down his shirt uncomfortably.

What was this person doing here? 

Just coming in?

Without ringing the bell?

Or asking if it was okay to show up?

What was he even doing here? Wasn’t he supposed to be at this event with his wife and Chanyeol?

 

Baekhyun shivered as he saw Mr. Parks grin and how he eyed him up and down. 

„Oh i am just checking what is going on here. Since… you know. My son is spending my money so recklessly. Buying cars… holidays… sluts.“, he shrugged and walked in.

He opened the button of his blazer while coming closer, hands casually putting into the pockets of his smart pants. He was looking around as if it was his first time being here and Baekhyun somehow was almost sure that it indeed was like that. Mr. Park didn’t seem to be a father who was truly interested in his kids.

 

„Okay if you came here to only throw insults at me i have to disappoint you. After growing up in an environment where nobody loves you and only old, sick business men come to book you, lame insults won’t work.“

„Oh.“, Mr. Park laughed.

„Still the feisty, flippant kid, hm? I thought you maybe learnt some manners when you left the brothel. After you did a great job in seducing my son and making him buy you.“

„Are you still not over that? I am sorry that you have to look for a new boy who has no choice but let you fuck him, but me and Chanyeol fell in love. And if you would have any decency and respect for your son you would not do that. Talking about manners… you should be the last person to talk about that.“, Baekhyun snorted and was raging inside. He was so angry at this guy that he wanted to do nothing more than to scratch his stupid face with his freshly manicured nails.

 

„You are smart, Baekhyun. And you are very charming if you want to be… but you seem to forget that you are nothing more than a whore. Yes, you are not in the brothel anymore. But my naive son bought you. With my money. And it was a very large amount of money so do you really think i will not use what’s mine?“

 

Baekhyun frowned and took a step back.

„You… You can’t do that! I am free now, it’s against my r-„

„Oh, you have no rights, dear Baekhyun. And you are mine. And you will agree to do whatever i want once you hear what happens to you if you not obey.“

Mr. Park was now very close and held Baekhyun’s wrist, pulled him closer to hiss into his face.

„I will make sure that you go back to where you belong. I will make sure that my son will not be able to date you anymore. I will make sure that your life is as miserable as can be and if you think you can play games with me, i will drop you off somewhere in a foreign country. Did you get me?“

 

Baekhyun stared at him in horror.

This guy was blackmailing him. Threatening him.

Why? 

Why did this guy care so much about him? 

Was it just to be the ruler? 

Was it all about having the power?

 

„But…“

„No buts. Don’t act as if i am asking for ridiculous things, Baekhyun. All i am asking you to do is letting me fuck you. That’s something you’re used to, am i right? Don’t make a big deal out of it.“

Baekhyun tried to free himself and almost screamed as he felt a hand wander over his naked thigh.

„Oh i missed your beautiful, soft skin.“, Mr. Park sighed and placed a few kissed onto Baekhyun’s revealed shoulder, since Chanyeol’s shirt was so big that it was sliding over it.

 

But Baekhyun was strong.

He did not allow a single feeling to show on his face.

Mr. Park was right. He was used to it. He just had to put his old mask back on, just had to get over it as fast as possible. He was scared. Was scared of losing Chanyeol, of losing his new life… But he also also wanted Chanyeol to have the best life. Even if it meant that he himself had to suffer… that’s what true love was, right?

 

„Let him visit the university of his dreams.“, he demanded and stared at him sternly.

„And make sure i get accepted there too.“

Chanyeol’s father laughed.

„Anything else? I am proud of, Baekhyun. You learned how to bargain.“

„Leave us alone. No family dinners, no jobs for Chanyeol… When…i don’t have to see you, leave us alone.“

 

Mr. Park grinned widely at him and bit Baekhyun’s neck. Baekhyun’s instincts told him to leave as fast as possible, to kick this man’s balls and call the next police station.

But Baekhyun was a broken person. 

Even though he had been happy in the last few weeks… All his issues from his past allowed Mr. Park to handle him like that. Baekhyun had no strength to fight or think… All he wanted to do was keep Chanyeol save and happy. His body was worthless and used anyways… So why not use it again to make something possible for the love of his life?

 

Baekhyun closed everything he had opened, had worked hard on to reveal for the world. He closed up his heart and feelings, closed up his emotions and pain. Everything froze and he felt almost nostalgic as a feeling from the past appeared again.

Coldness wandered over his body until his whole soul was frozen again, until his face and limbs felt numb. 

His body went automatic and his inner switch turned from ‚happy life‘ to ‚survive hell‘ in a second, where it used to be locked in for years. 

 

„Consider your conditions to be done already. And now go down onto your knees and remind me of how well you suck dick, little slut.“

 

And so Baekhyun did, feeling as if the past weeks never even have happened.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

___

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**A/N:** _

 

_I_ _Thank you for reading ♡_

 

_♡♡♡_

 

~~_Ps.: Sorry for any typos!!_ ~~

 

 

 

 

_Talk to me on[Instagram ](https://www.instagram.com/yobaekhyunsniceskirt/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/feistybaek) ! ♡_

 

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

 

 

 

„Chanyeol, you really are already leaving?“

Chanyeol sighed as his mother caught him while he was trying to secretly sneak away.  
„Sorry, mum, but i promised Baekhyun to not stay out too long and i am also very tired already. And you know how much i hate events like this. You don’t even need me here, all i do i standing around and holding drinks for you while you chat to people who don’t even matter to you.“

„Chanyeol! First of all it is important to be seen so people won’t forget you. And second… if you wouldn’t date a random boy, and instead would have chosen a beautiful, smart young lady, you would have been able to bring your partner to these events.“

Chanyeol glared at his mother.

That was really too much! First she dragged him to this shitty event and now also low-key insulted Baekhyun?

Chanyeol was so over it.  

He knew that he had to somewhat behave to make his parents happy and keep them calm so they would not do anything to danger his relationship… but it was enough.

„I’m leaving.“, he said, mouth pulled into an angry line. He pressed the glass he was holding into his mother’s hand, turned around and walked out.

He heard her calling his name but didn’t care. He was so fucking over his parents.

 

When he walked out of the building, jumping down the endless stairs, he ran into his father, who was late as always.

„Oh Chanyeol! Don’t tell me you are already leaving?“

„Yes i am.“, Chanyeol said, didn’t even look into his fathers face as he passed by him.

And surprisingly his father let him go, didn’t say anything and kept walking upstairs. He had seemed to be in a good mood… probably had made a great business deal again. Chanyeol couldn’t care less.

 

He jumped into a taxi and couldn’t wait to get home.

He missed his boyfriend so much and also couldn’t wait to punish him for sending him such a sexy picture. While he was at an event like this and had to hold back a boner! 

 

Finally he smiled to himself when he was thinking about Baekhyun and that he soon would be able to hold him again. Hopefully he still would be awake!  
  
When he arrived at home, he walked in quietly. He saw no light and heard no TV so he was almost sure Baekhyun had already fallen asleep. Chanyeol was a bit sad about it but also happy at the same time… It meant a lot to him whenever Baekhyun was able to fall asleep peacefully and they still had tomorrow to spend time together.

 

He walked into the bedroom carefully and spotted his beloved boyfriend. He walked closer and crouched in front of the bed to look at his beautiful, sleeping face.  
He didn’t dare to touch or kiss him, didn’t want to wake him up.  

But he smiled and admired him for a while. Baekhyun was tucked in nicely, only his head showing cutely. 

Chanyeol eventually sighed and got up to shower and wash up in the bathroom. He did his best to move around quietly and carefully just so he would not wake his peacefully sleeping boyfriend up.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

___

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun opened his eyes as soon as he heard the shower being turned on. He had not been asleep yet, had just been pretending. 

He panicked.

His heart was beating so fast.

He didn’t dare to look at Chanyeol’s face.

 

He quickly sat up and opened his nightstand drawer, got out the sleeping pills his doctor had prescribed him when they had started therapy.

He would usually only take one but he told himself it was okay to take three this time. Otherwise he would not be able to sleep anytime soon. And he would just overthink, cry and have one panic attack after another.

He shivered when his arm was revealed as his sleeve slid down a bit. His skin was still red from showering a couple of times after Chanyeol’s father had left. He still was too disgusted to even look at himself.

 

He quickly gulped the pills and lay down again, hid as much of himself as possible.

He hated himself so much, hated that he was not strong enough to hold back a few tears. 

 

His mother had been right when she gave him away as a kid.

He truly did not deserve a happy and normal life like everyone else.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

___

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun was behaving weirdly the next day. 

First of all he had slept until early afternoon, had spent an hour in the bathroom after that.

Chanyeol got a bit worried, didn’t know if he was allowed to ask him.

But when Baekhyun came out of the bathroom a big smile was on his face and he hugged Chanyeol.

„Good…morning?“, Chanyeol said unsurely and observed his boyfriend.

He looked good.

The only weird thing was the turtle neck he wore again. Even though it was still late summer, Baekhyun would always cover up every inch of his body. It actually had gotten better already but recently he had started doing that again. But Chanyeol knew that Baekhyun had his struggles… And that he would talk to him once he was ready to. 

 

„I have made breakfast… i guess. Even though you missed breakfast and lunch… were you this tired? I mean, i am happy that you got a lot of sleep.“, Chanyeol said and watched Baekhyun get some coffee.  
„Oh that’s sweet.“, Baekhyun said and sat down and looked at the breakfast that was prepared on the table.

„Wow weird, i am not hungry at all.“, Baekhyun said but still took an apple and bit into it.

Chanyeol frowned. Baekhyun was behaving really weird… but very normal at the same time? He was not sure what was happening but something was off.

 

„Did you have fun at the event last night? I didn’t even hear you come home.“, Baekhyun said and took a big gulp of the coffee. Was it possible that he even needed any caffein after that amount of sleep?

„Well you know how much i hate those events. I didn’t have fun and left as soon as possible. I ran into my father when i did so and he was weirdly happy…and didn’t even say anything because i was leaving already, while he was just only arriving. I wonder what he was doing before again, i can’t believe he stays in the office this long every day.“, Chanyeol said and ate a bit too, even though he has already had his breakfast and coffee.

Baekhyun tensed and a forced smile appeared on his face.

Chanyeol watched him a bit confused and worried.

Baekhyun almost behaved like he did in the beginning, when they first met… but still differently. He talked normal to him, smiled at him and ate normally. But his eyes almost looked distant and his smile seemed to be fake. And he almost looked a bit lost and like he could barely concentrate on what Chanyeol was saying. Was it a side effect from his medication? Was it just a phase again?

 

„Why are you all dressed up, hm?“, Chanyeol asked and eyed his pretty boyfriend. Baekhyun had usually always stayed in his pajama or sweatpants over the last weeks… And Chanyeol had liked it. Cuddling all day long was amazing!

  
„Oh… i just thought we should maybe head out today? Like… i don’t know, go on a small date? Get ice cream and take a walk in the park? I really feel like escaping this apartment for a few hours.“, Baekhyun said, eyes a bit begging now.

„Oh.. of course. I would like that.“, Chanyeol said and got up.  
„Let me get dressed and then we can head out. But isn’t your jumper a bit too warm?“, he asked and was surprised to see Baekhyun pull the neck part even higher up until it covered his chin.

„Nope.“, Baekhyun only said and Chanyeol left it at that. Maybe he really was just being cold today.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun really had troubles picking a flavor.

While Chanyeol had already decided to go for chocolate, Baekhyun kept looking at all of the ice cream nervously.

Chanyeol noticed how stressed out he was about picking, how he seemed to almost panic because he was not able to.

 

„Hey… we don’t have to get ice cream now…“, he said and carefully placed his hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder. Baekhyun flinched so hard that Chanyeol pulled his hand away and looked at his boyfriend a bit disturbed. What was up with him today?

 

„Strawberry. I want strawberry.“, Baekhyun murmured and walked outside to let Chanyeol get the ice cream for him.

Chanyeol sighed and finally walked up to the ice cream guy to order.

While his order was being prepared, he glanced over his shoulder to look at Baekhyun who was standing outside and smoking a cigarette. Chanyeol was so worried about him… Did something happen? Was he mad because he had been gone for so long? He hated how depressed and sad Baekhyun seemed to be, even though he did his best to fake a smile. But Chanyeol was not brave enough to ask… He didn’t want to stress him out even more.

 

He paid for their ice cream and walked out, gave Baekhyun his chosen one.

Baekhyun took it but didn’t even lick once. When they had arrived the park the ice cream was already running over his slender fingers and he didn’t even notice it.

Chanyeol gently took it out of his hand and replaced it with a napkin.

„Babe… what’s up with you today?“, he finally asked as Baekhyun looked at his hand in frustration and wiped it off, quietly cursing at the ice cream for melting this quickly.

Baekhyun looked up at him and gave him a confused expression.

„What do you mean?“, he asked and continued to clean his fingers.

„Did i do something wrong? You are so… absent today. So stressed and sensitive, i felt like you are going to have a panic attack in the ice cream shop. Also you are so… jittery and unfocused.“

Baekhyun looked at him, so devastated and disappointed that Chanyeol felt bad for asking.

„I… I…“, Baekhyun stuttered.

„You can tell me if i said something that offended you or if it is because i left you alone yesterday. I promise i will stay at home more in the future!“, Chanyeol said and threw the melting ice cream into the bin.

„No… No, Chanyeol. It is not your fault…. Nothing is your fault… It’s… i just… i don’t know. I guess i am just this… i am just a disturbed, crazy person… i am weird, ain’t i?“, Baekhyun asked, nervously biting his lips while trying to hide his shaky hands.

Chanyeol quickly grabbed them though and shook his head.

„No. You are a wonderful, strong person. I see that you are going through hard times …. but please don’t shut me out, Baekhyun. I worry about you… i love you. And you are not alone… please, if i can do anything for you, tell me. You don’t need to proof me anything, you don’t need to act happy and ‚normal‘. If you are feeling like shit you can say so and we stay in bed all day… But don’t force yourself to do anything… and don’t pretend to be happy when in fact you feel like everything is too much.“

Chanyeol saw how Baekhyun’s eyes filled with tears and pulled him closer.

„Sorry… i though i could… hide it so… so you would not be worried.“, Baekhyun murmured against Chanyeol’s chest. 

„Oh baby… i do know you a bit already, you know? Do you think i do not see it when you are hiding yourself in clothes that are too big and warm? Because you probably feel uncomfortable today? I also see it when you dress up to distract from the fact that your smile is not real that day… i am not closing my eyes, Baekhyun. I love you. I want to fight against all this with you. I will not let you go through everything alone, remember this.“, Chanyeol whispered and stroked Baekhyun’s shaking shoulders.

„Let’s go home, put on our pajamas and watch a movie. Or talk if you feel like it. Okay?“

„Okay…“, Baekhyun whispered and nodded. 

Chanyeol pressed a kiss onto Baekhyun’s head and put his arm around his shoulders, held him close while walking to the car with him.

Baekhyun hid in his hold, still shaking and doing his best to hold back his tears. But Chanyeol didn’t care. Baekhyun did not have to worry about looking pretty around him. Chanyeol just wanted him to be happy, save and healthy.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

____

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin leaned back against his chair lean and looked at the couple in front of him.

Luhan and Sehun were sitting on the other side of the table of their dining room. Luhan was looking a bit nervous and Sehun, surprisingly, too. Luhan had called him and asked if he could comer over. And he had told him on the phone, that he had talked to Sehun already.

But nothing more.

So Jongin did not really know what to expect… would their friendship end here? Would Sehun break his neck? Would Luhan leave Sehun and be with him? A lot of different thoughts appeared in his mind while he was waiting for them to talk.

 

Jongin usually was never nervous. Only since he had met these two had he turned into an emotional and sensitive bitch too.

He had to almost laugh as he realized his own hands were shaking, so he casually put them into the pockets of his jeans, crossed his legs casually and waited.

 

„So uhm… me and Sehun talked and… well it seems like we both have fallen for you, Jongin.“

„Yes and we want to invite you into our relationship but the question is…“

„… If you are interested in us both or in just… one of us.“, Luhan finished Sehun’s sentence and Jongin was speechless for a minute. That was indeed a surprise he only could have hoped for, but would have never thought would happen.

He stared at them, looked at something in their faces that said they were lying… But Jongin could not detect anything. Both looked genuine and excited, but Sehun looked like he was about to spit out his breakfast. Was he this nervous? 

Jongin looked into Luhan’s eyes, who looked so guilty but also happy… and sighed relieved.

„Okay.“, he managed to say and took a few seconds to try and order his thoughts.

„That’s… wow.“

And then he laughed. 

Since when was his life this easy?  
He fell for two boys who were dating each other and they also fell for him? In which fairy tail was he living in? Or had Luhan talked Sehun into it? 

 

„What the hell? Do you think this is funny? Are you laughing at us because of a specific reason, Kim Jongin?“, Sehun snarled at him.

Jongin chuckled and shook his head.

„No. No i just think it is hilarious because i surely didn’t deserve this luck. For the first time in my life i developed feelings for someone. For two people who are happily in love with each other. All i could hope for was friendship but seems like i must have done something good in my previous life to deserve a fate like that.“

Jongin never talked like that. But he really believed that only something like fate could be the reason for the luck he was experiencing.

He slowly got up.

Sehun’s face was now red and it was somewhat relieving to see the other have feelings like that. While Luhan always clearly said and showed  what he was feeling, Sehun had a wall build up between himself and everyone else who was not Luhan. The only emotion he usually showed was anger, bitterness and cheekiness…. but now he was flustered, Jongin realized. 

So Sehun really like him too?

 

He walked around the table to where both of them were sitting.

Luhan gave Sehun a short look before getting up too.

„You really like us both?“, Luhan asked which made Jongin chuckle again.

„Do _you_ really like me an Sehun? Does Sehun really like me and you?“, he asked instead and saw also Sehun standing up, towering over both of them.

„Hell yeah i do, and i am certainly not afraid to show it. I am so done with all this shit… All i want to do is protect you two from all the shit that is going down in this world and be a part of your daily dinner ritual.“, Jongin said and just pulled them both into a hug. He didn’t care. He had always been honest and blunt, had always asked for what he wanted or had just taken it. So why not openly say what he wanted and felt? 

He was a young man who had seen and done so much… accepting a relationship with two young, beautiful men should not be a hard thing to do.

 

Luhan returned the pressure of the hug immediately, Sehun of course took a little longer, as always. He was stubborn and proud… Something Jongin liked about him but also was annoyed about at times. Sehun could be extremely bratty… but also so very caring.

And cute as his cheek landed on Jongin’s shoulder to rest his head there.

 

„We had a super shitty life so far so i guess it is only fair to have two hot boyfriends now.“, Sehun mumbled which made both Jongin and Luhan laugh.

Forever the sassy boy who brought everything straight to the point.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A bit later Jongin was helping Luhan with the dishes while Sehun was taking a shower.

They had decided that Jongin would stay over tonight and Jongin had decided to buy them a bigger bed soon. With a lot of room for three people sleeping or doing other stuff in it.

 

„Please don’t think badly of me.“, Luhan suddenly said and Jongin looked at him a bit surprised.

„What do you mean? Why would i think badly of you? After we suddenly became  boyfriends and told each other our love?“, Jongin chuckled and placed a sparkly clean plate on the side.  
„You know why… because of what i said… You must think i am a disloyal, cold person… but i am not! I really love Sehun, i was just so overwhelmed and… Also i feel so strongly for you… the things you did for us made my feelings even stronger.“

„Don’t worry Luhan. As i’ve told you i would have been happy to just have you two as my friends and be allowed in your life. Being in a relationship with the both of you feels like a dream and the jackpot at the same time. I have no intentions in breaking you two apart or something… nor do i think badly of any of you. Luhan, a lot of things have happened to you… going a bit crazy sometimes is completely normal, if you ask me.“, Jongin said. 

Luhan’s smile made him happy and he couldn’t help but press a kiss onto his lips.

„Now stop worrying.“

„You know what, Jongin? I never believed in your cold, arrogant and cocky facade… i always knew you were a kind and good guy. I was right… you are one of the most amazing people i have ever met.“, Luhan whispered.

This time it was Jongin who had to look away flustered.

It was a shame that Luhan had so easily looked through his own mask.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun looked so sexy when he was fresh out of the shower. He still had damp hair and was only wrapped in a white and very short towel, his lean but muscular body so well taken care of… it really turned Jongin on.

But he didn’t find him to do dirty things to him, at least not yet, but to talk to him.

 

„Are you really okay with this triangle relationship thing?“, he asked carefully.

Jongin had never ever in his life talked so much about feelings as he had done today.

„Yes, what makes you think i am not?“, Sehun, who was now brushing his teeth, asked in return.

„Just… you seem a bit distant.“, Jongin said and watched him. Sehun seriously could pass as a model. He was so tall and good looking… Jongin told himself to later suggest to him to maybe look into the model industry.

„Sorry.“, Sehun answered with a mouth full of toothpaste.  
„I am a hundred percent into it as well. I have agreed on it because i have had those…. thoughts and feelings about you as well. But that’s just how i am. I am not the best with expressing feelings and shit.“, Sehun said and spit out the foam that had formed from brushing his teeth.

„I know… Okay then. I suck at that too but i just wanted to make sure you really want me to be with you guys. Because i don’t want to mess up anything here.“

„Pfff, you talked a whole awful lot about feelings today though.“, Sehun dared to mock him, which caused Jongin to playfully hit his very attractive butt.

„Watch your mouth.“, he said and came closer, grabbed Sehun’s naked waist and pulled him closer.

Sehun sassily grinned at him and put his arms on Jongin’s shoulders and gave him a challenging look. But his eyes softened and he smiled, seeming truly happy.

„Don’t worry Jongin. I am happy to be able to call you my boyfriend from now on too. But i just hope you little horny shit will stop fucking around like you did before. Aren’t two boyfriends enough for you? God damn…“, Sehun grumbled cutely.

And Jongin knew that he only did because he wanted to distract from the fact that he had actually said something so cute and lovely.

Jongin chuckled and pressed a short kiss onto Sehun’s lips.

„I stopped that a while ago.“, he mumbled against this feisty mouth.

 

„Can i use your shower too?“, he asked and was already undressing himself.

He felt Sehun’s eyes on his body and grinned.

„And honestly, i feel like you have missed a few spots on your body. And Luhan surely needs a good cleaning too, so call him.“, he grinned, gave Sehun a sexy look and jumped into the shower.

 

 

 

The shower was big enough for three people, small enough so they were forced to be pressed against each others wet, naked bodies.

Everything started off innocently, the soap was being passed around. One was washing, while the other two were kissing.

Those kisses turned fiery soon, all those secret wanting and feelings finally allowed to come out.

 

And it felt great. 

Jongin could not believe how good it was to have them both. How full and happy his heart was.

And for the first time in his life, was he feeling at home and not a slightest bit lonely.

And he was ready to protect this feelings and his two new boyfriends at all cost. If anyone would ever dare to hurt them, they would surely meet the not so friendly side of the now warm hearted Kim Jongin and the power that lay in his family background.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

___

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When Chanyeol had to leave a few days later, Baekhyun got worried.

He knew what this meant. 

When Chanyeol was being called, forced to leave Baekhyun alone by someone in his father’s office, or his mother, Baekhyun knew what was coming.

He braced himself as he was alone, was waiting to hear the door being opened.

He was nervous and almost scared, stepped onto the balcony to smoke one after another.

What was he so nervous for?

He had done this as a job for years… Baekhyun told himself to calm the fuck down.

His hands were shaking as he went back inside. Not knowing what or when something would happen made him almost go crazy.

 

He wore a lot of clothing again today.

He wore a few layers, covered as much skin as possible, to make it as hard as possible for Mr. Park to reach his body.

He didn’t want to, had considered telling Chanyeol everything this morning when he got that call.

But he had not been able to.

Him telling Chanyeol what his father was doing to him would mean a few things.

Chanyeol would know that his father had gone to a brothel, had cheated on his mother. Chanyeol would know that his father had fucked his boyfriend in the past. He would lose a father, would lose the little remaining bit of trust in him. Baekhyun didn’t want Chanyeol to lose one single family member… Baekhyun knew how it was to have no mother, no father… He didn’t want Chanyeol to feel that as well.

 

Chanyeol would be forced to go to the uni he hated. 

Also Chanyeol would probably lose all his money and suddenly would be overwhelmed with life…

No. 

It was better to not tell him, Baekhyun decided.

Maybe he would be able to talk Mr. Park out of this idea?  
Maybe if he was bad at what he was doing?

Maybe if he would be like a cold doll? No emotions?

What if he maybe would lose some weight so Mr. Park would find him too disgusting? 

What if he would tell someone else to help?

 

Baekhyun sighed and shakily texted Sehun, asking if he could come over later. 

The answer came in immediately, saying that he was welcomed anytime and that they had to tell him something.

Baekhyun smiled at his phone, he was so lucky to have friends like this. He knew he could trust Sehun and Luhan with everything And he also knew that if he told them they would understand. Only someone like them, someone with a past life like all of them, would understand and not judge.

 

Baekhyun flinched as he heard the doorbell ring.

He was a bit confused by that, found it weird that Mr. Park suddenly would ring instead of just coming in and taking what he wanted like the asshole he was. Had he lost the key to his son’s apartment?

 

Baekhyun didn’t move, was thinking about changing the lock on the door and never ever leave the house again. But that, surely, also would have consequences. 

 

He sighed and walked slowly through the hallway to open the door a bit. But there was no Mr. Park but instead a man in a suit and gloves.

„Mr. Byun, come with me please. Mr. Park is awaiting you.“

Baekhyun froze. 

That was even worse! 

He was taking him away? To a foreign place where he didn’t know how to escape? 

Baekhyun gulped and stepped out. 

He was scared.

He wondered what the guy was thinking but realized that it was probably pretty normal for the staff to ‚deliver‘ random young man. Mr. Park for sure had a lot of dirty things going on and Baekhyun for sure was not the only whore he liked to call.

 

Baekhyun had to sit in a black, elegant car. 

The guy that had picked him up turned out to be the driver. 

But he didn’t talk, only had opened the door for Baekhyun and now was driving him somewhere in the city.

Baekhyun felt like puking. 

It felt like he was doing his old job all over again. And he wanted to cry… he had finally been free and now? His past had completely caught up with him again, made him remember what he truly was.

 

They reached a tall building, modern and mighty looking, and Baekhyun was brought in. A security guy guided him through the building.

Baekhyun remembered  his past customer Junmyeon for a second… With him it had always been like that as well. Somewhat secretive and with a lot of people bringing him to places. 

Baekhyun was told to wait in front of a room, even was brought a glass of water.

Nobody touched him or was rude to him. Baekhyun wondered if Mr. Park had told them to treat him like a piece of jewelry or something… because that was how he felt like. Just a piece of beautiful art that was being passed around.

 

Baekhyun stared at the big wooden door and bit his lip, emptied the glass of water in one go afterwards.

Behind this door probably was Mr. Parks office.

Baekhyun didn’t even know the full extent of what this guy truly was all doing for a living but he knew that he was a politician and business man, that he owned like half of the city and much more. He was powerful, Baekhyun realized again. Too powerful.

 

He almost dropped his empty glass as the door opened, a middle-aged man in a suit coming out and laughing with Mr. Park. They shook hands and the guy left. 

Mr. Park spotted Baekhyun and grinned.

„Perfect timing, i am quite stressed out today.“

 

Baekhyun gulped down the swear words he almost said and followed him inside. He had left the empty glass on the chair outside, exactly how he had left his insides there. His emotions, personality and will. Now there was only his cold mask left again. He had turned every feeling off and stored it somewhere save, somewhere that was not this office.

But he was almost like paralyzed as he walked in, his legs weirdly stiff. Even though he was in somewhat of a trance, his body was repelled by the thought of what would happen soon. And Baekhyun was absolutely sure that this time he would not just have to only give a blowjob, like the last time.

 

„Sit down.“, Mr. Park said and Baekhyun looked at the chair in front of the office table, also spotted a couch on the other side of the massive office. It was bright and very nicely decorated. But still the devil’s home.

 

Baekhyun wanted to walk to the couch to sit down there. It was the farthest away from Mr. Park but sadly his plan didn’t work.

Mr. Park, who was now sitting behind his desk, laughed.

„What are you doing? I don’t have time to lazily drink a coffee and chat with you. Come here and do your damn job.“, he said with an annoyed tone in his voice.  
Baekhyun looked at where Chanyeol’s father was pointing at. 

He wanted him to sit on the table in front of him.

 

Baekhyun had to fight against his own urges to make it there.

When he sat on the table, his legs hanging between the spread one’s of Mr. Park, he cursed himself. Why was it so hard to just get over with it? It was just sex, nothing that really meant anything. Nothing that he hadn’t done in the past.

Maybe if he would close his eyes and imagine it being someone else…?

 

But Baekhyun was not who he had been a few months ago. 

He was changed. 

He fell in love.

He cared about someone. 

He wanted to be loyal to someone.

 

But he had no choice.

And he was being broken all over again.

Chanyeol’s father broke every single piece that his son had carefully put back together.

 

Baekhyun didn’t allow himself to cry as he did as he was being told.

Didn’t allow Mr. Park to see his sadness and pain as he soon sat naked on the table. He felt like fainting as those greedy eyes wandered over his body. Felt like screaming as hands followed.

Mr. Park was not worth it. He was not allowed to see the real Baekhyun. The real Baekhyun was saved for only one person.

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun hated it. 

When Mr. Park was finally done with him, Baekhyun still felt the hard stapler pressing into his belly when he had been bent over the table.

He was sure he would have some marks on his body from the rough treatment he had received. 

 

Mr. Park had told him to hurry the fuck up, get dressed and leave. 

Baekhyun even limped when leaving the office. Mr. Park had not been gentle with him.

 

He felt some people stare at him as the security guy from before brought him back to the car. It was obvious why he had been here.

And he felt bad for the people who worked here and got traumatized by their boss.

 

He couldn’t get into the car fast enough.

He finally wanted to wash all the dirt off his body, wanted a cigarette and maybe even a glass of wine. A big one.

 

 

 

It was the first time ever that he was glad that Chanyeol was not at home. But his father timed their meetings and Chanyeol’s tasks really well.

 

He stood in the shower for forever. 

His skin was red when he finally left.

Baekhyun didn’t even dare to look at his own body, only quickly put clothes on again.

It was a hot late summer day but he wore a lot to hide his body again. He didn’t want Chanyeol to get tempted by any curves or sexiness. He would not be able to sleep with his boyfriend tonight. 

 

Baekhyun hid on the balcony. 

He looked at his phone while smoking an awful amount of cigarettes.

He had wanted to visit Sehun and Luhan… But he had no strength left to do anything. So instead he texted them that he would visit them tomorrow.  
He just hoped Mr. Park would not decide that he wanted to see him again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

___

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol was so excited to get home and watch a movie with Baekhyun or something.

But when he came home, the smaller one was already asleep.

Chanyeol sighed and crouched in front of the bed, just like a few days before. Baekhyun looked tired.

He remembered how distressed Baekhyun had seemed when Chanyeol told him that he had to leave today. Baekhyun looked so scared and worried even though he had tried to hide it well. Chanyeol wondered why and carefully stroked over his soft hair. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

___

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

„What?!“, Sehun yelled after Baekhyun had told his friends what Chanyeol’s father was doing to him.

„Baekhyun, you have to tell Chanyeol.“

„This will wreck you, Baekhyun! You have to stop, you are no whore anymore, you don’t work at the brothel anymore, he can’t do that!“

„Guys…“, Baekhyun sighed, tired of everything.

But explained it to them, told them why he could not do anything. And Luhan ended up crying.

„Baekhyun you will not be able to talk yourself out of this… And you have to be honest! Please… I am worried about you.“, Luhan sobbed and Baekhyun just stroked his back.  
„Lu… i can’t hurt Chanyeol. Please trust me guys and promise me to not tell anyone. Okay?“

„But you will end up hurting him even more with those actions!“, Luhan said, now hugging Baekhyun tightly.

Baekhyun sighed and wrapped his arms around Luhan to comfort him.

„Please be careful, Baekhyun. You know that we are always here for you, right?“, Sehun then said and looked at Baekhyun sternly, who nodded at that.

„I know, thank you. I… i am sure he will get bored of me at one point.“, Baekhyun whispered but knew himself that that would probably never happen.

Chanyeol’s father wanted to have the power over everything. And he was sick, crazy and perverted.

 

„Okay enough of that, what did you guys want to tell me?“, Baekhyun asked and stroked Luhan’s tears away but kept on holding him close. He had calmed down but was still sniffling like a little boy.

Not even that could reach Baekhyun’s frozen heart.

 

„Oh well…  I hope you won’t judge us or anything… but actually me and Lu are in a triangle relationship now. With Jongin…“, Sehun said and Baekhyun gasped.

„For real?!“, he asked and saw both of them nod.

„Wow… I… i mean that is crazy and i hope he treats you well and that… that you are also honestly interested in him…“, he mumbled and tried to read from their faces, tried to see if they were happy about it.

„We are…“, Luhan said, eyes still teary.

„Yes. We somehow both fell for him and he fell for us… So we decided to give it a try. I am honestly so curious of how this will go on.“, Sehun explained.

Baekhyun also pulled Sehun into his hold and rubbed his back as well.

„As long as you two are happy… I will kick Jongin’s butt if he ever dares to hurt any of you.“, he said and pecked both of their foreheads.

 

It had always been like that.

Back in the brothel, Baekhyun had always been some sort of big brother for them… Even though he had needed someone to rely on as much as they had. But the three of them had formed their own little family and Baekhyun had to smile at the thought of that.

 He may not have a father and his mother may have given him away as a child… but he still had the best people around him. And that gave him hope and made him a little more brave again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

___

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Something was off, Chanyeol realized.

Weeks passed by and Baekhyun got paler and thinner. After every time Chanyeol was gone or Baekhyun had to meet up with a friend, the boy isolated himself more and more.

Chanyeol was worried and didn’t know what do do or say. Baekhyun always told him it was just his ‚phase‘ again but Chanyeol couldn’t quite believe it. He felt as if Baekhyun was hiding something.

 

It usually got better after a few days of hiding. 

Baekhyun always took about three days to leave his shell a little bit again and rejoin Chanyeol while doing daily activities.

 

 

 

While Baekhyun was in the bathroom one day, Chanyeol was preparing breakfast. He quickly got their post and threw it on the table before walking back into the kitchen. But as he threw the post he noticed two letters in the exact same envelopes, a familiar name on the back.

Chanyeol’s heart skipped a beat when he realized that those were the answers from the university.

„Who sends letters nowadays… and i was waiting for an email…“, he murmured while running to the bathroom, knocking once and already storming in.

„The answers from the school came!!“, he said but stopped when he spotted Baekhyun, who was just getting dressed.

His smile fell when he saw how shockingly thin his boyfriend had gotten but what was even more shocking were the bruises on his body.

 

„Wait outside!!“, Baekhyun said, furiously covering his body and already pushing Chanyeol out.

Chanyeol was speechless. 

Since when was he not allowed to see his boyfriend naked?

Now that he thought of it… It had been a while since they last had slept with each other.

And since Baekhyun always hid his body well… Chanyeol hand’t even realized how he had changed.

 

He furrowed his brows as he leaned against the wall opposite to the bathroom door.

Baekhyun’s skin had looked red and irritated, bruises and marks were on his whole body. What had happened to him?

 

Chanyeol looked down at the letters in his hand and opened his own one.

„I got accepted…“, he whispered before tears blocked his vision.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun had been accepted too but he hadn’t seemed surprised at all. Instead he only smiled a small smile and kissed Chanyeol’s cheeks. 

When Chanyeol asked him what had happened to his body, he looked at him sternly and said „What do you mean?“.

 

Chanyeol was confused. 

Had he done something? 

Why was Baekhyun behaving like this?

Or was this only now Baekhyun’s true self?

 

But Chanyeol grew more and more suspicious over the next few weeks.

 

On some days Baekhyun would limp.

On some days he would be gone for hours.

On some days he slept for almost a day after returning.

On some days he didn’t even talk to Chanyeol.

 

It was when Chanyeol was telling him that his father surprisingly had accepted his wish to go to the university of his dreams, that he noticed the marks on Baekhyun’s wrists.

 

It suddenly clicked in his head and all made sense, all the signs were suddenly too obvious. How stupid had he been? 

 

He grabbed Baekhyun’s hands, who had just been holding onto Chanyeol’s hands innocently, and looked at them, pushed the sleeves up his shockingly skinny arms and looked at the marks.

Handcuffs.

 

Chanyeol got up, let go of his boyfriend and looked at him in horror.

 

Baekhyun was cheating on him.

 

That’s why he was so cold towards him.

Why he was always coming home tired, with marks and limping.

 

His boyfriend was cheating on him.

The beautiful young man whom he loved so much was unhappy at his side.

Chanyeol stared at him, tears and anger building up.

Of course.

Why would someone as stunning as Baekhyun ever have wanted to be with him? After years of being admired by all those influential men, who were not stupid and young teenager boys like Chanyeol.

 

„Channie…?“, Baekhyun asked, voice a whisper.

 

Chanyeol shook his head and stepped away from him.

Why was he keeping this lie up?

Why was he acting all shocked and scared? 

Was he afraid of losing his freedom? The money Chanyeol was providing?

Had his mother been right when she had warned him about Baekhyun? Had Baekhyun been playing all the time?

 

„Chanyeol, what is wrong?“, Baekhyun’s shaky voice asked him, fear in his face.

 

Chanyeol was speechless. 

How could he dare to act this innocent still? When it was so obvious? 

How could he have been this blind all the time?

 

Chanyeol’s heart broke. 

Baekhyun didn’t love him.

Baekhyun loved his money and his safety. 

Baekhyun hadn’t stayed because of him.

Baekhyun had stayed because he had nowhere else to go.

 

Chanyeol almost went crazy as he started realizing everything that had happened over the last weeks.

He ran around furiously, pulling on his own hair and thinking about the past few weeks.

Baekhyun had stopped touching him.

Baekhyun had stopped laughing around him.

Baekhyun had flinched every time he had touched him.

Baekhyun had been cold and absent.

Baekhyun had been distressed to the point where he had panic attacks.

Baekhyun…. Baekhyun had been cheating on him. 

Was cheating on him.

Not loving him.

 

Chanyeol ran towards the door and grabbed his car key, a now crying Baekhyun running after him.

Funny how he could show emotion, now that he was afraid of losing his new, comfy life.

 

Chanyeol was about to say something when he realized.

 _Yixing._  

Baekhyun had been like this since he had met Yixing. They got along so well and… Chanyeol pressed his lips together, his jawline tensed.

This asshole was taking his boyfriend away.

 

„Chanyeol, talk to me!“, Baekhyun begged and dared to touch his arms.

 

Chanyeol turned around and looked at him angrily.

„When i come back you are gone, take all your stuff and leave. I would have never thought you would be this dishonest and cheat on me with this Chinese motherfucker!“, he cursed and waited for Baekhyun’s answer, hoped the smaller would deny the cheating.

 

But he didn’t.

Baekhyun’s arms sunk and he stared at Chanyeol with big, hopeless eyes, a single tear running down his cheek.

„So it is true? You have been cheating on me?“, Chanyeol asked, tears now also storming down his face. He simply couldn’t believe it. His world crumbled, his heart broke and he felt like vomiting right on the spot. This could not be true.

 

Baekhyun looked down on the floor and closed his eyes.

„I love you, Chanyeol. I always did.“, was all Baekhyun whispered and Chanyeol lost it.

„Stop lying! Everyone warned me about you! I can’t believe that! Leave and… go live with that Chinese shit if that makes you happy.“, Chanyeol yelled, left and slammed the door shut.

 

 

Baekhyun had not denied it.

 

Baekhyun had been cheating on him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

 

 

 

 

When he came back Baekhyun was already gone.

Chanyeol had hoped that when he would come home, everything would just had been a dumb misunderstanding.

But Baekhyun was gone.

 

Most of his stuff was still here, of course, since Baekhyun would not have been able to carry all of it on his own. 

But maybe with Yixing’s help he would have been able too.

 

Chanyeol screamed and threw stuff against the wall. 

He was so angry, so sad, so heartbroken.

Suddenly his life was ruined, he was hopeless and empty. How could Baekhyun have done that to him? 

Why had he not been honest?

Baekhyun should have at least broken up before cheating on him!

Chanyeol had always made clear that he did not keep Baekhyun here, did not force him to stay here just because he had paid for his freedom.

Baekhyun had always said that he wanted to be with him.

But now he had found a better guy. Maybe with even more money?

 

Baekhyun was gone.

 

Chanyeol cried.

He didn’t want Baekhyun to be gone.

He loved this boy so much, so there was no point in living without him.

Already did he crave Baekhyun’s closeness and hold, his voice and smile.

He hated himself for not seeing Baekhyun’s sadness in time to make him happy again. But apparently Yixing had.

 

Chanyeol got drunk this night.

He got so drunk that he couldn’t walk anymore, got so drunk that he would for sure throw up all day next day.

But he didn’t care because Baekhyun was gone.

 

A drunk Chanyeol looked out of the window, looked into the rainy night and cried together with the sky.

His boyfriend was gone.

His love was gone.

Without any protest Baekhyun was gone.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

___

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

„It is better this way.“, Baekhyun sobbed and hid his face on Luhan’s shoulder.

Both Luhan and Sehun were comforting him but nothing in this world could calm his aching heart. He was sure he would die from heartbreak tonight.

„It is not!! Wake up, Baekhyun, you have to tell him the truth!!“, Sehun said. 

Luhan was crying with him and rubbing his shoulder while Sehun was this close to running out of the flat and telling Chanyeol the truth.

„No… it is okay… He thinks i cheated on him with Yixing. That is still better than thinking that i agreed on sleeping with his father…“

„Agreed?!? This bastard is raping you and blackmailing you and i can’t believe we are allowing him too!!!!“, Sehun yelled and came closer again.

„Baekhyun, i beg you to please finally come back to your senses and speak the truth!“

„Sehun! I am nothing! I am a past whore with a shitty ass background, do you think anyone will believe me when i accuse this powerful man?? Me? A nothing?!“, Baekhyun cried and sobbed harder again.

His chest and heartstrings hurt so much. He was physically in pain because it hurt so much to leave Chanyeol, his one true love.

 

„No but Chanyeol will believe you… Baekhyun… we will find a way! But you have to be honest…“

„Sehunnie is right… please, this will kill you..“

„I much rather die anyways, this life only holds bad stuff for me. The only good thing was Chanyeol and i was not allowed to be happy with him. He will forget me one day… and maybe it is really better if i disappear, maybe i should really jump off a bridge.“

„Don’t say that, please! I know you are hurt now but we can make everything right again…“, Luhan begged.

„No… My life is a joke. I am not meant to be happy.“, Baekhyun said and let his shoulders hang.

He wished one of his past mafia lovers would have ended his life back then. Dying while getting fucked would be a suitable death for him after all.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

___

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

„Sehun, we have to tell Chanyeol.“

„We can’t just go and tell him if Baekhyun doesn’t want us to!“, Luhan said while biting his lip.

Baekhyun was finally asleep, he had taken sleeping pills though, and had stopped crying.

Sehun felt so bad for his brother-like friend and didn’t know what to do.

„Gosh, i know we have to do something, Sehun, but we can’t just ignore Baekhyun’s wishes and decisions like that!“, Luhan said and walked up and down the kitchen.

„Yes you are right, but have you seen him? He is so depressed and devastated, have you seen how skinny he is? I am so worried about him, what if he falls back into some sick behaviors from the past? What if he meant it and will kill himself?“

„Stop! We will not let that happen!“, Luhan said, eyes already tearing up again.

„This is so fucked up…“, Sehun cursed and didn’t know what to do next. It felt like they were back in the brothel… or as if Baekhyun was back in it.

 

„What is fucked up?“, Jongin suddenly asked and came in, wanted to greet them but stopped as he saw the state of his boyfriends.

„Okay, what happened? I wasn’t even gone for that long, why do you guys look like that? Why is Luhan crying?“

Sehun sighed as Luhan just hugged Jongin and started sobbing again.

„We have a guest over.“, Sehun said and leaned back, letting out another deep sigh.

„Okay? Who is it?“

„It’s Baekhyunnie…“, Luhan murmured and pulled Jongin towards the table, where he sat down with him next to Sehun.

„Okay? Did something happen to him? Or Chanyeol? Why is he sleeping here?“, Jongin asked a bit alarmed.

Sehun shared a quick look with Luhan and decided that they could not tell Chanyeol… but maybe Jongin.

So he did. 

Luhan was crying while he told Jongin the story as detailed as possible, watched as Jongin’s face changed from shocked to angry, to sad and then sick. 

 

„Wow i can’t believe this motherfucker was doing this to Baekhyun?! To the boyfriend of his own son! Oh shit that is so fucked up, how can someone be this sick? And this asshole is a politician i can’t believe it!“, Jongin raged.

„And Baekhyun seriously just… shut up because he didn’t want Chanyeol to lose his father? I mean that is very, very noble of him… But honestly, Chanyeol would have a better life without this shitty dad.“

„Well we know that but Baekhyun doesn’t want us to tell Chanyeol the truth… I mean i kinda understand him, he surely is deeply embarrassed too… also… his mental health is worse than ever before i think. He is simply not strong enough to start a fight against Chanyeol’s father.“

Jongin sighed and nodded.

„But i am always the asshole anyways… so maybe i should tell Chanyeol, what do you think?“, Jongin suggested.

 

Sehun and Luhan shared a short, questioning look.

„That probably would be the best. But don’t tell Baekhyun that we told you, okay? And pretend that you know nothing.“

„Don’t worry guys. I will not.“

„Thank you for caring, Jongin.“

„Yes, thank you for wanting to help us.“

„Of course!“, Jongin said, still furious, „Baekhyun is the best thing that has ever happened to Chanyeol! And i can’t let my best friend do the biggest mistake of his life.“

 

Sehun really felt a bit relieved at that.

Jongin surely would be able to change Chanyeol’s mind.

Right?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

___

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol felt miserable. 

He had been sleeping on the couch because he could not handle going back to his bed because it smelled like Baekhyun.

He hadn’t changed clothes because he could not handle going into his walking closet and seeing Baekhyun’s stuff.

He could not go onto the balcony because he would see Baekhyun’s ashtray.

He couldn’t even cry anymore. 

 

When his doorbell rang he felt hope. 

Was it Baekhyun? 

Was he coming back to tell him that all of this had been a misunderstanding and that he had just fallen down while working out or something? That he had been limping because of that? Because he accidentally had gotten hurt at something normal as using the treadmill? 

Chanyeol listened to the the bell rang a few times before he finally got out of his trance and walked over. 

But it was only Jongin who was waiting behind the door, giving him a worried look.

 

„Hey, can i come in?“, Jongin asked even though he was already inside of the apartment.

Chanyeol groaned and walked back inside, where he let himself fall onto the couch again. He groaned into the pillow but felt Jongin’s worried but also judging stare.

 

„How are you?“, Jongin asked.

Chanyeol groaned again.

So he had already figured out what had happened, probably because of Sehun and Luhan which meant that Baekhyun had talked to them and hopefully found a place to sleep at their’s.

 

„Great.“, he answered sarcastically.

Jongin sighed and cleared his throat then.

„I have something to tell you but i think you won’t like it. I found out because of Sehun and Luhan… and Baekhyun is hiding it from you.“

„I already know he was cheating on me, Jongin.“

„Sit up and look at me. Now.“, Jongin said in a very serious tone, which made Chanyeol flinch and whine like a kicked puppy before he really did as he was told and sat up.

He stared at his best friend tiredly, didn’t want to talk about anything. He was not ready to discuss what had happened!

 

„Baekhyun did not cheat on you. Someone was blackmailing him with his past and also abusing him behind your back.“

Chanyeol snorted.

„Is that what he told you? That his new friend Yixing was abusing him? I have seen them together and they get along very well and t-„

„Can you shut up for a second?“, Jongin growled.

„I am talking about your father, Chanyeol. Your father… was a customer of Baekhyun in the past.“

 

Chanyeol indeed was speechless for a moment now.

„What… What are you saying? Jongin my father… would never do that. Yes, he is an asshole but…“

„No buts. Your father threatened and blackmailed Baekhyun. He told him he had to do whatever he wants or otherwise he would end up where he came from. I don’t even know the full extent of what he all has against Baekhyun… But he raped him. Forced him to have sex with him, turned him back into a whore. Because you bought Baekhyun free with his money. And you know why Baekhyun let that all happen? So you would be able to have a father, because he himself didn’t have one. Because your _father_ would then allow you to go to the university of your dreams. And as i said, i don’t even know everything that happened… But i know that you kicked your boyfriend out after your father was abusing him for weeks. And said nothing just so you would not lose your family.“

 

Chanyeol was crying at this point.

„Tell me you’re lying. Jongin… that is so fucked up, that can’t be true.“

„But it is true.“

 

Chanyeol shook his head. 

No, he didn’t believe that.

Did they all team up against him? 

Where they all working together?

 

„You… you don’t believe me?“, Jongin asked, fully surprised.

„How the fuck should i believe this? Did you even hear yourself? It’s… It’s as if you all watched too many dramas and now use the craziest plot to get Baekhyun out of the shit he has done!“ 

 

Jongin stared at him in disbelief and got up.

„Do you even see what jealousy turned you into? Chanyeol, open your eyes. I know it’s fucked up and hurtful… But you need to get your fucking ass up and help Baekhyun. Do you even know how miserable he is? This boy is so wrecked, so destroyed… talks about ending his life. And don’t you dare to say that he only says this to distract from the fact that he cheated on you. When the truth is that he didn’t cheat but got fucking raped by your shitty father, who should be in jail.“, Jongin yelled and then left.

 

Chanyeol was left behind confused and overwhelmed.

What was the truth? 

What was a lie?

Whom could he trust?

His family?

Or a boy he saved from the brothel?

 

And Chanyeol hated himself when he decided for himself that he could not trust three random boys, who had sucked dicks for money.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

___

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

A week passed and Chanyeol needed to go out and get some food. His love sickness had made him lose a few pounds already and he felt like death. 

He still thought of Baekhyun nonstop, hoped he was doing alright. And he also thought of what Jongin had told him… still thought it was a bit ridiculous. His own father would never do that to him.

That was too much, even for his dad.

 

He quickly stopped by a convenient store and grabbed a few things. He afterwards carried them home, eyes glued to the ground.

But one person caught his attention… and it was Yixing. 

Chanyeol got angry instantly, almost stormed over to beat this guy up… But then he realized that he was with a girl. Holding hands. 

And he was confused… Was Yixing really straight?

Only then he started thinking trough what Jongin had told him… And wondered if he maybe had been right.

 

 

 

 

 

He arrived back home in his apartment, feeling exhausted from his short trip to get food. He was being quiet and totally lost in his own mind… But he haltered when he saw foreign shoes in the hallway.

Whom did they belong to?

And… who had gotten into his flat that easily? Only two people besides himself owned a key…

 

He carefully made his way in but hid as he heard someone walk around and talk.

„…-ere are you hiding? Stop hiding, you have to come out eventually. You have been neglecting our agreement, Baekhyun. I know you are here somewhere, i know Chanyeol left. Come out little whore, stop playing the victim!“

 

Chanyeol was shocked as he heard his father walk around and call for Baekhyun like that.

Jongin had been right.

Baekhyun had not told him to protect him… and sacrificed his own happiness for it. Chanyeol felt sick and like his whole world was spinning. He could not believe what was happening right now… Why it was happening. And he did not know what to do.

 

„Where the fuck are you? Come out right now or i will have to punish you, Baekhyun.“

 

Chanyeol ground his teeth until they hurt.

He immediately felt so sorry for Baekhyun, felt so sorry for his own words. And he realized he himself was such a big asshole for not trusting his love. Baekhyun, who had agreed to all of this terror just to make Chanyeol’s life easier. Chanyeol was so ashamed of himself for not seeing it and for not doing something to help. He was so ashamed of himself for believing that Baekhyun would be able to do something like that, to cheat.

 

„Have i gone too hard last time, Baekhyun? Is that why you are hiding?“

 

Chanyeol had enough. 

He came out of his hiding spot and walked towards his dad.

„He is not here.“, he said while still walking up to him. 

„Chanyeol.“, his father said, very surprised but quickly having a grin back on his face. „Wow, did this cunning little slut set up a trap? You can’t beli-„

Chanyeol hit his father right in his face. 

His fist hit his face so hard that he was losing balance and falling backwards.

„I don’t want you to ever fucking dare to ever show up in my life again. And let me tell you this one thing, if you dare to ever touch or even look at Baekhyun again i will fucking kill you, because you are not my father anymore. You are the worst person, you are scum and i am ashamed of being your son. And now leave before i go real mad and beat the shit out of you.“, Chanyeol growled at him deeply.

 

And his father had the guts to laugh while he standing up.

„Wow wow, you really grew up, didn’t you? Don’t let him manipulate you it wi-„

„THE ONLY FUCKING PERSON WHO IS FUCKING MANIPULATING ME IS YOU!!!“, Chanyeol yelled at his father and hit him again, the other cheek this time.

„Fuck off!! I don’t want to see your stupid face ever again! And if it makes you happy, Baekhyun and me are not together anymore!!! Congratulations!! You successfully destroyed the only happy thing in your son’s life! Well done, _father_.  You can be very proud of yourself, truly the politician everyone should look up to.“, Chanyeol laughed and grabbed his father by the collar of his stupid shirt.

„Leave before i go to the press and tell them all the shit you have done, make you go to jail and lose everything you have.“

„Oh, you would not dare, Chanyeol. Because then you would lose all your money as well.“

„I don’t fucking care about your money, when will you ever get that? I have lost everything!! Who the fuck cares about the money!! I do not.“, Chanyeol growled and walked over to the front door and literally kicked his father out.

„If you ever try to interfere with my life again, i will rip your head off.“, he said darkly.

„Chanyeol. I am your father. We are family.“, his father said, fear now in his eyes.

„I have no father. I never had one. The only person that ever gave me a real family is Baekhyun, the one you…“, Chanyeol said and looked down. „I can’t believe how disgusting you are…. you will regret laying your nasty fingers on him, i swear.“, he growled and then shut the door and locked it.

 

He sobbed as he sat on the floor.

How could he have done that? How could his father have done that to him? To Baekhyun?

But Chanyeol was the most angry at himself.

He kicked out his beloved Baekhyun, the one who just had wanted to protect him from the brutal truth, even agreed to horrible stuff just so Chanyeol could have everything. 

He cried.

Cried for hours because of what his father had done to Baekhyun, because of what he himself had done to Baekhyun.

How would he ever be able to face him again?

Would Baekhyun accept an apology?

Would he still want Chanyeol? 

Even though Chanyeol meant so much danger to him and had betrayed him like that?

 

Chanyeol hated himself so much.

His chest burned and stung as he realized how Baekhyun must have felt.

His poor Baekhyun who had been so loyal and selfless… Chanyeol felt utterly pained when he realized what terrors Baekhyun had gone through again. And Chanyeol had been blind. How could he have ever been doubting his dearest Baekhyun? Baekhyun, who had so often proven how good he was.

 

Chanyeol almost choked on his own tears.

He needed to find him, apologize and beg for his forgiveness. He was ashamed to even face anyone right now but he had to. He needed to find Baekhyun and tell him how sorry he was, to check if he was somewhat okay.

 

Chanyeol suddenly was afraid.

What if something had happened to Baekhyun?

What if the boy had been so miserable that he had done something to himself?

 

He gulped and quickly called Jongin to figure out where the love of his life was at the moment.

 

But he also had decided something else.

He needed help to finally detach from his father completely. Needed someone to help him create a save world for Baekhyun again.

 

So he ran out the door while waiting for Jongin to pick up the phone. 

 

And just because this dark, hidden world worked as well as it did, the old friend he was looking for appeared just in the right moment.

 

And was furious when Chanyeol told him why he needed his help, a cunning grin appearing on the face of the master of the shadows when he asked him to make his father regret.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

___

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He felt so numb.

He didn’t know what day or time it was, didn’t know how much time had passed since Chanyeol had kicked him out.

 

Chanyeol…

Baekhyun’s whole body tensed as he thought of him.

 

He was in Sehun’s and Luhan’s guest room, wearing some oversized pajamas from Sehun and wrapped up in a thick blanket.

He was sitting in a comfortable chair in front of the window and stared outside. From this room he had a perfect view over the park and saw some children running around. It was one of the last hot days this summer, at least that was what he had heard on the radio when he had helped Luhan in the kitchen this morning. But Baekhyun was cold. His body and mind was cold.

 

All he could consume was water, coffee and more cigarettes than ever. Laying in bed was uncomfortable now, his bones hurting whenever he turned around. 

Baekhyun wondered if he would maybe die if he would go on like this and realized he didn’t mind. His insides were dead, his body only an empty place for his sadness to live in.

Even breathing was hard.

 

He had stopped crying a few days ago.

Being without Chanyeol was driving him insane. 

It hurt so much.

Nothing made sense anymore.

He didn’t find joy in anything, couldn’t even pick up a book and read.

His phone had been without battery for days now. His hair was unwashed and skin not moisturized.

He only had managed to take showers and long baths, last one tired him out too much though. 

He couldn’t eat, could not possible gulp down any food, so his strength had gone below anything he had ever known.

He knew his body would give up soon. Baekhyun hadn’t fueled it in a very long time.

 

He was paler than ever.

He knew he looked like shit, but when Jongin had seen him two days ago, the handsome male had gasped. Someone like Kim Jongin usually didn’t gasp.

Baekhyun had even heard them whispering if they maybe should call a doctor… But Luhan had been too worried about Chanyeol’s father to find him if they contacted anyone from the scary outside.

So Baekhyun stayed sick.

 

Baekhyun surprised himself.

Back in the brothel he would have reached for alcohol or drugs. But the pain was the best punishment he could give himself. He didn’t allow himself to shut out the pain. It was his own fault. He had known something like this could happen if he didn’t tell Chanyeol the truth. But it was still better like that. At least Chanyeol still had a family… he would forget Baekhyun one day.

And Baekhyun at least has had a short period of his life, when he had been so happy. So lucky to spend time with someone who had loved him. Who had seen more in him than a beautiful body.

His life had been fulfilled, he realized.

 

Baekhyun smiled at the thought.

He had been lucky.

It was okay to go now. Just a few more days of his suffering… and maybe he could finally leave.

 

But one thought haunted him.

Chanyeol thought badly of him now. He didn’t want Chanyeol to think like that of him… Chanyeol… 

Baekhyun huffed as slight anger built up inside.

 

Chanyeol had promised him to always stay at his side, to always protect him. To always love and care for him. 

He had broken his own promise by kicking Baekhyun not only out of his home but also his life.

That’s what you get for lying, Baekhyun thought.

It was his own fault.

 

His body hurt when he changed the position of his legs.

It felt as if Chanyeol had been the source of his everything. 

Simple things such as breathing suddenly were troublesome. Even his own pulse and heart seemed to struggle to function properly without the presence of the one he loved. So lovesickness really was a thing?

 

But it was different for him, Baekhyun thought.

He was thankful for everything.

He didn’t cry because it was over.

He cried because he was so grateful for even having spent time with Chanyeol. For having met him. For having been allowed to get to know him.  For having felt true love for at least once in his lifetime.

 

Baekhyun was at piece.

He just hoped that one day Chanyeol would forgive him and see his true intentions. See that Baekhyun would have never cheated or betrayed him like that. He hoped that Chanyeol would one day be happy and have someone new he loved. And he really hoped that his father would not again ruin this happiness for him.

 

But Baekhyun was content. 

His own life didn’t matter.

Chanyeol mattered. 

And this was the meaning of true, unconditional love, Baekhyun realized. Another great thing he was allowed to know before going down.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The bell rang.

Baekhyun did only register it somewhere in the back of his mind, didn’t know if it was morning or night when it happened. And he also didn’t even think about it.

He just kept staring into the park where happy people lived their normal life, kept wondering how it was to grow up with a lovely family. Wondered how he himself would have turned out if he would have grown up normally, without all those fucked up things that had happened to him over the years.

 

He smiled as he was thinking about things he could have done and experienced.

Coming home from school and having a mother who would have prepared a meal for him. Having a father who would have helped him with his homework.

Maybe having a sibling he could have fought with. 

 

He sighed and looked at his cigarettes.

Getting up and walking to the balcony seemed to be too much work. He wanted one but  couldn’t bring himself to get up.

He sat there and pondered about what to do… if he should get up or not, that it felt like forever before he could make up his mind.

 

But before he could decide wether he should get up or not, someone knocked on his door and slowly opened it.

It took Baekhyun all his leftover strength to look up and turn so he could see who was interrupting his pitiful silence.

 

Luhan peeked in, face very worried but a weirdly excited glimmer in his eyes.

Baekhyun had to slightly smile at the sight of him. His cute friend, someone who was older than himself but felt like a little brother he had to protect, he was so soft and pure, took care of Baekhyun like a mother would. And if Baekhyun wouldn’t have been so numb and cold, he would have felt so touched.

 

Luhan came closer hesitantly, gently touched Baekhyun’s shoulder and brought his attention back into the room.

„How are you feeling?“, Luhan asked and put a cup of tea and some fruit on the windowsill in front of Baekhyun.

He wondered how he could have missed that Luhan had been carrying something and kept staring at the plate and mug. Since when was he so inattentive?

Luhan asked him again and Baekhyun snapped out of it. 

„Fine.“, he lied and knew that Luhan looked right through his weak lie.

„There is someone here for you and i am not sure if you are strong enough to have a visitor right now. What do you think?“, Luhan asked.

Luhan’s voice was a soft and soothing whisper and Baekhyun sighed because of it. It was nice to have someone talk to him.

 

But who was the visitor? 

Yixing again? His friend had been so worried about him recently.

Or maybe a doctor? Because Baekhyun was as light as he had been when fourteen years old?

He just nodded. 

At least he would have a distraction then.

 

„Okay. We are here if it gets too much, okay? Me, Sehun and Jongin are waiting outside of the room if anything happens… or if you just need someone.“, Luhan said and left. His warm hand left Baekhyun’s shoulder and he instantly hated how he felt disappointed because of it. Why was everything warm and comforting leaving him?

 

He turned back to the window and watched the little kid from before. 

He somehow managed to take a piece of the fruit Luhan had brought and slowly started chewing on it. It tasted like nothing. Gulping was way too hard so he was chewing it until it almost disappeared in his mouth.

 

He almost forgot that he was supposed to get a visitor and shrieked when he heard someone clear his throat.

 

The fruit dropped and he felt as if a lighting bolt had hit him.

 A pain struck in his spine as he turned around too quickly. Lights were dancing in his eyes as he held himself up and stared at his visitor with big eyes.

 

Was this real?

Was he just imagining things?

Was he going crazy for real now?

 

But his hallucination moved and came closer. 

Crouched down in front of the chair Baekhyun was sitting in.

Cried and took his hands.

 

And it was only then when Baekhyun realized that he was real.

He was not imagining things.

Or was he?

 

Warmth spread over his hands, his arms upwards until it reached his chest.

Pain but also something that felt like fresh sunbeams in the morning spread through his body. An immediate feeling of safety settled in and Baekhyun felt like crying at the sudden luck that he was feeling.

 

But he was not allowed to feel like that anymore.

 

Grey, cold bitterness returned and blocked his body from doing anything.

His breathing flattened again and he stared at him. 

 

Chanyeol…

 

Chanyeol came.

 

Chanyeol was here.

 

Chanyeol was sitting here, staring up at him and crying.

 

Chanyeol was holding his hands and giving his stupid mind hope and his body strength again.

 

Baekhyun wasn’t sure but he was probably crying too.

He couldn’t feel it but as he saw a few teardrops hit his his own sleeves, he was sure of it.

 

Simply seeing Chanyeol gave him back the ability to cry.

 

Baekhyun opened his mouth, wanted to say something but Chanyeol shook his head and slowly reached for him.

Baekhyun felt it.

Felt the big palm being gently pressed against his cheek.

He closed his eyes and allowed himself to lean into the touch, begged himself to just enjoy it one last time.

 

Maybe this was a dream?

Maybe this was what one saw before dying?

The human one loved the most?

 

 

„My Baekhyun… what are you doing.“, Chanyeol suddenly whispered and Baekhyun frowned. 

He should not speak.

Simply feeling him was better. Also hearing his voice was too much torture.

 

„You strong, selfless, beautiful human.“

 

His beautiful voice hurt so much.

Baekhyun didn’t want to be reminded of his soft way of talking.

 

„I am so sorry for doubting you… i was wrong. So wrong…“

 

Baekhyun sighed.

At least the Chanyeol in his dream knew the truth.

Baekhyun felt the last bit of the stubborn and annoying voice in his head leave.

Chanyeol knew the truth.

 

Baekhyun would have not been okay with Chanyeol thinking badly of him.

He was so afraid of it. 

 

„Will you ever forgive me, Baekhyun? Maybe one day?“

 

Baekhyun smiled and let his head fully rest on this beautiful, warm hand.

He nodded.

Chanyeol came in his dream and for a moment everything was alright.

Nothing hurt anymore. 

His body was strong, his mind clear.

He could breath.

He could feel.

He could love.

 

But feeling again also opened his wounds again.

Pain, sadness and guilt washed over him.

Everything turned black again, his smiled faded and he heard himself sob.

Desperate, pained cries filled the room.

And they were his own.

 

Strong arms suddenly were around him, protecting and holding him.

The chair and window were gone and he found himself completely covered in his warmth.

Laying down suddenly didn’t hurt.

Breathing didn’t hurt.

He didn’t know what he was holding onto but it felt familiar and save.

And Baekhyun allowed himself to sink into this feeling, knew this was it.

Knew he was probably dying know.

 

But he was okay with it.

Because it felt better than he could have ever imagined.

 

Why was dying feeling the same as loving?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

___

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Waking up felt different this time.

 

Where was he?

What day was it?

How late was it?

How long had he slept for?

 

Waking up felt like waking up a few weeks ago.

He was week but he felt warm. 

 

Baekhyun opened his eyes and smiled.

The eyes he looked into were so worried, so familiar. Baekhyun loved those eyes. He had looked at them so many times, wanted to look into them forever.

 

It took him a minute to realize that they were Chanyeol’s eyes.

 

He gasped and slowly raised. 

So did Chanyeol and they both sat up and stared at each other.

 

Chanyeol looked tired.

He looked like he had been awake while Baekhyun had been sleeping. 

Dark circles were under his eyes and he looked pale, looked like he had lost a lot of weight too over the past few weeks.

The happy spark in his eyes was gone and the worry in them hurt Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun wanted to do nothing more than hug him. 

 

„Baekhyun… i…“

Chanyeol started but had to look down, calm himself with steady breathing. Some tears escaped the taller’s eyes before he looked at Baekhyun again.

„I have no words to describe how sorry i am. My endless love for you made me go blind from jealousy. I… I was so dumb. I… know you might not be able to ever forgive me for saying the words i said… for treating you like that, for treating you not better than anyone else before me. For being an asshole. For not keeping my own promise.“

 

Baekhyun took his hand.

It hurt him to see Chanyeol struggle with his words like that. It hurt him to see him this pained and guilty.

But it also pained him to hold his hand… But Chanyeol needed his support. 

He couldn’t talk yet though.

 

„If… if you could somehow forgive me what i have done… I will do anything I can to gain your trust back again. I will… i will treat you better than ever before, i will … Baekhyun… i love you. I have never stopped loving you. I could never…even after thinking that you were cheating on me… I should have known that something was not right. I should have helped you. It’s unforgivable what i have done…. But if you could maybe give me another chance i would prove to you how much i love you, Baekhyun. You are my everything, my world. I know i don’t deserve you anymore but… please… please be with me again.“

 

Baekhyun’s heart broke at how desperate Chanyeol was.

And yes, he was hurt at what Chanyeol had said and done. But he could not blame him, could he?

He had done everything so Chanyeol would not find out what his father had been doing to him. 

Chanyeol was a good person.

Chanyeol was not an asshole, Chanyeol only had been hurt. 

Chanyeol might not have grown up as poorly as Baekhyun… But Chanyeol had a scarred past too. Chanyeol never experience love. 

How should he have been able to ever trust someone blindly, when never ever has he had someone to trust before? 

Baekhyun was not mad at him.

Baekhyun understood him.

Baekhyun didn’t blame him.

 

He slowly hugged him.

And cried while doing so.

He uncontrollably sobbed into the crook of Chanyeol’s neck.

 

Everything calmed down.

The pain.

The loss of his happiness.

The voice in the back of his head.

The struggle of his heart beating.

 

Hugging Chanyeol made everything go away in seconds.

 

He clung, desperately wrapped his arms around Chanyeol as tightly as he could. Strong arms held him close and they cried together.

 

Baekhyun cried because he had missed Chanyeol so much, cried because he now had his life back.

 

Chanyeol cried because Baekhyun allowed him to hold him.

 

Together they cried because they were finally back together, cried because their suffering was over now.

 

 

 

His body was weak but Baekhyun’s mind filled with life again.

He felt strong, felt invincible because he had his sun back.

 

He loved him so much.

 

Loved him so much that he could do nothing more than to hold him and never let go of him ever again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

___

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Eating worked again.

Baekhyun was thankful as Chanyeol kept motivating him to take another bite.

It worked again because Chanyeol was back. 

 

He had to smile at him.

Chanyeol was the only thing he saw now.

 

Another day had passed and they were sitting on the couch in the living room.

It was the first true autumn day and Luhan was decorating the living room in warm colours. He placed little deers on the table and hung leaf looking like fairy lights everywhere.

 

Sehun and Jongin were chilling on the big couch too, Jongin was watching TV while Sehun was on his phone, talking to Luhan while doing so.

 

But Baekhyun was in his own world with Chanyeol.

He held his hand while he kept eating what Luhan had cooked before.

Chanyeol had eaten a lot too but Baekhyun had to eat slowly. He as not used to eating anymore. Or to living in general.

 

He kept staring at Chanyeol, was still afraid it had all been a dream. But he was truly here. His love was with him.

 

Baekhyun put his head onto Chanyeol’s shoulder while chewing his food. He smiled while doing so.

It felt so good. To have Chanyeol here with him, to have the others here too.

Suddenly his heart was filled with so much happiness and love again, that it was almost too much.

 

But he enjoyed it. He fully soaked up every positive feeling and every touch of Chanyeol. It healed him, made his heart beat normally again.

Put back together the multiple broken pieces.

 

They had talked a lot last night.

Chanyeol had again and again begged for forgiveness and Baekhyun had kissed his head.

Baekhyun had again and again apologized for lying and thinking he could solve this alone, when indeed they were a couple and so much stronger together, and Chanyeol had kissed the palms of his hands.

 

They forgave each other, confessed their endless love.

Promised each other their unconditionally trust.

Decided to leave everything behind because their love was stronger.

Wanted to build up their happiness together again. 

Knew they needed each other to even live.

 

Baekhyun opened his mouth for Chanyeol’s feeding and cuddled closer. 

It felt so good.

He could not remember being this close to Chanyeol had ever felt this good. It was crazy how much his simple closeness helped him to be happy again.

 

 

„Guys…“, Jongin then said and turned up the volume of the TV.

Baekhyun froze as he saw why.

Chanyeol’s father was in the news and he started shivering as he remembered the terrors this guy had put him through.

 

The news report had already started but they saw how the police was gathering up in front of the Park mansion.

The lady had already started talking but they were able to catch the reason for this announcement.

„…-as involved in a lot of criminal acts over the past few years. The famous politician and business man had been giving money to illegal brothels and was also reportedly involved in trafficking of human beings. Suddenly appeared documents and contracts show proof of him preferably getting young boys into the country, selling them to said brothels and using them there for his own pleasure. He also is being accused of tax evasion, sexual harassment, rape and other illegal trafficking. More investigations will show what else the multi millionaire hid behind the professional and hard working facade. We are sure he will need a good lawyer, the best, to stand the slighted chance in court when h-.…“

 

They all where speechless.

Baekhyun was shocked.

How?

 

But when he looked at Chanyeol he saw no surprised expression.

He looked sad and disappointed but not at all shocked.

 

„Chanyeol, shit are you okay?“, Jongin asked and turned down the volume again. There were now other people talking about the case but Baekhyun had no interest in the news show anymore.

He needed to be here for his, luckily again, boyfriend. 

 

„I knew about this.“, Chanyeol then said and rubbed his own face.

„I… was the one who caused him to get in trouble.“, he then said and took Baekhyun’s hand.

Baekhyun was even more shocked now. 

So were the others, Luhan now sitting on the couch with them, hands covering his shocked, opened mouth, his jaw had dropped once he had heard the news.

 

„You know, i came home one day and he was there. He was looking for you, Baekhyun. And when i heard what he was calling you, how he was talking to you… i lost it. And i knew i had to do something besides kicking him out or otherwise you and me would never ever have our piece. He tried sweet talking again but luckily he doesn’t know his own son that well. He doesn’t know which powers true love can give.“

 

Baekhyun squeezed Chanyeol’s hands. 

It must have been so hard for him…

 

„I figured i couldn’t do it on my own though. But it didn’t take me long to realize whom i would have to ask for help. There is one person out there who would turn the whole world just to help Baekhyun. Who is a master of the dark world himself but has a good heart after all. So i told him. I told him everything that had happened, what my father had done. And i told him to wreck him, find every little shitty thing he had ever done, create new evidence if needed. And he could not have been happier to do so.“

Baekhyun shivered. He knew whom Chanyeol had asked for help.

But the others didn’t.

 

„Who? Who helped you?“, Jongin asked.

 

„Kim Junmyeon. I asked Kim Junmyeon, the king of the underworld.“

 

Baekhyun nodded. Only Junmyeon would be able to break a powerful man as Mr. Park like that. And he also wanted to have all power for himself and had always hated when someone had treated Baekhyun disrespectfully.

But Baekhyun didn’t quite understand why.

 

„But, why? Why would he do that? Without you having to sell your soul to him?“, Luhan asked before Baekhyun had the chance to.

 

Chanyeol’s smile was flat but genuine.

 

„I asked him the same question. He said because he loves Baekhyun. More than anything. But he also said he was not made to love. He told me to take care of Baekhyun. He told me that he trusts me with Baekhyun’s heart and happiness and…“

 

Baekhyun got cold all of a sudden.

Never ever had Baekhyun heard Junmyeon say something like this before but it still sounded exactly like him. 

It sounded so much like him that it made Baekhyun shiver and feel like Junmyeon was still watching over him.

 

„…and he said that if i ever happen to fail in making Baekhyun smile his beautiful smile, he will rip out my intestines. Personally and with his bare hands, so my corpse can rest with all the other assholes he had to get rid off in the past.“

 

Even though those words were brutal and dangerous and even though he knew that Junmyeon meant every part of it, it still made him smile.

 

It would have been a shame to die and miss what else this genius man would do to subliminally help Baekhyun find love and happiness.

 

„Thank you.“, was all he whispered before hugging Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol had turned against his own father to protect Baekhyun. 

 

That was more than Baekhyun could have ever asked for.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

 

 

The air in autumn felt good, actually had always been Baekhyun’s favorite.

He held onto Chanyeol’s hand tightly as they left the building which was their university now, the place where he would study his passion. 

He smiled up at his boyfriend, confidently showed his love in front of everyone.

But nobody cared, because they were just two regular kids. And that felt amazing. 

 

Their first day had been great, very exciting and cool too. They luckily shared some classes and Baekhyun could not wait to finally lose himself in all his studies, to walk over a snow covered campus, right before their winter break.

 

Almost another month had passed since their short break up. Since then they had been inseparable, had spent every minute with each other. It was as if Baekhyun needed a week for every day he had been without Chanyeol, just to refuel. 

And he finally started to relax, sleep and eat again. With Chanyeol trusting and loving him, with himself being save, he could finally be himself again.

But Baekhyun also suffered more than ever, his past haunting him badly. Nightmares woke him up almost every night, his therapy sessions were more intense than ever. And even though he ate again, his body struggled to keep the weight.

 

But Baekhyun was slowly becoming very happy again, almost felt as this was a second chance to live life for him.

He had felt so close to death… now felt more alive than ever, thanks to the love he gave and received.

Chanyeol’s hand around his own tightened, as if he could read Baekhyun’s mind in this moment.

 

„Should we check out this cute café over there?“, Chanyeol asked and pointed at a tiny shop on the other side of the street. Baekhyun nodded and didn’t let go of Chanyeol’s hand even once.

 

 

He smiled as soon as they sat down with their orders. His caramel macchiato looked so good, the art on top of it almost stopped him from tasting it though. But he felt so incredibly cozy when he leaned against his boyfriend on their little window seat, took a sip and looked up at him afterwards.

Chanyeol chuckled and wiped off some leftover foam from Baekhyun’s upper lip and pecked said lip afterwards.

„This café is amazing.“, Baekhyun said and looked around. Every seat and table was unique and decorated differently. There were a lot of pillows and blankets everywhere, little two seaters along the wall. Fairy lights and cute, framed pictures and sayings in artsy lettering were on the wall, colorful candles on the tables. It was warm and cozy, the workers friendly and the cakes and cookies self-made. Baekhyun preferred this so much over the usual chains!

 

He looked out of the window and smiled as he looked at the nature outside. The trees were already turning golden, red and orange, and people were wearing his favorite colors, beautiful coats and scarfs. It truly was his favorite season! 

He felt excitement, instantly felt so happy because of that. And it felt so good to be happy.

„Can we please do a shopping trip soon? I am so excited to buy new clothes for fall and winter… Also since i am trying to gain weight now i think i will need a lot.“, Baekhyun said cutely, even pouted a bit so Chanyeol would agree. Chanyeol laughed and kissed the pout.

„Of course, whatever you want, baby.“

Baekhyun smiled happily, thankful for his kind boyfriend. Sitting in a cute café on a sunny, autumn afternoon, pouting at his boyfriend to make him agree on going shopping… little things like this made Baekhyun’s heart swell from happiness.

 

The worker brought over the fresh cakes they had ordered, even put the newspaper on the table for them to read, all while telling them with a smile that she found them absolutely adorable.

 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol chuckled afterwards and shared the cake.

Baekhyun hummed approvingly but glanced at the newspaper and stopped chewing for a second. 

The front page was showing Chanyeol’s father and a hefty headline. He gulped and lowered his fork, sudden darkness and anxiety tarnishing his happiness. 

 

Chanyeol’s father had lost in court and had to deal with crazy consequences. He had been banned from working as a politician and probably would be going to jail too. His duties as CEO had been taken away too… And the smartest thing he had been able to do had been giving all the rights to his children. 70 percent to Chanyeol, 25 percent to his sister and only the remaining 5 to his mother. This had surprised all, especially Chanyeol. Why did his father give him majority of everything he owned, but hurt him like this in the past? Had his father’s senses kicked in and tried to minimize the damage just a little bit?  
But Chanyeol had said that it probably was just some sort of manipulation again. But Chanyeol also said that he would never be able to forgive him and since then had stopped calling him father. And he had accepted the shares like the maturing and intelligent man he was. And turned into a even richer multi millionaire overnight. 

But since Chanyeol was not into that life right now, wanted to study what he loved and be with Baekhyun… and basically grow up fully, his sister was acting as the head of the Park businesses meanwhile. Later on they would do it together, maybe. Chanyeol still was not sure what he really wanted for his own future. But he surely did not want to turn into an evil business man one day.

 

His mother had been cheating on her husband for years. Mr.Park had obviously known, or otherwise he probably would have given her more.

She had left the mansion the day the news reported about Mr.Park losing everything and probably going to jail. 

Baekhyun was sure that Junmyeon played an important role in all of that… Since his company had moved up ranks while Mr.Park was losing everything.

 

People were feeling so bad for the Park kids so they cheered when Chanyeol and his sister took the chance to change everything to the better.

People kept stopping him on the street to wish him the best, he kept getting tons of friend requests on social media, tons of followers who commented under his pictures. 

 

Baekhyun didn’t really like that his boyfriend appeared on the news so often lately. At least his face did, same as his whole family. And since his boyfriend was so handsome, many people adored him. 

 

But Chanyeol didn’t behave differently, was even more shy now. And he preferred to stay with his close friends and Baekhyun… Didn’t seek the attention. Didn’t even once boast about how he was this eighteen years old boy who owned so much real estate and businesses… he still was himself, and that was something Baekhyun was so proud of. And whenever Baekhyun told him that, Chanyeol’s ears would turn red, and it was the cutest thing ever.

 

Chanyeol had decided that the mansion should be sold. Also his apartment.

Horrible things have happened to Baekhyun in there and he had wanted to not put Baekhyun in a bad place again, didn’t want him to relive those horrible moments… So they stayed in the guest room of Sehun and Luhan. Even though Jongin basically lived there too now, it never felt too full. It felt like a real family instead.

But Chanyeol had asked Baekhyun where he wanted to live, what kind of home he wished for… And Baekhyun had told him to not do anything too fancy or big… But Chanyeol had found the perfect place for them. It had just been finished and nobody ever had lived in it before. It was a town house, with a little garden behind it, perfect for garden parties with their friends. It was nowhere as big as the mansion Chanyeol’s family owned before, or as Jongin’s family did… But it was perfect. And not too far from their university! 

Their plan was to move in before Christmas, because both couldn’t wait to spend their first Christmas together, have a huge tree and cuddle in front of the fireplace. 

 

 

Baekhyun smiled.

He had gone through horrible stuff, thought he would die multiple times. Had wished to die.

And even though it had been so hard to hold on, to keep on suffering… it had been worth it.

His new life would be what he had always wished for, but had never dared to hope for.

Once everything would be fully over, once the media would calm down and nobody would care about the Park scandal anymore… everything would normalize. And Baekhyun was so ready, his soul was awaiting the calmness impatiently.

Chanyeol even had suggested that Baekhyun would stay at home for at least another year, do the therapy work and just recover from everything… But Baekhyun’s heart needed life. His new life he was afraid of losing again.

 

 

„You are so quiet… everything okay?“, Chanyeol asked and flipped the newspaper over when he noticed Baekhyun looking at it. Baekhyun sighed when Mr. Park’s face was gone.

„Yes… Yes, i was just thinking.“, Baekhyun said and took Chanyeol’s hand, closed his eyes for a second as he felt the immediate calmness that overtook him once he touched Chanyeol. 

„About what?“, Chanyeol asked and moved his thumb in circles over the back of Baekhyun’s hand.

„Just… about how crazy our ride has been so far, and how i can not wait to leave it and be happy with you.“, he said and smiled at his boyfriend.

Chanyeol gave him a soft smile, moved closer and hugged him.

Strong arms held him and Baekhyun felt Chanyeol’s breathing on his neck as the taller snuggled into him.

„We both deserve to finally be happy. And we will be, i promise.“, Chanyeol whispered into Baekhyun’s ear and Baekhyun held onto him and nodded.

He knew they finally would be.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

___

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

„How was your first day of school ?“, Sehun asked with a grin once they came home.

Baekhyun nudged his side and sat down at their dining table. Luhan was still cooking dinner, Jongin, who went to a different university now, was helping him. Chanyeol quickly had left for the bathroom, so Baekhyun was sitting at the table alone with Sehun.

 

„Did you have fun?“, Luhan asked over his shoulder while showing Jongin how to marinate a salad correctly.

„Yeah, it was amazing. I can’t believe i am living such a normal life now.“, Baekhyun said and smiled at the thought of his first day back in school.

„I just hope i will be able to do well…“, he mumbled.

„You surely will!!“, Sehun said. 

Baekhyun chuckled and looked at his friend. Sehun had always been super supportive and protective and Baekhyun was thankful for it.

 

He flinched as his phone started buzzing in the back pocket of his jeans, he quickly pulled it out and smiled as he saw who sent a message.

Baekhyun had tried to contact him for about two weeks now and only now received an answer.

He quickly typed something in return and looked up as his boyfriend came in. 

Chanyeol sat next to him and Baekhyun quietly showed him the text. Chanyeol put his arm around Baekhyun and nodded, so they silently agreed on meeting this person later. 

Baekhyun had stopped having secrets in front of Chanyeol. He told him everything, discussed everything with him. And so did Chanyeol.

Baekhyun had told him about sometimes taking drugs in the past, about abusing alcohol and cigarettes, about all his mental issues… how it had destroyed him that his mother gave him away as a kid and how horrible the life in a brothel really had been. 

 

Chanyeol had told Baekhyun about the shallow people in his parent’s life, about how manipulating his father had been, about how his mother only ever had wanted money and youth. The maid had been closer to him than his own mother.

 

And it felt good to be so honest about everything, Baekhyun had never felt more free or himself in front of someone.

But this time they didn’t tell the others that they kept trying to meet Suho, it somehow felt as they should not bring this topic up again.

 

Luhan served an amazing dinner which Baekhyun devoured happily.

Luhan had always been a great cook and Baekhyun had always admired him for that. He himself sucked at cooking and was not too proud to admit that.

But he for sure had picked up a lot since living first with Chanyeol and now with all of them!

 

Their shared dinner, a time Baekhyun really had learned to enjoy everyday, something he looked forward to everyday. They had started to always have dinner together, all five of them, and it surely had helped Baekhyun to start eat more again.

And since Baekhyun was no help while cooking, he had started to instantly do the dishes after their dinner.

Sehun, who couldn’t cook as well, mostly helped but today it was Chanyeol who joined him, dried the now clean dishes that Baekhyun passed him.

 

Baekhyun smiled at the sink as Chanyeol kept leaning against him, kept reaching into the water as well, just to touch Baekhyun’s hands and distract him.

„Stop it! We will take forever like this.“, Baekhyun giggled and pushed him away with a movement of his own hips, laughed as Chanyeol whined in a cute tone.

„Why are you so needy today?“, Baekhyun asked with a low chuckle.

„Because i love you!“, Chanyeol answered, the proudest grin ever on his face.

Even though he had heard those words often from Chanyeol before… he still felt so lucky and happy every time the taller said them again. Butterflies overtook his tummy and he now put his head onto Chanyeol’s shoulder, kept washing the last few plates like this.

„Love you too…“, he said, almost shy, followed by a deep sigh.

„And i am happy.“, Chanyeol said, wrapping his arm around Baekhyun and holding him close.

„Me too… and i will be even happier once we live in our new home and once i won’t hear three different moans coming from the other side of the hall anymore.“, Baekhyun murmured which made Chanyeol laugh. Baekhyun enjoyed the vibrating of Chanyeol’s body while he was laughing, leaned into him even more. The dishes were now done and even though his hands were still wet, Baekhyun hugged his tall boyfriend by wrapping his arms around his waist.

He snuggled into him, enjoyed the warmth and familiar scent. 

 

Sehun, Luhan and Jongin really were something. They were constantly flirting, touching, kissing… and once Baekhyun had started feeling better, it had gotten a bit out of hand. 

Baekhyun usually was not someone who would mind that… but since he still was not able to have sex again, since his mind and traumatic memories still blocked it, he felt a bit bothered by it. He was of course happy for his friends and only wanted them to have fun and enjoy their time together, but it made his sex-free time a bit harder to endure. Luckily Chanyeol completely understood Baekhyun, never once pressured him to sleep with him. And Baekhyun felt bad for not pleasing his boyfriend for such a long time… But he just couldn’t. And he also didn’t feel like he could fully relax and let go of his fears and thoughts as long as he was in the apartment of his friends. Also for his home he really needed a new, fresh start.

 

„We will be able to move in soon if you want. The electricity will be working in a few days and all there is left to do is to furnish it… I mean we can put in a bed and already stay there if you want? It doesn’t have to be completely finished, right? I don’t mind having breakfast in bed with you.“, Chanyeol hummed and stroked Baekhyun’s back.

„Good idea. Let’s only put the basics in and then move in. Also i finally want my full wardrobe back!“, Baekhyun whined and smiled as he got kissed on the head.

„Let’s go shopping on the weekend then, so we can decide for a bed and stuff.“

 

Being with Chanyeol was so easy.

Never ever did Chanyeol make anything complicated or hard for Baekhyun. He always was understanding, forgiving, mindful and observant. It was crazy and almost unreal how well Chanyeol treated Baekhyun, considering how unwell his own family had treated him in the past.

 

 

 

When they were cuddling in the bed of the guest room a little while later, Baekhyun was tired and sleepy. He enjoyed Chanyeol playing with his hair, which was ridiculously long now, while just listening to Chanyeol’s heartbeat.

Chanyeol was playing a game on his phone with one hand, the other still caressing Baekhyun’s hair, and kept softly humming a tune he had been working on recently.

„Do want to come along when i am meeting up with Junmyeon tomorrow?“, Baekhyun asked his boyfriend tiredly, eyes already closing by themselves. 

„If you want me to be with you?“

„I would love it if you could come along… but i have to talk to him on my own. I… i need to tell him how thankful i am for all of his help but i also need to tell him that i finally want to leave my old life behind. And that includes having him in my life… i need to tell him that. I hope he will understand and accept it.“, he said. 

„I am pretty sure he will understand it. And as he told me… he just wants you to be happy…Just be honest with him, i think he will appreciate it.“

 

Baekhyun nodded slightly.

Junmyeon somehow had always been a secret guardian in his life. And Baekhyun felt a bit guilty that he only now realized so.

 

„Good night my love.“, Baekhyun whispered before drifting off to yet another good and deep sleep, something that he had only recently been blessed with.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

___

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was weird being here with Chanyeol.

It was the suite Junmyeon had used to call him to, where they often met and had sex in.

Now Baekhyun was not alone though.

His boyfriend was sitting next to him while they were waiting for Junmyeon to be ready to meet them.

A security guy, someone Baekhyun had seen often before, waited at the door, face expressionless.

Baekhyun held Chanyeol’s hand and was actually a bit afraid of talking to Junmyeon.

 

 _‚He loves you.‘,_ Chanyeol had said.

And Baekhyun felt weird after learning about this, felt weird for not realizing this on his own. But was it true?

 

Chanyeol had kindly agreed to wait here for him, to not join the conversation. It was amazing how much trust Chanyeol still had, how much he respected Baekhyun. But that was probably also a part of why Baekhyun had earned so much confidence back lately. The way his love treated him was just out of this world. Chanyeol was so caring, thoughtful and giving. And all Baekhyun could do was loving him back as much as he could.

 

„Mr. Kim is ready now, you can go in.“, someone who came out of the office room told Baekhyun. Most of them knew him and it probably was also weird for them to see him again, not for a job but instead with his boyfriend.

It surely was a weird sight.

 

Baekhyun pressed a short but loving kiss onto Chanyeol’s lips and then walked in, head high and shoulders straight. 

To never show when you’re weak was also something Junmyeon had taught him.

 

He was leaning against the wooden table, faint smile on his face, wearing a luxurious Italian, navy suit as always. Junmyeon was a very attractive man but Baekhyun couldn’t help but only see maybe a big brother in him.

„It’s so good to see you, Baekhyun.“, Junmyeon said and reached for his hand to kiss the back of it. Baekhyun let him do that… Junmyeon had saved his ass multiple times after all.

„Sit down. Why did you leave Chanyeol outside? What are we discussing today? Do you need help? Is his father making problems in any sort? This can’t be, i made sure that everything and more about this filthy person gets revealed…“

Baekhyun smiled and lightly shook his head.

„No… i came to thank you.“, he said and saw how surprised Junmyeon was. Only for a brief moment though, the usual relaxed facial expression was back almost immediately.

„You don’t need to thank me, i have always told you that you are my precious Baekhyun, who nobody gets to hurt.“

„Well… still. I always thought you did this to have power over me and… i thought you liked playing games and since i always was yours for the time you paid for… but… now you didn’t gain anything out of helping me. I wondered why you did that… I know you are a busy man, it’s not like you are sitting around being bored and looking for someone you can help.“, Baekhyun said, sitting down on the black leather couch while doing so.

It was the same leather couch he once got fucked on… but he was able to shut out every memory of that day too.

Junmyeon chuckled and sat down next to him, he left Baekhyun a lot of personal space though.

Baekhyun found it almost fascinating how a guy like Junmyeon, someone who was so powerful and dangerous, who easily was able to get rid of people he had no use for, how he still was this this empathetic. He knew what had happened to Baekhyun, knew what Chanyeol’s father had done… so he behaved differently. He didn’t make any sexual remarks, left a lot of personal space for Baekhyun, didn’t eye him up… It was subtle but Baekhyun was thankful for it.

He was thankful that Junmyeon was not making him feel like a whore because of their shared memories from the past.

 

„And i just couldn’t find one reason why you would help me… But then Chanyeol told me how he asked you for help and what you said to him…“  
„Did you really come to talk to me about that?“, Junmyeon chuckled lowly.

„As i told your boyfriend, i am not made for a life filled with love. You know how much i care about you, i would never hurt you. And he makes you happy, even i can see that. Believe it or not, that is all i want for you. I would have been happier if you would have decided to stay with me but… i will accept and respect your decision.“

Baekhyun sighed.

„Thank you. For being this generous. You could have…i don’t know…asked for something. Asked for me…“

„Baekhyun, you have gone through enough in your life.“, Junmyeon said, face a bit angry now.

„But why did you really come? There is something else you have wanted to tell me, right?“

Baekhyun nodded.

„Yes… i… i really want to leave my past life behind me… i want to remove as much of it as possible… And i think i need to say good bye to you too. You have always helped me and made me stronger, gave me so many helpful advices over the years… even though our relationship is fucked up and the way we met is too… i will still miss you. You have always been one of my favorites.“, Baekhyun said, a slight smirk tugging on his lips.

Junmyeon smiled a sad smile.

„It’s good that you finally let go of it. I will keep an eye on you… if you happen to be in trouble again… i am ready to strike again.“, Junmyeon promised, a wicked grin on his face.

 

Baekhyun gave him a sincere smile and got up. 

„I am pretty sure that you have been my guardian for so many times… thank you again.“, Baekhyun said and hugged him. Not as a past client but as an old friend.

 

And he even was a bit sad when he left him and walked out of the building with Chanyeol a bit later.

Good bye’s never felt good but sometimes were the best thing to do to continue with a happy life.

Seeing Junmyeon again and again would have only made Baekhyun remember too much of his past life… And he didn’t want that. The only two people he allowed to be in his future life were Luhan and Sehun. 

 

 

 

 

Exhaustion hit Baekhyun once they were back home. He cuddled into the bed of the guest room and hardly could keep his eyes open.

He heard Chanyeol roam around and then do a short phone call. 

„Who was it..?“, he murmured tiredly, face almost fully hidden in the pillow.

Chanyeol’s hand suddenly was on his head and stroked his hair which made Baekhyun even sleepier!

„Oh i just got notified that our new bed is being delivered tomorrow! Which means we can start packing up slowly but surely. Our things in the old flat are packed up already so all we really have left to do is go furniture shopping.“

Baekhyun hummed approvingly and enjoyed the soft stroking of Chanyeol’s hand.

„Are you tired? The conversation with Junmyeon was hard for you, wasn’t it?“, Chanyeol then asked and was suddenly laying next to him. Baekhyun automatically and naturally moved closer and put his arm around the other’s waist, pressed his face against Chanyeol’s chest and loved the warmth Chanyeol’s body was giving him.

„Yes… it was mentally tiring. A lot of things tire me out… or talking to people who know the old Baekhyun. The… fake Baekhyun. I don’t want to show them how i am today, my real side, without the fake smile and sassy comments… I tried to stay neutral today… and that was tiring. I don’t want to act anymore… I only ever want to be how i feel in a moment. I want to be allowed to cry, laugh, sing… anything.“

„You are, Baekhyun. You are allowed to be however you want to be.“, Chanyeol whispered softly and continued the stroking, this time on his back though.

„I know… You showed me.“, Baekhyun admitted almost shyly and held onto his boyfriend.

„I am happy… that everything ended well. That we came back together.“

„Oh gosh, me too. You are the love of my life, i would not have been able to survive without you.“, Chanyeol whispered, still sounding very guilty.

But Baekhyun had never been really mad at Chanyeol for kicking him out like this. Baekhyun had done everything to make Chanyeol believe the wrong things. But Baekhyun for sure had learned to always say the honest truth… even if it was horrible and ugly.

 

 

 

 

After a very nice nap, they headed out to the shopping mall. Baekhyun was a bit nervous, he didn’t really enjoy being outside that much again yet, especially with that many people around! He really hoped that nobody would stop Chanyeol this time. 

A few days ago, a picture of Chanyeol and Baekhyun had appeared in a newspaper. They were holding hands and the headline was talking about the poor son of the corrupt politician Park was finally able to express his true self. The article talked about him now studying something music related and people wondered if he was now experiencing a new form of freedom. Baekhyun was very proud of Chanyeol… his boyfriend had not once agreed on doing an interview, no matter how much money would have been involved (not that he needed it) and he had not once done anything stupid. Yes, Chanyeol had been miserable too. Of course, someone who basically just lost his family was sad too… And Baekhyun really hoped that Chanyeol would stay strong like that forever. And he would do everything he could to make that happen.

 

But a day later the headlines had changed.

_‚Who is his boyfriend?‘_

_‚Stunning, beautiful young man spotted on the side of the Park heir.‘_

_‚Breathtaking beauty.‘_

_‚Who is this boy?‘_

 

Baekhyun didn’t want any attention and also was scared of someone telling the press what he was… or had been in the past. And he for sure didn’t want to be in the media for being a beautiful whore. Also he didn’t want any negativity for Chanyeol… everyone loved him…and hated his father.

 

But Chanyeol had already contacted a lawyer who was working on suppressing everything regarding Chanyeol. No headlines, no pictures. Chanyeol was also convinced that the attention would calm down soon. At least as soon as another scandal would happen and people would have someone new to talk about.

 

Baekhyun still wore a mask and a cap to the mall. He wasn’t sure if this made him stand out even more but he was happy to see that a lot of people went to malls like that.

In the past he had always been super dressed up and almost glamorous… now he always wanted to tone it down. He didn’t want any men to find him sexy, didn’t want women to find him hot… He just wanted to be save and well hidden.

Luhan had said that it was a shame that Baekhyun was hiding his beauty like that. But Baekhyun was not ready to show himself or his body again. He still needed a bit more time. 

His therapist said it was not surprising that he felt the need to hide, not after his traumatic experiences. But she also encouraged him to try it little by little, to try find back to his normal self. 

He still was relieved to be able to wear an oversized shirt that hid his upper body and half of his thighs. And Chanyeol also said he looked cute like that so it was okay. But Baekhyun had set a goal for himself. Soon was Halloween and even though he didn’t feel like going to a club or party or something, he still wanted to dress up sexily for Chanyeol. Maybe he would manage to have sex again until then? Chanyeol didn’t stress him at all but Baekhyun felt like he was neglecting his duties as a boyfriend. 

 

A few months ago he surely would have decided to wear something super sexy and almost dirty, like a miniskirt, just to show off his long legs and make everyone go crazy. He would have been a very hot woman, and he would not have worn underwear so Chanyeol would have had an easy access… He felt his cheeks heat up at that thought.

But Baekhyun didn’t want to do it that way, didn’t feel like it was right at the moment… so he had decided to look for something with more clothing. Still sexy but more mysterious… so maybe a vampire? A manly one? Chanyeol would surely enjoy biting his neck.

 

„Channie?“, he asked and pulled a bit on Chanyeol’s hand to get his attention.

Chanyeol, the attentive boyfriend he was, looked at him all smiley.

„Yes? What’s up, baby? Everything alright?“

„Yes, don’t worry. But i thought…can we maybe… also look for Halloween costumes? Since we are already here…“

„Oh? Halloween? Wow i didn’t even think about that yet, nor did i think you would want to celebrate that…“

„Oh i just want to dress up with you and the others… And we don’t have to go to a club but maybe stay at home, watch scary movies and be with our friends? You could also invite some of your other friends too if you want..“

„That’s a good idea! Do you have something in mind already?“

„I thought we could maybe dress up as a vampire couple? I could do our make up and hair! And all we need is sexy, dark clothing! And some fake fangs and blood… maybe contact lenses! Imagine our selfies.“, Baekhyun said happily and got really into his idea.

Chanyeol nodded.

„Okay, yes! Let’s do that! But we have to make it look real so all the kids who ring our bell to get sweets will run away, screaming for their life!“, Chanyeol said and even hissed like a vampire in the end. Baekhyun laughed and nodded excitedly.

 

 

It was still a bit early to look for Halloween costumes but they ended up getting the fake blood, fangs and even coloured contact lenses. Their outfit was easy, they only bought a few pieces, would style it around clothes they already had at home.

 

„Do you think we will be able to celebrate Halloween in our new home? It would be so cozy and also we have enough room for guests to sleep over if they happen to drink too much!“

„Hmm, if we hurry with the moving in part, yes! I think that will be possible. But you little perfectionist don’t have to decorate everything perfectly, please don’t stress yourself out.“, Chanyeol chuckled and pulled Baekhyun into a big interior shop.

„But we gotta make the place look spooky…“, Baekhyun mumbled pouty and told himself to shop online later. He would need everything, from balloons, fake spider webs to skull mugs!

 

„Whoa, Baekhyun, look at this awesome couch!“, Chanyeol said, let go of Baekhyun’s hand to run towards it and sit on it.  „Totally soft! Sit on it, sit on it!“

Baekhyun giggled because of his boyfriend! It was so cute how he got excited over a couch like this!

He sat down too and had to agree.

„Yes, very comfortable.“, he said with a slight grin. His mood was better than he had thought! Coming here was more fun than he had thought!

„Do you want to look at some more or get this one right away?“  
„This one is really perfect, just saying.“, Chanyeol said sternly which caused Baekhyun to laugh again.

 

 

 

They went through the whole store like this. They liked and bought a lot of things, found most of the stuff they needed. Baekhyun tried to not be too picky since he wasn’t the one who was paying, but Chanyeol always choose the best quality and didn’t think twice when it came to give Baekhyun only the best.

 

 

Only a small part of what they bought in this store and a second one fit into Chanyeol’s car so a delivery service was following them to their new home.

„It’s so convenient that they offer this service! And they will even build the furniture for us, isn’t that amazing?“

„Chanyeol, after the amount of money you left there, they better also come by monthly to clean those new shelves.“, Baekhyun said sassily.

Chanyeol grinned.

„I love how you are getting more and more yourself again.“, he said, leaned in to press a loving kiss onto Baekhyun’s lips. Baekhyun felt warm and fuzzy inside but laughed again as someone honked.

The red light they were waiting at had turned green, and Chanyeol was busy kissing his boyfriend.

Both kept laughing about it until they reached their new home, which made Baekhyun feel so happy and like his life was finally fine.

 

And after the workers had left, after their new home was not as empty anymore, Baekhyun felt pure happiness. He watched Chanyeol as he walked around, as he inspected everything, almost looking like a professional. 

It was him.

His home was him and Baekhyun almost felt like crying when this overwhelming amount of feelings hit him while he watched the love of his life move around in their new house.

No matter where they were, this man was bringing happiness, home and safety for him. 

Baekhyun could not be luckier, he realized.

 

He followed Chanyeol to the other side of the room and hugged him from behind.

Chanyeol gasped in surprise but relaxed immediately.

„What’s up?“, he asked and stroked Baekhyun’s arms, which were holding onto Chanyeol so tightly.

„Nothing, i just love you so much. I can’t wait to move in with you.“, Baekhyun said and tiptoed to kiss Chanyeol’s neck softly.

Chanyeol turned around with a big smile, kissed Baekhyun but then reached for his hands and started dancing with him.

„Remember our first date? Hidden date? Where we danced in the club?“

„Of course i do!“, Baekhyun laughed.

„I already then knew that i fell in love with you.“, Chanyeol said, his grin turning even wider as he swirled Baekhyun around their half empty home.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

___

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

She was shocked to see them walk by so closely. 

A week ago she had seen him in the newspaper, his beautiful face, and immediately had known that it was him.

It had been years since she last had checked how he was doing. Until he was about thirteen she regularly had walked by, had asked how the young boy was doing. She had given him away because she herself had been in a bad place, had not been able to take care of a kid. Giving him away to an orphanage. Never ever had she wanted this fate for him, but she had not been able to do anything against it when the young boy was brought to a brothel.

She had cried, because fate was tricking her like that. She had given him away to make him have a better life, for him to not end up like his own mother. She had been dumb, naive and desperate to leave him where she did. She should have known she could not trust those people with her own.

The guilt had haunted her.

She had stopped checking on him as she had seen the first customers come in and leave an hour later. 

But a week ago, she had seen his face on the newspaper. The boy with the most stunning beauty, even more breathtaking than herself or his father. He was an angel, he was the sun and the moon. Never ever had she seen someone as beautiful before.

 

She did not care about the reason why he had been on the newspaper. She only cared to see him alive. Healthy and living.

Only after hours of staring at him did she realize that he was holding hands with the other person, and she cried. Her baby had found love, hopefully. 

 

But now she saw them. 

It was a coincidence, she only recognized them because of the tall boy who was holding his hand. The Park son was holding her son’s hand, was making him laugh and was carrying their shopping bags. 

 

He was hiding his beauty from the world.

She understood why, was sad about it nevertheless. She wished and hoped that he would one day accept his beauty and show it proudly.

 

He was too skinny. 

Already on the photo had she realized that her boy was too skinny, too pale. 

He could not hide bony wrists and a thin silhouette. He was petite, slender and small. And still was he so stunning.

 

She didn’t see much of his face, it was hidden underneath one of those black masks like every other person here used to wear. But she saw his eyes, the same he had as a baby.

They looked happy and smiley, they curved beautifully into a pair of crescents as he talked to his boyfriend.

 

She followed them only a bit, even contemplated to talk to him.

But it was better to stay away. 

He was happy, it seemed. And that was all she could wish for.

It was not time to be selfish and get back into his life, just because she missed him so much.

Because life had been unfair and she had been too weak to fight against it.

But no matter how wrong the reason for his birth had been, she still loved him with all she had.

And one day she would send a letter, one she wrote with a clear mind, with the truth and the love she had for him.

 

Until then she trusted the tall young man with the heart of her most precious, told the universe to give them the happiest life possible.

 

She closed her eyes for a second to save the image of him with his eye-smile… but when she opened them again they were gone. Her son and his boyfriend had disappeared in the crowd.

 

 

She was so proud of him.

Her son had grown into a beautiful, strong young man. He had found a person to be with and was laughing… And that was all she had needed to know.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

___

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It took them a few weeks to fully furniture and decorate their new house. But Baekhyun absolutely loved it and Chanyeol happily let him do it!  

So when Halloween came around they had really invited their friends over. 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol were already in their second month of their first semester and it was the most amazing thing ever. Chanyeol would have never thought that university could be this much fun! But going there with his boyfriend while also doing something he loved was the best thing possible.

 

They wouldn’t have too many guests later on but Baekhyun had still gone all out.

Their living room was decorated so amazingly, food and drinks prepared and the candy was placed in the hallway, so they could give it away if someone would really ring their doorbell!

 

„Babe? Can you come upstairs? I wanna put the make up on you!“, Baekhyun yelled from the top floor of their little house. It was not really little to be exact, but compared to the mansion his family used to own, it was. But they still had plenty of room, Baekhyun had his own walking closet, Chanyeol had his music studio. They had a guest room, a huge bedroom themselves and three bathrooms in total. 

Their living room was amazing, it was huge and open, had a fireplace and Baekhyun had done wonders with the decoration. It felt and was so incredibly cozy that they had often fallen asleep on the new amazing couch while watching TV.

 

Chanyeol sprinted upstairs and found his boyfriend in the bathroom. He looked so stunning already, even though he had not done his make up or hair yet! 

But he was still wearing black skinny jeans and a black turtleneck, his usual uniform and favorite thing to wear. And it suited him so well! Especially because he had finally gained some weight. Chanyeol didn’t care about Baekhyun’s weight, but had been worried about his health… so it was good that his boyfriend was finally gaining now, even though he still was very petite.

But his curves were coming back and Chanyeol had to hold back a sigh. He knew that sex still was not possible for Baekhyun, and he respected and accepted that…. but that didn’t mean that he did not lust after his boyfriend. He still was so turned on by Baekhyun’s waist and hipline… how could a man have such a sexy body? He still didn’t get it. 

Or maybe he was just madly in love. 

He surely was.

 

But Chanyeol looked forward to the outfit Baekhyun would wear later.

They both had opted for a more royal and vintage look for their vampire outfits. Baekhyun had found a silk, dark blue blouse, which was actually for women, but it fit him so nicely, hugged his waist perfectly. It also was the exact color of the earring Chanyeol had gifted him months ago, but which Baekhyun was still wearing.  And Chanyeol didn’t mind the low cut in the front either. Chanyeol had left Baekhyun with the task to find him an outfit and he was happy with his own as well. Also a silken shirt, a black one which felt so nice against his skin. 

Together with black jeans, a lot of jewelry, the hair and make up, they would for sure look like some pretty classy vampires. And Chanyeol couldn’t wait to see his boyfriend all done up. He was the best in transforming into certain looks!

 

„Take your jumper off or i will ruin it with the white stuff… foundation i mean.“, Baekhyun said and even blushed, which made Chanyeol laugh.

„Since when does Byun Baekhyun blush when saying dirty things?“, he asked with a grin and took off his jumper, was left with a naked upper body. Baekhyun eyed him up, even bit his lip, but Chanyeol didn’t want to get his hopes up. He would give Baekhyun all the time he needed.

„Pff i have always been shy.“, Baekhyun said and put a headband onto Chanyeol’s head, pushed his hair back like that. Chanyeol really needed to see a hairdresser again soon. He looked at Baekhyun. His hair always looked perfect, a silky and shiny black mass of softness. He had styled it backwards already but they had bought spray on hair color in different colors… he was curious about what his boyfriend would do to himself.

 

Chanyeol sat down on the edge of the bathtub and closed his eyes as Baekhyun started painting his face with the almost white make up.

He couldn’t help but softly and slowly caress the sides of Baekhyun’s legs as he stood between his own spread ones while he did his make up. It was nothing sexual or suggesting, but he barely could keep his hands to himself. Also the sexual tension had been crazy recently. He still did wait for Baekhyun to tell him when he was ready again… or for when Baekhyun maybe would do the first move himself.

 

Chanyeol whined and complained a bit as Baekhyun used eyeliner on him. Baekhyun laughed at him and finished off his make up.

When his hair was styled and sprayed in grey, Chanyeol stepped in front of the mirror and was impressed by Baekhyun’s skills.

„Wow! I look hot. And pale.“, he laughed and posed a little.

„Put in the lenses and fangs and then you’re done.“, Baekhyun said and started applying the foundation on himself as well. 

„How the hell do you look so good, even with a ghostly white face?“, Chanyeol asked, loved the little smirk he got as an answer, and tried to put in the contacts.

He failed though so he ended up sitting down again, opening his eyes widely while Baekhyun put them in for him.

It took them a while since Chanyeol was a crybaby but eventually he was a red eyed vampire.

 

Chanyeol left the bathroom to get dressed. He put everything on Baekhyun had gotten for him. Including the layers of necklaces and rings, the fake earrings and fake claws. He liked his costume! 

 

He looked up as Baekhyun entered the bedroom as well and was speechless. No matter how often he looked at his boyfriend, Baekhyun was getting more and more beautiful by the day.

Right now he wore similar make up as Chanyeol, the almost white foundation not making that much of a contrast to his own skin like it did for Chanyeol. His hair was also sprayed silver and he wore light blue-silverish contact lenses. He didn’t look sick or scary though, he somehow looked so sexy like this. He looked like a sexy vampire prince instead of an evil monster!

Baekhyun had taken off his turtleneck and was only in his tight, black jeans. Chanyeol shamelessly watched his boyfriend walk around and how he put on the blue blouse. He sighed silently, just because he was so amazed by Baekhyun’s looks.

Baekhyun also put some gold jewelry on, showered himself in his favorite, sexy fragrance. When he smiled at Chanyeol, he could see the cute fake fangs.

„You look so good.“, Chanyeol complained with a whiny tone, came closer and put his hands on Baekhyun’s sides.

„My cute little vampire. Will you bite me tonight?“, he asked jokingly. He was so horny and desperate for his boyfriend and seeing him like this didn’t help at all. But he also still would not try to do anything sexual still. But he still could flirt with his boyfriend a bit!

„Maybe i will.“, Baekhyun said. And the way he said it, seductively and almost purring his words, made Chanyeol shiver and even groan lowly. This man had him wrapped around his finger!

 

He followed Baekhyun downstairs to prepare the rest, to pop the food into the oven so it would be ready in time.

He also prepared a selection of movies and helped to light up all the candles in their pumpkin homes.

The bell rang just when they were done with everything.

„I will get it!“, Chanyeol said to Baekhyun, who was currently rocking an apron with cute ghosts on it, and slid across the floor towards the door. He looked forward to this night with all of their friends! 

 

He opened the door and saw Luhan, Sehun and Jongin. Sehun was also a vampire, more traditional with a cape and all though, while Luhan was some sort of fairy and Jongin a sexy werwolf. Their costumes fit them very well somehow! 

Chanyeol grinned and took a picture of them with their polaroid camera, just like Baekhyun had told him to.

„Come in!“, he said while waving the picture that came out dry, offering them slippers in cute forms. Baekhyun had gone all out and bought funny slippers for all of them, in forms of ghosts, pumpkins, vampires and so on.

 

One of his closest friends Jongdae came as Harry Potter, brought his new boyfriend who was dressed as a cat, which fit him perfectly. 

 

Yixing came as ghost, which was endearing since he really only had brought a bedsheet with two holes for his eyes.

 

Chanyeol took pictures of everyone, even of himself and Baekhyun, just like his love had asked him to. Baekhyun had started a cute album, which slowly filled with more and more pictures of all of them.

 

 

„Holy shit, your place looks amazing! And the food!“

„Great! So many cool movies!“

„Let me help you, Baekhyun.“, Luhan said and helped Baekhyun with serving the food while Chanyeol made some cocktails with the help of Jongin, who boasted about making the best drinks anyways.

 

The party was perfect. 

It was not too big, loud or overwhelming, but it was so much fun.

They played some old school boardgames, watched scary movies and played truth or dare.

Children kept ringing their doorbell, Baekhyun and Luhan always happily giving away candy.

Sehun once did too, ended up in a discussion about the kid’s costume though. Sehun had thought it was not halloween appropriate and made the kid cry in the end. Luhan had calmed the kid down with more candy then, while the others died laughing inside.

 

Even Baekhyun had a few drinks and laughed happily along. It made Chanyeol so happy and thankful, so relieved that Baekhyun was having fun.

He never left Baekhyun’s side, always held his hand or had his arm put around his love.

And Baekhyun happily leaned into his touches, even gave him a few fiery kisses although all he make up and their fangs.

 

In the end half of them were super drunk, Sehun had passed out on the sofa while Jongin and Jongdae kept playing card games, quite drunk too.

Luhan helped Baekhyun in the kitchen and Chanyeol watched the game with Jongdae’s new boyfriend Minseok, who seemed to not be bothered by the amount of alcohol he has had at all. He still was the most sober one of them all!

He heard giggling coming from the kitchen and got up to check out what his boyfriend and Luhan were laughing about. But when he peeked in he saw them stick their heads together like schoolgirls, giggling and whispering. He chuckled because Luhan seemed very drunk too, his cheeks a dark red color. Baekhyun’s laughter gave his drunkenness away, it was loud and wild almost. But Chanyeol knew his boyfriend well enough to know that he still had full control over himself.

He left them alone, didn’t want to disturb their fun, and came back into the living room where apparently Jongdae had just won and they were now discussing if he had cheated or not.

Chanyeol, slightly drunk himself, sat next to the sleeping Sehun and smiled.

This was perfect.

Spending a night with his friends, making fun memories and laughing. There was nothing more he could ask for in his life.

 

 

 

 

When it got quite late the others left.

Baekhyun had insisted, that all of them should stay and sleep here, but Jongin had managed to wake up Sehun, had put him in a taxi with the help of Luhan. Jongdae’s flat was pretty close anyways so him and Minseok had walked home. 

 

Chanyeol sighed deeply and sat down on the couch. It was almost three in the morning and he was tired, but the alcohol he has had still made him too energetic to go to bed. He had blown out all the candles, only the TV screen was still giving light. 

Baekhyun came in, a happy smile on his face. He still wore his costume, even though a few rings had left his fingers. Chanyeol enjoyed the seconds of watching him come closer, he allowed himself to stare at his sexy boyfriend as he walked towards himself. His body was moving so elegantly and smoothly, the silk of his top moving along to his curves. Chanyeol’s mouth went dry and he realized how much he missed his partner’s touches and nakedness. 

He got excited when Baekhyun sat on his lap. Not innocently though, his eyelids were hooded and he moved slowly, seductively. Chanyeol felt high as he took in Baekhyun’s scent, was reminded of their first meeting. Baekhyun still was the best seducer out there, still had this alluring way of moving. Chanyeol gulped and didn’t know if he was still awake or already dreaming when Baekhyun’s lips found his own neck. 

His body was so sensitive to Baekhyun’s touches, even more now after that long period without any sex, without any release or physical affection from his boyfriend.

He felt Baekhyun’s fake fangs press into his skin only slightly, felt his tongue and lips… and felt his own body react. He gripped Baekhyun’s hips and couldn’t help but let him feel how excited this made him.

Baekhyun’s breath hitched as Chanyeol’s growing erection pressed against him. 

Chanyeol let go of him instantly, was afraid of scaring him or pushing him into a direction he didn’t want to. But Baekhyun now sucked on Chanyeol’s neck, touched him more greedily.

Chanyeol was confused, didn’t know if he was allowed to touch him too, wasn’t sure if Baekhyun really was ready. 

Baekhyun licked the mark he had left and looked at him with his light eyes, eyeliner a bit smudged in the corners of his droopy eyes, making him look so sexy and slinky.

Chanyeol opened is mouth to ask if he was allowed to touch him but before the words could leave his lips, Baekhyun had kissed him.

Not an innocent kiss, but a passionate one. All the tension from today and the past few days got too much and Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun’s waist and pushed him into the couch. He was on top of him in seconds and kissed him deeper, hungrier and like his life depended on it. Baekhyun’s answer were muffled moans and him wrapping his legs around Chanyeol’s hips.

Chanyeol could not get enough of him, could not stop touching and kissing him.

He didn’t care about how smudged their make up would be, didn’t care about anything other than Baekhyun.

But when he reached for the first button of Baekhyun’s shirt, he gave the smaller a questioning look.

Baekhyun’s face softened and he nodded with a warm smile.

„Go on.“, Baekhyun whispered and Chanyeol kissed him again, so happy that Baekhyun had agreed. Not because of his own, selfish needs but because that meant that Baekhyun was finally feeling more confident and save in his own body again, and that made Chanyeol almost cry from happiness.

 

They didn’t waste any time to go upstairs and go on in the bedroom. 

They both were undressed in record time, both being to needy and greedy after such a long pause.

Chanyeol didn’t need to ask again. Baekhyun’s body language told him what he wanted and that he trusted Chanyeol.

He kissed his little vampire endlessly, stroked and loved his body as much as he could. He explored him as if it was the first time again, took his time to touch and kiss every part of him.

Chanyeol once again was reminded of how soft Baekhyun’s skin was, how perfect his body and how amazing his kisses were. 

Baekhyun was a god and Chanyeol grateful to be allowed to touch him like this.

 

Chanyeol did his best to be soft and gentle with him.  
He took his time to stretch him, made sure that Baekhyun would feel no pain at all once Chanyeol would enter his beautiful body.

And Baekhyun was incredibly relaxed, probably partly because of the alcohol, but Chanyeol enjoyed taking care of his body so much.

And Baekhyun apparently did too, since his hands not even once left Chanyeol’s skin.

 

Chanyeol was on top of Baekhyun when he carefully pushed into his welcoming heat and tightness, pressed his lips onto Baekhyun’s as they opened for a moan. It felt so good to finally be this intimate with his love again, to finally have no limits anymore. He finally did not have to hold back anymore and could show how much he loved him, not only with words but also actions. 

 

Chanyeol moved gently but fiercely, penetrated deeper and deeper until nothing was left to explore.

Swollen lips kept moving against each other, tongues became one as Chanyeol became faster. Both were exceptionally sensitive today, Baekhyun’s nails already digging deeply into Chanyeol’s skin after only a short while.

„I love you so much…“, Baekhyun kept whispering, tears of joy and pleasure escaping his eyes.

Chanyeol kissed them away, returned those beautiful words and never stopped abusing Baekhyun’s most sensitive spot.

 

Baekhyun cried louder than ever before, he came so intensely, his whole body shaking during and after his orgasm.

His insides squeezed Chanyeol’s hardness, making it impossible for him to hold back any longer. 

He came deeply buried inside of his boyfriend, who was breathing so heavily, soft mewls still escaping his cute lips.

Chanyeol once again kissed him while he enjoyed the post orgasmic feelings, staying inside him as long as he possibly could.

 

He hated the feeling of loss once he had pulled out, tried to make up for it as he cuddled with him tightly.

Their skin was still sticky but Chanyeol couldn’t care less. He wrapped his arms around the sleepy Baekhyun, pulled the blanket strugglingly on top of them, and kissed his sweaty forehead.

 

Chanyeol was so happy.

Baekhyun finally was feeling better and that meant so much to Chanyeol.

 

„I love you.“, he whispered before the smaller would fall asleep.

„Mh.. love you too…“, Baekhyun managed to murmur in return before he really drifted off to sleep.

Chanyeol smiled and stroked his head for a while, admired his face with the smudged make up.

 

They now would become happier than ever, he was sure of it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

___

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun, now working as a vocal coach, was frowning. His 30th birthday was around the corner and he didn’t even know where he would celebrate it!

 

He had packed everything he could possibly need, from swimwear to fancy clothing.

 

He watched Chanyeol leave their house they had bought years ago, right when they had started university, and smiled as the young man almost stumbled over the last step of the staircase.

„Coming!“, Chanyeol sad and quickly put his own suitcase in the back of the taxi.

Baekhyun pressed a loving kiss onto his cheek and sat in with him. They were a bit late but he knew the others would be even more late than them, so it was okay.

 

Chanyeol was checking his phone and gave Baekhyun an apologetic look.

„Sorry baby, i have to quickly check some things before i won’t answer any messages for two weeks.“

„But your sister will still be here and take care of everything, don’t worry…“, Baekhyun said and touched his arm to calm him down a bit.

Chanyeol and his sister were now both working in the business their father had left before going to jail. And it was paying off immensely! After the scandal and after the change of CEO’s the company had started to grow and make more profit than ever before.

Chanyeol had also fulfilled his dream and had founded his own music studio about a year ago. And that also worked like a dream! With Baekhyun as his best coach in there, of course.

They lived a good life, had no worries, had enough money, had fun jobs and nice friends. And they had each other which was the best blessing possible.

 

Chanyeol had matured and grown up so much. He had always been handsome but he had gotten more and more good looking over the years. Back then he had been a pretty boy but now he was a stunning man. The success suited him so well and Baekhyun found him incredibly sexy when he was making harsh business deals. He was such a hot guy, and he was only his.

 

„I know but you know me, i don’t trust anyone with my studio.“, Chanyeol laughed.

„I know.“, Baekhyun grinned and kissed his cheek before looking out of the window.

 

He felt his own phone vibrate and picked it up to look at it.

His mother had sent her wishes for a nice holiday. Baekhyun smiled and typed an answer quickly.

Two years ago she had contacted him and even though Baekhyun didn’t want to know anything from her at first, he eventually had given in and listened to her story. He could not fully forgive her yet but at least he got a mother now. And he was thankful for it.

 

 

 

Once at the airport Baekhyun sat on top of his suitcase and waited for Chanyeol to get them their coffee to go.

He smiled at him as he came back, thanked him with a kiss.

Together they waited with their stuff for the others, while silently drinking their coffee.

 

„They didn’t tell you either, right?“

Chanyeol shook his head.

„For the tenth time, nope. I have no idea where we are going to.“, he laughed and Baekhyun sighed. He hated to have no control!

 

„I can’t believe we let them do that.“

„Aww Baekhyun, don’t you trust our best friends?“

„I trust them but i also don’t. I can’t believe we let them plan our stag party. And i can’t believe they booked a trip to somewhere without telling us!“

„Oh come on, what would be a bachelor’s farewell without some surprises? And i also don’t think Luhan would agree to stupid ideas of Sehun or Jongin.“, Chanyeol chuckled.

„Plus, we already had the best trip not long ago, where i asked you to be my husband.“, Chanyeol smirked proudly.

And Baekhyun had to smile and nod. Chanyeol was right! He should not worry that much.

 

He took Chanyeol’s hand and stared at their engagement rings.

Chanyeol really had done it not long ago. And now their friends wanted to celebrate like there was no tomorrow. 

Baekhyun chuckled at that thought and took another sip of his coffee.

 

„Oh! They are coming!“, Chanyeol said and waved excitedly. Baekhyun got off his suitcase and saw them too. Luhan was already running towards them while Sehun pulled two suitcases, talking to Jongin. Baekhyun smiled and opened his arms for Luhan’s tight and nice hug.

 

„Are you ready for the best trip of your life?“, Jongin asked and wiggled his brows, Sehun grinned mischievously as well.

„I am not sure if i am ready for a trip that you think is amazing, Kim Jongin.“, Baekhyun mumbled but hugged him and Sehun as well.

 

 

 

 

The friends laughed and checked in and while all of them were on the way to their gate, Chanyeol and Baekhyun fell a bit behind. Chanyeol put his arm around Baekhyun and the smaller looked up at his handsome fiancé.

„I love you.“, he whispered and smiled as he got kissed.

„I love you too. Endlessly.“, Chanyeol answered.

 

Baekhyun smiled at Chanyeol with all of his heart.

Chanyeol had been right in the past.

 

 

Everything had turned out to be fine in the end.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_The End of Expensive Love_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
